Tsukune's school days
by tripod762
Summary: Tsukune is bitten by Gin, but he doesn't become a 'monster'.  I've changed the rating as I'm looking at subjects that I understand would not normally be considered suitable for the youngsters as I include Ageha into the family. Chapter 20 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukune felt the claws slash across his back as he reached for Moka, he felt the aura change as he clutched the Rosario in his hand. Then to his horror he felt Gin bite him and he blacked out.

Moka turned from the hole in the railings "If you're going to make a pass at me Tsukune you'd better prepare your body first" she said coyly over her shoulder towards him. As her gaze fell on the still unconscious boy her expression changed to one of fury. Tsukune had a bite to his neck that was pumping out his precious blood. She could hear Omote screaming to her from the Rosario.

Kurumu sat with her hand over the wound trying to stop the blood, her fingers in the wound had stopped the spurting, however the flow wouldn't stop, her hand and skirt were covered and soaking. In the full moon the blood looked black and her splattered face turned to Moka imploringly "He ripped when he felt you change" she sobbed "I can't stop it. Please Moka" tears rolled down her face the silver tears turning black where it mixed with the blood.

Moka stood in front of her "I'll try, but that mutt has infected him already" she knelt down and her mouth went over the wound. She grimaced as she tasted the werewolf then there it was, Tsukune's real blood. The taste filled her as she drew more and more from the feeble human body. Her fingers were on the other side of his neck and she could feel the pulse slowly get weaker and weaker. The flow was slowing she was now having to draw out the blood; then the heart stopped and she drew out the last. She lifted her head and looked at Kurumu her black lips and mouth smiled grimly "Now pray that this works and I don't have to kill what I'm about to create" They heard a groan from below them "I am killing that fucking dog whatever happens"

Kurumu still sat as she registered the words, Moka had returned to Tsukune's healed neck now returning the blood. "He wouldn't like you to do that, you know how gentle he is"

The look she received from Moka showed that she understood and would decide later. Kurumu shut her eyes and let her hands come together, they stuck with the blood but she didn't notice as she didn't draw them apart, her head fell forwards.

Watching, Moka's eyes grew as Kurumu actually prayed in front of her. She'd never seen a monster pray before; she'd heard pleads but never an actual prayer. Beneath her fingers she felt the faint pulse of death start. Whatever happens Moka knew that the Tsukune who'd come into her life was dead, in the back of her mind she could hear Omote's tear soaked voice as it joined Kurumu's silent one. She realised that the pulse was now strong and then realised that she'd given more blood than she intended, before she could take a little back she blacked out. She missed seeing the white robed figure stoop to pick up the discarded camera and the flash as he took a picture. Smiling as the camera came down he indicated his guards to take the trio to the infirmary.

oOoOo

Moka looked up at the blood pack suspended above her head and felt the Yoki of three others in the room, two were suppressed by Rosario's or seals and Kurumu's was quiet as she slept. Sitting up she realised that she was still in her true form, her eyes narrowed as it became apparent that someone had undressed her and put her in a gown.

"There are such things as female nurses" a chuckle sounded from behind her. The voice was however very low "Quietly or we'll wake the others"

She turned to look at the figure in white, the cowl hiding his face. "I am the chairman of this school and as such thought I'd better have a word before we wake the others" The glow of his eyes grew as he watched her: with her quick imperious nod he continued "Firstly your destruction of Morioka Gin will not happen. Although it has been instructive to listen to you contemplate what you were going to do to him" he paused "When we could decipher it from amongst the expletives." Moka saw a grin within the darkened cowl "His Sempai has been summonsed, she will not be in the slightest happy with his conduct. Although he has already healed from your meeting the staff here have been warned to expect him to stay for at least two weeks when she finishes with him"

"Only if …"

"Tsukune kun is" he paused "Alive. But changed as you no doubt expected" He held up a hand to forestall the question "In a moment. The uninhibited release of his blood during a full moon has caused other problems. Your friend Kurono Kurumu was bathed in it although she was a succubus she has also been changed" Moka concentrated on Kurumu's yoki then looked quizzically at the chairman. "Physically you could say that she is still a succubus however she has increased in power. In short she now has the strength and speed without the need for the full moon, it will take her some time to adjust" there was a chuckle "She will now outclass a normal S class vampire" he watched the face as the pride so pre-eminent in her race made it's presence felt "Which you are not" he again waited until the question was verbally unasked "Your Dam was Shinso"

Moka's eyes flew open wide "Shinso" she exclaimed "But Tsukune"

"Yes a most unexpected development on your part. To think you'd give your blood to a human" there was a sigh "It has caused more than a few problems"

"How strong was that mutt?"

"Strangely Morioka Gin is pure blood, although he doesn't realise it yet. His true form will only appear when he is of age. Much like yours"

Moka shuddered "Then the combination of blood within Tsukune?"

"Yes interesting. If this were a film he would take some strange hybrid form and be more powerful than either of you. However this isn't the disturbed mind of some Otaku this is the monster realm where even stranger thing happen. It would appear that the bloods have cancelled the other somewhat. He is neither a vampire nor a werewolf" he raised his eyes "He's possibly the most unlikely creature ever created"

"You're saying Tsukune is a True Human with the power of both races" she whispered

"Yes, he will have the speed and constitution of a werewolf combined with the intelligence longevity and healing of a vampire. It appears his body accepted only those traits it considered it needed. As a human he's neither affected by the moon or water and there is the problem" there was a long silence "I've sealed him at the moment but what do we do. The decision is also yours since he is your creation and responsibility"

Moka instinctively opened her mouth to tell the chairman to kill Tsukune then stopped and reigned in her fears. Her mind started working and she asked in a quiet whisper of incredulity "Have the Lords been informed?"

"Very good" the chairman replied "Yes they have. He can be kept in a coma until we've met"

"When, how soon?"

"A few days" he indicated her Rosario still in Tsukune's hand "Your Rosario wasn't designed to be removed for long periods of time, it will be adjusted when we meet but now you'd better put it back on" he paused "What does your other half think?"

Moka stood and removed the intravenous needle and walked over to the sleeping Tsukune taking the Rosario from his hand she listened.

"She understands the necessity for the caution and the danger involved but will try anything to preserve him" Moka frowned "I thought you'd sealed him?"

"I had but his yoki is natural and he has no concept of controlling it as well as no way to release it; and at the moment no definable limit. That is a standard seal and will soon break; you'd better drink to keep it under control until we have our meeting"

Moka sank her fangs into his neck and drank a little blood but concentrated on taking the excess yoki until she couldn't feel it beyond the seal. When she finished she turned back "He isn't a normal human, or should I say he wasn't a normal human"

Again there was a flash within the darkness of the cowl "I know that's why he was selected to attend this school" he waited until he saw comprehension on Moka's face "Will he be able to adjust and will you accept him, he'll be your equal at least in power and the other traits you vampires value?"

"And share is what you're asking" she growled

"He has your lifespan now" he waved the matter away as an irrelevance. "A succubus" he pointed to Kurumu, "A snow woman and maybe others. All races that need a good boost of genetic material that he can now provide; if he can be controlled" he watched her expressive face again then chuckled "You can not deny your interest as you gave him an excessive amount of blood to save him"

"We'll need to prepare him for the shocks and changes he'll now have to adjust to" Moka smiled "As for the other, it won't be easy he's actually monogamous but we" she indicated the Rosario "think it can be worked out"

"Good, then he can wake up in the morning and you can start to prepare him for the meeting. There is just as much need for vampires as other races" As Moka moved to the bed to reseal herself he continued "You will be expected to be honest in your assessment"

"Tsukune will agree to help others it's hardwired into him; the problem are his morals" then sighed "Also the knowledge that he'll have to take more than one partner knowing that he'll outlive both them, his human family and any children. We'll need somewhere secluded to stay" her hand included Kurumu

The chairman took the Rosario from her fingers and lifted the link "The curse of being a vampire or any near immortal being. The change will be arranged by the time he wakes fully, he'll need to be almost fully adjusted before he returns to classes." There was a hidden threat there that Moka nodded to. "Sleep well and good luck" he clipped the Rosario back and watched as she fell asleep, then turned and left.

oOoOo

Tsukune woke in what was obviously a hospital room. His attention was taken from the room by a slight pain in his wrist. He looked to see Moka kiss two small punctures that vanished leaving unblemished skin. She looked at him and continued to hold his hand. His eyes took in Kurumu sitting on the other side of the bed holding his other hand. Both looked deeply unhappy.

"What's the matter, what happened?"

"What do you remember" Kurumu asked as she squeezed his hand

"We were on the roof" his eyes closed "I'd managed to get the Rosario then" His eyes opened wide "He bit me" his hands pulled out of the girls grasp and went to his neck feeling. His eyes resumed their normal size as he didn't find either bandages or marks. He looked at the two "Did he bite me?"

They took his hands and held them again "Yes" Moka replied, Tsukune could tell she was having trouble controlling her anger. His eyes opened a little wider as he saw the Rosario bounce up and down as if agitated. Moka saw his face "No you're not a werewolf"

"Thank god" he looked again "But why the long faces"

"He ripped your neck open Tsukune" Kurumu said "You were dying and we didn't want you to"

"We didn't know that he was a pure blood" Moka continued "When my other self had finished you were in Kurumu's lap still bleeding uncontrollably" Moka paused "She was covered in your blood Tsukune with her fingers trying to stop the artery" They both sobbed then looked up as Tsukune squeezed their hands

"Hi, still here"

Tears appeared in both sets of eyes and then they both fell onto him, each taking a side and burying their faces into his neck crying. Eventually they sat up and each took his hand again.

"The only way she could think of saving you was to use her blood so that it would heal you. It's risky but without it she thought you'd die"

Tsukune was still confused and not really attentive; having had both girls so close whilst he was lying in bed was too close to recent dreams to be comfortable. "I'm a vampire then" he asked

"No the bloods reacted with each other" Moka answered shaking her head and sending tears flying.

"Then what"

"You're human" Kurumu replied

Tsukune did a double take at the two still weeping girls "This is a bad thing?"

"With the abilities of both whilst staying in your true form" Kurumu continued

Tsukune looked more confused than ever "It means I won't be weak anymore, that I can stay here with you?"

"You'll be as strong as my other self" Moka said "As fast as a changed wolf during the full moon and will heal very quickly. You also have a vampires lifespan and intelligence now" Moka paused "For all monsters of all races you're our boogie man Tsukune, our worst nightmare"

Tsukune was totally adrift "You hate me"

"Nooooo" they both fell onto him again and his brain shut down.

oOoOo

"Dreaming again" Tsukune thought out loud as he looked around the large bedroom. He shut his eyes and there was total darkness, when he opened them again he could see as clear as day even though it was night and the curtains were closed. He looked at the two heads that were resting on his chest, one pink and the other a light blue. "More like a nightmare if one of these wakes up" he paused "my worst nightmare if they both do, they'll rip me apart" he smiled however and his head returned to the pillow. "God they smell nice" He felt the two warm bodies move and realised that neither was wearing anything as rough hair rasped on his legs. "Now I die, do you die in real life if you're torn apart in a dream I wonder"

"Shush" Moka breathed into his ear, soft silky flesh brushed against him and he shuddered.

"Tsukune look at my eyes" Kurumu said He opened his eyes to see Kurumu naked from the waist up, the lower part still covered by the sheet. "My eyes Tsukune" she giggled "You can play later"

Tsukune looked towards his dream Moka, she'd also sat up and was as naked as Kurumu "Well since it's a dream and I'm going to die anyway" his eyes moved downwards

"Dream is it" Moka asked with a slight blush. Then she slowly pulled the sheet away revealing her total nakedness. "Now look at Kurumu, her eyes, Tsukune her eyes"

His eyes had stopped when he'd turned back, where Moka had her knees together, Kurumu didn't. He felt her hand move his face upwards "My eyes Tsukune" Moka giggled from the side. As he looked into her eyes he felt a deep apathy "Now sleep" Kurumu commanded.

Kurumu looked at Moka "He has a normal male sex drive at least" she lifted the sheet and smiled "And reaction"

Moka sighed "Can we make it work?"

"How's your other half about this now that we're actually here" Moka's eyes unfocused as she talked to the seal then blushed a deep red "Much as I want to try out the attachment as well we'll have to wait" Kurumu said sharply "Do that now and he'll withdraw thinking the worst of himself. He's passed the first test, even when he thinks he's dreaming he's respectful."

"She knows but is more than a little" Moka paused "Curious and anticipating, also a little annoyed" she paused again "Irritated rather that she'll have to share"

"Patience Moka's, it's a basic drive in humans. It has to be done after he admits that he loves us. If we just allow him lust in what he thinks is a dream then there is the chance that he will become the monster we fear and then he'll be put down."

"When did you know so much?"

Kurumu put her hands under her breasts and lifted a little "Succubus remember" she smiled and moved her hands away "Just like you we learn about humans as soon as we can talk. We learn the best and the worst of them, they are our prey, just like you. I'm sure you were taught how to get food without giving yourself away. It's the same for us" she smiled "Only we're not after blood. Tsukune has all the traits of the best but is at a critical time in his development; his first love. Push too hard and it will drive him away." She smiled "He's not handsome nor was he physically strong, but I wanted him as my mate because of the other aspects, his mental strength, loyalty, kindness and love" She settled back down against Tsukune and sighed.

"He has those in spades" Moka replied as she did the same.

oOoOo

Tsukune woke and stretched, his hands not finding the edges of the bed he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the same room as his now remembered dream, this time the daylight streamed through the open curtains. The bed wasn't his futon, it was a vast western style bed. He flopped back down and caught various scents from the bedding. They seemed to be crystal clear and almost overpowering, Moka and Kurumu, as well as a slightly smelly Tsukune. "Dream or not I need a shower" he muttered

"Then get up and have one" Kurumu's voice came from his side Tsukune turned to look at her, dressed and smiling as she stood by the bed "Unless" she offered pouting and trailing her finger around her mouth her other hand flipping at her skirt.

"Kurumu" Moka's voice came through the open door

"He's just sitting there" Kurumu complained

Moka appeared in the door and made her way to the pouting girl "Let's give him a kiss then let him get up. We can explain with brunch" she looked at Kurumu "One, two, three" both hands shot out and Moka's scissors pretended to cut Kurumu's paper. She lent forwards and pulled Tsukune into a quick kiss and stood back while Kurumu did the same. "Shower's through there" Moka pointed to a door "Clothes there" she then pointed to a wardrobe. "We got you some new ones, we haven't got school for the next seven days or until you're ready" she took Kurumu's arm "Shout when you're in the shower so Ku can come and change the sheets" They reached the door and turned to see Tsukume still in shock sitting on the bed. Moka grinned and felt for her other half "GET UP AND SHOWER" she roared in a perfect imitation of Ur-chan. They giggled as a naked Tsukune shot through the door to the bathroom, Moka carried on down to the kitchen as Kurumu turned to tidy the bedroom.

Sat in a kitchen and eating Tsukune was able to absorb much more than when he'd been in the hospital. His increase in intelligence and reasoning were beginning to show. He was already far more mature than he'd been, although she didn't say he was also showing the traits of a vampire and werewolf, Moka had to admit the slight changes in his features and the increasing bulk of his musculature was rather nice. He closed his eyes when they'd finished and thought of the things they hadn't said.

"I'd like to talk to 'Ur-chan' as you call her if I can please Moka" She lent forwards and lifted her chin so that he could remove the Rosario"

"What is it, don't you believe me?"

"Oh no I believe you" he paused "But you haven't told me the whole truth"

Moka paused and looked at him "No we haven't" she looked at Kurumu "You haven't taken from him yet"

"We need to be … a lot more intimate for me to do so at the moment"

Moka turned back "You understand why we fear a powerful human" he nodded "You know that you now produce huge amounts of yoki now; although you'd call it ki" again he nodded "You understand that you'll heal and be as fast and strong as we are even though you're human, you're already changing to resemble the best of both as far as I can tell"

He waved away the last part of her comments. "No not human" he sat up straighter "If I use the ki or yoki" he moved his head from side to side "Yoki let's stick with that. If I use this yoki to do these things then I'm as much as a monster as you two. Humans don't have this ability unless it's after years of training, it's no longer innate. They certainly can't use it the way you're describing"

"So your problem is that you don't see your-self as human"

Tsukune sighed "I do but I don't. My upbringing was as a human, and I don't feel that's any different from when I first arrived. So in that aspect I still feel human. But I know I've other less noticeable changes. My sense of smell is now far better, as is my hearing and eyesight. When you shouted at me this morning I was in the bathroom before I could even consider what I was doing. I'd moved before I was aware and was a lot faster than I could ever dream of, and as you mentioned I know I have and I am changing physically" he stopped and thought about what he was going to say next

"Tsukune I can't stay out of the Rosario for long without damaging it, you're doing alright and we have a few days for you to adjust before any decisions need to be made. Believe me when I say if you stay as the Tsukune we know then everything will be fine. Just don't get big-headed about things" she looked into his eyes "Kurumu and I were here in your life before this happened, now we can stay there" her eyes flashed a little as she said it.

"It's more than; I just wonder at the price"

"The price won't be too much; you might find it'll be negligible in the long run because the advantages will be so great. There are some things you'll have to do that you'd rather not, but that would happen anyway as a human" She turned to Kurumu "I don't like the idea of sharing; this is a vampire household, you are a wife" Then she smirked and put the seal back on.

"Vampire household, wife?" asked Tsukune as he caught Moka.

A wide eyed and white Kurumu sat at the table "Moka can explain" she squeaked

Moka was otherwise engaged when she sat up. There was obviously a long discussion as to the decision that Ur-chan had made. Finally she turned to face them "Tsukune Ur-chan said that you consider that you almost like us"

"Yes that's fair and accurate"

"Then you know that the social structures of our races is different" he nodded "And that you'll live in our society as much as your own" it was a question rather than a statement

"I want to see my family as much as I can"

"You will age normally for a while" Moka smiled "That shouldn't be a problem" she paused. "A vampire household has three levels, wives dependants and members. At the top are the wives, they are all equal and make all the decisions, there are some other aspects that we can talk about later. Next are dependants, children and others, finally are the members, these are people who live with us. Nobody can join a household without the agreement of all the wives" she looked at Tsukune "We run the house and the household. It's a custom that's fallen out of use in recent times, I think there are only a couple of traditional households left."

"So where do I fit in"

"Oh sorry you're the head of house" she smirked "It's your job to make sure that everyone is happy, you're the binding force that will keep us all together"

"There's one other level you didn't mention Moka" Kurumu was sat looking at her tapping her fingers on the table.

"At the top with the head is the mate of the household" Moka quietly said

"Mate" Tsukune asked

"Mistress of the house would be a better description"

"But we don't need a mate to start with do we" Tsukune asked

Both girls looked at him and smiled "Actually no we don't" Moka replied "we can set it up like this, with just us three to start"

Tsukune put his head in his hands and looked through his fingers "So what you're saying is that we get married. What age is normal for you?"

"Well for succubus we start at about fourteen looking, so fifteen's no real problem for us. Actually most races fifteen is acceptable if a little young"

"Vampires look when they're ready, fifteen is far too young to be a mate but not to be in a household if they want"

"Then it's just me. Since I've to live here as much as at home" he looked at the two "Are you really sure about this, fifteen?"

"Yes, and it's the best way" Moka said

"Where would we live? Rather where are we at the moment?"

"This is one of the older dormitories; it was built for the advanced classes that have now been discontinued. It's actually just a large English country house that the chairman of the school has given us to use for a while. We should be able to stay here" she took Kurumu's hand "Shall we do this formally" she asked her

They both turned to Tsukune and took one of his hands each "Tsukune Moka/Kurumu will you be my husband" they asked at the same time.

Tsukune sat looking and his mouth moved without sound. The two started to glare at him "Yes" he said in reflex.

"Don't you love us" Kurumu asked pouting

"Of course I do" Tsukune instantly replied then looked astounded at the revelation and the smiling faces.

"Say it again Tsukune" Moka whispered "Do you love us?"

Tsukune smiled as he looked into her eyes and then the Rosario "I love you Moka's but I also love Kurumu"

"So do I Tsukune and she loves us. We're not human remember so there's nothing wrong with more than one wife here in our cultures"

Kurumu looked at Moka "The seal's under pressure again isn't it?"

Moka looked at the cross on his wrist "Actually it is" they grinned "Let's leave the washing up till later and go and start our married life" Moka said as she stood.

oOoOo

Unbeknown to Tsukune both Moka and Kurumu had finished a paper whilst he'd been in the hospital and the chairman had arranged new accommodation for them. Keeping Tsukune asleep for these few days Kurumu had used all her resources to change and adjust Tsukune's mindset. As they'd worked on the paper they'd talked freely about what they were doing and where they were now going with Tsukune.

The finished paper had revealed the peeping tom as Morioka Gin. He was now trotting in front of a group of girls who wanted to beat him. He wasn't worried, in fact as he kept just in front of the pack he was finding ways to turn this to his advantage. He stopped in shock as he rounded the corner to see a young girl in a summer dress holding a pad to a third year. She turned towards him and he read the note 'Where is Morioka Gin' as his eyes looked at her face she closed the pad and made to put it into her small bag. Her expression turned from inquisitive to disappointed; Gin turned and fled through the girls, his fear scattered them to allow a quick escape. They looked at the small girl as she held the pad 'I'll deal with him' was written and she followed the scent of the terrified werewolf.

Moka was standing in the office of the chairman holding Belmont to allow her to talk without removing the seal.

"A traditional vampire household?" the chairman asked astounded

"Set up without a mate"

"Ah, that makes things a lot easier. It also demonstrates his intentions quite nicely to the other Lords" he looked at her "There's more?"

"Tsukune doesn't consider that he's still human. They have lost the innate ability with ki. I didn't realise as I was sleeping and Omote isn't as sensitive, I didn't even consider it when I was released"

"We've lost a lot hidden away, many of the border creatures will know but contact is sporadic and information is not transmitted as it should be due to petty jealousies" he looked at her stoic expression "Enough on that"

"Tsukune worries how he will support us" Moka smiled

"How very human and noble" his fingers steepled "You can stay and use the house and grounds. Whilst I would like to introduce others to him you've pre-empted that, let's just leave things to nature for now. Although I'll accept and support the household in private, when he's at school he's a normal student. Anyone can talk to him" the cowl moved forwards "Understand"

"Talk while he's at school reluctantly agreed, however"

"Anything more then I'll not interfere with a wife's duties" he paused "However no deaths"

"We haven't told him everything yet; we'll wait awhile to inform him of his full responsibilities"

"Not too long, Aono Kurumu's mother will arrive soon, now that she's taken a husband. Also after the meeting both of you might consider a change in your names"

"My father"

"A problem, however whilst you're here he doesn't know where you are. He may have to be introduced at some much later stage, but after Tsukune has learnt to utilise his new abilities" he indicated the whip in Moka's hand "To that end keep Belmont for a while it will allow you to start training Tsukune and Kurumu. I'll need your Rosario to have the adjustments done when we meet, but with Belmont there should be no problems" he waved in dismissal "The mid term results will be posted just before lunch, I expect that your other family members will improve their grades by the end of the year. Belmont is only to be used within the limits and gardens of the house, do not bring him to school unless I tell you"

"Again reluctantly agreed" Moka said as she shut the door

oOoOo

"Well how did you do" Moka asked

"One hundred and twenty eight, slap bang in the middle. You"

"Thirteen. The chairman said that your grades will have to improve, but that shouldn't be a problem now. How did Kurumu do?"

Tsukune waved to the lower end of the board "Not well"

"Her grades have also got to improve" Moka sighed "Let's get lunch, you need to loose some yoki"

"That's just your excuse to have some blood" Tsukune grinned as they moved away from the boards "How does it taste now?"

"As good as ever, if not better" she looked towards him as she took his hand then her face hardened as she saw three large boys advancing on a small girl in a witches costume. She let go of Tsukune's hand and rushed over.

"Stop" she shouted as she stood in front of the girl "I don't know what started this but I won't allow you to bully anyone"

Tsukune had followed and stopped behind Moka. With his more sensitive hearing he heard them back off as Moka's mere presence had attracted a large crowd, but also that they were planning retribution later.

The girl, Yukari joined them for lunch, where Tsukune's promise that no PDA's were allowable was sorely put to the test. It wasn't the A for affection, it was the A for ability that was under most stress first. Yukari had declared her love for Moka even though she was just eleven. She then decided that Tsukune wasn't worth being near 'her' Moka. Glancing at Moka and the Rosario whilst accepting blows from magically animated brooms Tsukune was sure that Ur-chan was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach as tears poured from her eyes. Tsukune decided to talk to Kurumu, however his pint size tormentor used her magic so that they were actually engaged in a rather explicit PDA of affection when Moka found them. Moka went to find Yukari as Kurumu explained the problem.

"A border being" Tsukune repeated

"In the societies they are treated as human, they are discriminated against would be a nice way to describe it. Persecuted would be more accurate" Kurumu explained "I doubt she's ever had a friend in her life, coming here would be her first contact with the other races"

"Well I know how that feels" he smiled "We'd better find them before anything else happens" he frowned "The three who were bullying her were going to wait and catch her later, we'd better hurry"

"A problem" Kurumu asked

"No, just a feeling that something's going to happen" Tsukune replied

Seeing Moka and Yukari threatened by three lizard men wasn't the best introduction to Tsukune's abilities. His promise that he wouldn't display his abilities meant that his mind had to make his body react at its previous human speed. Grabbing Yukari away from a clawed arm would have been child's play instead he ended up with a torn and bloody blazer and shirt. Grabbing Moka's Rosario did however go as planned since he was irritated enough not to care.

"We need a lot more practice Tsukune" Ur-chan stated as they sat down at home, Belmont in her hand "Unless that was deliberate"

"Not totally it wasn't. I was trying to be quick, but still within the bounds of a normal human. It doesn't help that I've really no idea what I'm doing"

"That's a difficult balance" she sighed "But one you've got to try for at the moment"

"Practice after tea" Tsukune agreed. He looked up "Where's Kurumu"

"Getting Yukari settled in. She can't stay in the dormitory block she's too vulnerable there. Seems she's upset a lot of people so she'll need to stay here until she's apologised" she looked at his face "You don't get a say since it's not directly affecting you but"

"It actually did worry me. She's too young to be on her own"

"You're soft Tsukune" her voice lightened and she smiled "Going to adopt her then?"

"That would take the agreement of my wives if I understand correctly" he grinned back

"Yes it would"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs Aono, I was just about to send for you" the chairman moved from his chair to his desk "Morioka Gin is currently in hospital and will remain there for at least two weeks" he picked up a sheathe of papers and looked through "His sensei took him there before administering her punishment" he looked at her and back to the papers "Here it is" he ran his finger down as he read "Break his da d da d da legs and da d da da arms blank, da d da blank fingers da blank da even his" he turned over the page "da blank da blank da d da toes" he finished triumphantly "Amazing you managed to take a side and a half to decide to break his arms legs fingers and toes" he put the paper back down "His sensei decided that was a fitting punishment for his framing Tsukune, abducting you and attempted rape. His peeping however repugnant she finds it seems to be part of his make-up, since it's known the girls can use it to test their senses and administer punishment when he's caught" he sat down "That closes the matter. He'll return as soon as he's discharged"

"Every bone broken"

"No every bone shattered, she was very disappointed in him" he sat behind the desk "but that's not why you've come"

"No I thought I should inform you we have a dependant, although she doesn't know it yet"

"A dependent" he sat straight in his chair "Ah" there was a flash of a grin "Sendou Yukari; she'll be able to raise the academic standard of your house" his fingers touched together "It solves a problem for me as well"

"She's not a wife" Moka stated firmly "Nor will she be entitled to Tsukune's responsibilities until we say so" Moka shuddered "Which will be many years from now, however much she gripes"

"At least seven; witches mature at a much older age than any other species in this realm"

Moka shuddered again "If she doesn't die first"

"Your supplies will be adjusted accordingly, and I trust in your good judgement" he picked up a phone "You will need agreement from her parents, although that shouldn't be a problem"

oOoOo

Yukari awoke and looked again around the room. At seven metres by seven it was at least twice, if not three times the size of her cubby-hole in the dormitory block. She went to the washroom and lazed in a bath, secure in the knowledge that for once she wouldn't be disturbed. Getting dressed she crept along to Kurumu's room and quietly knocked.

In Tsukune's room three sets of ears had heard Yukari go to the bathroom and run the water. Begrudgingly they got up and had a shower in the attached bathroom before getting dressed. When they'd finished they could still hear Yukari in the bath, obviously enjoying her new found freedom from persecution, smiling they went down to prepare breakfast. Kurumu went to collect her when they heard the footsteps move down the corridor.

"Morning Yukari" Kurumu grinned as the little girl almost jumped enough to need to change her underwear.

Leaning against the wall Yukari waited until she could feel individual beats of her heart before answering. Her small hand was shaking on her chest as she looked at a grinning Kurumu. "Good morning Kurumu" she finally managed to get out

"Come on" Kurumu held out her hand "breakfast is ready, and you've got some parcels"

"Parcels" asked Yukari as she took the proffered hand "What's in them?"

"How would I know, they're addressed to you" Kurumu then found herself dragged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Yukari stopped so suddenly that Kurumu almost fell over her. When she looked at Yukari's face it was a mixture of fear and hero worship fixed firmly on Ur-chan

"What you've seen Moka before"

"Yes but" Yukari's hand indicated her confusion as Moka kissed Tsukune and placed a plate in front of him.

Red eyes turned to Yukari "Open your parcels after breakfast, we're a little earlier than normal today so we'll have time" Moka indicated a seat and put another plate there "Sit here and eat" she went to get the last two plates as Yukari moved forwards

"Yukari sit" Tsukune's voice growled "running around in the kitchen will cause an accident"

Moka turned with two plates to find a stationary Yukari just behind her, her frown was enough to send Yukari scooting back to her indicated chair. Moka put the plates down and then started her breakfast. "Yukari do you know where you are"

Yukari's instant reply was stopped as she looked into the red angry eyes. Her mouth closed and she shook her head. "No" she mumbled her hands fell from the table.

"You're intelligent but appear to have no common sense at all" Moka continued "Eat your breakfast" she indicated and waited until Yukari had started eating "This is a vampire household"

Yukari's fork stopped before her opened mouth "Vampire household" she mumbled around the fork

"Please don't talk and eat at the same time, it's most unbecoming" Moka waited until Yukari has started chewing "You understand that this is not common knowledge and will remain a secret"

"Yes but" Yukari looked at Tsukune then back to Moka

"But" asked Moka threateningly "Do you know the rules of a vampire household"

"Yes" replied the subdued Yukari "Where do I come in?"

"The chairman and your parents have agreed that you can be a dependent" at the gleam in Yukari's eyes Moka's red eyes again turned angry and an involuntary hiss escaped her mouth.

"Sorry Moka-sama" Yukari's bowed her head

"Better" Moka sighed "Carry on eating Yukari" she waited until Yukari had started eating again "When we are at school, the normal house rules are suspended in respect of contact with Tsukune, this is only at school or school activities. You'll join us in the newspaper club as I've been informed that you haven't joined a club yet"

Yukari looked across "May I ask a question please Moka-sama"

"Just Moka Yukari, what is it?"

"Tsukune" the single word was enough

"Answer your own question so we all know that you understand"

Yukari took a breath "To be a household both you and Kurumu must be wives" Moka nodded "That means for a vampire of your standing to take a mate" Moka shook her head "Husband even, Tsukune must be far more than he let's on" she stopped "For the chairman and Hades Lord to accept such a thing" she stopped again

"Kurumu and I are wives; Tsukune is the head of house. He is not a vampire that I will tell you. As to the rest you'll know when you need to is that understood"

"Yes Moka"

Moka smiled "Good, behave yourself and everything will be ok. You will apologise for your behaviour to your classmates this morning. Remember you now represent this house" she looked at Yukari's worried face "And are also protected by it" she reminded her. At the wane smile "Now open your parcels"

Yukari got down and as the others cleared away the breakfast things opened the first box "My clothes" she said as the contents came into view. The second revealed books and two letters. One of which she handed to Moka and sat back waiting before she opened the second.

"It appears that I have to read this out first" Moka opened the letter and glanced at the contents, her lips quirked and then she smiled "The relevant parts are this. Your collections of pornographic literature have been confiscated and you're not to obtain any more. Whilst most have been sold to the third years, and collectors two volumes have been added to the school library in the secure section. You're not allowed unaccompanied access. However the chairman has added two other magic books to your collection. One is wards and he suggests that you begin with a protection ward for the house and grounds tonight" she grinned and passed the letter to Tsukune "Your letter" Moka asked

Yukari opened it and read "He says that I'm to stay here as a dependent and that my parents have agreed to this with the restrictions you and he agreed. He's given me a book on wards and has indicated the section I should read. I'm to tutor all of you once the wards are in place and" her eyes opened and she reached for the second book on the top looking at the cover then reverently opening it, her eyes had the start of tears.

"And" Moka hinted

"He's given me a book on higher magic's, it's one of the lost volumes. I'm allowed to give it to my parents when I've finished reading it so that it can go back to the magic library" her tears were now flowing down her face.

Moka picked up the clothes and Tsukune the books "We'll put these upstairs in your room are you ready for school?"

"Yes Moka"

"Good you'd better keep that one with you until you've set wards" she smiled at Yukari's glowing face "Wash your face we'll leave when I get back down"

oOoOo

As they walked towards the school Tsukune was watching Yukari "Yukari you don't need to be on your best behaviour all the time, people will notice and start to ask questions"

"But I've got to"

"Be yourself" Tsukune interrupted "Now go and play"

"Yes daddy" she called cheekily as she rushed after Kurumu, then dropped a basin on her head for something she said to her. Which resulted in Kurumu threatening death and chasing her the rest of the way to school.

"Daddy" Moka asked squeezing his hand

"Yes mommy" Tsukune replied then ran himself as Moka chased after him threatening to brain him with her bag.

From his viewing window in his tower the chairman watched the two couples as they alternately ran to school and engaged in mock fights. He turned to his companion "Well, that's Aono Tsukune with your daughter."

"I can detect nothing, he seems like a normal human" the face was distorted by the frown of disapproval.

"That is because he has a succubus and a vampire feeding on him every day" he indicated Tsukune again "The ward I set allows me a modicum of access, they both fed less than two hours ago"

The elder vampire looked again, there was power starting to show through the seal "Two hours ago, thirty seconds ago I couldn't detect him" the voice stopped and eyes opened as they looked at the chairman "How often do they reduce that"

"Once on the first, only your daughter, twice the next day" he turned from the window "yesterday both of them three times, today it will be more"

"You wish him to live"

"Your daughter has told me that he no longer considers himself to be totally human. He has accepted to live in a traditional vampire household, there are now four in that house"

"Only one with power"

"Not strictly true, when Tsukune has learnt to control and utilise his power you may have a mock combat with both him and the other two. You are soon to reassess your daughters power it would be a good time to assess the others. I would warn you that Kurumu will have speed and strength to aid her with her illusions and charms"

"How much speed and strength"

"She was bathed in the blood of a newly turned werewolf bitten by a trueblood on the night of a full moon" he waited until the elder vampire sat and turned to him with shock then handed over the goblet of brandy "Sitting in the light of said moon. You might need that"

"How was that allowed to happen, didn't the werewolf know"

"He's young and hasn't been informed of his" there was a smile "Pedigree. The bite was one through irritation and anger. When your daughters Rosario was removed he panicked and ripped the jugular and carotid."

The elder vampire sat with closed eyes "The blood went into hyper drive to save the dying boy empowering her since she absorbs yoki as a succubus"

"Then your daughter saw that he had been bitten and took his blood then replaced it to save his life not knowing that it was a bite from a true blood"

"And not knowing that she was Shinso" the hands wiped down the face the head shook at the catalogue of 'miracles' that had occurred. The eyes looked to the chairman "What are the odds, I have not the maths"

"I have no idea. But impossibly long at best. Then it just happens that he's a human who'd been selected to this school because he shows traits that have passed out of their society. Courage, loyalty, moral strength and love"

"Those traits have gone" the reply was weary

The chairman held a hand up "He assisted your sealed daughter when she was being attacked by an Ork in its real form, removing her from the attack then standing up and taking a blow that was meant for her. This was after he'd found out she was a vampire and she had taken his blood"

"Noble too, are you sure you didn't call for divine intervention" for one of the few times the elder had seen there was shock on the chairman's face "What"

"I didn't" he stood and opened the file on his desk and handed over a picture "But someone might have"

oOoOo

Tsukune stood in the middle of the triangle formed by the three lords. His seal had been removed and he felt the yoki around him. "Force it down compress it" he heard the chairman call. He drew a breath slowly it went, down to a pin's head, then there was more. Again and again he compressed the yoki and always there was more waiting. Finally he collapsed with the effort but his mind continued the compression. Now with the body out of the way the three Lords explored the limit's of Tsukune's yoki, then drained it.

"Neither your or Kurumu are to feed tonight. Put him to bed and let him sleep, then tomorrow morning return with him. Now go there is much to do" as the chairman turned away Moka's eyes caught those of one of the other three Lords, the face hidden within the deep cowl. She was confused as she couldn't feel her father's yoki anywhere but she could feel something that seemed very familiar.

"She's growing" the vampire sat with the others ready to discuss Tsukune

"She's feeding regularly from someone who loves her. She's being mellowed and tempered. If you wish to see her true power fuelled by rage put the boy in danger."

"Not for assessment it would harden her and make her brittle at the moment. Now the boy"

"Interesting wasn't it"

oOoOo

Moka again watched as Tsukune was standing in the middle of the Lords, she could see huge amounts of yoki being manipulated. It was almost combat and she'd have been worried if it weren't for the fact that Tsukune was still smiling in spite of the obvious effort. Suddenly the yoki vanished and Tsukune's eyes opened in shock, the yoki was now pure and flowed at him from the Lords with the power of a laser. Then he collapsed and the yoki spiralled out of control filling the vast room in an instant. The Lords quickly controlled the errant yoki and then drew from Tsukune until the level he'd started with was reached. He was then sealed and passed to Moka to recover whilst her seal was examined and amended.

"The two personalities will gradually merge; eventually the Rosario will only control your power. They were never two distinct people, rather a construct splitting the gentle caring with the harder pragmatic parts of you" The small figure passed the Rosario back "It was always hoped that this would be the outcome when we made the Rosario, I'm glad it's happened"

.

"How do you feel now" Kurumu and Yukari were watching him with concern

"I'm fine. I do feel as if I've been pulled apart" he closed his eyes "They weren't gentle but it was learn or be overwhelmed, I did as well as I could so we'll have to wait and see" he smiled again and looked at his wrist "They gave me a new seal"

"What" Moka lent forwards to examine it "It's stronger than the last one" she breathed a sigh of relief

He caught her hand "I wondered what was worrying you. If they'd decided that I wasn't to live I'd not have left the room last night" he looked at two shocked faces "What didn't you realise that when you brought me back home?"

"No Tsukune we were too worried because you seemed drained" Kurumu muttered as her eyes started filling "Baka" she cried then slapped his arm

"Baka" Moka said quietly and slapped the other

"Well I not sure but I can make a guess as to what's going on" Yukari tapped his head with her wand "Idiot. Don't worry them again so much" her grin became slightly malicious "I've got some reading for you to do after homework tonight"

Tsukune groaned Moka and Kurumu exchanged glances then laughed.

oOoOo

Tsukune looked up from the vellum manuscript he was reading. She'd started him with the Duties, Responsibilities and Obligations of wives in a Vampire Household, his eyes found Yukari's and she grinned "I have no say whatever" he asked her

"Absolutely none at all" she replied cheerfully, then relented and turned serious. "It was during the vampire wars, remember that females are as strong as males there is no real sexual dimorphism with vampires. Well no one outside knows precisely what started it, it was a small argument but more and more of the males got pulled in to test their strength. Initially the women didn't worry, there was a thinning of the arrogant and overconfident, and in a way it was good for the species. However a mother vampire is very protective of her offspring. If you want to see a totally berserk force of nature then threaten a vampire child in the presence of its mother. They draw power from the very earth, they can create wastelands if their child is killed. Anyhow some of the weaker survivors kidnapped a few of the children to get stronger mates. The women realised the weakness and drew together forming households where the children came under the protection of the house. To keep things civilized the wives say who lives in the house and where the house is located. After the war, which eventually reduced the number of eligible males as well, it became apparent that there weren't enough males. They split the households and reorganised them so that every house had at least one suitable male to perpetuate the house. The women still controlled everything to do with it, but the male's main responsibility is to the members of the house. The women run it and make sure it survives. The male is asked his opinion, and his views are respected in relation to joining members but that's about it"

"So is this still how vampire society is run?"

"No. Over time the number of suitable males increased again and with the enforced peace of the Hades Lords the necessity no longer existed. There are a few households left. Their society went from a patriarchal to matriarchal finally to a mixture of ascribed status and meritocracy. Remember to start a household is a decision only a female can make, they make it only when there appears little choice driven by the need to protect what she considers essential, children, family, any number of things. But this is the first household formed for hundreds of years"

Tsukune remembered what Moka had told him about the structure and the conversation over breakfast "So if you're a dependent then both Moka and Kurumu agreed that you should be adopted into the house."

"You must have been asked as well" Yukari replied "It's the duty of the head to keep the physical needs of the household satisfied" She looked at his totally shocked and horrified expression "Relax" she smiled wanly "The physical needs of any but the wives have to be approved by all the wives. That's why you're asked and the wives must agree on members. If a dependent or member wants 'satisfaction'" she smirked "She has to ask the mistress of the house and then be given approval" she sighed "I've been told that won't even be considered until I'm physically mature enough. Moka told me she knows about witches and won't even consider it until I'm seventeen" she pouted "Witches mature physically about seventeen even though our minds mature much earlier"

Trying to distance himself a little he asked "So you're like my adopted daughter"

"Yes but vampires don't have the same morals as others"

Tsukune decided to get off this subject as quickly as possible "What was that about contact at breakfast the other day" he quickly interjected

"Well after the war there were so few males the women became very protective. Another female talking to a head of house could and was seen as poaching, the men were never allowed out of sight. Over time it became accepted that no female could talk to the head of the house without permission from a wife and then with only another wife, dependent of age or member present. To do so knowingly was an act of war against the house. Now there's a warning before action is taken since there aren't that many houses"

"Action taken"

Yukari giggled "Vampires are very simple in some aspects, if a girl were to ignore the warning then Moka would kill her instantly Kurumu as well. It would have to be there otherwise the female teachers couldn't talk to you, that's ignoring any of the other girls in your class. You can of course start a conversation as long as you're not alone, but if either Moka or Kurumu don't like where it's going they'll issue a warning"

"Anything else I should know about"

"Well back on that topic you don't feel comfortable with" She laughed "You can't decide that you'd like to sleep with anyone" She regarded him seriously "I'm very serious here you can't ask either Moka or Kurumu to go to bed with you. Remember it's the women who make the decisions. At the moment I assume that you're all getting on well, but if there are more wives then there's the chance of favouritism so when the initial households were set up it was the mistress of the house who organised a rota. That still stands as one of the foundations. Favouritism causes conflict and is not tolerated, remember households are set up to last a long time. The minimum time would be until the dependents reached maturity. You're married now do you think neither Moka nor Kurumu want children?"

"Why am I getting all of this from you" Tsukune was more than a little annoyed

"Actually it's the duty of the dependents or members to keep the wives and head in line. We've just as much invested and we don't want the same jealousies developing and the household falling. If Moka or Kurumu told you something that seemed to favour one or the other then even though it's a little thing it could develop. Moka will tell you and Kurumu what my duties and everything else are. I as the only dependent have to tell you and Kurumu. Women set it up, there are strict lines of demarcation but if there is a dispute within one level then it's dealt with by the others. If Moka even Ur-chan did something that I think is inappropriate it's my duty to tell her" Yukari looked at him and took the manuscript back "You've enough for tonight, sleep on it and we'll carry on tomorrow, and I want to go to bed" she watched as the others came in "And I'm allowed parental kisses goodnight"

At Tsukune's panicked look at Moka she nodded and came over with Kurumu "That includes kisses from your mothers" she gave Yukari a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Tsukune's face reflected relief at the guidance and the fact that he was chaperoned.

oOoOo

The next morning as they walked to school Tsukune noticed again the stares from the other male first years, also a lot from the second year as well. As he sat for lunch with Yukari he asked her what his responsibilities were in relation to his wives.

"Have you only just noticed the death stares you get?"

"No but I've been ignoring them. I suppose our talk last night brought it to the fore"

"Well your duties are just what you'd expect; you support them in their decisions." She thought "Tsukune remember the history I told you last night and the reason the houses formed" he nodded "Unlike a traditional marriage where it could be said that they belong to each other, I'm yours sort of thing. In the house it's far more meaningful you do belong to them and everyone in the house, they do belong to you as do all the members of the house" she paused "That's almost standard, now remember the foundations; they also all belong to each other. The marriage you have with Moka and Kurumu isn't polygamous in its true sense, rather it's a combination with a little known variant called a Group Marriage"

"So if another wife appears then she marries not only the head but each wife" he stopped then continued "She must because she also takes on every dependent as hers"

"As I said vampire morals are not so strict, however the emotional bond created when she marries the wives are, that meant that any attempted kidnapper now had every wife emotionally considering that each child was theirs, irrespective of the actual birth mother. It was not a risk many considered justifiable. One is known to have attempted it in spite of the risks, the child was killed, the destruction to the natural magic caused by the mothers in their grief created an eleven year famine in a large part of what's now India from 1022 - 1033. When she draws power from the earth she's reaching for and being supported by mother earth as an actual entity. If mother earth mourns then with the disturbed balance you get drought, rains plagues any number of things"

"So vampires use true magic"

"It's actually what binds us to the monster realm. If any vampire mother calls because of her child every witch in the realm is hers to command. We'd rather that than the disruption to nature"

Tsukune looked up at the listening Moka "Did you know"

She shook her head "We're probably only told after the birth of our firstborn. I did feel something though; I knew that if Yukari were threatened I'd have a lot more power"

"Or adoption?" Tsukune asked looking at Yukari

"Or adoption" she said, "I can feel it from Moka, she considers me her daughter on an emotional level"

Tsukune sat up and looked at Yukari looking through his emotions and feelings for the small witch in front of him. Then he smiled "Hello daddy" she said and they all laughed.

"But what about you and your parents" he asked

"For us that's still the same they are still my parents in every single way. Only now I have two fathers and three mothers, your bond to me is exactly the same only different" she giggled "There's no other way to describe it. With Moka and Kurumu they consider me their child, you have a strange almost resistance I'm also a sister to you" she looked at Moka "Because of his race. I'm not asking but would like to understand why"

As she was about to answer Moka turned to look across the crowed dining hall then frowned as one of the chairman's guards entered and made for their table. Yukari blinked as she somehow found herself on the other side of the table with her back to the wall facing the room.

The guard noticed Yukari's sudden change of position and stopped well away from the table. "The chairman has requested your presence. I'm to act as your escort and your guard" She smiled and continued on a lighter tone "I didn't understand the order that I was to be your guard before, my congratulations. May I be the first to offer my surety" she bowed "Your child my life"

"Many thanks" Moka replied then turned "We'd better go"

As they approached the guard she looked at Yukari then Moka "May I" she asked. Moka smiled and nodded, the guard then took Yukari's hand as they walked out.

oOoOo

"Well" the chairman was sat behind his desk "another concession is in order from the house rules"

"Yes Yukari whilst at school and during school activities" Moka replied "But no concessions in regards to her safety or threats to her"

He nodded "Thank you. This bond will silence any who had doubts. But the fact of the house's existence is still a secret whilst you attend this school, to that end please continue with your given names and not as I said earlier change them" He narrowed his eyes and looked at the links between them; noting the link between Tsukune and Yukari he looked at Moka "You haven't told her"

"We were going to tonight where it's quiet and we wouldn't be overheard" his hand gave permission. Moka turned to Yukari "Yukari Tsukune is human" Moka watched the shock and then waited as a myriad questions shot through her face. Finally Yukari settled and waited "You may ask"

"He has yoki, and quite a lot from what I can feel, how can he be human" she looked into Moka's eyes looking and hoping, she seemed to find what she was searching for "He isn't?" she asked in a whisper

"Yes he is. I'll explain how later when we're home, but he's still learning"

Yukari felt her heart soar; she understood that most monsters feared the presence of an empowered human, a human of the dawn, witches looked on such a dream as their saviour. Provided they followed the teachings of the mother was the stipulation. Yukari hadn't known Tsukune's race, but he'd shed his blood for her, and was married to two who drew yoki and gave to them freely. She felt as if she'd woken up on Christmas night and had been taken by Santa to see his sleigh. Her father was a human of the dawn who unknowingly followed the mother of all things she couldn't believe her good fortune. Her own resistance, slight as it was to their bonding, transformed into joyous acceptance.

While Moka told Yukari the chairman had been watching the bond between her and Tsukune closely. Suddenly Yukari felt the examination and grabbed Tsukune's hand for protection looking fearfully at the chairman. For his part the chairman felt himself pushed physically back into his chair as a wind appeared and forced everyone including the guards away from the group. "Peace child I was only looking at the bond"

Tsukune dropped his eyes as Yukari mumbled an apology. Moka stared at the two then looked back to the chairman, she moved and took Yukari's other hand "We'd better get back to lunch" she said "I'll come after classes" There was a slight nod from the cowl.

"Mikogami what in the names of the seven hells just happened" the vampire on the other end of the telephone was irate

"The bond between Tsukune and his daughter was fully established after she found out what he was"

"Tsukune, you're telling me he summoned the power of Mother Nature" The voice was now shocked "I even felt it here"

"He appears to have at least two bonds, one paternal and the other I could identify was as a sibling. When I looked closer after her acceptance she felt the examination and took his hand for comfort and protection"

"Well she got that" the voice was still angry but dry. "When she took his hand her innate ability as a witch must have connected him with the Mother. I'll placate those here" the Elder sighed then laughed "You've got your work cut out with them"

"I was getting a little bored, but they are providing more entertainment than I expected in my wildest dreams. You're daughter is coming for an explanation later"

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Since I have no idea why it happened I have no idea" he replied cheerfully "She's just like you when she's angry" he laughed

There was a corresponding laugh from the other end. This wasn't however one of humour. "Mikogami you're getting forgetful in your old age. When was the last time you felt the bond between new members of a household?"

"Over a thousand years but I still recognise it"

"What you recognise is the part you can see, the instant reply. What did it do to you, a Hades Lord"

"Pushed me back into my chair, also pushed back all my guards"

"Impressive for comfort, push those who are frightening the child away a little and remind them that they're being invasive" There was a pause "What you can't feel as you've never felt it is the commitment of power that she'll give to the parent in need. When the bond is first formed she tells us how much she'll protect our children, all of them. Moka is bonded; I know that because I saw it start whilst I was there. I felt Moka's acceptance whilst I was there. It's as powerful as any vampire I've ever seen, what was Moka's reaction to Tsukune's demonstration"

"She was staring at them, now I think on it with an astounded look on her face"

"I'm not surprised, I'm her mother and bonded to her but I wouldn't have been able to feel Moka's acceptance from here. Have you got there yet, why am I phoning you, how did I know. When was the last time the Mother of all things greeted a true human, how hard will she protect one of her children she thought lost, and his children?"

He sighed "Thousands of years ago, she'll protect them with her full force won't she"

"Her acceptance of Tsukune shook the earth as well as every realm Mikogami, every vampire who's ever birthed will kill their mates for even suggesting that they hurt that little witch, we all know now who she is; we were told. She will decimate the race of anyone that harms a hair of any considered his children; Mikogami if he's not in control, she'll level the school because the child fell and scraped her knee"

"I think I'm going to need you here to control Moka"

"Too late, she knows him now. You'll have to use the succubus to help him get his emotions under control and he can then calm her down. I'm not there but I'll bet she's near him, look outside"

"What's happening outside" he asked a guard by the window

The guard turned then turned back "It's spring all the flowers are in bloom and there's grass covering everything" he hesitated "The trees are all in leaf"

He turned his eyes to the guard who'd fetched them "Go and get them back"

"Come anyway, you might still be needed, you can talk to her with Moka" He put the phone down and waited. How had he missed THAT.


	3. Chapter 3

The chairman's guards were taught to think for themselves. As a child Sora had been instructed on the theoretical link between the witches and vampires, she'd been aware when Yukari was moved of the sudden power available to Moka in case Yukari were threatened. She smiled grimly at the women's lore, always discarded by the males, that there was a connection with vampires and the witches' belief of the mother of all things. In the chairman's chamber she'd been given a demonstration of that link and been shown the wrath that would befall any who did harm to her children. But that link wasn't from Moka, it was from Tsukune, the head of house. It was from her father. Even more frightening to Sora it also included him in its protection. She carried on running in contravention of standing orders and saw the group ahead.

"Lady Moka" she called as she slowed and stopped a respectful distance away. She noticed with a mixture of relief and trepidation that both Tsukune and Yukari were still shocked by what had happened.

"Lady Moka, now that's a laugh. A Lady who consorts with whores of succubus and half-breed witches and who knows what else" Kuyou appeared from around the corner with some of the Public Safety Commission "We're taking you to be examined so we can determine what this thing is" He pointed at Tsukune

"Stand back Kuyou, they have been asked to return to the chairman's chamber. I'm here as guide and guard" Sora moved past the group

"I have decided that they'll be examined. That will happen first, before" Stopped by the point of Sora's sword drawing blood from his neck he moved back

"You'd better remember where you are Kuyou. This is the chairman's realm his passing whim means more than all your sanctimonious rules and regulations" she watched the group in front of her "Twitch you eight legged freak and you're dead. Now leave" Sora watched until they'd gone from her sight. She managed to control her trembling and school her face. The thought of what could have happened she pushed far back into her mind, then she turned "The chairman would like a word please"

oOoOo

When they entered the chamber again there was only the chairman, the guards were conspicuous by the absence. Four chairs were set close together and there were two facing them a few paces away.

"We need to talk to someone" he greeted them. Then as they stood near "Tsukune" he pointed to a central chair "Yukari" the next "Please continues to hold Tsukune's hand" he waited until they'd sat "Moka help Yukari, and Kurumu next to Tsukune" he turned and sat in one of the two chairs. "Sora will stay as your guard" then he indicated the other chair "We need to speak to the Mother Yukari, if necessary another will join us, she's already known to the mother"

"Then it really is her"

"You doubt your own belief" he asked lightly

"No but her presence"

"She's here already, but she needs to talk to Tsukune and he to her. Otherwise things might be misunderstood"

"She wants to talk to me" Tsukune looked to the chairman then Yukari

"Yes to you" the chairman replied caustically "But you need Kurumu to relax you, then teach you so that you have total control over your emotions. In her natural form she talks in and reacts to emotions"

Tsukune felt Yukari's small squeeze of reassurance he drew a breath and looked at Kurumu then smiled "Ready"

She ran her hand through his hair and smiled in return "Just my eyes" she chuckled out quietly.

"Spoilsport"

The little byplay and the hidden meanings behind the words caught her interest and she watched as Kurumu eased the tension in Tsukune. She felt a reduction in his roiling emotions as Kurumu implanted the ability to control them. She moved closer and looked at one of those who had a bond to her child and had given him a gift. Kurumu felt as if she were subject to a minute examination. Then Tsukune was asked a question.

The chairman watched as the seal he'd given Tsukune evaporated, it didn't crack or break, it just ceased to exist along with the chain. He then noticed a Rosario crossing the floor away from them; Moka had also seen what had happened. He looked at Sora and nodded, another Rosario made its way across the floor towards his desk. He drew a breath to control himself and threw the Rosario of Judgement after the others. He noticed with amusement that there was already one placed neatly in the centre of his desk. 'Women' he thought with a silent chuckle.

Tsukune was overwhelmed; the pressure the Hades Lords had subjected him to was inconsequential next to this. She felt his hurt and gave him the strength to overcome it. Felt his thanks and relief, interest in her and love for the others. She asked and he showed her his life, felt her anger and calmed her, projecting that this was necessary to grow. "All things endure hardship it allows them to reach their full potential" he unknowingly said out loud "It helps us to be stronger" She felt his thanks again for the strength she'd given him as a result of his pain, now a memory. She accepted the example and promised to visit, feeling his unconditional acceptance of her she glowed. She looked at the others bonded to him and lightly touched them. A final 'kiss' to her child she left reminding him that she'd come if he needed, as well as when he didn't she left touching the two other women in the room in thanks.

Tsukune slumped a little then lightly squeezed Yukari's hand and opened his eyes "Mother has gone, but she will visit" he said then looked shocked at the rumble that had left his mouth.

The chairman looked at Sora and indicated the Rosario's on the floor "That's a relief" he said "She understands that skinned knees are normal?"

"Yes" Tsukune replied "From what Yukari told us my bond to her is the same as others, but she is also bonded to me and will allow me to overcome my own trials"

Sora, now sealed again, handed the Rosario of Judgement to the chairman then the other Rosario to Moka. The chairman clipped his Rosario on and felt secure enough in his preferred form to move. He stood and went to the window "Well we'll know when she comes to visit at least" he looked at the now tall grass and blooming flowers. Turning back to the room he looked at Tsukune "Can you control that or do you need another seal?"

"I'll try" Tsukune's face became a picture of concentration as he started to compress the yoki. Slowly it reduced in density and finally disappeared altogether. "How's that" Tsukune asked his voice again normal

"The seal we are making will confine the edges that show and relieve the pressure on you slightly. But the more you can control the better it is for all concerned" He went to a shelf and opened a box withdrawing another chain and seal. "For now use this" he handed it to Tsukune. Tsukune looked at his wrist then took in that it was empty "Your mother's aura reduced it to it's component atoms, if you feel her coming for a visit please remove your seal and tell others. They don't need the expense of replacing their Rosario's"

Moka was conflicted she knew Tsukune was fine and also that he was again stronger but she was a little worried about him. She could also feel that familiar yoki and realised that it was her mother. She was here in the same room. She looked around at the corners and then her eyes found the curtain. She started forwards her eyes fixed then came to a halt as a figure came out and crossed to the desk. Picking up the Rosario that lay in the centre it turned to her.

"Not yet darling but soon. Have patience for a little longer, help your husband and wife to grow then we'll meet" The figure smiled "I love you" and vanished.

Moka seemed to feel the strength leave her she would have fallen if Tsukune's arms hadn't come round her holding her tightly. "Seems that today's the day we meet our mothers, then they leave us" he felt her stiffen in her anger at the trite remark "They are still there watching both of us right at this moment; they love us but now is not the time. It's hard I know but bear with it, it's hard for them as well"

Moka relaxed against him "Thank you" her hands covered his and her head rested against his shoulder

When they'd again left the chairman looked at Sora "She will be protected, it will be discrete so they won't notice" she paused "Kuyou wants to examine Tsukune to see what he is"

"I had thought that giving that boy the responsibility of interacting with all races would allow him to grow. All it did was reinforced his egotism and supercilious nature. He's retarded his own development. He'll be left alive as long as he doesn't attempt harm on Yukari. His father was hoping that he'd grow out of it, but it now appears that Kuyou has chosen to have it beaten out of himself; Hey ho his decision." The face within the cowl grinned "Well done today Sora"

oOoOo

Far from the school the total population of the witches enclave stopped still and drew a breath, then released it as they realised what they'd felt wasn't fear or anger just reassurance. They relaxed and carried on for two steps before stopping again then rushing to the council chambers as what was shown to them truly registered.

Standing in the area before the council were Yukari's parents, they patiently waited as the council arrived. They ignored the filling seats of the auditorium. As the last council member found his seat a zone of silence covered the council and the two. As the questions and answers were given in the silence more than a few of the older witches and wizards started to laugh out loud. They'd taught the pair in front of the council. If most thought Yukari was bad she had nothing on her parents, and they had years more experience. The sight of one member's soundless bellow and red face, and the indifferent wave of the mothers hand as she ignored him had everyone laughing. The leader looked up as it seeped through the zone and shook his head banging the gravel he released the zone.

"This had better be conducted in public before we loose all respect" he turned back to the irate councillor "Your question"

"Just where is your daughter" he asked through gritted teeth and fighting for control

"At the academy, as you'd know if you took your head out of your pretentious writing once in a while" she replied "It was discussed here in this chamber"

"Then how is she a dependent of a vampire" he bellowed again loosing his little control. Yukari's mother again waved her hand and ignored him.

"The question does deserve an answer though" The leader grinned as he asked.

"She obviously met a vampire, who decided she needed to be within her house"

The leader hid his chuckle, he'd been her main tutor "You're not concerned?"

"How could I be, she's been given the blessing of the mother as we all know" she turned to the still irate councillor "You did feel that didn't you?"

"Yes" he replied through grinding teeth "Why else would I be here"

"One wonders"

They all felt the mother again; pleasure, happiness and glowing pride at her child.

"Do you know who that was" the leader asked

"That was her head of house" was the bland reply "If there's nothing more I need to get lunch ready, we both missed breakfast"

"He didn't appear to be a vampire"

"No" she replied absently as she started to walk off pulling her laughing husband with her "He's human" she stopped "Any more inane questions?" as the shocked council remained silent she turned away "How about a ham and mushroom flan dear"

"That sounds good, salad as well I have a bottle of wine that will go nicely"

None but their two main tutors heard the reply. They grinned and shook their heads, knowing they'd been invited to lunch, trying to get answers to what those two considered obvious was like digging a hole in water.

The others looked at the leader "I think I'll have cheese" he said to them standing up and walking to the door. The rest of the council looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"What about" one started

"No my minds set on cheese" as he got to the door he turned "It's obvious, think about it. Now I'm for lunch"

Outside the two tutors found their former students waiting for them

"Cheese" she asked "You expect me to make for you separately"

"No my dear, it was only to galvanize them into action. Speaking of which we'd better go" he held up his wand so they could all touch it and they vanished before the first burst through the door.

oOoOo

As Moka walked through the door at the end of another day she looked again at the walls and reviewed her portrait of Tsukune in her mind. She was a good artist, but there was something in his eyes she needed help with. Her decision to paint the three of them to hang in the entrance hall was she knew a reaction to her initial trepidation at setting up a house. However as she worked on them it seemed that it was more now a statement of her pride in her house. Both her's and Kurumu's had come out perfectly it was just Tsukune's eyes that were giving her a problem. She gathered up her sketches and went to find the art mistress for her next session.

Tsukune and Kurumu were sat in one of the downstairs rooms doing additional school work. Yukari had assessed both of them and given them specific work to help their understanding and progress. The private tuition was paying off for both of them, but it still rankled Kurumu; although she got her revenge with teaching Yukari to make sweets. When they'd finished Kurumu and Yukari left to continue the young witch's education on seduction with sugar. Tsukune sat reviewing his latest lessons as he idly flipped through a reference book of monsters. He felt the first tinge of concern in his mind like a whisper, he sat and concentrated on it. Moka danger. He was through the door and out of the house halfway to the school within seconds. He could feel her presence and knew exactly where she was. Down the stairs and through the closed door that he neglected to open in his haste Moka was bound in snakes coming from a woman's head. He reached in and took the Rosario from her throat. Stopping to see if she was alright was in retrospect a mistake. The serpents not holding Moka in a rather provocative pose launched themselves at him, biting him repeatedly.

"Bugger, Ur-chan's going to make me pay for that" he said before he fell stiffly to the ground.

"Yes I am, but later after I've dealt with this narcissistic bitch" she turned "These are stone now" she held up her hands and grinned "don't complain when you get hurt. I'm not allowed to kill but I'll make you wish I were for touching Tsukune" She moved quickly towards the woman, slightly off balance as her right leg was also stone. "I'll let you join my club" she said as she brought the stone foot down. The serpents wrapped around the leg to stop it, but had ignored the momentum created by the sheer weight. It was also a blow to maim not kill. It caught the woman on the top of her temple and continued down the side of her face. The roughness of the partial transition gouged chunks of flesh from the woman's face as it ripped the serpents from her head. As the woman started to fall Moka swung her transformed arm above her head. As she expected the rest of the serpents twisted around it; her red eyes glowed as they were pulled out to join the others on the floor. The stone foot came down again and again on the mass, until finally her shoe killed the last. She turned to help Tsukune up he hugged her then took off his jacket and handed it to the nearest 'Statue' now back in her naked blushing human form, his shirt went to another.

"I'll find things to cover you all before we call anyone" he said as he went outside

"Who is he" the girl asked as she buttoned Tsukune's jacket

"Taken" Moka growled

"I understand and won't make a move, but he is sweet and brave. I was the first and she made me and the others watch each time. He never hesitated until he stopped to make sure you were alright, and then he didn't ogle when we were changing back. He shut his eyes until he could move his head. Don't be too hard on him please"

"Just enough so that he doesn't hesitate next time" Moka smiled at her "I'll help him find some clothes"

"We've something for the paper" Tsukune said as they made their way back to the house.

"Kurumu and I will work on that when we get back. You're washing that jacket and shirt. I'm not having another's scent on you"

"I'll shower as well"

"Thank you" she paused "You hesitated"

He sighed "I wanted to make sure you were alright but it was the wrong thing to do. Remove the threat then check the victims"

"Understand it Tsukune and feel it in your heart. I've seen and felt you die in my arms I never want to go through that again"

"Well I'm getting better, my speed is increasing I don't even remember opening the door"

"You didn't, you obliterated it as you came through it" she sighed "That image and the emotions as you appeared. I'll treasure them for the rest of my life" she walked a little holding his arm "I'll try to forget you screwed the next bit up though"

They laughed "Thank you"

The grass and trees watched them as they made their way home, learning; proud as she watched her child grow.

oOoOo

To be stopped from doing what he considered his job by examining Tsukune Kuyou was in a foul mood. When he read the paper detailing the kidnappings and rescue his mood descended into bitterness. He'd been slighted by an unknown, he didn't even know what race Tsukune was, and he'd never been seen to change form. The chairman's guards might know but they'd never tell him they all considered themselves above the Commission and its sacred works. He read the paper again and frowned. She'd bitten him and he'd instantly turned. Very few monsters were that susceptible to her bites; they became sluggish then slowly changed, but to turn at once. He threw the paper away and went to the prison to talk to her.

"Human" Kuyou bellowed as he stomped back into the headquarters. In his incandescent rage he was loosing control of his body and his face was taking on an almost vulpine mien "Has that idiot Morioka Gin been released from hospital yet"

"He was today"

"Good get him and his little camera. He can take pictures whilst I torture that disgusting thing to death. Then those who helped him, that half-breed, the whore and then 'Lady Moka'" he turned "Get Morioka then Aono. The others will come here when they hear. I'll give them something to read about in that little paper of theirs. Show them what happened when they don't obey my rules"

oOoOo

Gin was making his way to his room, the girls he passed ignored him on the whole, all but one who'd asked if he was feeling better since he'd met a little girl. Well it wouldn't take long for things to change. He'd noticed at least one girl chasing him who wasn't angry, rather the reverse in fact. He smiled perhaps this might be a good day after all. He stopped as he was surrounded by black and gold uniforms his day was looking brighter; he had a lot of energy to use.

"You're to come with us"

"Why"

"One of your club members is a human; you'll witness his death and then print the story. Pictures of everything are required"

Gin laughed "Human impossible" this was actually turning into a good day

"Aono Tsukune is a human as if you didn't know" Gin couldn't help it he fell against the wall as he laughed, when he'd regained a little control he looked at the stern expressions and started again "What's so funny"

"I bit him when I had my disagreement with Moka" he started laughing again "There's no way Tsukune is a human" he said through tears

"Bites don't always change beings" the leader of the Committee was terse

"True most of the time" Gin wiped his eyes "But in the light of a full moon?" he fell against the wall again.

.

Tsukune walked out of the washroom to a group of black and gold suits. "You're coming with us by order of the Public Safety Commissionaire" somehow the girl had managed to insert the capitals.

Tsukune moved his chain up his arm and smiled "Why"

"You're a disgusting human" she hissed

"What I am is known to the chairman, and accepted"

"Kuyou will have the last say about who and what goes on in his school" she turned to the rest "Let's go"

As Tsukune turned to go he caught a slight movement. Then one of the chairman's guards appeared grinned and nodded to him as if to say have fun.

.

Sora heard a click in her earpiece "The public safety commission have arrested Tsukune" there was a rustle of papers "Pot's your's Sora"

Sora smiled "Thanks, I'll get Yukari, she's still in her class" she answered using the throat mike.

"I'll send back-up, but it looks as if they only took Tsukune" there was a pause "They also picked up Morioka Gin, literally, he was laughing so much he couldn't walk" Sora watched as the others of the class left leaving Yukari still looking at a text book. As she walked into the now deserted class Yukari looked up. Sora stood back a little "Can you come with me please Yukari" she asked with a smile

"Trouble"

"Could be" Sora looked at the intelligent eyes regarding her "The Mother has allowed that Tsukune can make his own path to some extent, you are still under her full protection we daren't take a chance with you" she smiled "Tsukune will be alright we're watching him as well"

Yukari packed her books "Where are we going?"

Sora held her hand for the girl to take "The guard's office, you can do your homework there undisturbed. You'll also know what's going on when we do"

"Thank you Sora" Yukari said as she took the proffered hand.

"You know Yukari you've really changed these last couple of weeks"

"Mother Kurumu told me I was trying too hard so as to make the others not notice my age. She told me I was eleven and I should enjoy it like an eleven year old even if I was brighter and more intelligent than the rest here." She looked up at Sora "Eleven's not too old to be holding your hand is it"

"No it's not. We all try to grow up too fast, you're lucky you can enjoy it now"

"You'll tell me if I'm being too childish, it's so hard at times"

"It's called growing up. How do you know I'm near?"

"Mother told me"

"Mother Moka or mother Kurumu"

"No Mother, she likes you"

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that" Sora muttered as she remembered that she was holding hands with a live bomb, one that had a very quick fuse.

oOoOo

Kuyou's temper wasn't improved as Gin was carried in especially as Gin took one look at him and collapsed in laughter again. He was carried down to one of the cells. It deteriorated further as Tsukune walked in then ignored his questions, rather shaking his head in annoyance as Kuyou shouted at him

"Will you be quiet I'm having a conversation here" Tsukune snapped at him "It's rude to interrupt"

Kuyou didn't realise but he'd taken three steps back as Tsukune turned to him "Take him to the cells as well, we'll wait"

Gin watched as a seemingly dazed Tsukune walked into the cell. He looked around then sat on the bed next to the wall. Gin watched from the opposite wall as a number of expressions crossed the face and the yoki billowed around him. Finally Tsukune opened his eyes and looked at Gin

"Why did you bite me?"

Gin had to admit that was a very good first question, unfortunately he'd not given it any thought. He blinked at Tsukune and shrugged "Don't know just did, probably in the heat of the moment. It's easy to loose yourself when the full moons out" he grinned "You'll find out soon enough"

Tsukune grinned back "Sorry not a werewolf"

"What are you then, did Moka turn you?"

"She did replace my blood, but I'm not a vampire either"

"There are very few monsters that can resist a werewolf bite on a full moon, even fewer that can resist a vampire replacing their blood" he saw Tsukune grin again "I've never seen you even be rude to anyone are you some kind of Holy monster" he tilted his head "Most I've heard about are female, valkyrie and such. But you can't be because you're quite happy being around Moka and Kurumu. You don't even care about being with me. What are you?"

Tsukune was amused by the different Gin he was seeing, sharp eyed and intense, with very astute perceptions "You won't believe me if I tell you"

"Try me"

"I don't mean you any harm, be assured of that"

Gin snorted "As if you could"

"I'm human" whispered Tsukune in his ear

Gin jumped and hit his head on the low ceiling "Shit that hurt, don't move like that you'll give me a heart attack" he was crouched holding his head with both arms as Tsukune's words sunk in "But" he looked up "I mean" Tsukune raised an eyebrow in query "Oh god" Gin finally muttered

"That's not for general knowledge Gin"

"Tell me something I don't know" said Gin as he stood up

"Ok; I wouldn't try peeping on Kurumu anymore, she'll fetch you one that will put you back in hospital"

"Only if she can catch me" Gin grinned

"Don't you remember pulling away because Moka was changing?"

Gin frowned as he thought about the events on the roof, serious Gin was back "I did didn't I. She's powerful when she changes" he looked at Tsukune "I was still biting?"

"You ripped my neck Gin"

"Sorry" he looked shamefaced "But you're alright now" He asked "We're alright" he asked hopefully

"We are at the moment. Kurumu"

"Oh yes then" his face went white

"I covered her in transition blood in the light of a full moon"

"I am so dead when my father hears about this" he moaned then looked up "How much of an effect"

"The chairman said she absorbed your abilities and can use them without the need for a full moon. She's still a succubus"

"But you"

"Did the same for both you and Moka" Tsukune lifted the sleeve of his jacket

"So you really are" Tsukune nodded in reply "This I have got to see" he started laughing again and this time fell on the bed.

oOoOo

In the offices above Kuyou's mood got blacker as he heard the laughter coming from the cells. His mood brightened later as Moka and Kurumu came into the office. "Bring them down to the hall; we'll soon get Aono's attention."

Sat in the chairs in front of the desk both Moka and Kurumu smiled, the bright light was just too much they laughed.

"Funny is it" Kuyou burst into his full form his temper and reason completely gone. He picked up a glass of water and threw it over Moka "Laugh now bitch"

"You really shouldn't have done that" Kurumu said as she went to Moka and picked her up

"Sit down whore I'm not even started yet" he sent a jet of flame towards her.

In the cells Gin's mirth had ended and he was sat up watching.

"They're here" Tsukune said and moved from the wall where he'd been leaning. Both had unnaturally sharp hearing and heard the girls laugh then Kuyou's outburst. Just before Gin heard Moka's scream Tsukune had ripped the door from the wall. The frame bars and bolts twisted like paper and landed against the back. Tsukune wasn't there he'd vanished through the opening, Gin ran after.

Kuyou watched amazed as his flame passed through where Moka and Kurumu had been. She was standing at the side with a still shocked Moka in her arms, her face was angry. Then the door flew passed them both and Tsukune stood there his face contorted with the effort of remaining calm. Wind blew his hair then as his hair settled it flew across to where Kurumu and Moka were standing.

"It's Ok she's just a little damp, it was the suddenness that caught her she's not hurt" Kurumu seemed to be talking to the wind. It settled on Moka drying her clothes instantly then waited by the two girls.

"What did you want Kuyou?" Tsukune's voice was at the moment normal

"Don't question me you disgusting human. I'm going to burn you into little bits" His tails twirled and sent out another jet of flame this time towards Tsukune.

Tsukune held his arms out as if he were a human shying away. It hit him and seared the jacket shirt and skin off his arms. "Want more human or are you going to beg for death" Kuyou jeered

Tsukune stood up "This isn't going to work Moka. I keep forgetting about the dammed seal" His voice rang with his power as he looked at his blackened arm. As he watched it heal pieces of molten silver splashed on the floor. "Are you Ok I can ask this time as we're in no danger?"

"I'm fine Tsukune" She stood as Kurumu put her down "Thank you Mother" she said to the wind that was still there.

Kuyou was changing his form again "Think you can defeat my battle form you insignificant human. Your hidden witch casting healing on you won't save you next time"

"That's a point where's Yukari" Tsukune asked Moka

"Oh she's safe and doing her homework" she looked at her watch "Although it's soon time for dinner"

"We'd better get back then. It's important to have a regular routine"

Gin was doing what Kuyou had wanted, although he had difficulty due to Moka and Tsukune ignoring Kuyou and discussing their domestic situation. The Yako was building up a real head of steam at the two of them.

"What's for dinner tonight Kurumu" Moka asked and Gin almost dropped the camera at Kuyou's face as they included Kurumu in their discussion.

"I'll destroy you" Kuyou roared as his tails spun again, then he yelped as Tsukune, standing behind him twisted the four tails into one.

"I told you before it is rude to interrupt" Tsukune punctuated the statement by using the tails to hurl Kuyou over his head and on to the floor; he kept a firm grip on the tails. Kuyou tried to gain his feet and Tsukune battered him against the nearby wall. "Stay still and be quiet"

Each time Kuyou tried to move or speak Tsukune used either the floor or the wall to make his point. Moka and Kurumu stood and watched. In the silences Gin could hear them discussing dinner. When they'd finished Moka looked up

"Tsukune stop playing we need to get Yukari settled and do our homework time is getting on"

"Ok but first this" Tsukune lifted the semi-conscious Kuyou by his tails "can explain to the chairman why I need another seal and pay for a new shirt and jacket" he looked at Gin and grinned "Enough"

"Oh I should think so for here, I might take a few on the way. He did ask after all"

"Ok let's go" Tsukune indicated the hole where the door had been and followed Moka and Kurumu, dragging Kuyou by his tails. The little wind followed them out and dissipated.

oOoOo

There wasn't a crowd, but there were faces at every window as they walked to the school, Tsukune still dragging Kuyou. Standing in his window the chairman turned to a guard. "You'd better call his father to pick him up. I'm not sure but I think Tsukune has welded his tails together. They should split in a few years" he chuckled in spite of his attempt to keep quiet. "Better get Yukari here as well, she needs to get home"

"I'm sorry chairman, I need a new seal, this thing melted the one you gave me" Tsukune jerked the tails up and Kuyou yelped.

"I.." Kuyou started

Tsukune dropped the tails and held Kuyou by the throat then backhanded him "What have I told you about interrupting conversations" he dropped him "Now sit there and be quiet"

"Jacket and shirt it appears as well" the chairman commented as he went to his desk "This is your new seal" he sighed "Please take more care of it than the others, they do take some time to make" he passed it to Tsukune.

"I understand and I apologise" Tsukune looked at Kuyou "Apologise for causing trouble for the chairman"

"I apologise for the trouble sir" Kuyou mumbled

"Accepted Kuyou, now go with the guard to the hospital, your father will be there soon to see you and take you home to recover"

"Sir" Kuyou stood recovered his human form and staggered after the guard

Once the door had closed the chairman stood with his hands together, shaking slightly. The glow of his eyes was absent finally they appeared "You'd better get on home, you need to get dinner and do your homework" His voice was very controlled

"Yes sir and thank you" Tsukune held his hand for Yukari who took it and they left. "I need to collect my books from the classroom on the way" Tsukune said as the doors closed.

Behind the soundproof doors the chairman was finally able to let his laughter out.


	4. Chapter 4

The need for study to improve the grades before the tests as well as learning and adjusting to living in the house took almost all of the time. What little there was left was utilised by Ur-chan bringing Tsukune and Kurumu up to what she considered an acceptable standard in fitness and combat. Yukari took part in the fitness training and had separate sessions with Ur-chan on evasion. Her ability with healing spells was dramatically improved following these sessions. Slowly she was developing the ability to use her healing spells with her wand safely tucked inside her clothing. It enabled the lessons to be extended.

.

Yukari had also been investigating the past of the original building that had been magically recreated in the realm. It was during one of her training sessions with Moka that she discovered the kitchen garden.

Moka only just managed to pull the punch as Yukari stood stock still her eyes were on an ivy covered wall.

"What, what's there" Moka was tense, she sensed nothing

"It's the Kitchen Garden"

The heavy silence that descended on this statement made Yukari gulp and look at Moka. "You stopped in the middle of combat, in the middle of avoiding a punch you'd seen, because you found the kitchen garden" Moka's mouth was a tight line and her eyes were not just red, but flaming in anger, each word was cut off and entirely separate.

Yukari's guilt at the statement was written onto her face

Moka walked to a tree stump and sat down "Come here Yukari" the order was given in the same level separated tone.

Yukari stood in front of her and realised that Moka was shaking as she sat. As she stood there Moka drew a great breath and the anger reduced a little and her eyes shut for but a moment.

Then Yukari found herself in motion, she was over Moka knees her skirt was lifted and her pants pulled down. Slap, the hand that hit her bottom was incredibly hard, but even in the intense pain that followed Yukari realised nowhere near Moka's full power. "Never" Slap; pain now exploded on her other cheek "Allow" Slap; Moka was alternating on both sides of her bottom "Your" Slap "Attention" Slap "To" Slap "Wander".

Tears of pain were streaming down Yukari's face, she was sobbing with each punctuated word. Then her pants were roughly pulled up and she was set on her feet in front of Moka again.

"You will not heal that. If I find any evidence of healing I'll spank you again understand" Yukari couldn't speak through her sobs she nodded "Go to your room"

Yukari fled her hands in her eyes and her bottom on fire; she didn't notice Tsukune and Kurumu as they were stopped by Moka's glare. She noticed nothing until she reached her room and released a howl of anguish and pain in its privacy.

"What happened" Tsukune looked at Moka then helped her up and held her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder her arms held him so tight it was difficult to breath. Kurumu, who'd received more than a few spankings herself held Moka around her waist and gently stroked the back of her head and neck.

Finally Moka's cries slowed "She stopped in the middle of a punch because she saw something interesting" she sobbed "I almost hit her" she wailed

Tsukune waited until her breathing was close to normal. "You have far too much control, you scared yourself with imaginings" he looked at Kurumu then back to Moka "Did she deserve it" he asked as he raised Moka's tear streaked face.

"Yes" she moved away from Tsukune and hugged Kurumu "I used Omoto's strength not mine"

"That's still going to smart" Kurumu said "I'll go and see her"

"No" Tsukune said "You look after Moka, I'll go" he looked at the faces "I know it's a vampire household, but this is a fathers job" At the two slight nods he stepped back "Go and have a drink, I'll explain it to her"

Tsukune knocked on Yukari's door, waited a couple of seconds and went in. She was still on the bed curled up and crying. Tsukune went and moved a pillow then sat with his back resting against the headboard. He opened his arms "Come here"

She uncurled and sat in his lap her arms around and her face into his neck. Slowly her crying stopped. Tsukune didn't say anything he just held her. Finally she raised her head and looked at him.

"You did wrong Yukari, Moka's very proud of the progress you've made but that was silly and dangerous" he squeezed her "You know she's using Ur-chans power and speed when you spar because you're so good. At that level your concentration needs to be fully on your opponent and you know it as well." He waited for her agreement "If she'd hit you you'd be dead" he paused "A sore bottom will remind you next time and might even save your life"

"She seemed so angry" Yukari's voice was tiny and scared

"You scared her witless, not only if she'd hit you but what could happen if you do that if you're attacked when we're not there. She angry because you're her child and she loves you"

"I'm sorry"

"Over now just learn from it and tell her that yourself later" he hugged and relaxed back

"Thanks daddy" Yukari then realised how right Kurumu had been as she sat on Tsukune's lap with his arms around and protecting. She felt safe and secure, loved in spite of her mistakes, loved unconditionally.

.

Yukari woke and realised she was still on Tsukune, he was asleep. Someone had put a blanket around them. She looked at the clock, six, soon be time to get up but first. She slipped gently away from Tsukune and made her way down the corridor.

Moka woke to a strange scent, her eyes were closed as she realised that Yukari was lying besides her holding her tightly. She was still dressed as she was yesterday. Moka drew her closer and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry mama"

"Just never do it again"

"I won't I promise" there was a very long silence "My bottom still hurts" Moka opened her eyes and looked down into Yukari's "It'll remind me" Yukari put her face down against Moka and sighed "Five more minutes" she hugged.

oOoOo

When Yukari had walked stiffly to school following her spanking Sora had watched closely. During a break she asked what had happened. "I did something stupid and dangerous, Moka spanked me" Yukari replied. She saw Sora's grimace "Not as hard as she could but it still hurt. A lot"

"Why haven't you healed it?"

"Because Moka told me she'd do it again if I did" Yukari paused "And I deserved it so I'll learn"

"You ok with things"

"Oh yes"

"But"

"I don't know, it's different and taking some getting used to" she looked at Sora "Thanks Sora you'd better hide again class will start soon"

oOoOo

That evening as Yukari was walking out to practice with Moka she stopped "Can we go and look at the garden"

"Surely, but don't you want to practice"

"I do" Yukari led them to the wall and found the door. Once inside the enclosed garden she turned back "I'm a little stiff from the last lesson that's all"

"How bad" Yukari lifted her skirt and showed Moka her bruised bottom "I'm sorry"

"Don't be Mother Moka I deserved it, but I can't train properly tonight" she looked at Moka's face "No I won't heal it, you were right" she turned to look at the garden, now slightly overgrown.

"What do you want to do here" Moka asked

"Tsukune has a little of mother in him now" she grinned at the surprised Moka "It'll be good training for him to return this to a kitchen garden"

"And"

"If he has the ability we can grow some of the rarer herbs and plants that are used in magic. It'll give us an income" she looked at the confused expression "Some of the plants only grow in specific climates. Intense heat in the day and freezing at night, but it must be natural for the full potency of the plant. Growing indoors gives some of the attributes but not all or the full potency"

"You think Tsukune will be able to do this"

"Not at first, but he should be able to keep the very weak ones from dying. One of the most expensive herbs can be grown in greenhouses, but from ten thousand seedlings the best can only get three or four surviving plants. The production is paid for out of our tithes because they're essential"

"Put together a plan, and don't forget the vegetables and usual herbs" Moka held out her hand "Let's go back"

"Can I show you something on the way?"

Moka looked at the huge bath in the middle of the room and the showers around the walls.

"The house is a copy of one that had been turned into an English boy's boarding school in the human world. This was the bathhouse for after they'd played something called Rugby"

"Oh my"

"Can I clean it up; we can have our own bathhouse?" Yukari had her wand out and was watching Moka intently. At the slight nod she recanted a spell and waved her wand.

oOoOo

Three evenings later Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were relaxing in the bath, the scent of the herbs in the steam was soporific. Yukari was sitting without pain for the first time, although her bottom was now a disgusting mixture of yellows and puce it was feeling a lot better in the herbal water.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's still working on his maths, it's his weakest subject as you know so he wants to bring it up to the same standard as the others" Moka opened her eyes "You want him to join us?"

"Don't you"

"I'd like him to, but he thought that it might be better for just us girls"

Yukari was floating in the water, she pulled her legs down and sat "It would be nice to have us all here"

"We'll see tomorrow, although it might be nice, it's also nice with just girls and we don't have to worry about keeping things hidden"

"You mean me keeping things hidden" Yukari looked down "At eleven in a witch they're the same size as when I was six. Daddy's boobs are bigger than mine because he has muscle not just skin and bone. There's nothing there, nothing to hide. At least at the top, whilst there's nothing lower that's easy to keep covered"

"Why have you stopped calling him Tsukune?"

"Well it was a joke at first, because everyone at school knows he looks after me. But he is and I can call him that without any trouble or raising eyebrows as they think it's a nickname" she looked at the two "I'll start calling you mama Moka and mama Ku at school if you want. I do here so it will make things easier"

"Do you?" Moka looked across at Kurumu who nodded "You're right she does, what do you think?"

"Why not, we're family after all"

"Ok Yukari, we're mama from now" Moka smiled and relaxed back down in the water. "It's been an interesting first term"

"Oh I take the prize here" Yukari said

"How so squirt" Kurumu asked

"You two each gained two partners, I got three new parents"

"Don't forget yourself; we got two partners and a child, three same as you" Kurumu looked at the smile on Yukari's face "You" she pulled the leg dunking her under the water "looking for complement were you" she said as Yukari surfaced

"Just teasing mama" she sat in Kurumu's lap and rested against her

"She asleep" Moka asked after a while in a voice too quiet for Yukari's normal hearing.

"Yes" Kurumu replied the same. She looked down and smiled "I'll keep her with me tonight"

"You can bring her so she sleeps with all of us, I don't think we really understand just how scared she was when she was alone. It was worse for her than Tsukune"

"Let's have an early night then" Kurumu continued cuddling Yukari.

oOoOo

Sora watched as Yukari made her way to the classroom, today she was moving well, the stiffness from the spanking gone, but she glowed. There had always been a slight nervousness whenever she was away from her family. Today that was gone. Again she waited and watched. Yukari was now a normal if slightly immature eleven year old girl. Given that she was a witch and had limited social contact that was to be expected. Sora thought about it as she watched, then she realised what was different. The girl was happy and confident enough to be herself. Sora smiled.

"Something amuses you" a voice whispered in her ear

Sora resisted the urge to jump and scream and turned to a grinning Tsukune "Are you alright Sora, your vitals just went off the scale" the co-ordinator asked her

"Just talking to Mr Aono" she replied in what was hopefully a calm voice.

"Must really fancy him to get that reaction"

"He's standing next to me and can hear you, you idiot"

"Ok I'll let you do your own courting, isn't he a little young though"

"Do you have any idea what Moka would do to me if she thought I had any thoughts like that, I can't even talk to" Sora stopped as her brain caught up with what she was about to say. She turned away from Tsukune and looked at a grinning Moka "If I'm alive in ten minutes I'm coming up there to kill you" she turned the communicator off.

"Let's have a quick chat, Kurumu's with Yukari at the moment" Moka indicated the room.

"Let my heart stop going like a trip-hammer first" she watched as Moka sat down smiling. Tsukune joined her and they waited.

Sora took a deep breath and sat as well "Sorry" Tsukune said "It's just that you were so focused"

"Are all your lessons so hard on the heart" She asked them, the answering grins were not encouraging.

"It's not that good to be so engrossed as to ignore your own safety Sora" Moka said quietly.

"How long have you known we watch her?"

"Since you started of course" Tsukune replied "You were watched"

"Who, how"

"Mother said you were worried about something to do with Yukari" Tsukune's question gave her the answer

"I was, but not now" She saw that that wasn't going to satisfy the two sat in front of her "She was better when she went into the household and started to act her age. But there was always something wrong" she drew a breath and organised her thoughts "The other day I talked to her after you'd spanked her, she seemed happier for some reason" Smiles appeared, they weren't exactly reassuring "Today when I saw her she was different again. I'd just worked out that she was now happy and felt safe enough not to put on any airs and be totally herself"

"I spanked her because she lost total concentration when we were sparing, she stopped avoiding a punch she'd seen to look at something that took her interest. She's good enough at what we do that I spar with her. If the punch had landed she'd be dead, she'd started to move and there was no reason to hold it back. When she just stopped" Moka took a breath and looked down "Let's just say I still have nightmares about me landing it or her doing that when she's in real danger" Tsukune touched her arm in reassurance "We, that's Kurumu and I, realised last night when we were having a bath with her that she's been afraid since she came here. Having Tsukune as her father helped a lot, and although she calls us mother it's as if she didn't quite believe it herself. She was still scared"

"Can I ask what did you did, it's quite a change"

"She went to sleep on Kurumu in the bath, when she woke up this morning she was with all of us. She's been told that she'll sleep with a mother at night and with all of us every third night" Moka grinned "Although she's changed there is no way she's sleeping alone with Tsukune, he wants at least one chaperone just to make sure she behaves. I know she should be beyond it at her age, but because of the stress she's been under since she arrived it's no trouble until she wants to sleep by herself again"

"Although I'm many times your age you always learn in this job, I never thought I'd learn parenting at a school though" she looked at the two "You're ok with what I said, I know it's the truth but it sounded a little thin even when I told you"

"We rely on Mother to know your real feelings" Tsukune indicated a small swirling wind next to her "And we know you care about her, but don't forget about your own safety Sora, all of us would be upset if something happened to you"

"I suppose I got off lightly with just a partial heart attack"

"That's true" Moka said "Tsukune if either of us catch her unawares again I give you permission to use enough force on her bottom to give her a bruise" she grinned at Sora "He can't use his speed, but he can use his stealth, how's that"

"Can I say no?"

Moka shook her head "No I'm playing as well, call it training" She stood and helped Sora up then gave her a hug "Thank you Sora, now get a replacement and go and have a talk with the control, you can tell him I heard as well"

As Sora watched them leave she looked at the small wind still playing by her feet, it rose and brushed her cheek then vanished.

oOoOo

The training session for the guards was interrupted as the controller landed in the middle of the mat with a loud thump. He was followed onto the mat by a very angry Sora. She picked him up and waited until his eyes had focused again then threw him against a wall, catching him by the throat before his feet touched the floor.

"Do you know what happens to women who knowingly talk to a Head of House without the permission of a wife?"

He nodded and landed on the mat again, Sora still held his throat and was glaring at him again when he focused.

"Do you have any inkling of what Moka would do to someone she caught flirting with Tsukune" he shook his head "Imagine it was you" he blanched

"Exactly" she threw him against another wall.

Her face was close as he realised he was pinned against a wall again.

"What do you think she's going to do to someone who spread a rumour that I was interested in Tsukune" she hissed "She'll take it as an insult to her house"

"How would she know?" he croaked

"She was standing on the other side of me listening as well you moron" she screamed and threw him onto the mat again. This time she let go and he flew across the mat and into the weapons rack. He staggered up and saw Sora coming closer and backed against the wall. She stopped and bent down picking up three daggers.

"You put me or any one else in danger with comments over the net like that again" A dagger was buried up to the hilt touching his ear "And I won't be so nice" There was a dagger touching his other ear.

He looked at her still holding the third "Sorry"

"You'd better be" her arm blurred as she let the last dagger fly

He shut his eyes and felt the dagger thump between his legs, the hilt catching him slightly. 'If I hadn't been scared' he thought and fainted.

"Interesting Sora" the voice came from behind her she turned

"Mr Chairman how may I be of assistance" she asked politely

"Walk with me a little"

"Sir" she opened the door and checked the corridor before allowing him out

.

He watched with amusement as she opened the door and glanced around his office. "Do you think I'm about to be attacked?"

"Ah no sir, I was warned that my observation can be less than it should, I'd not want to find out that it had been"

"Oh dear, who caught you. They must have been good"

"Tsukune and Moka"

"Both of them"

"At the same time, I don't want either to do so again"

The chairman chuckled in good humour "Her training methods can be rather direct, what may I ask will be your punishment"

"They'll spank me"

"They must like you" She saw a grin "Relax, in fact sit so that you may do so" he walked to another chair and sat. "I saw" his hand moved towards his window "That's not why I was going to talk to you" He lent back "You're approaching your birthday, how old will you be"

"Asking questions you know the answer to. I'll be two hundred"

"Your first birthing"

"Yes I'm almost old enough. If I wish"

He let the silence hang "You don't need to return home either way"

"There are none here suitable"

"There's one"

"Impossible I'd never ask"

"If I know about both Tsukune and Moka they both know what you are" she saw his grin "Yukari was looking at you when you removed your seal" he looked to her side "You don't consider him suitable"

"Oh no he's suitable, but the commitment required is a hundred years to maturity"

"You age normally it's more like eighteen"

"We still need our parents to be alive until we mature"

"Do you know what Yukari would call Tsukune's race?" he waited for her to shake her head "Yukari would call Tsukune a human of the dawn" he waited, then decided to add a little to the pressure "As a member you are free to leave and come back whenever you like. Only in need must you return"

"Even if he is there's no guarantee that such a mating would be successful"

"Oh I can guarantee that you'll fall. There is absolutely no question of that" he looked at the small spiral of wind just behind her "Think about it at least, Yukari knows the difference between a four tailed Yako and a Zenko and so does Moka. He's strong enough as you know. He supports a vampire and a succubus at the moment and his 'new' seal is already under strain on the odd occasions he looses concentration"

"I'll think about it" Sora stood

"To remain your decision remember not to discuss it with your family"

"I won't be happy if you tell them"

"I never interfere with such things"

Sora laughed "Not directly at least, give me time" she saw his nod "Thank you"

oOoOo

Tsukune gazed out of the window, his mind was far away, and the maths lesson was irritating if he concentrated. The 'teacher' he shuddered, seemed to be more of a succubus than Kurumu. He looked at the plan; he'd done this a while ago with Yukari. His gaze returned to the window and his mind blanked.

Moka watched Tsukune with amusement, the teacher Ririko Kagome, was used to using her blatant sexuality to attract the male students. The very thing guaranteed to drive Tsukune away. For his declared status of being a monster he was very much a human and totally loyal to his family as far as his desires were concerned. She'd seen his intense irritation when she'd lent over giving Tsukune a clear view of her breasts. She turned back, as bored as Tsukune with what was being shown. She was however entertained by Ririko's futile attempts to attract Tsukune's attention. Moka frowned and controlled herself as Ririko lost her temper at Tsukune's continued indifference and threw the chalk at him.

Tsukune caught the chalk still looking out of the window. Slowly he turned "Sensei you require something?"

"The answer to the question on the board Tsukune kun"

Tsukune glanced at the board and smiled "Three or four decimals. 10.2347 to four"

"Detention Tsukune, come after classes today"

"Sensei" he lobbed the chalk back

Catching the chalk Ririko looked at the young man again, he was defiantly a man, he oozed it. She brought the chalk close to her nose as she turned back to the board. His scent made her quiver in anticipation, the chalk went into a pocket and she picked up a new piece.

She missed Tsukune's head shoot back to regard her and then look at Moka and Kurumu as they both smelt the sudden release of pheromones. Tsukune sighed and shook his head as he mouthed 'sorry' at them.

.

"Sora you're in danger of being excluded from the betting on Aono Tsukune"

"Why" Sora was in her normal place watching Yukari

"Ririko's just made a move"

"Well you can't blame me for that of course he's going to ignore her. That's going to make her more determined."

"Everyone else thought it would be after summer at the earliest"

"Don't think she's unobservant where boys are concerned. She was the second teacher to notice Tsukune's new abilities"

"Second" there was a rustle of papers. Sora knew he was looking through the betting slips. "Who was the first?"

"Shizuka Nekonome of course"

"Her" she heard the disbelief in his voice "If it hasn't got fins she doesn't notice anything. She's a total airhead"

"Tell you what, one hundred dollars US, offer her a fish to tell you what Tsukune is and if he's changed. She'll tell you and that it was the first day he got back, also that he was human when he came" There was intense chatter over the net "How many?" she asked

"Almost everyone at two to one, you're going to loose nigh on three thousand US"

"No I'm going to make six. Now leave me to work I'll pick up my winnings after the shift this evening. Oh what's the betting on the outcome with Ririko?"

"Moka will put her in hospital is the common opinion the odds are so low nobody's taking"

"Tsukune will walk out alone Moka won't get involved"

"I'd not like to take your money since you won't have any but I'll give you a hundred to one on that" again there was a clamour "So will everyone else"

"Ok since it's a game ten cents, I'll only collect ten dollars each and take the odds on the other bet to evens. From one to one hundred dollars for that, I can't have you all mad at me it's bad for discipline. Only bet what you can loose."

There was frantic scribbling "Ok"

oOoOo

Ririko Kagome had set her room for Tsukune and looked in the mirror. She'd gone all out for a change but the smell of the chalk was just too much. Forget maths she'd teach him biology. She smiled, a lot of biology again and again until he got it right. She heard the knock and checked then went to the door.

"Tsukune kun"

"Ririko sensei" he walked in and glanced at the room and then at her "I'll do your maths but I'd advise against anything else"

"You advise me Tsukune"

He sighed "Ririko Sensei I'm married and attractive as you are to others I'm faithful to my wives"

Ririko missed the plural "Silly boy you're too young to be married. You shouldn't lie to your sensei" she ran her hand across his shoulders wondering how she'd not noticed how broad they were before. "You think I'm attractive"

"You know you are" he looked at the desk and the questions on the pad. "Stop searching for complements" he moved and sat down "You want me to do these then I can go"

"Yes Tsukune kun that's your detention, you can go when you've finished them. They're a lot harder than today so you'll be here awhile" she moved in front of the desk where he sat, sliding onto her desk "I alternate maths with another subject to allow the mind to absorb what's taught"

"That's a good idea" Tsukune hadn't looked up and turned the page starting on the second sheet "What subject?"

"Biology"

Tsukune looked at her and chuckled "Practical I assume" he kept his eyes on hers "Sensei believe me that you wouldn't like it if that happened"

Ririko was enjoying the conversation more than she'd thought. It was far more satisfying than the drooling boys she normally 'had' for detention. She crossed her legs and turned away slightly. "What wouldn't I like?"

"You don't mind if I continue" he indicated the sheets

"Please"

"Well speaking theoretically of course"

"Of course"

"I am married and my wives are rather possessive"

"Wives Tsukune kun, don't fib. There are very few polygamous races, and you don't seem to belong to any of them"

"I never tell lies it's not worth the effort and I do resemble one if you think of your history" he turned to the final sheet "My wives would be more than a little aggressive in their" he looked up frowning for a word "Displeasure and" he paused "Affront"

"Displeasure" she mulled over the word as Tsukune returned to the sheet. "Not displeasure affront is the relevant word here. Tsukune gives clues, history" she was muttering to herself. "History affront, insult" her eyes returned to Tsukune sitting watching her, the papers stacked neatly.

"Would you like to check while you think" he held out the sheets to her.

She took the sheets and a red pen absently marking as she thought through the clues to their game. Such a sweet boy he knew how to relax her. She finished the marking and looked at Tsukune "You're not"

"I am"

Ririko looked to the door knowing that they were waiting sensing what was happening with their links to him "How many wives"

"Two" he shook his wrist to reveal the chain and seal

"Pay attention in my classes Tsukune even though you know what I'm teaching the others, you can always learn something"

"I have and we can still talk" He smiled and stood "Goodnight Ririko sensei"

"Goodnight Tsukune kun"

.

Sora stood as the totals were added up. The three other women had taken part of her bet with her agreement. The losses were all from the males. "How did you know about Ririko" one asked

"Tsukune is a gentle soul unless physically threatened and attacked like Kuyou did. He'll have told her in such a way as to distract her and engage her at the same time. It will have been her decision and she'll be happy with it"

"Women" he wandered off

"Don't all think with their dicks" one of the other women replied

Sora wasn't listening she was thinking. Distraction, engaging, and told her it was her decision, she sighed and walked off to think.

oOoOo

"Hello Moka" Sora didn't turn as she watched

"Sora, your note said you wanted to talk" Moka sat

Sora watched as Tsukune went into the class and sat with Yukari, she turned and sat looking at Moka. She opened her mouth to speak but ended up taking a deep breath not knowing what to say.

"The women always talk and suggest, it's almost unheard of for a head to suggest. May I speak freely" Moka asked

"You at least have words I have none"

"Yukari told us what you were after the meeting" Sora nodded "Mother likes you as you know" Moka paused "None of that would have mattered if it weren't for you"

"Me"

"You're near your first opportunity for a child, the signs are there"

"Where"

"Your attentiveness to Yukari, 'I'm learning about parenting' you'd not have said that if you already had a child. Bluntly you're becoming broody and it might affect your work hence our game"

"I didn't even start thinking of until after our last talk"

"Not consciously perhaps. But we'd already talked, Kurumu and I"

"And Tsukune"

"I don't think he'll be a problem in one aspect but in another he will be"

"Which is"

"He'll want to see more than perhaps you'd like of his children, he'll also not be comfortable with his child's mothers not being a wife"

"Not a vampire then"

"Oh no, defiantly not" she sighed "For which I'm eternally grateful" she looked again at Sora "It will also come as a shock regarding the commitment involved. He knows he not a normal human anymore but this will still come as a shock"

"What are you offering Moka?"

"I think that the chairman always had you in mind for at least one of his 'special' humans. I don't know how many there have been"

"Tsukune is the second"

"I wonder who he had in mind for Tsukune; he also mentioned a Yuki onna, besides the point, the offer is there for me to talk to Tsukune for you and for you to join the house. To be blunt you'd also be a valuable asset"

"What are your concerns?"

"I don't like sharing" Moka replied "But I also know that this is a fault in me and immaturity on my part. You could join as a member to start with then you're not committed beyond your own choice of time, the decisions will be yours then if and when to have a child, although as I said if you do have our child then Tsukune will consider you a wife, the child will be a dependent"

"Do you mind if I think for a little longer"

"Tell me what you decide when you decide it, you can always go to the house and have some privacy, the ward will accept you"

"Thank you Moka" Sora stood and returned her attention to Yukari and felt a slight tap on her bottom

"Whatever keep your guard up"

"If I'm not safe with you then who" Sora waited until Moka had gone, then gave her an extra five minutes "Control swap me out"


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukune was looking uncomfortable as he sat with Moka and Kurumu. He didn't ask inane questions he knew they'd never talk to him without a thorough discussion between themselves first. He shut his eyes to think. Finally he opened his eyes "I worry that my feelings will be split"

"That is so sweet" Kurumu said "And so like you" She smiled "Don't worry we know your feelings and your hearts big enough to love others"

He looked at Moka "You think I worry needlessly"

"If you didn't worry I'd say no and dissolve this house when Yukari's of age"

"It does bring home the commitment we're making to each other" he looked out of the window and remembered the rules of the house. "Yes I can do it, but give me a little time to get used to her please"

oOoOo

With the house chores done that weekend, Moka laughingly gave Yukari permission to drag Tsukune off to the kitchen garden. At that Tsukune didn't mind in the slightest. He'd found it rather satisfying to clear the weeds and break the earth. He didn't use tools his hands and yoki were more than enough. Yukari watched as Tsukune poured yoki into the ground and the ground respond. He didn't realise but he was tapping and using part of the power his Mother had given him. Yukari also knew that she felt Tsukune working the soil and was inordinately pleased. She didn't interfere but just watched as her son prepared his first patch of ground; a doting mother watched her son take his first faltering steps. Today Tsukune was planting the first of the vegetables that Moka and Kurumu had requested. Yukari knelt and watched as the seeds went in, there was no way that these weren't going to be the tastiest radishes once they'd grown; she could almost feel them sprout as the soil covered them.

It was dusk when they made their way back to the house for a shower and bath. When they'd undressed he helped her wash and did her hair, then sat whilst she did the same for him. Yukari had put all her provocative comments aside and was now his daughter and happy to be that, it had taken the slight edge off their relationship, they were now comfortable as father and daughter in a way he'd never dreamed possible. Rinsing off they went to the bath where they both sank beneath the water. They were both a little tired and didn't notice the third person as Moka and Kurumu came into the bathhouse and gently got into the bath. Tsukune still lay back with his eyes shut, after a while the water move as someone came near, he smiled at the touch on his arm and allowed himself to be moved with his eyes still shut until he was resting against the warm body. Resting against her breasts with his head on her shoulder he sighed and took a deep breath; then opened his eyes at the two giggles from each side that he recognised as Moka and Kurumu. His nose took in the different scent of the body amidst the overpowering herbs and he chuckled.

"Caught me didn't you"

Yukari was at the other end and heard the giggles and the laughter in Tsukune's voice she too opened her eyes to see a pair of feet just breaking the surface looking further she saw Sora holding him with Moka and Kurumu on each side.

"Sora, what are you doing here" she stopped "Well actually that's obvious" she turned to Moka.

"Sora is a member at the moment"

"Does that mean I get more cuddles?"

"With the proviso that Sora isn't your mother and you ask her"

Yukari moved and lent against Moka "Means I no longer have to try and keep you three under control"

"Hadn't thought of that" Sora said

"Well you can start with Tsukune, he's flaring again" Moka said

"Can I really?"

"As long as you're not explicit"

"Don't need to be" she held Tsukune closer and sat him in her lap "You're filling out nicely" she closed her eyes sighed and slowly drew yoki from him. To her his flavour was rich and earthy like a deep den, safe and warm for her kit. Her quiet whine of appreciation degenerated into a contented warbling reminiscent of nursing.

She opened her eyes when she'd had her fill to see Mika and Kurumu watching intently. "You are so going to show me how to do that" Kurumu said "That was really sensual"

Sora turned to Moka "Thank you Moka" her head moved "and you Kurumu, that was a lovely treat"

Moka smiled "How's your Rosario?"

"Fine"

"Then it can take more?"

"It's due to be replaced on my birthday. That's one of the reasons I'm a guard. The chairman's making it for me. Why?"

"That wasn't a treat that was the first time you performed one of your duties in this house"

"Duties?"

"Kurumu and I have to do that at least three times a day. Kurumu needs a seal already and my Rosario has already been modified but I still need to use the excess otherwise it will damage it. Tsukune's slowly getting it under control but it takes time, and he's still growing"

"Just how strong are you Tsukune?" Sora asked

"Don't know. I've no guide to tell" He replied with his eyes still shut

"When was the last time the seal was off" Moka asked

"This one's never been off since the chairman gave it to me"

"Pop it off so we can see how you're doing"

"Well, Sora's just had some, and I used a lot in the garden" he removed the seal from his wrist and pulled in his yoki until he had it under control.

"Now slowly relax the control until it's free" Moka said

.

The chairman stood and went to his window, he looked towards the house and saw the yoki slowly grow, this wasn't the explosion from the release of a Rosario, this was the controlled release from a seal. After a seal he amended to himself this is what Tsukune's holding back. Moka must have wanted to see his progress. He smiled So do I.

Slowly it grew into a dome covering the house and then reaching the edges of the ward erected by Yukari. Where it touched it grew up the ward, defining it perfectly.

"Can you feel the ward now" Yukari asked

"It's like a dome over everything"

"Good now just touch the dome slightly and think of adding to it a little at a time"

The chairman watched as the ward's strength increased, soon he couldn't see beyond it, even with his window. When it stopped increasing he nodded pleased, he was just about to turn away when he saw the ward flicker as if it were about to change.

"Hundreds of years to design and create and an eleven year old witch does it in a few months with the help of a fledgling human" he just stood watching

"No Yukari it doesn't need to be invisible" Moka said

"Ok, but with Tsukune driving it we can if we need to, then people wouldn't even notice the house" she thought "I think there's a way of making the ward into something like a separate realm"

Moka shook her head with a smile "You'd better talk to the chairman first, that's beyond your books as far as I know" She looked at Sora "What do you think, you're coming of age soon, and you'll soon be able to perceive the truth of things"

"Eleven and she's almost created a copy of the great seal" Sora hugged her

"Ok Tsukune draw it back, leave what you want with the ward"

They watched as Tsukune recovered his Yoki and replaced the seal on his wrist "Well at least I know what to do with the excess after keeping you all happy" he relaxed back into Sora and her arms went around him again "What's the verdict"

"I have no idea" Said Moka "That was a lot of yoki"

oOoOo

As he moved towards the start of the ward he stopped and slowly extended a hand, not quite touching. The guards waited as the Chairman stood eyes closed examining the unseen ward that was pulsing so close to his fingertips. Pulsing, a small chuckle slipped out; with Tsukune's addition the thing was organic. Projecting reassurance his finger moved and touched it. He could now feel it under his finger but there was nothing there. He pushed and watched as the ward hardened exactly measuring the pressure. Touching with his palm he projected the desire to enter. The ward flickered and his hand passed through, he followed.

Stopping when he heard a muffled oath he turned to see one of his guards looking with some irritation at the briefly visible ward.

"You'd better stay there" he saw the flicker "This isn't a normal ward examine it whilst I'm here but do not attempt to test it" he looked at the still slightly belligerent guard "I will feel displeased if my instructions are not carried out" he reminded the guard who looked shamefaced down to the ground. "You are new to the duties are you not?"

"Yes sir"

"Then I will give you a clue since I don't want the disruption of replacing you. This ward protects a vampire house correct" the guard nodded "the head of house is a human of the dawn who is protected by the Mother" again a nod with a small glimmer of he hoped understanding "He empowered the ward and connected it to the earth, it's organic and has his power behind it" he flicked a hand "This is just a fraction" there was a creepy grin "Like a spiders web it has a trigger to his real power" he was watching the guard "In need it will call her. Now tell me what I haven't told you when I get back"

"Yes sir"

.

"The Chairman's here, I've" she frowned "'Told' the ward to let him in" Yukari announced as she laid the table for breakfast.

"Then lay another place please" Moka replied "Tsukune and I will go and greet him" she turned "Kurumu if you would please" she took off the apron and handed it to her.

"Good morning Mr Chairman, you're just in time for breakfast" Moka greeted the Chairman at the front door with Tsukune beside her.

"Breakfast"

"We don't want to upset Yukari's routine now there is one in place"

"Will be very nice, and totally unexpected" the Chairman continued

"Thank you Mr Chairman" Moka led the way back to the kitchen.

.

The Chairman sat back as the table was quickly cleared and the cutlery and crockery washed and put away. Kurumu looked around satisfied and nodded to Moka "Shall we continue upstairs" Moka led the way to a large western style sitting room and indicated a chair for the Chairman. One where he could see everyone arranged in front of him.

"It was perhaps time to come and see how things are progressing, however before we get to Tsukune kun" he looked at Yukari "You were going to change the ward yesterday and stopped"

"I realised that I could change it and suggested it to Mother Moka. She advised me that I did not have the knowledge to be aware of the effects and suggested I talk to you sir"

The Chairman nodded "Tell me about the ward as you saw it yesterday"

"Whilst my father was empowering it I realised that it would accept other spells in addition to the simple ward. If I attached an invisibility spell it would make everything the ward encompassed invisible. I then realised that it had also gained attributes in father from his mother. I wondered that it might be hidden in the earth since there was now an affinity with the ward and the soil. Then it occurred to me that it could be a separate realm of its own"

"Now today what do you think has changed?"

"I didn't even consider it until you touched it. I realised that you were there and went to amend the spell to allow you access. I'm sorry I forgot to include you in the first place"

"You shouldn't have included me, I'm not a member of the house"

"Yes sir"

"Now to continue; you went to amend"

Yukari looked down "When I touched the ward I realised that it had changed beyond anything I'd seen. I could almost feel your hand and the slight pressure, there was also a feeling that you meant no harm" she looked up "Sir it asked me, it seems to be sentient, it asked me if it should let you in" her voice had dropped

"Sendou Yukari this is a school, I will not answer your question now use that more than adequate brain and tell me what you think. This is your ward and you have a connection to it"

"Yes Sir" Yukari paused "Perhaps not sentient or even savant, more like an interactive computer programme however it's organic" she paused and thought for some time. Nobody interrupted her "When father used his yoki to strengthen the ward because of his connections to nature they transpose on what he does. We'd been working in the garden and at the time very attuned to his affinities. It is possible that when he linked the ward to the earth unknowingly he linked it with himself through the earth to his expectations of what a shield should be. In itself it is a sub-conscious reflection and link to my father. It will stop gently and only apply force with an equal reaction" she looked up "If however it senses hostile intent and force is used against it, it will react violently"

"Good" the Chairman smiled "Now I would advise against any further experimentation in respect of a realm however your invisibility is one that we can try in a minute" He looked at Sora "Have you your communications on you"

"Not at the moment, they're in my room"

"If you would please my guards need to be advised of what is about to happen lest they overreact" he didn't miss the slight nod from Moka before Sora rose and left the room. They waited until she returned.

"Who's on control" they heard her ask and saw her nod. "Ok who is on guard with the Chairman at the moment" at the reply they saw her shoulders sag "Let me listen in, I want to hear his reply and tone. Ok now tell the guard that their perception of the Chairman's current location will change they are to hold there until he returns" she smiled at the comment "Yes we're making the ward invisible" as she listened her eyes closed and her jaw tightened, her eyes opened and she growled "If he does that he's likely to die. I'm going out there and later he's getting a public lesson on following orders, he'll be off the sheets for at least a week when I'm through with him. I want a replacement and two to escort him back to the cells. I'll be there in a minute, order him back to the office and order the others to hold him if he refuses and makes a move towards the ward, otherwise they're just to observe." She looked at Moka "May I ask for Tsukune to come with me. If as Yukari has said the ward reacts sub-consciously then he needs to see what's going on to know that there's no danger"

Moka smiled "If you would please Tsukune"

Tsukune walked with Sora until they saw the guards. One was glaring at the ward although he stood back a little from it. The other guards were watching him intently. When Sora came into view his expression changed to arrogance until he saw Tsukune walking beside her, then it turned to anger.

"What's he doing here?"

"He's the Head of House and he's here to make sure you don't kill yourself"

"What this" he slapped at the ward "It's nothing watch" he raised a hand

"Down" shouted Sora and the other guards dropped. The spell hit the ward and a rainbow display rippled across the previously unseen shield. Then the rainbow coalesced and the spell was returned to explode at the guards' feet sending him flying over the prone guards to stop against a tree.

"I should have remembered that you'll always give a warning won't you" she smiled at him her voice and smile belying the fury in her eyes and emotions raging through her.

He stopped what he's been about to say as Moka appeared beside him her red eyes flashing in anger. The others who'd been standing in the door were now walking towards them.

Sora glanced across to the other guards who now held the one who'd attacked the ward. She fell to a knee "May I apologise for the conduct of the guards"

"You may not. You are not to blame, I heard you give concise orders" she growled

"Thank you" Sora stood and her eyes were as angry as Moka's "Would you like me to administer whatever punishment you see fit"

"We'll see" Moka nodded curtly and strode towards the guards. Tsukune and Sora followed.

"You attack my house. Why?" she stood quivering in rage and waiting "If I don't get answers I like I'll rip you into little bits understand"

"As if you could" he muttered "I'm a guard I tested the ward" he raised his head to look at her, arrogance returning to his face as if to say 'so what'

"That protects my child" she hissed quietly. The other guards let him go and moved away.

"What that half-breed witch" he sneered and started to raise a hand towards Yukari that was knocked down instantly by Moka.

Sora shut her eyes and moved Tsukune back "He's dead" she said "Everyone move away" She looked at Moka "Shall I do it"

"No" Moka's voice rumbled in power and anger. She didn't move from where she was standing, her hand shot out grabbing him and slowly she pulled him apart joint by joint. Finally holding him by the throat, his limbs scattered around, her hand ripped his manhood off and stuffed it in his mouth "Who is my daughter" she hissed in reply to his last statement. Then she slowly pushed her hand into his stomach and up to his heart, her fingers around it she pulled it out her arm to the elbow covered in gore. Holding it so he could see what she was doing she crushed it. Dropping the corpse on the ground she walked back to the house followed by Sora and Tsukune.

As she passed the Chairman he bowed and left. Stepping beyond the ward he looked at the remaining guards "Get this cleaned up" he strode away as angry as Moka.

Moka walked straight to the bathhouse stripped and showered the blood off. Then even before she'd dried she went to find Yukari and took her to bed, just holding her tight and close until finally she calmed enough to sleep, still holding Yukari her body wrapped around her.

Sat in his office the Chairman picked up the phone and called Yukari's parents and Moka's mother telling them that both were safe and hadn't been harmed and asking that they come tomorrow. As he put the phone down he rested his elbows on the desk and looked at the guards "When Sora returns there will be a meeting, until then leave and call me when she arrives"

Moka awoke with her family all lying with her, slowly, reluctantly she let go of Yukari.

"I'm alright mama" she kissed Moka "But I need to go to the toilet" she whispered in her ear. It was enough for Moka to finally let her go.

oOoOo

Akasha appeared in the council hall of the Wendigo clan and indicated towards the gong, it boomed at her gesture. There was a shuffling and whispering, slowly the hall was filling. "Only some woman" said one and he turned to leave. Akasha gestured again and the gong boomed continuously getting louder with each note, it was being struck with the man who'd made the comment. The now packed hall watched until the man fell to the ground, his shattered body slowly healing.

"Stay there" Growled the leader He turned "My apologies for his rudeness my Lady" he bowed "How can we be of service?"

"Belthan, you had one from this clan that approached Lord Tenmei as a guard"

"We did" he was shocked "I didn't know, I only need to approve those who leave the realms for the human world"

"I know"

"My apologies again" he turned to the general council "Who"

"Zelthar my son" the man by the gong said

"Oh gods" the leader collapsed into his chair "What did he do" he looked at Akasha

"Attacked the ward of a vampire household with magic" Akasha replied

He stared open mouthed, disbelieving what he had just heard. After two full minutes "Attacked the wards of a vampire household" he asked and watched her face. He knew she didn't joke and never interfered in the running of any race far less a clan unless it impacted elsewhere. Looking into her eyes he knew there was worse to come.

"Yes" Akasha's voice was flat

"Hold Zalthar and fetch the family, every individual in his house" he told the guards, thankful that the council guards were always from the other clans.

Belthan turned to Akasha after he watched the family assemble. "Will you please tell us what happened Lady Bloodriver"

"He was ordered back to the guard's office by the guards' commander, an order he disobeyed. When she approached with the head of house he used magic to try and break the ward"

"Head of house" Belthan closed his eyes "It can't get worse please" he muttered "He wasn't harmed I hope" he asked in a more normal voice

"No he was behind the ward, and such magic would be unlikely to have any serious effect on him"

"Thank god. What is required in reparations?"

"I haven't finished yet Belthan" Akasha said gently "When asked why he attacked her house by the mistress of the house he said he was testing the ward; his reply was arrogant. When told that the ward protected her child he expressed contempt for her child and raised his hand in her direction"

At the last be blanched "What could it have cost us" he asked in a whisper heard by all.

"If the head of house had been hurt this clan would already cease to exist. If his daughter had been hurt" She looked at the rest of the council "The only Wendigo alive would be those who live in isolation because they reject their birth. There would be no one to answer any gong in any hall"

It took a long time before Belthan could speak again "I lay down the clan law and have ordered that we follow the law of this realm my Lady but can not control what is said behind closed doors" He looked at the family "Zalther a member of your house has brought shame and threatened the very existence of us all, this was through your teaching him to treat the law of this realm with contempt. The views of all members of your family are well known, even your youngest has been reprimanded many times at school" he looked across to the guard by the door "Lock it, age order youngest first, liquidate all assets at the treasury for full value and send it to Lady Akasha to forward as a first payment"

"What about Zelthar" a guard asked

"He's long dead" Belthan replied without looking at Akasha.

oOoOo

Sora walked into the office "Mr Chairman, you wanted to see me"

"First how is Aono Moka"

"She washed and slept holding Yukari. She has recovered her composure somewhat, however she still won't let Yukari more than a few paces from her but is slowly getting better. Kurumu is much the same. Tsukune appears the most relaxed but he is using his abilities to keep track of her at all times when she's out of his sight"

"Good, please keep your family secure. I still need to talk to both Yukari and Tsukune. However before you return, the proposal you put forwards in respect of reading true attitudes will be implemented straight away. All are free to refuse and leave"

"When you say straight away"

"She's in the interview room, the guard should be assembled in the training room"

"I'll go first and then get the rest done"

"After return home and stay there until the family are ready to return to school; Yukari's birth parents and Bloodriver Akasha will be coming tomorrow"

oOoOo

Even though she was meeting her mother and father Moka and Kurumu sat holding Tsukune in the sitting room. Tsukune kept both quiet and somewhat relaxed.

"I'm being silly" Moka asked finally

"No, a little over protective, but things will return to normal don't worry" he hugged them both "She was in no real danger but a potential threat has been removed, so she's safer now than last week"

"Doesn't feel like that" Kurumu remarked

"Of course not but we must relax and not let our worry make her unhappy, she's never really out of sight"

"We" Moka asked

"I've been keeping tabs on her" Tsukune admitted "Silly really Mother is always with her she'll never let serious harm come to her"

"That's true" she looked around and noticed the small spiral on the back of the sofa where they sat "It's just so hard mother, but I know you'll look after her" she sighed "Time to try and move on" she stood and helped Kurumu up "Would you like some tea mother" She looked across the room at Akasha

"That would be very nice thank you Moka, I'd like to spend some time with Tsukune if I may"

"Certainly mother" she smiled wanly "Come and help please Sora"

"Alone Moka" Akasha asked surprised

"Yes mother for you"

"Thank you"

Tsukune looked at Akasha once the others were gone "How do I address you, I recognise your yoki" he smiled "You threw enough at me"

"Formally you may call me Lady Akasha, here and alone just Akasha"

"Then Akasha would you mind if we walk, I feel the need for some fresh air" he rose and offered his arm

"That would be nice, a little gentle walk so that you can show me where Mikogami has placed you"

oOoOo

They walked and talked quietly, Moka gave the pair the occasional look but trusted Tsukune implicitly and her mother as much as she dare.

"What am I to do with you Tsukune" Akasha asked as they talked about the future in general terms.

"As a Hades Lady, that is up to you. I don't know the imperatives that drive you"

"A good answer; and as Moka's mother, and yours"

"Anything you wish" He paused for effect "As long as it didn't cause conflict between a mother and daughter"

She walked a few steps before his words finally reached her. It had been, she thought, never since anyone flirted with her. Even the strongest and certainly not the arrogant Issa, Moka's stepfather had ever done so. She let go of his arm and stood looking at him. Tsukune saw that she wasn't angry and winked. She laughed and took his arm again. "You are a flirt Tsukune" she said as she relaxed against him. "Now show me your garden"

"That's very forwards"

"The kitchen garden idiot"

"Ok, if you say so, but no trying to steal kisses I'd not survive trying to explain that to Moka"

She laughed again as their steps slowed.

.

Since she'd heard the first laugh Moka watched the pair intently and Kurumu came and stood by her side. Her arm pulled Moka to her. "They look good don't they?"

"She's my mother"

"And he's Tsukune, being Tsukune. Neither would hurt you, he's being a normal human son-in-law and flirting gently with his attractive mother-in-law so that she can be his mother-in-law and not whatever else she has to be" she watched with Moka

"They do look good though don't they?" Moka said quietly

"I wonder if we'd look that good in similar dresses. They'd have to match our colouring though"

.

It was late afternoon when Yukari and her parents joined the others. They agreed to stay the night at Moka's suggestion and the mothers then decided that they were to prepare the dinner. Moka and Kurumu talked about dresses amongst other things as they prepared for school the next day. Yukari took her fathers to the sitting room to get to know each other and as they prepared the dinner the mothers talked about daughters.

oOoOo

"Good morning Mikogami" Akasha said cheerfully as she walked into the office.

He raised his head from the paperwork there, not surprised that she had just walked in, even the most stupid of his guards knew better than to try and stop her. He hoped, after what happened with Moka he wasn't as sure, he'd check with Sora later. "You're too bright Akasha, have you come to tell me what they want"

"Don't you know Mikogami" she sat smiling at him

"I'm not in the mood today Akasha"

"They don't want anything" she relented "They in no way hold you responsible for the actions of that thing"

He sat back up "Tsukune"

"Yes, we talked yesterday" She smiled then continued "He was a little shocked and seemed to think that it would be outdated. He compared it to the Edo period and wondered if perhaps the realms were too set in their ways and shouldn't come into the present. Although he acknowledges there needs to be some differences" she raised her eyebrows in query

"First Yukari almost creates a copy of the great seal in a few months from reading a text book. Then Tsukune casually throws out my ideas for the realms"

"It's not a difficult plan to see, remember Tsukune is a human and Moka has spent most of her formative years with humans" Akasha drew a deep breath "Although she didn't enjoy the experience at the time, she now understands the necessity"

"I didn't expect things to progress so quickly"

"No in that I'll admit you were inordinately lucky" she sat back thoughtfully "Tsukune was interested in the formation of the realms and how they interact with Earth" she looked up "I told him I couldn't explain everything, but gave him the general outline and told him to think on it"

"I'm not sure I'd like where he's going with that thought"

"I wouldn't worry, he'll not do anything to harm anyone, he's looking for answers on his place at the moment"

"And where is his place Akasha, we still need to test him"

"How strong is he Mikogami"

"I don't know, we were disturbed before we got to that point"

"Then why don't you continue" realisation struck "Ah you were waiting to see what she wanted" she looked at his nod "Well they're a little worried that you haven't indicated that you wish to continue your discussion with Yukari. They don't want her hurt because of a mistake. All she's doing with the ward is allowing Tsukune to use it as a dump for his excess. It's grown stronger in just one day, why don't you suggest that he help with the Great Seal"

"Yukari"

"Yes she saw the possibility at once. You've a powerhouse of new and innovative ideas there, tap it"

oOoOo

While the incident with the guard wasn't printed in the paper, they were the newspaper club after all; general details were known throughout the school. In the end, Tsukune fed up with the comments went up to one phoney challenger. "Pick two from each year and meet us in front of the school at the end of lessons"

"What all six at the same time"

"If that's the only way you think you'll win, or just the strongest in the school"

It was therefore no surprise that the school was waiting for them as they walked out. At the end of the circle of students was a troll. "Looks like this one's mine" Tsukune looked at the circle "Although there are others by the looks of it for you two" he moved Yukari to Sora and took off his jacked and handed it to her to hold. "What are the odds" he asked Sora as he gave her Yukari's hand

"No one's betting on this"

Tsukune found 'Chopper' Rikishi to be somewhat honourable amidst his overpowering belief that he was the strongest being in creation. He did have a lot of justification in regards to his strength thought Tsukune as he blocked the 'Chop' by the simple expedient of putting his hand up and grabbing it. However he went straight through the asphalt feet first so that he was standing in a Tsukune hole.

"I should have fought you on a mountain" Tsukune said as Rikishi lifted his hand to find the 'squashed' Tsukune. He looked at Tsukune holding his hand having suffered no ill effects apart from now needing to wash his clothes then at the hole he'd just pulled Tsukune out of.

"On a mountain I like that" he rumbled through his laughter

"I hope we don't have to pay for damage to the property" Tsukune looked around

"Good point little Tsukune, we will fight the old way and toe the line" His craggy face broke into a grin as Tsukune nodded "Then it's your blow that was my first"

"This will hurt Rikishu and I'll have to jump to hit your jaw"

"No" he moved his body down "Here"

"Mind if we move round a bit, then you'll go through the gate and we won't be liable for any more damage" Rikishu rumbled again in laughter and moved.

.

Tsukune turned back to see Moka and Kurumu finish Keito and Deshiko Deshi, two members of the now defunct Public Safety Commission. Moka appeared a little aggrieved that Kurumu had cut the web that Keito had spat at her, and Kurumu was explaining that they didn't need to have to wash her jacket as well as Tsukune's clothes.

At the window the Chairman and Akasha were laughing as the family made their way home, Yukari having healed Rikishu when they came to him.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more polite fight in all my time as headmaster here"

"Well a test of strength is irrelevant Tsukune didn't even remove the seal. The other two"

"Keito and Deshiko Deshi. Both were members of the Public Safety Commission. They didn't believe that Tsukune had beaten Kuyou and were still trying to intimidate other classmates"

"Moka and Kurumu spent more time bickering between themselves than they did on those two"

"Another fact that will have been noticed by the more observant" he nodded "It is well known that Tsukune abhors violence. He was thought to be as weak as when he first arrived. I have a feeling there will be fewer deaths amongst the students for the next two years"

Akasha now serious again sighed "Good for the school, but we, rather you, still need to talk to Yukari and then we need to see Tsukune"

"No time like the present" The grin returned along with his unfettered confidence.


	6. Chapter 6

The Chairman's eyes glowed as he put his hand on the ward and was allowed through; Akasha was on the other side waiting having walked straight through. She didn't reply.

"Mr Chairman, mother please sit, I'll get tea and some cakes. Yukari's almost finished her homework"

Akasha smiled Moka was a true wife of a household. Polite and genial but nothing would move her from what she considered to be the smooth running of her house. Yukari would finish her work before talking to them.

This time the chairman looked around the room and nodded appreciatively "This is very well laid out and quite comfortable"

"You didn't know"

"No I told the djinn to create something suitable for the mature students"

"Yukari tells me it is a copy of a boarding school; they copied everything exactly as it was, then furnished it with copied contemporary furniture for the original construction date"

"I'm surprised that the furniture survived"

"It was never used. Moka and Kurumu cleaned the rooms they used, but when Yukari looked the whole place was under a series of stasis spells."

Moka returned with tea and cakes for them and excused herself for a while.

"You knew you'd be sitting having tea when we left"

"I did, just for once I thought I'd try relaxing as you keep telling me to do" His eyes found hers "It's not really a bad thing, it gives one time to reflect. Hence my irritation with the concept"

"Second guessing"

"Yes. Do I"

"Shut up and drink your tea, then if you must count the birds and see it there are fewer this year" Akasha interrupted

oOoOo

It was forty minutes later that Moka led the family in to see the two still sat looking out of the windows over the garden. As they sat the Chairman looked at Akasha "There are more pigeons than there should be"

At the confused expressions Akasha said "The Chairman was just doing an ornithological survey"

Tsukune looked at Yukari "Lack of gargoyles" Yukari giggled and the two Hades Lords looked confused.

"How would gargoyles effect the population" the Chairman asked

"It's a reference to an English book Yukari has me reading. A fictional novel, but it is amusing. The pigeon population is kept in check by gargoyles"

"Well perhaps later" the cowl turned to Yukari "We were just about to add invisibility to your ward I believe"

"Yes sir" Yukari sat and concentrated then smiled.

"Your wand Yukari"

"I have been doing exercises to perform simple spells without flourishing the wand. It is easier if I'm holding it, but as long as it's in contact with my body I can still perform the spell"

Sora smiled as she listened on the net "Your guards confirm that the house and grounds have vanished"

Yukari shut her eyes again then looked back at Sora

"The guards say that it appears the wood has grown back" she listened "They can tell where it starts because of the slight distortion of the images"

The cowl turned back to Yukari "My parents showed me a simple vision distortion spell that is normally attached to zones to form a simple invisibility spell, it shows what is on the other side of the zone. It makes it appear as if the area doesn't exist"

"And how is this normally used"

"In zones of privacy, the zone is similar to a ward but only encompasses an area, it doesn't protect or hinder access"

"So when you created this ward you first defined the zone and then added the ward attributes to it"

"Yes sir, it was the later section of the book where it's discussed, I've read it but not finished working through to that section yet"

The cowl nodded "The use of the zone is much overlooked, few understand that it is actually the preferred starting point for the higher wards and shields" he looked to the garden "How is it that birds are in your grounds"

"It happened when father started putting yoki into the ward, before there were always a few stunned birds, but since then the birds and insects come through with no trouble. I think it has a defined level of comprehension that it applies, if it is too intelligent or has intent to harm then it's not allowed through. I saw a bird avoid a hawk by flying through the ward, the hawk was stopped without harm" Yukari smiled "It seemed to sit on top of the ward looking at the prey below, however when it stopped thinking of dinner it fell through. After this I sat and looked at the edge of the ward, small birds can chase insects through without problem. Hence the assumption of comprehension and intelligence"

"I think that your theory that the ward is 'programmed' to interact is how we shall proceed, however you are to keep watch in case it does start displaying attributes that exceed this to sentience. Continue with your studies and come and see me when you've finished" The cowl turned to Tsukune

.

"I think it's time to look at what you've been doing young Tsukune. First can you please remove the seal"

As the seal came away Tsukune placed it on the table at his side. He then controlled the little yoki that had been restrained by the seal.

"Very good, now slowly release all your yoki" Akasha said Tsukune nodded and shut his eyes. When he finally opened them he could see both Akasha and the Chairman nodding. "Restrain it again please Tsukune, and then reseal yourself"

"You are teaching Tsukune to fight using his yoki" Akasha asked Moka when the seal clicked into place.

"Yes, but only when he's sealed"

"His control is improving; continue the offensive training with the seal for now. What about defence?"

"Defence" Moka looked confused

"Ignoring avoidance, yoki can also be used to form a barrier" Akasha smiled "Well now you know we'll see what you do with it" from Moka she looked at Tsukune and Yukari, both were slightly unfocused then into both eyes came a glimmer "Show me Tsukune, just small" she held her delicate hands a few inches apart

"Yes Lady Akasha" Tsukune moved his hand in a circle "I think that's it"

"It doesn't appear very strong Tsukune"

"You said small. If I make it strong enough to" he stopped and smiled "Totally offensive as well"

"Indeed try this later with something less breakable" Akasha levitated a cup then set it down again. "Master these forms"

The Chairman shook his head as he looked at Akasha then back to Yukari "Show me Yukari, as with Tsukune very small" He nodded "How did you make it"

"As a simple ward" she grinned "If I were to make it as a spherical zone then I can do what I like with it" she paused "A small sphere is easy to sustain and that is what takes the time to create" she mused

"Then as another part of your training maintain one when awake. What are the drawbacks with using either as defensive mediums?"

"Newton, a ward is useless in reality, a zone can be manipulated to brace even absorb through elasticity of the unaffected area and strengthen the zone"

"That is what your house ward does, Tsukune did it sub-consciously" He returned again to Tsukune "Tomorrow after school has finished come to my chambers I have a use for the excess yoki you are producing, thanks I understand to Yukari"

.

"Well let's get some fresh drinks" Moka stood "Yukari will you help me please"

"Yes mama" Yukari said quickly and collected the cups and plates then followed Moka out.

"There was something you wanted to ask" The Chairman looked at the three remaining then focused on Kurumu as she wouldn't meet his gaze "Aono Kurumu"

"Yes sir" she drew "I know I absorb yoki but it seems that what happened on the roof when I absorbed Gin's yoki it's too much" she said slightly incoherently in a rush.

There was a chuckle "When you were on the roof, you didn't absorb Gin's yoki. Tsukune had been bitten and therefore was changing. His is the yoki you absorbed. On its own this would have little effect however there were a number of factors that made it rather more potent. Living with a vampire you know that blood can have a life of its own. Tsukune was dying and the blood wanted to live, it reacted strongly. This happens but it was also the full moon increasing the potency. You were covered in transition blood not only on a full moon but in its light. The effect would have been as strong as possible"

"Then will it pass, the effects on yoki absorption are well known with us. This has exceeded anything I've read about"

"If it were simple absorption then yes, however yet another factor came into play; as a succubus how and when are you able to absorb most yoki with the least effort"

"Sex"

There was a grin "Indeed sex. Before you entered your state of prayer what were you doing"

"I was sat and holding Tsukune, I couldn't stop the flow it was everywhere"

The Chairman sighed "I'll save some time. You were sat, the blood pooled in your lap. This is not a secure vessel for storing liquid; it continued its progress however slowly according to Newton's apple" There was a glimmer from Kurumu "Yes, a little of the blood entered you and the hyperactive life force of all the blood on you and in your lap was absorbed by your vaginal lining designed to take yoki during sex. As far as can be ascertained the effects are permanent, you were actually physically changed."

"Oh"

"Also with the continued feeding from Tsukune you are now having difficulty controlling your own yoki are you not?"

"All of us are"

"You however do not have a Rosario" he reached into his cassock "Use this for now and have Moka keep an eye on it. The destruction of seals in this family is excessive to say the least" Moka came at the last and frowned slightly

"A problem Moka" Akasha asked

"A necessity but also another debt" Moka replied as she placed a tray on the table and sat regarding her mother.

"Ah, then there is also something else to talk about" She took the cup handed to her and waited until Moka had finished "This is the youngest house that has ever been set up. There are some aspects of your education that have not been fully explained as yet, particularly in the area of finance" She indicated the seal now around Kurumu's neck "That will be paid for by Morioka Gin's father as he is responsible for its requirement. Otherwise you have no income that you are aware of"

"At the moment no, Yukari and Tsukune are growing herbs that will provide some income hopefully"

Akasha nodded and looked at Tsukune "This worries you"

"A lot" he smiled "In this I'm still very much human; I look on it as my duty to provide for my family"

"And so you will Tsukune, however as well as financial transactions there are services rendered. You will assist in the Great Seal and for this you will be repaid. Because of the nature of our society we still rely on a simple barter and obligation system. Some things are difficult to measure and payment of whatever type is postponed. The society is feudal however there is no easy way to modernise it.

The guard the other day comes from a race that has been isolated for many years. They considered themselves to be better than others until the formation of the Hades Lords when they came into contact on a regular basis with the others. My law regulates them but there are still individuals and families that refuse to obey it. Oh they do in public, but in private" She gestured "He was convinced of his own arrogance and a misogynist, eventually refusing to obey Sora and attacking the ward that he knew had been created by Yukari and yourself. To him two such lesser species couldn't create anything he couldn't destroy. It was the attitude of his whole family"

"Was"

"His actions could have resulted in many deaths, Belthan the leader of his clan, decided that enough was enough. The family had caused many problems and was disruptive. They couldn't or rather wouldn't adapt to the new order, evolution. I tell you this as an example of some of the problems we as Hades Lords face"

"His race was long lived?"

Akasha looked askance it was not the question she had expected "Yes moderately so" she watch Tsukune nod "Why the nod"

"It would be a problem as the generations need to adapt completely before teaching the young with total conviction. Strangely vampires should adapt quickly from what Yukari has told me even though they are I believe the longest lived"

"Almost, but how did you come to that conclusion?"

"The history lesson I had in the formation of houses and the change in the social structure. These changes were over a short period, therefore they have the ability to adapt quickly and accept these changes. Paternal maternal to the current social structure can't have been that many years relatively speaking"

"An interesting point we can talk about later, however back to the current discussion"

"Sorry" Akasha waved the apology away

"Belthan also knows that we in the realms need to change our way of thinking, to modernise as you'd call it; but he also sees the problems and knows that this is a transition period where the old laws have to apply as well. So he is both grateful that a stumbling block can be removed and unhappy that it happened, for it forces an obligation onto him. He is obliged to acknowledge that he is ultimately responsible for the actions of a member of his clan. That member has insulted this house by his actions. That he is dead is of no consequence, Belthan still feels that recompense is due. This is part of the old way, we the Lords put this in place to avoid the races engaging in total genocide. It also works to ensure that the weaker races are not targeted" She looked at Yukari "The status of witches is part of the ongoing modernisation. To us they are as much a part of the realms as any other creature and the laws state this. But I know that you Tsukune have seen the problems first hand"

"The Orc, lizard men, Kuyou and others, yes I understand. But I also understand that I'm building a debt with the Chairman, and I still have to find my place"

"Well to start with the Chairman, he is actually obligated to you as well. Firstly when he selected you there was some obligation at first minimal. This is evolution in action again, if you had died then it finished. However you survived and therefore his additional obligations to you started. Your survival and the unorthodox method you went about it meant that decisions had to be made. At this time the Chairman was still fulfilling his obligations, you were getting an education, food clothing and the necessities. Your metamorphose into a human of the dawn as Yukari would define you created problems for the three Hades Lords, as we now also had to get involved and sanction your existence, thus we also became obligated to you. Now back to some basics. The value of an item is the use to which it can be put" she waved her hand "This house, magnificent as it is, is worthless, it was just sitting here, almost forgotten. Your basic requirements, food, clothing, accommodation are part of the Chairman's basic obligations; the seals he has given you are part of the extended obligation. The current and final one if it is required" Akasha looked at Moka, it was a lesson for her as much as Tsukune. "Now what have you accrued as debt. Moka"

Moka shook herself "The acknowledgment and support for my decision to set up a household. The use of Belmont and his understanding and assistance much of which I might not know, assistance with Yukari's education"

"Not bad, Kurumu what are the credits"

"From what you've said the Chairman also has a responsibility for the guard as he was in his employment and the clan of course"

"So what do you want from the Chairman Moka"

"For it to be put in the balance; if I can't trust a Hades Lord then" she looked at the Chairman

"Agreed, and a very good decision on your part. It is easy to require immediate payment but far better to wait until things are settled. You know that it doesn't give you leeway"

"That much I understand Mr Chairman" she nodded

"Now the clan has sent monetary value as a first payment, this has to be accepted otherwise you are insulting them. What else do you require from them, they will expect a decision so that they can meet and agree to it?"

Moka looked at her mother for some time looking for a clue then she looked at Tsukune and smiled "To become friends of the house, but not allies or vassals. I do not expect them to fight but in the worst case remain neutral"

Akasha nodded "I think they'll agree to that, there will need to be a contract drawn up, but I understand your intentions so it will be simple" she smiled "Now Tsukune, if you are able to help with the Great Seal then you gain from the Lords again since we also have to empower it. Does that explain things a little?"

Tsukune smiled "Yes, I'll stop worrying about nothing and get on with doing what I'm supposed to. In the end the balance will tell if I'm in credit or not. He looked across at Moka "Not that's it's any of my business anyway is it"

"No" she grinned back "It's not"

oOoOo

"Moka's request going to be a problem" The Chairman asked as he sat back down behind his desk. He looked and then waved the guards away.

"No, actually a boon, it show's that they aren't the only ones changing. They've had very little interaction with any other race. This will help" she replied when they were alone

"Unless they think Moka's weak"

"I doubt that, word has leaked back as to what she did to him" Akasha smiled sweetly

"You wouldn't smile like that for something you like; what else?"

"Didn't you hear what Tsukune said about vampires? I'm actually getting fed up with them. There is a movement back to the paternal, led by Issa if I'm honest. I think it's time to remind a few that changes are going to happen and stick"

"He won't be popular once it's found out that he aided in your decision"

Akasha snorted "Did you see how much yoki he has even at this early stage, he's also half natural mage in the way he does things. Very few will even stand a chance when he's trained"

"Until then"

"Moka's there"

The reply caused the Chairman to look closely "Akasha" he looked again "Is that a decision or just a thought"

"It's a thought now you mention it" she pursed her lips "Most of the races are descended from the 'humans of the dawn' if we call them that. A race long gone who's descendents are a disgrace to their ancestors on the whole" she looked at him "And now we have one here at this school able to fulfil one of the objects of this school with a vampire, succubus and possibly a zenko as wives" she looked "Who else"

"In truth as many as I can but Moka put a stop to that"

"One generation's wait, at that years before you expected anything to come from this" she sighed "We also know the need for vampires, Tsukune's history lesson was right we lost too many in that stupid war" She shook her head "I'd be insane to pass the chance and I'd lead by example, but"

"There are a lot of buts, Issa?"

"Forget Issa he won't attack the mate of Moka, my son. He knows I'd destroy him" she smiled grimly "When he finally realises I'm alive"

"Moka"

"She's conflicted about the idea, even if she knows she's thought of it. She wants her house strong as she knows how weak it is at the moment" she caught the red orbs in her green ones "She left me alone to talk and walk with Tsukune in the grounds"

"I note a smile again as you think on that"

"Mikogami I've always been powerful, all my suitors have been after that power and scared of me. Tsukune knows what I am yet he still flirted with me, he treated me as a woman and an equal in spite of that. That's a powerful aphrodisiac and one I need to be away from if I'm to think rationally" She stood "I'll be back in a few days, tell me how Tsukune does with the Great Shield"

"You already know he'll adapt to it and relieve the burden on all of us"

She was still smiling as she vanished.

oOoOo

With Tsukune and Yukari planting more vegetables and the first of the kitchen herbs Moka and Kurumu were in the bath talking. Rather Kurumu was talking Ur-chan was listening with an open mouth.

"I know the signs" Kurumu said after the third repeat of 'Mother' "I doubt even she realises it yet"

Slowly the red eyes found hers and they sat in silence.

"It would be good for the house" Ur-chan said eventually "If Tsukune could be persuaded"

"Moka she looks like you. She's a cross between the two of you. It's not Tsukune who has to get his head around the idea so much as you"

The silence descended again as Ur-chan held her Rosario and listened to Omote. She didn't appear too coherent either.

oOoOo

Three days Akasha sat in her hidden room in the castle, she could feel the others and Gyokuro. Akua had left but Kahlua was there still being used by Issa as an assassin, her growth retarded by his actions. Kokoa was being sidelined as she wasn't a true vampire. She sighed, Issa's get, one he wouldn't recognise as a vampire, and one he wouldn't allow to grow up as she was useful to him, also because she was more powerful than him.

Akasha stood and walked, Issa had collected all the vampires in Japan here, and here they stayed. She looked out of the window at the view to the sea. The proud vampires of Japan reduced to sycophantic drones interested in the material; they were as bad as humans, no worse they knew better. Looking out of the window she implanted an idea in Issa's mind, then one in Kahlua's and left. She was the ruler of the realm and 'Queen' of the vampires. Most of these apart from the two girls weren't worth saving, she had business elsewhere. She'd start with Europe, then look at America.

Akasha materialised in the chamber. Instantly an alarm sounded and she was assaulted by vampires. She smiled and let off her frustration with her kin in Japan. She didn't kill she just had fun, bouncing some off the walls and others the ceiling. She felt a presence and turned to see a small boy with a grim face advance, his sword held firmly he attacked her. She disarmed him and picked him up holding him close and carefully as she carried on bouncing the guards around the room.

"Fun isn't it" she whispered to him.

"How can you do that they're all strong" he whispered back

"Not as strong as me though" she kissed his cheek "You've grown"

"You know me?"

"You're the spitting image of your daddy when he was your age"

"You shouldn't fib, you're too young to have known daddy then. He's old"

As the next guard attacked her she held him at arms length "Go and tell Gloria that someone has come to visit will you" she threw him through the closed door. Avoiding the next she continued her whispered conversation. "Where's your mummy?"

"They're normally here just after I get into trouble"

"Shouldn't be long then, I wonder who'll get her first, your mummies or your daddy"

"Mummies" he whispered firmly "They always know somehow" A figure appeared in the doorway, six women entered and took in the scene then relaxed a fraction when they saw the boy safe and happy "See" he whispered

"Shush now I need to talk to your mummy"

"Stand still idiots" the lead woman bellowed then she looked at Akasha

"Hello Gloria, he's very sweet, but I don't think they realised he was in the room" she set the boy down "He did however get closer than they did" she handed the boy his sword back. "Off you go" she watched him walk over to the women and then he disappeared through the door.

The tension eased, Gloria picked up the nearest guard "Did you know he was here"

"Who" he asked in a daze

Gloria shuddered and let him go "Clear this room now" as the last guard left he put the door back in place "You're supposed to be dead"

"Of course I'm dead I'm a vampire" then her smile stopped "You didn't believe that idiot Issa when he told you I was dead and he was now King"

"You weren't around so we just let things flow and ignore him"

"Good decision. Now set a zone of silence we need to talk"

"What about"

"You question your Queen Gloria" Akasha's head raised imperiously her tone hard

"No Majesty" she bowed and set the zone.

"Who was that lady mummy" the boy asked as he was tucked in for the night

"That was our Queen, Lady Bloodriver"

"She's nice"

"Sometimes, now go to sleep"

oOoOo

Although she could walk straight in Akasha placed a hand on the ward and waited "Your mothers here and wants to talk to you" Yukari looked up at Moka from her work.

"Thank you Yukari. Can you invite her in please" At Yukari's nod Moka set her pen and book down and left the room.

"You can just come in mother the ward will accept you"

"I could but this isn't a visit"

"A formal request"

"Perhaps, I should explain with some background first. You're going to need it"

"That you're the Lord and not my father"

"That and the fact that he's not your biological father; I am also the Queen and have a duty to lead"

Moka sighed "I did wonder"

"As far as you could, I had to seal a lot of your memories. It's early but you need to know them. I'd suggest that you sit down after reassuring your husband and wives"

"Sora isn't a wife, she's a member" Moka smiled at her mother's expression "Ok she will be" Moka went to the door "I'll bring tea"

"Why were we leaving" Moka asked as her memories were returned "Forget that how did you survive"

"I didn't expect to" Akasha sighed "Apart from you there was nothing to live for. I had forgotten the contract with the mother" Akasha was silent for some time "I don't know how long I was unaware of things, but then I realised that I couldn't just leave you, I had to make sure Alucard was truly dormant then I could find you again when you'd matured enough" she smiled "I was being forced from my daughter and I didn't like that, the Mother gave me far more than she'd contracted to, enough to set him firmly back down. Against her he's insignificant. He is an errant child of hers after all"

"But you could have come then"

"No" here was pain in Akasha's eyes "Even though I'd beaten him back down it took some time for me to heal. It's only in the last three years I've been able to wear clothes again. I'd never do that to my child as you wouldn't to yours" she looked at Moka "We can talk of this later"

Moka eventually nodded "Then why were we leaving"

"Issa was installing Gyokuro as his mistress of the house" she saw Moka's look "There was also an ulterior motive, and that was you" she watched Moka's face and growing anger "His other children had produced as good a vampire as ever, strong beyond his dreams, and totally uncontrollable. He only had her back under protest, you remember the fight she had with Kahlua; he thought Kahlua was stronger. Kahlua he has kept retarded because she's far stronger than he is. Kokoa he ignores as he thinks she's not a true vampire because of her hair" Akasha smiled "She's not strong at the moment but she will be" she looked at Moka "You he wanted to father children on. His supposed docile and sweet child"

"Even before my memories were returned he'd had had to prove himself beyond doubt for that to happen" Moka was almost spitting blood

Akasha smiled "Tsukune deduced something from his little knowledge that has never occurred to Issa. Tell me Moka is Tsukune training harder than ever"

"Yes he seems to be driven. What does he know?"

"That when we split and reformed the houses the choice wasn't exactly what we would have wanted. We were talking on those times he said that the first thing we must have done was increase the numbers, when I agreed" she stopped "Please don't take insult. He held me and told me he was sorry" Akasha stopped for some time "Moka I cried on him, the first time anyone had understood what I'd had to do" she said quietly.

"He's like that mama" Moka was kneeling beside her chair, she hugged her from the side.

Sat side by side on the sofa they continued whilst holding hands "Issa isn't the strongest as he's believed since then; rather he's what was left, the weakest. He has gained a little but his power and survival is in deceit and manipulation"

"Then Tsukune's training"

"He knows Issa has wronged both of us" she smiled "I understand you use the phrase I used to use. He's going to show Issa his place in no uncertain terms"

"But why do you want to join, I know I'm bias when it comes to Tsukune but you now have the choice of anyone"

"True, but Tsukune pointed out that we as vampires are adaptable and should have no problems integrating into human society. Issa has been calling himself King of the Vampires, the other two houses and the older females ignore him, but the younger and the males think it's true. He wants to take us back to the dark ages and I won't allow that to happen. Also Tsukune is a human of the dawn what better to father a child"

"Then to join this house shows exactly what you intend" Moka stopped "When do you reveal yourself again"

"Oh yes, Issa doesn't know I'm alive yet nor does he know you've set up a house otherwise the drones would have attacked you by now"

"I know that we're not strong, that's why I was relieved to have the Chairman's blessing and Sora"

"You're stronger than the idiots he'd send, it's the numbers that would defeat you, I don't know if Tsukune knows that but it would be in the back of his mind"

Moka sighed "Kurumu said you more than liked Tsukune so we've talked about it"

"I didn't even consider it until after I'd left the last time, she's perceptive"

"In love yes" the question still hung in the air

Akasha smiled "Member. I need to keep a low profile for a while" she stuttered "I've not been with a man since you were conceived, before that was hundreds of years"

"Then just let your natures take their natural courses, Tsukune won't pressure you and he's considerate and gentle. I'd suggest that you tell him when you do, and he'll treat you as if you were glass. I'll tell him you have permission whenever you decide is the right time"

"I can't be seen until a lot of other things are in place. Returning your memories has allowed you to become a single personality again."

"I know mama I felt it as they were returned. Well the others will welcome you and you can relax here whilst you prepare to be seen again. After talking to Ku I looked and found you some private rooms, even if you didn't join I'd hoped you'd live with us." Moka hugged her tight "Shall we go and get bathed before dinner, we can introduce you there" there was a slight grin "And you'll see what you're getting when you decide you're ready."

"Moka" Akasha blushed


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukune was laying back in the bath letting the heat relax him. He'd been in the garden spacing out the hundreds of a single herb that Yukari had insisted he plant; they were all growing well as far as he could see. It was a little tedious but feeling them as he set them back into the soil they would all survive and quickly grow strong. He heard the door open and Moka come in.

"Hello you're late Moka" He opened his eyes and saw two naked Moka's step into the bath, both with pink hair. "Oh gods Akasha" he shut his eyes and sank below the water as realisation struck.

Akasha watched as Tsukune resurfaced and finally looked at her. His question was in his eyes. It made her burst, he wasn't assuming as her other partners had done, he'd have known that Moka and Kurumu had talked and still he asked her.

Moka and Kurumu watched the silent exchange with grins "Mother has become a member of the house" Moka said

"Then she'd better be introduced to the members duty" Sora said from the side "He didn't get to the Chairman this afternoon"

Tsukune chuckled as Moka moved him and sat him in a surprised Akasha's lap "A little blood and a lot of yoki" Moka tilted her head "Duty calls"

Akasha's body was underwater for which she was glad as she let Tsukune slide between her thighs so that he was lower. Her arms went around Tsukune from the back, at that he'd know that her nipples had hardened as her arms had pulled him back and he'd rested firmly against her.

"Take your time" he whispered to her as he moved his neck slightly

Oh yes he knew she let her fangs break the skin gently and slowly took a little blood and a lot of yoki. She was glad it was only a little blood, he tasted of a far off remembered honey in her human childhood, thousands of years ago. Sweet and filling. She stopped and just held him close revelling in his strength and body, knowing that she'd be safe whenever she was with him, a man who'd truly love and respect her.

The others had watched, when Akasha, eyes still shut lent her face against Tsukune it had started to relax, the pain and stress that they'd not seen slowly vanished as she gently held him. Sora was the first, she quietly got out and left, the others followed leaving the two alone so that Tsukune could work his own kind of magic and heal her. They knew he did it; he'd done it to them all, but they had never seen it so blatantly.

Akasha slowly returned and realised that she was holding Tsukune against her, he was relaxed and quiet. As she went to move his hand gently moved over hers, touching but with no pressure telling her without words that she needn't move. She lent back until she was lying against the side with Tsukune still against her.

"The others"

"They left, you seemed to need a little privacy, they thought it would be best if we talked alone while you recovered"

"Recovered is a good word, what did you do to me Tsukune"

She felt his quiet chuckle "Nothing; you did whatever it was to yourself" his head was on her shoulder "Do you feel better"

"You'll never know just how much. At least I pray you don't"

.

"Tsukune" she started after a while, to feel his finger lightly touch her lips

"Not now, no revelations yet, when you're feeling better"

"Then please just turn around" she moved her arms and he was facing her. She looked into his face, wondering her eyes closed.

A slight kiss on her cheek opened them "This is not the place. Nor the time by a long way, don't hurry"

"Just stay there and show me what it feels like to be held as a lover"

"As a lover" his hands went around her holding her very close and he turned until she was lying on top of him and his arms relaxed again "You'll never be uncomfortable again I hope" his hand stroked her neck and back slowly. She fell asleep on him, her head on his chest listening to the gentle beat of his heart.

.

Moka opened the door and went in. Tsukune was still in the bath with her mother asleep on him. Tsukune caught her eye and she mouthed 'dinner'

'Stay' he mouthed back his hand moved to Akasha's cheek and stroked it "Dinner time little one"

"Don't want any" a petulant childish voice said

"Must have dinner to keep growing big and strong, and mummy's cooked it already"

"Don't wanna move daddy"

"Come on Akasha wakey wakey"

The pink head slowly raised itself "I was asleep" she asked blearily

"Yes you were, now dinner time, mother's waiting"

Akasha laughed as she moved away from Tsukune and stood up, he stood and helped her out "Sorry Moka I fell asleep"

"Now I know who I get the grumps from in the morning" Moka held a towel and wrapped her mother with a hug "Better"

Akasha trapped in the towel lent against her "Oh yes I slept the sleep of the living"

She was still sleepy and Moka picked her up in her arms "I'll take her and stay with her tonight tell Kurumu" she looked at his face "Yours" he nodded

Akasha woke slightly as she was laid on the bed, then Moka got in as well, she hugged her tight and went to sleep contented. She was still holding Moka as she woke but felt Tsukune behind her his arm over them both. As she dozed she realised that Tsukune was waking up, and that he'd put pyjama bottoms on. She went to whisper to Moka when a breath touched her ear.

"Stay there Akasha I'm alright"

Akasha opened her eyes at the whisper and saw Moka looking at her "Tsukune roll"

Akasha felt Tsukune's arms flex, the other she realised was underneath her. He rolled onto his back with both her and Moka now above him, he gently opened his arms and she slid to his right and Moka to his left. Once against him his arms came around and held them gently. He went back to sleep until the alarm sounded.

"I suppose you two want breakfast" Akasha felt the words rumble in his chest "Neck of wrist" he asked as if he were carving a bird at the table.

"Wrist is easier" Moka said yawning. Tsukune relaxed his arms allowing them to roll onto their backs and his wrist moved over their opened mouths. "Breakfast in bed, almost the best thing to wake up to" She looked at her mother and grinned as she blushed.

oOoOo

Moka had given her rooms on the upper floor where she could be private. Moving her few belongings in had taken little time; she spent the rest in the grounds and thinking. Her occasional forays into the outside world and her realm took time, but not much. She helped train Tsukune and the others, taking Yoki when he needed it and his freely given blood. That was too delicious to refuse at any time. She slowly became used to living in a loving family as a real part of it and not just a thing to be used or as a duty. The more she was around Tsukune the more she realised that he was everything he seemed to be, there was no deceit in him at all. He couldn't care that she was powerful, she was Akasha, a member of the house to which he was head. So very different from any others she'd ever spent time with, her good health was his concern and he tried to make sure that she happy.

Sitting on the stone bench she wasn't thinking of much when Tsukune came and sat beside her. "Akasha I know that you're a Hades Lord, but after one day Kurumu stopped me, yesterday Moka stopped me, today it doesn't matter anymore. If you want to beat me and show me my place then go ahead, but talk to me first. Tell me what's wrong"

She looked at him quizzically "Nothing's wrong"

"Then why are you moping on this bench again"

"I'm not moping" she replied with a little heat

"Good a reaction, now again, tell me again you're not moping"

"Tsukune I'm not moping" her voice had risen

He looked long and hard at her "Why do you wear that dress, rather that style of dress. It's Victorian there's no way you can move properly in it"

"What has my dress got to do with anything" her eyes flashed

"I don't know" he took and held her hand "But you're more irritated at that question than me accusing you of moping"

"What, don't you like it?"

"What's not to like, it's pretty and has an elegance to it" he looked straight into her eyes "It defines you as a thing, a trophy to be on display and restrained. That part I don't like if you want the truth" there was anger in his own voice.

She stopped her retort as he quietly finished. Her mind went back to when she'd started wearing the style "It was the style that Issa adopted, quasi Victorian"

"Then wear it if you want, but not because you have to"

"How did you know?"

"You sit here with your mind who knows where and your fingers pull at the top as if you want to take it off but can't" he smiled sweetly "You can" he pulled her into a hug "be yourself Akasha, you're no trophy, you're a loved member of this house"

"What shall I wear?"

"What ever you like, try Moka's clothes if you want, they'd look good on you. Wear what makes you happy not what others think you should wear" he stifled a chuckle

"What"

"I was just thinking that you could pass as Moka in her uniform"

She giggled and was quiet for a while. "Will you help me Tsukune?"

"What ever you want"

"Then help me change"

"Change yes, but I'll not tell you what to wear"

"You just want to see me in my underwear"

"Now there's a thought" he frowned "Not if they're Victorian as well, all those dead whales"

"Idiot they're plastic now, I'll show you"

"Just what you want, shall I ask Moka for some clothes for you"

Akasha thought then nodded "Just changing"

"As I've said before, take your time" Again she was subject to a hard look "Before we go to my room that hair's coming down" his hands came up and slowly removed the clips, carefully putting them in his pocket. Released it tumbled as he worked, finally his hands, fingers spread ran through it" Others won't see it but you're so very different, so totally unique. He lent forwards and kissed her lightly.

She extended it and put her arms around him, finally breaking apart "How do you do it?"

"Living with five women" he raised his eyebrows in query "survival" he grinned

oOoOo

"Sir, Aono Moka is here to see you" the guard outside informed him through the intercom.

"Send her in" he replied absently

As she came in Sora standing near the Chairman looked then blinked and looked again. She smiled; Akasha was wearing Moka's uniform.

"What can I do for you" the chairman was stopped by a poke from Sora. He looked again "Clear the room, Sora stay"

"Poking me Sora" he asked when they were alone

"I am your guard"

"I don't think I'd come to harm, but well spotted" he turned "Do you wish to enrol in the school Akasha" Her grin lit the room and he looked yet again this time with a cleric's sight and drew a deep breath "Tsukune is a wonder; he healed Moka and Kurumu even before his change. It's been a long time Akasha" he said quietly.

"So long I didn't know until he's almost finished" she acknowledged "But I need to talk to you privately now I've had a little fun"

Sora walked to the door and bowed "My Lords" she left

.

"Well" Moka asked as her mother came into the bathhouse

"You didn't tell them" Akasha looked at Sora who shook her head. Akasha grinned widely "They didn't have a clue, Sora had to poke the Chairman to get him to look again"

"So have you decided what to wear yet" Kurumu asked "we can help"

"Well Tsukune suggested the Dior 50's to start with, the cotton full skirt dresses for normal, and the loose skirt and jacket for business. He seems to think I should take it slowly"

"Men" Kurumu huffed "He's right though, you'd look stunning in classic Dior" she turned to him "Why can't you dress yourself properly when you can come up with such a brilliant idea?"

"Why should I care what I look like?" he answered absently.

Kurumu dunked him and went to join the others as they chatted about dresses and clothes. Tsukune sat and relaxed with a small smile.

oOoOo

Tsukune shuffled the papers together and started from the beginning checking his answers to the questions. He wasn't worried about having summer school, but he'd entered a mild competition with Moka on the highest marks. He was still a little behind her in English and the languages, but had caught up and was a little better in maths. He had to maximise his marks to win. Head down he reviewed what he'd done.

"Well" Moka asked as they walked out of the room

"I'm hopefully optimistic"

"So am I"

"As long as you don't cheat and have your mother take the English paper I might give you a run for your money"

"You know I hadn't thought of that" She grinned as they waited for Kurumu "Mind you you'd know straight away. Nobody else does" she frowned "Even Kurumu gets confused at times"

"I don't know why, you're totally different in looks and personality"

Moka smiled, Kurumu had been right, again. Tsukune didn't see either of them as a substitute for the other. "What are you doing after lunch?"

"Yukari and I are going talk to her parents about the herbs we've grown. I forgot to ask, is it alright if they come over to pick them up if they want them?"

"Technically it's right that you ask, but with Fujiko and Taminori since they're her parents I extended an open invitation" she looked around "I wonder what's keeping Ku"

They went back into the room to see Kurumu sitting and looking angry

"What happened" Tsukune quickly went to her and made sure she wasn't hurt

"I'm not hurt Tsukune, I'm annoyed I got one of the supplementary questions wrong, as soon as I handed the paper in I realised"

Both Tsukune and Moka laughed, "Passed then" Tsukune looked at her

"Of course" she started to take umbrage then laughed herself.

"Which question" Ririko was sat marking

"The last of the supplementary questions" Kurumu sighed "In my working I put in the figure for the cosine instead of the square of the cosine. It gives the wrong answer"

Ririko flicked through the papers and brought it out "Yes you did, a silly mistake that has cost you a point on the supplementary since you have detailed your workings" she grinned at the trio "Tsukune take your wives home and help her get over this horrendous misfortune that will surely scar her for the rest of her life"

"Yes Sensei, I think congratulations are in order too"

.

Fujiko and Taminori stood in the kitchen garden looking at the rows of fully grown herbs in total shock. This years crop had been poor, the best at cultivating the herb had unfortunately died last year of old age. There had been long and detailed discussions of what to do and where to make the cuts. "How many plants" Fujiko finally asked

"Here three hundred, we ran out of space there's another two hundred outside against the back wall" Yukari replied "We were looking at a way of making some money and I know that this is a difficult herb to grow so we thought we'd start with it" She looked at her parents "So what do you think"

"We'll have to talk to the council, how many plants were you thinking of selling"

"I was going to keep twenty or so since I'm doing more advanced potions this summer, the Chairman has asked for ten as well"

"Four hundred and seventy" she looked at Yukari "You'll sell four hundred and seventy"

"Tsukune can always grow some more, you'd better take a few so that they can test for purity. The odd leaf I've tested has come up at the top end of the scale given in the books"

"I'd better go and get the leader of the council and show him, he can select the plants to take for testing" Taminori looked around "With your permission of course Moka"

"I'm afraid I can't give you that" she looked at the shock on both faces "I'm not Moka"

"Mother" Moka's voice came from outside and she stepped in with a basket "Of course you can. Will he stay for dinner, we're just picking some vegetables"

Looking at the two standing side by side Taminori nodded "Probably not he'll want to test as soon as he can"

Fujiko reached and stopped him nodding "The test won't take long, but he'll want to harvest as soon as he can. This year's crop has been poor, we need these urgently"

"You know the value then. I won't expect the full price in view of your need, just a fair price"

"On behalf of us all my thanks" she tapped her husbands arm "Work before dinner, off you go, I'll wait here"

"The ward will accept him if he's with you" Yukari shouted as he ran off "Do you think we should have mentioned the others" she asked Tsukune

"What else have you grown" Fujiko asked

"We started with some of the alpines, Purple Saxifrage, Alpine Arnica and Yellow Poppies" Yukari indicated to the walls where additional bricks were attached "the frog makes a good substitute for the soil conditions, and we can regulate the acidity very closely. We also grew Shilajit and Spikenard, she pointed to the plants against the base of the wall, they've also come up well, again they've all tested at the top end of the scale"

"Well I'd keep most of them, although you won't use all of the plant. Claudius the leader of the council will want whatever you've produced but if he tells you what he wants then it's easier all round" she nodded "This crop you've grown are our most pressing need, he'll be happy with that or I won't be" She grinned at Yukari and hugged her tight "You don't know but we only manage to produce fifty plants in a very good year. This year was twenty"

.

"Looks like there are others with papa mama Moka" Yukari said a few minutes later

"Let them in and we'll see what they want" They heard loud voices from outside the wall and went out so see who'd arrived

"Moka I'd like to introduce Claudius the council leader. When I told him he just said yes and organised these two to harvest if it's alright with you"

Moka took the hand "Surely, Yukari will show you, I understand there are some around the back as well" She looked at the large florid man walking towards them as the two went into the kitchen garden with Tsukune and Yukari "And who is this?"

"Ulysses a member of our council, he was there when Taminori told us of the life-line you've provided for us. He insisted on coming"

"He knows that this is a traditional household" Fujiko asked from behind Moka

"He has been told Fujiko, I can only hope that he remembers since he didn't write it as his original work"

Tsukune walked out the door "I will not allow disrespect to members of this house" his sharp ears had picked up the exchange

"Claudius allow me to introduce Aono Tsukune the head of house" Fujiko said as he walked and stood beside Moka

"Welcome" Tsukune took the hand with a bow

"Where are these mythical herbs then" The voice bellowed in Tsukune's ear

Claudius turned to the man "Ulysses, control yourself you are a guest here and they won't tolerate your nonsense as I have to" he looked sternly at the man "Now the herbs are through that door, watch and keep quiet"

Akasha came out carrying the basket of vegetables "Hello Claudius are you staying for dinner"

"Lady Bloodriver?" he whispered he looked back at Moka then did a double take as Tsukune watched his face with a grin

"Out of the way girl" the tone of Ulysses voice had Tsukune moving before he looked, he stood in front of Akasha.

"Leave. Leave now or I'll remove you" Tsukune's voice had dropped

"Go and get your papa boy" he went to shoulder the two out of the way. Tsukune stopped him with a hand on his chest, then pushed him firmly shooting him beyond the group of Moka, Claudius and Yukari's parents.

"You were told this is a household and to show respect. You bellow in my ear and call me a boy, insult a member of this house and then try to barge past her, did you consider that she might have been hurt?" Tsukune was walking towards him. Every witch felt the mother, she was angry "No mother, this is an arrogant child with no manners" he looked at Moka "He needs to be taught some" he lent down and grabbed an ankle and dragged him to the stump that Moka had used. "Consider yourself lucky, Moka would have broken you" and picked him up by the jacket, his hand quickly found the wand and removed it. "I abhor violence but there seems to be no other option you behave like a spoilt child in this house, therefore you'll be treated like one"

He sat on the stump and pulled Ulysses over his knees and proceeded to spank him. Where Moka had given Yukari six, Tsukune decided that age should increase the number. At the count of twenty four firm strokes he stopped and set Ulysses on his feet again "You're not responsible enough to use this" he held up the wand as he still sat on the stump "therefore it will remain here until I'm satisfied that you are. More likely I'll hand it to your beneficiary" he pointed to the ward "Go unless you need another lesson in manners"

"I'll take him back Mr Aono" one of the others stood near, three filled pallets were on a barrow "I've to come back we didn't bring enough pallets" At Tsukune's nod he walked Ulysses to the ward and they vanished.

Laughter erupted as they disappeared, looking up Tsukune saw tears falling down both Moka's and Akasha's faces. Yukari's parents were sat on the grass grinning to split their faces and Claudius came towards him with an extended hand.

"Mr Aono that was a sight to behold, I and all my colleagues thank you. You have no idea how long we've all wanted to do that." He sighed and his head fell "I know that we now have to pay for the insult" his face came up "But I can't help it I'm just so happy, behaved like a child so you treated him like one"

"A passing lesson, I'm sure he'll be healed as soon as he gets back"

"Oh no" the grin got wider "I told Miles to take him to the council chambers and explain, no one will heal him beyond his safety, he will suffer his punishment" he indicated the wand "He can't do it himself either" he giggled "You confiscated his wand as it he were a naughty boy"

Tsukune walked across to Moka "Sorry I usurped your prerogative"

Moka looked at her mother and burst into laughter again "Don't be, it was totally appropriate for his behaviour"

Akasha smiled at him "Thank you Tsukune" she kissed him and shook her head, her eyes aglow, "So protective" she said to Moka in a whisper. None of her previous partners would ever think to protect her from such a small thing; they'd have watched her do it herself gloating that she belonged to them.

.

Claudius sat in his chair as the women and Tsukune cleared away the table and washed up. His eyes still held the laughter from the afternoon, but his mind was working. When they'd finished they sat upstairs looking out to the grounds with drinks. "Lady Moka, what do you require?"

"In respect of his behaviour, I'll leave that to you. Because you're obligated as well, then assistance with my children's education when they need it; knowledge not financial assistance"

He looked at Tsukune "That could have had far reaching consequences, I thank you for your understanding Mr Aono, for myself and all witches" he turned back to Moka "He will make financial reparations to this house in the first instance. Now the boon your house has granted us in respect of the herbs"

"As I told Taminori, a fair price, it needn't be all at once, you have I understand many years or your normal production there. Pay as you will"

"I'll have little problems with such generous terms" he sighed "But now I must get back to work, at least I'm fortified by a wonderful meal"

Tsukune and Moka escorted him to the door "I'd appreciate it if you tell me when he can have his wand back" Tsukune said as he shook the hand

"If he learns his lesson hopefully a few years"

"Yukari can take care of it, I understand that they are like familiars and need attention"

"He's luckier than ever he realises, we'll send his others"

oOoOo

"No Ulysses this matter is a meeting of the enclave not the council" Claudius was addressing the man in front of him as he sat on a heavily padded chair. "Your actions have affected all of us and our descendants"

"How"

"Ulysses you were a member of this council and as such were expected to see beyond the surface on such matters. Detail the possible and actual outcomes please"

"We could have lost the crop" there was a silence

"And"

"The lost volume" he looked up to Claudius and saw no give there "I felt the mother, she was angry" his head hung "We could have lost lives and we are committed to Lady Moka's house for an indeterminate time, as a vampire she can bear children for her near immortal life"

"Even so her terms were very generous; I don't expect her to abuse them." He looked up at the gathering "Who was, the 'girl' you called her, that you went to push past?"

"I don't know, a member of the household"

"That 'girl' was the Hades Lord, Lady Bloodriver Ulysses" there were shocked gasps from the crowd "That knowledge does not leave this meeting" he said sharply "If Lady Bloodriver thinks that someone here has interfered with her plans then her retribution will be far more severe than I'd like to imagine" he turned back to the now pale man on the chair "As a member of this council you were at the very least expected to know the Hades Lords. You were very lucky and have been given a chance, learn from it and regain your position, your wands will be cared for until the council has decided that you're worthy of them again, until that time you are confined to working within the enclave" the gavel hit the block in the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

They were standing at the top end of the board looking at the results for the exams, Yukari was hugged with first place secured, Tsukune and Moka were looking at each other with a smile, third equal, and Kurumu was an ecstatic twelfth.

"Here you are" Shizuka Nekonome's cheerful voice came from behind "We need to talk about the trip for the newspaper club tomorrow"

"You said we weren't having one yesterday" Tsukune looked at the others for confirmation

"That was yesterday, today we have a trip" her voice quietened "And a mystery to explore" her tail was hyperactive, not a good sign "It's near the beach so there'll be lots of fresh fish"

"Once a polly tighto Happiness Stan did ploddy ploddy forward into the deep thundermold" Tsukune looked at Yukari and she burst out laughing

"Oh deep joy Truly magibold" she quipped in reply

Moka looked at the two as confused as the rest, this was the second time at least they'd shared a private joke. "Tsukune I think I'm going to have to monitor just what Yukari is teaching you"

oOoOo

Tsukune looked across the field where the bus had dropped them. Slowly he realised that there was something here that wasn't right, he knelt down and put his hand into the soil. "Where's Yukari" he said as he pulled it back out with a grimace "The soil hates, it hates people" his head shook "The plants are killers"

"She went that way to look around" Moka pointed along the path. Three blurs flew down the path following Yukari.

.

Yukari stopped at the voice and looked around bewildered until she looked down the small slope and saw the girl pulling at something amidst the stems of the sunflowers.

"Help please something's got my sempai I can't get her out" she was panting with the effort of holding the arm, her eyes were terrified.

Yukari scampered down the slight bank and moved her hand amongst the stems to grab the clothing. As her hand touched the girl a sucker stuck to her arm then vined and wrapped around it. Yukari stared at it in amazement. She recognised it in an instant but what was a Garigarious doing in the human world. She didn't have time to think as she was lifted up towards a gaping maw. Glad that she now had a prepared zone she altered it and it quickly covered her body leaving only the space where the vine came through to hold her. Once in place it was a ward, she smiled as all the practice came instantly to mind. Now the Garigarious needed to be dealt with; she started the stun spell that young witches were taught in need, glad she didn't have to hold her wand to cast it. Offensive spells were only learnt in the late twenties, and then not by all. There had to be a long evaluation after the request to ensure suitability. As she cast the spell she felt huge power flow into her from Tsukune's irate mother. The monster holding her evaporated and the others coming for the meal also vanished. As she fell she saw the others run around the corner of the path. Tsukune caught her easily well before she landed, hugging her tight.

.

"Air, need air" Yukari managed to say, squashed in between Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu there was little room for even her tiny frame. Realising they hadn't heard she expanded the zone slightly moving them away enough to breath.

"Clever girl" Tsukune said and relaxed his hold, transferring it to the two still hugging "She had her zone and used a ward just as she's been taught" he said to the two "Now let her tell us what happened"

Gradually the other two released Yukari

"Just that daddy, just as mama Moka's been teaching me, protect evaluate prioritize. I used the zone and changed it into a ward, it would have to let go to eat me and then if I needed I could expand it so I was safe. I used stun on the one holding me, but with mother being a little enthusiastic it got them all"

"A little more than stun" Tsukune's eyes took in the two now sitting on the bank scared and more than a little hysterical at what had just happened. "Kurumu do you think that they should remember falling down the bank and we just helped them up"

"That's a very good idea" Kurumu left and went over to the two still sat staring and crying.

.

"It was a young witch and the mother helped her"

"Nonsense Ruby, she's just powerful the mother does not exist in that form, otherwise she'd help us" Sat in her chair she looked sternly at her charge "Go and find that witch she can help us"

Sat in her chair as Ruby went out she continued to deny what she had felt until she finally believed it again. There was No Mother, No mother, no mother, left us alone no mother.

.

Walking with the two charmed girls they heard the stories about the local area, including the belief that a witch protected the area. The girls were more than a little annoyed of the reports that a waste tip was to be built on the fields of sunflowers, and that was why they had come here, they loved to look at flowers. They stopped by the small car under the grove and the girls turned and waved their arms to show the magnificent view. Following their movements Tsukune and the others also turned and saw the fields open up before them. They looked beautiful, only Tsukune shuddered, he remembered the soil.

oOoOo

Standing where the girls had dropped them caused Tsukune more than a little disorientation. There was nothing that he could feel here; it took him some time to regain the earth. The others two had taken a similarly shocked Yukari to look around, they caused little attention but Yukari was more than a little frightened of the crowds pressing around them. Tsukune smiled as he went and held Yukari's hand, his tenuous connection helped to steady her. The feel of Tsukune's hand in hers also helped far more than he realised.

"Thanks daddy"

"I felt lost. I'm the human and the worse effected" he smiled at her

"There's nothing to feel, I can't feel the earth" Yukari's quiet voice quivered

"It's deep Yukari, you have to go through the surface, but it's there" he shut his eyes and tried to show her in his mind.

Yukari could see what he was doing and finally with his help managed to get the connection on her own, she sighed in relief squeezing his hand in thanks. Although she didn't need to any more she kept hold, the mass of people scared her.

"Can we sit down" Yukari had spied a bench next to some large square blocks holding flowers. Tsukune nodded understandingly and they went to the bench. Yukari immediately placed her hand on the soil there and sighed. "We're being followed by a witch" she said after a while

"Any idea what she wants?"

"Me, she wants me to join her" Yukari frowned and shook her head "It's as if she's never learnt to control her thoughts. She must have grown up outside the enclaves"

"You know I don't know if the chairman is using us or teaching us. Perhaps a little of both" Tsukune mused

"It would be nice if he gave us a little warning" Yukari was still thinking about the witch "She's conflicted about what to do"

"I think the fact that we had no warning was the warning" he looked at Moka and Kurumu looking at the shop windows "For all Moka hated being in the human world she knows what to do and blends in, Kurumu is the same"

"Well they both hunt in the human world if we're being honest"

"What about you, feel better?"

"Lots, I'm glad we also read some modern fiction, it helps with understanding all this" her hand waved "Chopper would be challenging the cars when they hit him because he just walked into the road"

They both laughed "I think that this adventure is for us, you with the witch and me the land"

"What about mother?"

"I'd say that she's given you a little freedom with what happened in the fields. Don't go overboard though; she'll react like your mothers if you're in real danger and not let you out of sight for a while"

"That's good. The witch wants to separate me from you and take me back to the fields" Yukari gasped "She's got a master"

"Let's get this show on the road shall we" Tsukune looked at Moka and raised his head slightly.

.

When they came back Tsukune explained what they'd talked about and the witch following them wanting to take Yukari.

Both Moka and Kurumu immediately closed in "That's not happening" Moka was stern

"Moka she's not going to come to harm, mother won't let that happen. But she's got to talk to the witch otherwise we're never going to find out what's going on here"

Moka glared at him "I don't like it" Kurumu looked daggers at Tsukune echoing Moka's comment with her eyes.

"You think I do, but Yukari has to have a little freedom sometimes" he let his senses roam and smiled slightly "We're working for the Chairman in this"

"Who" Moka's question was instant

"I don't know, but I've felt him watching Yukari before" he looked Moka and Kurumu "There is no way he'd even mention what's going on to Sora. She'd be so close to Yukari whilst we were here that we wouldn't even know Yukari was with us" there was a slight frown "Isn't Sora at her parents or something"

Moka groaned "She asked for time off to go and see her parents. The Chairman gave her permission immediately; she left yesterday morning the day the results came out"

"Well that answers that" Tsukune sighed "Akasha's in her realm sorting a problem for a few days"

Moka smiled and shook her head. Tsukune knew where all the members of his house were, even if he pretended he didn't so that she could reassure herself. "Yes Tsukune she is" she said quietly. Then turned to Yukari "Are you sure about this?" at Yukari's firm nod "Then do not put yourself in a situation beyond your capabilities, if in doubt use your zone and call for help understand"

"Yes mama I'll be very careful" she hugged Moka and then Kurumu.

oOoOo

High above Ruby watched; she knew that the little witch was totally disorientated initially and that the two girls with her hadn't noticed and just dragged her away. Her heart went out to her as she wished she could help but there were too many people around. When the boy man took her hand Ruby was confused, she could see that the girl calmed immediately and then she found a connection. Something that Ruby herself found difficult in this urban sprawl even though she was used to it. She watched as she sat on the bench and talked to the boy man, now totally relaxed. She had to get the little girl away from them somehow; her master had ordered her to. Frustration found its way into her emotions as the two girls joined them and then hid the girl from view in hugs. Ruby was relieved as they let go and talked, then smiled as they walked from the centre and finally turned down a small service alley between two blocks of shops. There were no windows and no people she called her crows and extended her wings.

.

Yukari watched as the woman stood at the other end of the roof looking over the city. She was shapely but her clothing was ragged, clean but obviously salvaged and cleaned. The only item she was wearing that Yukari could see that wasn't either holed or torn was a black tee shirt. Her hair stuck out in two, pony tails wasn't right, handlebars would be a better description as they were at right angles to her head. Yukari blushed as she wondered who was supposed to use them. She quickly suppressed the thought and continued her evaluation. Dangerous yes the girl was powerful as a witch, there was no allowing her guard down here. She held a wand and flower in her hands, and her crows flew around her. Yukari's lessons with Moka saw the tactical error in giving away her position. Even without the other means they had her parents would be nearby already, the flight hadn't been long. Yukari watched her turn and saw the face; she was very pretty with gorgeous eyes.

Ruby finished her study of the streets; she couldn't see the two girls or the boy man but they would be looking on the ground not here high in the open, in the sun. She turned to the little witch with a smile, surprised to see her regarding her intently.

"You're awake, I saw you down there and my heart went out, it's terrible in a city and I could see that you couldn't feel the earth" she looked around and waved her arm "The only thing you can feel here is human ego and selfishness, the only way to describe it is pity" she saw Yukari flinch as a crow landed close and cawed, looking at her intently as it turned it's head from side to side "Don't worry the crows are my friends, they only want to be friendly, they helped me get you away from those humans"

"Who are you" Yukari could feel her parents near.

"My name's Ruby, I saw you in the fields we call it the 'Witches Ranch', I followed you so that we could be friends and you wouldn't be alone" she smiled "What's your name"

"Yukari"

"Humans are our enemy Yukari, they know nothing but greed hate and how to destroy" she sighed "I hate them, they plan to destroy our fields and my home will you help us to save them please Yukari"

"To save the fields and your home, yes I'll help you Ruby"

"If that's what you want Yukari" Tsukune said as he sat watching on the low wall with Moka and Kurumu

"Humans" Hissed Ruby "How did you get here"

"Well if you want to hide I'd suggest that a flock of crows draws attention; especially when they helped you to kidnap Yukari" he stood and went towards Yukari extending his hand with a smile

As she went forwards to take his hand Yukari saw a flash of black and Tsukune slashed from his shoulder to his chest. She screamed as he staggered back.

"There's no need to feel anything for him. Humans are our enemy Yukari, we have to kill them to keep our secret" Ruby had her wings out again and smiled at her but her eyes were full of hate.

"I won't forgive you if you hurt my family" Yukari turned to Ruby

"They're humans Yukari I'll make it quick"

"Don't Ruby, they're my family"

"You'd forsake a witch to protect humans" Ruby shook her head "I can't, no I can't I can't allow that" her voice got louder until she screamed the last

"It's ok Yukari, the Chairman will have to buy me some more clothes that's all" Tsukune was standing none the worse physically, although his clothes needed replacing as they were sliced and covered in blood.

"How is it you're still alive. I sliced you to your heart what are you"

"Well you didn't get my heart, but it wouldn't have mattered even if you did, but I'm a human"

"Then you'll die" Ruby screamed at him

"Moka or Kurumu could you please control her and calm her down, I don't like hurting women" Tsukune stood waiting as Ruby advanced on him. From the corner of his eye he saw Moka's flat hand and Kurumu's fist. "Oh well"

Moka looked at the woman, flicked off her Rosario and hit her hard, trying not to let instinct take over and kill her, first in the stomach then the head "She's controlled and calm now" she stuttered in rage as she looked at the unconscious form at her feet. "What now"

"We take her back, we need to talk to her and find out what's happening at the fields, and I think that Yukari is meant to bring her to the academy"

"Ok then lets go" she picked up Ruby and slung her over her shoulder and turned to look at Tsukune "No Tsukune I'll carry her. I'm letting enough go as far as house rules go at the moment. I don't need your chivalrous human nature trying to carry her for me. I won't have her scent on you or her anywhere near you"

"Thank you Moka, just be gentle she didn't hurt me"

Moka growl was echoed by Kurumu "She tried to kill you" she was controlling herself with difficulty.

Tsukune went and hugged her hard until she groaned "I'm fine" he did the same to Kurumu, pulling them together "I'll show you both later when Yukari's asleep if you're quiet" he whispered in the quiet voice they used when they needed to talk so that Yukari couldn't hear.

"Let's go then" Moka was all business, with a slight flush on her pale cheeks

"First mama" Yukari actually used her wand and touched Ruby's head "We need her alive to talk later, I need to heal her, quite quickly"

oOoOo

Ruby was dreaming, reliving the time her parents were killed by the drunk driver. The pain in her face reminding her of the injuries she sustained in the 'accident'. Her parents had been so sure that they could live with humans. The first day here with the hated humans they'd killed them. She woke with a start looking around and wondering where she was. She was lying on a futon, covered by a light blanket and surrounded by humans. She tried to jump up but stopped as dizziness overcame her with the sudden movement; the pain in her stomach doubled her over.

"Where am I who are you" her voice was a rasp from the pain

"We're in a motel that had been booked for our trip" the boy man replied "My name's Aono Tsukune I'm a human"

"Impossible I cut you, no human could survive that" she looked at Moka "No human could hit me like that either" she forced her voice to become stronger.

"Well I am truly a human, Moka is a vampire and Kurumu is a succubus" Tsukune indicated each as he introduced them "Yukari you know already is a witch"

"Impossible humans can't mix with Youkai they kill them" She moved to grab Tsukune to find her hand held painfully by Moka.

"Touch my husband again and I really will hurt you understand" Moka's eyes flashed in anger "I've been lenient with your actions so far, but they'd better improve"

"Mama she's still hurt" Yukari said as she came and rested a hand on Moka's arm. Moka relaxed her grip. "Thank you mama" Yukari turned to Ruby and handed her a small glass "Drink this potion it will help you recover" Yukari took the glass back when Ruby had finished "I healed you but the potion's better for reinstating the organs after they've been healed. You really upset mama Moka and mama Kurumu when you tried to kill daddy she hit you a little harder than she should have"

Ruby looked at her in shock "Mama and daddy, married?" Yukari nodded and Ruby fainted.

.

Ruby woke up feeling a lot better, the pain wasn't gone but she could move, and she smelt food. Sitting up Ruby saw the group were setting a small table with breakfast.

"Just in time" Tsukune said "I was going to wake you but Yukari said leave you until you woke naturally"

"Where is Yukari" Ruby was concerned

"She went to get some shopping, it's the first time she's been in the human world and she wants to try and learn as quickly as possible. Buying a few things will help her don't you think" Tsukune was watching closely to see if Yukari had been right about her never living in the enclaves

"What do you mean human world"

"I thought so, you've never heard of the Youkai realms have you" her open mouth was the answer "Yukari said that it was unlikely that you'd been raised in a witches enclave"

Ruby sat still until Yukari came back beaming with her success "I went to a little supermarket and got us all drinks as daddy suggested" she undid the cloth on the table and five drinks were exposed. Still smiling she started to hand them out; then she looked at Ruby.

Ruby was sat still thinking of the enclave, at Yukari's entrance she was about to ask her when she mentioned that Tsukune was her daddy. Her mind went back to the last night when she had woken before "Wives" she whispered. The quiet word was loud enough for the three to hear and turn towards Ruby. "How can you have wives it's illegal for humans" she almost hurled herself at Tsukune "That must be a disguise" her hand went towards his face to be stopped by a cold tube. She blinked and recognised a can of orange.

"Breakfast" he asked "You need to keep up your strength if you're going to heal properly"

"Morning Ruby" Yukari called cheerfully to defuse the tension that had erupted "Now you're awake I've got the next potion for you, but it's best not to take it with all those chemicals" Yukari pointed to the can of orange in her hand.

"It's also best for your continued recovery that you remember that word you whispered" Moka added, her voice shaking as Yukari went to get the potion.

.

"Breakfast for you after this, then back to bed, you really can't be moving too much otherwise you'll take longer to heal" Yukari handed her the glass and watched her drink with a nod. "You can talk lying down you know"

"Why is it taking so long after you healed me?"

"Mama Moka's punch had a lot of yoki, it destroyed your liver, kidneys spleen and gallbladder. That's not to mention those aspects that are involved in reproduction and the general damage" Yukari sat with the empty glass "Healing spells are effective in keeping you alive, but with that much damage you put things back together and then use potions to re-establish the functions. You'll pee out a lot of blood for the first couple of times and need to eat lightly, your stomach as well" Yukari smiled "You shouldn't have headaches now, the cracked skull and swelling to your brain was the first thing I did just after mama picked you up" she waited until Ruby had caught up. "Before everything else there are two things you should know about" she drew a breath "First in a household all members will attack if their child is threatened" Yukari's thumb touched her chest "Second and more important for you at the moment, all wives will do the same for the head of house" she indicated to Tsukune "It's not a conscious thing it's instinctive, both mama Moka and Ku are having a difficult time controlling themselves every time you jump at daddy" She watch Ruby really look at Moka and Kurumu and register the tension in their bodies and the barely controlled rage in their eyes.

When Ruby looked back at Yukari she nodded slowly "I understand"

"Good" Grinned Yukari "The injuries were so bad because mama Moka was trying not to kill you. Now let's have breakfast then we can talk"

oOoOo

They sat looking at Ruby as she slept, her tale had taken a long time and dusk was approaching. Both Moka and Kurumu had been moved to tears at the final almost incomprehensible ramblings that was the story of her parents death, and the terror of loss that Ruby had felt. Yukari's potions had included a narcotic to relax her and allow them to question Ruby without her obvious temper flaring up and attacking Tsukune again.

"She's not going to be happy with you when she realises what you did" Moka finally said to Yukari

"She'll be alive to be unhappy. I think that she'd have attacked daddy when she started thinking of her parents again"

"I think you're right" Moka sighed and looked at Tsukune "What now?"

"We have to talk to her master" Tsukune looked at the dusk "Better now than tomorrow. I was thinking what we should do when she was telling us about the ranch" he waited and looked down "I need mother's help" he said quietly then looked back up "We need to remove the 'plants' she's grown under the sunflowers and then hopefully we can get her back into one of the witches enclaves"

"She'll fight, from what Ruby said she's insane" Kurumu watched the two

"That's why I need you Ku"

"Why" Moka was frowning "I'm better in a fight"

"Yes but Ku is better at keeping everyone away with her charms. That's why I was going to go as soon as it gets dark. None of us need light to see, and there is less likelihood of the locals being there"

"I don't like it" Moka's face pouted slightly

"You just don't want to miss a fight" Tsukune joked "But hopefully there won't be one, also" he paused "With mother there your Rosario will be in danger and you need to be there to control Ruby if she wakes up"

"There, where"

"I was thinking that we should get the guards to take you Yukari and Ruby back if things degenerate at the ranch. There is a connection between master and apprentice she knows that Ruby's alive, but if she fights then Ruby will feel her when she dies, I'd not want her to feel that after all she's been through"

"If we're not there how will I know?"

"Moka you'll feel it" he watched her "Won't you"

"Yes" she admitted grudgingly "That's why I don't want to leave"

"I'll be alright; Ku and mother will be with me"

Yukari was listening "Daddy if you do fight then remember that she'll need a wand to cast her spells"

Tsukune's eyes opened "If her wand's destroyed will she be alright?"

Yukari shook her head "No she's had that wand forever from what Ruby said. It's as much her as she's it now. It doesn't happen in the realms because we're careful and have at least two we rotate every so often. Mummy and daddy have four each that I know of. The stronger you are the more often you need to rotate and let the wand rest. If she dies before her time the wand will release all her power, if the wand's destroyed the same will happen to her. But if you can get her wand from her it might help to control her a little. Just think of it as a vampire child and you know what she'll be feeling so don't threaten to harm it"

"Thanks Yukari, hopefully it won't come to that" he stood and went to the door to call the Chairman's guard and arrange things.

oOoOo

The guard was waiting with them, with the little information they had managed to elicit from him he was new. That he'd heard stories could be seen from the way he carefully did not look at Kurumu anywhere but her eyes, and then only as much as he could without being offensive, having passed rude some time ago.

"It's time" he said

Tsukune looked at the watch "You don't need to go too far, we'll give you a couple of minutes" he took off the seal as Kurumu did the same and handed it to the guard. "Sorry, I haven't been able to loose any for the last couple of days" he pulled the yoki in and noticed that the shaking hand had gone. Looking up he was walking as fast as he could without running. Tsukune looked at Kurumu "Is it that bad?"

"Not bad, just a lot of it when the seal came off" she looked across the fields and smiled as she felt a jolt to her mind "Hello mother" she looked at Tsukune who was standing with his eyes closed first in conversation then concentration.

"She's coming to see who's in her fields" he took Kurumu's hand and walked down the path.

.

"Well who are you to come into my home stinking of yoki, Youkai" a dark cloaked figure stood in the path

"Good evening Mistress Yukata?" Tsukune said politely

"Know my name, you are the ones who defeated Ruby and stopped her getting that little witch"

"Yes. My name is Tsukune and this is Kurumu. The girl is Yukari my adopted daughter, I'll not allow anyone to harm her or take her against her will. But as you know Ruby is alive and recovering"

"So what are you, what do you want here" she looked closely "You've removed your seals and are to fight. For or against"

"Hopefully neither, I dislike fighting intensely. Most times there are other ways to settle disputes"

"Well you don't show much, are you a coward afraid to stand for your beliefs, rely on the girl beside you for protection" she fixed Kurumu with a stare "What are you?" She barked at them; and before Kurumu had time to react the spell struck them.

"Succubus" Kurumu replied under the spell

Yukata's eyes turned to Tsukune "You remain silent what are you"

"Allergic to pain, it brings me out in cuts and bruises" Tsukune smiled and extended his yoki to cover Kurumu and release her from the spell. "But I will fight if I have to, I just prefer not to"

Yukata barked a laugh. "Use your tongue like a human, do you keep your word"

"I have so far, I don't lie. I might not be able to do so in the future I don't know what it holds but I will try"

"You are careful with your words, you know I can tell deceit"

"Yes to both. A wrong word might inflame a situation that could have been settled amicably"

"You think this can" she hissed at him "What do you know"

"Little, which is why I came to talk, Kurumu came to protect those who shouldn't see what they might. She's not here to protect me"

"You give me half truth's"

"I do I will tell you truths and where I'm hiding things if you would do the same"

"I will. What are you, who protects you"

"What I am I'll not tell you yet, as to who protects me, you know you've felt her when Yukari was attacked" he paused "Let's not get in to who's got the biggest or the best. We came to talk in the first instance"

"You talk of the Mother" she scoffed "She's an illusion"

"Then I'm defenceless. Tell me of the land"

"Tell me what you see young Tsukune"

"What I see are beautiful fields. Yes I see them and they need to be protected" he slowly crouched down and dug his hand into the soil holding it in his hand "What I feel is the love of many years" he looked at her "Now soiled with hate" he let the soil fall and stood "First tell me of the love"

"Show you" she opened the book she's been holding and the fields changed. It was daylight and there were groups living in shelters and simple houses. Children ran around as the women cooked. "This ranch was a shelter for all who'd been driven out. Here we lived in harmony with nature and at peace with each other humans and Youkai" She smiled at the memories and watched.

"The memories here are good, what drove them here wasn't" Tsukune quietly said "The fear is still fresh in some of the children" he watched as the scenes played through "Eventually it almost goes"

Yukata stopped the memories "You see clearly and you say what you see Tsukune"

"I told you I don't lie" he looked across the fields "You were a good mother to them. What happened to drive the hate into your heart?"

"Humans happened Tsukune" she pointed to the city "That was a small town and we lived in peace. Humans breed like rats, and like rats they swarmed cutting the woods and taking land they had no use for. Spoiling it so that we couldn't use it; they killed the animals destroyed the crops so the ones who'd taken shelter here, grown up here, were forced out of their last haven or killed" She drew a deep breath "Only I remained they were too scared to come on the ranch itself" her voice was getting louder "Cowardly scum. Now they want to take my land and turn it into a tip, despoil my home of over a hundred years with their filth. I'll kill them all" she shouted then looked at Tsukune "I will kill them little Tsukune" she said in a more normal voice "Are you going to tell me that I can't"

"There is no apology for what they have done, and yes it is the nature of some to destroy but not all. You would cause the death of those as well, the deaths of innocents"

"You oppose me Tsukune"

"In this I must, I'm sorry" he held a hand up "You'd reveal the Youkai to the world when they have forgotten; you'd start another genocide Yukata. There might be another way for you to live in peace and the fields to remain as they were"

"Live in peace, what have I got to live for. They have killed or driven off my children. And you, you still hold Ruby"

"Not as hostage. She's still recovering; my wife was very angry and hurt her badly after she attacked me"

"Where is she?"

Tsukune drew a deep breath and sighed "She's by a portal that leads to a witch's enclave with Yukari and my wife. You ask why, because I'd prefer not to fight, but if we do then I'll not subject her to feeling your death if that were the outcome. I'd prefer you went with her"

"You think you can oppose me Tsukune, I'll kill you first if you want"

"There is time enough for that if you want. Let me ask you why do you reject Mother she feels your denial; she wants the fields to be as they should be, without your Hanabake hiding in the soil. She wants her daughter back"

"She deserted us when we were in need. She deserted us"

"Mother knows that once things have grown, they must start to die. It is the cycle of life and death"

"Platitudes from a child; what do you know of life, better yet death"

"Well I have died, and my wives would prefer that I not to do so again soon"

"What are you Tsukune, you stand there unafraid, tell me things that not even Ruby knows. You look and sound weak, you even speak as if you have knowledge of living like a human, you offer a fantasy and then you say you'll defeat me"

"I offer a good end to a good life, in company of other witches. I can't promise that the fields will remain, but I'll do my best to make it so, can you not accept that, must you have revenge and start the cycle of hate again"

"They will die I'll destroy that city as they've destroyed my life and tried to destroy my home" her eyes glared "and you Tsukune can be first" her yoki flared and the jewel on her book glowed "Where's Ruby"

"You decided to fight Yukata, my wife has taken her so she can't be hurt again by feeling a loved one die, just as I said" his hand moved and the emerging Hanabake fell back and dissolved into soil. "I can't let you kill thousands of humans or be the cause of the death of thousands of Youkai. I'm sorry Yukata"

The jewel flared in anger at the display "You deserted me" she screamed at Tsukune "I could have saved them with your help, I could have saved her" she sobbed.

"You're coming with us Yukata" Tsukune extended his yoki and took the book from her hands holding it closely and carefully "You're coming to see Yusako's grand-daughter. I didn't know until you finally spoke to mother, I'm sorry. Yusako was found with some of the others and taken to the realms. She had a daughter, her daughter had a girl she called Fujiko" He smiled and stroked the book gently "She had a daughter she called Yukari" He extended his hand "Come to your family Yukata, come to their new home"

"You lie"

"You know I don't. I'm holding your wand you can feel my feelings. Come home and recover, then you can come with them and show Fujiko where her grandmother was born"

"I can't"

"You can and you will" he walked forwards and took her hand "Let's go home" he looked at the fields and felt them change under his feet "They'll all be here when you come back"


	9. Chapter 9

It had to be said that the story made interesting reading when they were handing out the newspapers at the beginning of the term, especially as the fields had now been designated a natural park. The story, with the individual actions removed was an Youkai interest story after all. Moka's tips on interaction in the human world and Kurumu's discussion on the girls fashions were also well sought after. Yukari's 'First impressions of the human world' had 'Chopper' rumbling even in his human form; that she'd left in her comment about him challenging cars and trucks had him laughing as he gently patted her on the head and thanked her. The take up, initially slow had emptied all the boxes well before the start of the first lesson.

"I've never seen people act like you" A voice said. Tsukune turned to see a girl with mauve hair walk up to him, very close to him "You're Tsukune-kun you're cuter than I expected" her breath was cool on his cheek "I'll take a copy" her hand wrapped around his and took the paper from him. She walked away

"Just who was that" Moka asked glaring at Tsukune then after the girl, who'd vanished.

"I don't know, never seen her before"

"Umm well never see her again" Kurumu added "She got far to close for my liking" her face was also angry

"Perhaps Sora knows" Yukari said as she took Tsukune's hand "Come on we need to get to classes"

.

Shizuka Nekonome bounced into the classroom with her usual total disregard for formality; Tsukune was beginning to notice however that this covered her astute appraisal of the class. "Today first thing we have to elect a Class Representative, an assistant and two secretaries for this class" Tsukune knew she wasn't looking at him, but she was somehow. She was facing the back of the class "Well well Shirayuki Mizore" she stopped "Class this is Shirayuki Mizore who was absent last term" she turned back as the rest of the class turned to look at the classmate they'd never met. "What have you to say?"

"Tsukune kun would make a good representative" Mizore said

"Normally you introduce yourself, however" she seemed to bounce "We have a nomination for the Class Representative" This time her face turned to him and she seemed to smirk with closed eyes "Tsukune kun" she announced proudly

"No" he was still looking at the girl who'd taken his paper this morning. Around him there was clapping "No" he turned back "We need to elect someone, isn't that what happens"

"It will be you Tsukune" Nekonome said with finality "However if you want an election" she grinned

"A dozen goldfish" he said very quietly hiding his mouth knowing she'd hear it

She shook her head still smiling "That's naughty for the Class Representative" she quietly said back.

"I'm screwed" he said as her grin got bigger.

.

"We need to get some things for the clubroom" Moka and Kurumu had stopped by Tsukune's desk after the lessons. "What's the matter" Tsukune was still holding his head "Mr. Representative"

"That's the matter. I don't want to be the representative"

"Even to the extent of trying to bribe Nekonome" Kurumu smiled

"That worked well" he looked at them "It means that the Chairman wants me to be the representative" he looked at the blank faces "Who else would make her forgo free fish"

"Actually that's not a good sign" Moka looked up "She's here somewhere"

"Who" Kurumu looked around

"That Shirayuki girl" she looked at Tsukune "She shows up the first day and comes to you. Then she proposes you for representative. I don't like it"

"Ah here you are Tsukune-kun. You can help Mizore to get adjusted to school after her absence" Nekonome voice started to falter as she looked at Moka's face

"Hello Tsukune" Mizore came from behind Nekonome and took his arm possessively "Why are you with these two?"

A light went off in Moka's head and she glared at Nekonome "Don't tell me; Shirayuki Mizore is a Yuki Onna" the look on Nekonome's face was confirmation. Moka's head hung down "Bloody Chairman" she muttered then looked up at Mizore "You and I are going to have a long talk in a minute whilst Tsukune and Kurumu go and get the things for the newspaper club meeting after school" she looked back at Nekonome "I assume you've made her join the club?"

"Yes we need the members"

"I hope you're referring to the Newspaper club" Moka's face was grim "I'll talk to her"

"But Tsukune is to be with me" Mizore was looking at the angry faces of Moka and Kurumu "What am I missing"

"A lot" Moka replied tersely "Kurumu, Tsukune shopping" she took Mizore's arm "We are going for a walk"

Mizore looked at Moka's hair as it flickered between pink and silver "What are you?"

"A very annoyed vampire" she led her out.

oOoOo

Moka placed her hand on the ward still holding Mizore's arm and led her into the grounds of the house "We can talk here and not be disturbed" she indicated the bench "Let's sit there"

"Is this where you live?"

Moka ignored the question "How old are you Mizore"

"Sixteen"

Moka sighed "Just old enough to be here, and looking for a mate before your seventeenth birthday. Is that why you're here"

"The priestess told me that there was a good chance of me finding my mate if I came to the school" she pulled the sweet from her mouth "When I arrived I had a letter telling me to watch for someone different" at Moka's nod she carried on "After the introduction ceremony I saw Tsukune, he was so feeble looking and pale. I wondered if the letter meant him, so I just kept an eye on him. When he started writing in the paper I knew it was him I was supposed to meet. The way he writes, always from the perspective of the weaker person; so understanding. I just knew but didn't know how to approach him. Usually we just freeze someone, but if he was the one for me then that might make it a little awkward, also I had to find out what he was before I took him back home"

"And what is he?"

"I was getting closer and I thought he was human until he knocked that troll out. It was a shock, the power he had, so I hid again and carried on watching from a distance" she looked around "I could never get in here though"

"You tried"

"No I looked, we live under a ward so I know what one looks like" she looked about "This one changed and became even more sensitive. There's no way I'd try and break wards like this"

"Why haven't you been in classes?"

"Well" Mizore looked around "I can tell you in here" she looked a little scared "You can't tell him you know though"

Moka sighed silently she was really beginning to understand Tsukune's frustration with the attitude of Youkai that might was right. "Just tell me and then we can decide what to do"

Mizore looked surprised "How did you know"

'How did I not' thought Moka as she looked at the girl again. She was very pretty "Just tell me"

"Well the day after the induction I was looking around the grounds and I met a teacher" Mizore stopped

"Which one"

"I didn't know at the time, but he was older and looked" she shook her head "Safe like the adults at home. He said he would show me some sights and a good time"

Moka did groan out loud "What was his name" she asked wearily

"I didn't know, he tried to force me to have sex, he'd grabbed me from behind and" she stopped and started to cry

Moka hugged her "How did you get away" she asked when the tears had stopped

"I froze him and ran. That's why I spent most of my time in my room. Nekonome sensei looked after me and would bring me books and the paper to read so I could see what was going on in the school"

"Do you know his name now?"

"Kotsubo the sports teacher"

Moka was quiet for a long time "Mizore I'm a vampire, and this is a vampire household, do you know what that means?" Mizore nodded tears coming to her eyes. "Why are you crying"

"It means that Tsukune can't be my mate"

Moka sighed again "You came to the school because the priestess sent you, because the Chairman had arranged for Tsukune to be here; however I met Tsukune first and then. Well things happened. Yes Tsukune is the Head of House but there might be a way. I'm not promising though understand, a lot will depend on others. However, for today you'll stay with me, then later we'll get some things so you sleep here tonight safe from that bastard Kotsubo. In the meantime you can talk to Tsukune but nothing else until I've talked to the others and Tsukune tonight" she stood up "Now come on lunch is almost over and we need to keep our attendance up to date"

oOoOo

It had to be sports in the afternoon, when Kotsubo saw Mizore he grinned and went towards her. She moved back and came up against Moka standing behind her. Moka put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Mizore stood a little straighter as Kotsubo came nearer.

"Detention for you, you've missed too many classes" he smirked "I need to evaluate you"

"Not going to happen" Moka said quietly

"Detention for you as well"

"Detention is fine" she looked at him "Your evaluation of Mizore isn't happening"

"Can I come" Kurumu pouted from the side "Moka said she needs to evaluate my progress"

.

From his window the Chairman turned "Sora did you ever consider teaching as a career. We're about to have a vacancy for a sports teacher. Consider it a second job and take yourself off the rota, teacher's hours only. Keep command however; I think you'll start tomorrow"

Sora came to the window and looked at the tableau "Couldn't be happier" she smiled "I'll go and find Tsukune, that looks like a girl's day out to me"

oOoOo

"The Chairman offered me the job of sports teacher if it became available" Sora greeted the trio as they jogged back from their 'evaluation run'.

"Unless he can regenerate from being diced into cubes and eaten by some very happy gulls I think the position's yours" Moka said as she came up to her "He tried to rape us then turned into a Krakken" Moka smiled "Kurumu's progressing nicely using her claws, they work well with her speed" her grin was evil "I don't think he enjoyed my evaluation of her progress. We still need to talk later, but Mizore's staying at the house tonight"

"What's the official reason for his replacement" Kurumu asked

"Left after it was proved he tried to abuse female students" Sora replied blandly

"Then come to the club, Gin can take a picture and we'll put it in the paper" Kurumu grinned "I need to have a shower first" she sniffed her top "Stink of squid"

oOoOo

Akasha walked into the room and noticed the zone of silence, then looked around. Everyone was here.

"We're having a house meeting mother and we need some advice" she smiled "Your vote is also required as you're also a member"

"The little mauve haired girl"

"The little mauve haired Yuki Onna" Moka replied

"Oh" Akasha sat "I assume that Mikogami had earmarked Tsukune for her or something along those lines"

"From what she's told me yes; the priestess told her to come and a letter was given to her to look out for an unusual boy" Moka handed her mother the letter "but she was almost raped and hid for the first term, she's developed a crush on Tsukune from his writing in the newspaper" Moka looked around "She was also put into the newspaper group by Nekonome"

"What do you want Moka, this is a wives decision" Akasha looked at her daughter

"Not entirely mother, we're all involved here. That's why Tsukune's here as well"

"Ok first you're not bound by Mikogami's obligations to the snow priestess or his letter to the girl" she looked at the letter again "Although this isn't his style of writing, it is his style of manipulation" she looked around "If" she hesitated "We, take her on then it's up to Mikogami to determine his obligations in this matter"

"Is he likely to try and match people up, or would it have been pot luck" Kurumu asked

"Actually he's likely to have tried to match up as far as he can. I suppose it's shown in her attraction through Tsukune's writing. How old is she?"

"Sixteen"

"She hasn't got long then" she looked at the group "What are the advantages"

"Ignoring" Moka's waved hand indicated "She's quite powerful in her own right although untrained, she'll be loyal, it's in the genes and another person is an asset"

"Against" Akasha asked

"She's foisted on us. It gives the impression that we can be forced. She'll have to have children very soon which means she comes into the position of wife sooner rather than later. And of course we don't know much about her"

"Tsukune you're quiet" Akasha looked at him

He raised his head and smiled "I'm still too much a human in my feelings. This is part of the old ways that I'm not entirely comfortable with. I understand the position and agree that the house comes first. I don't really think beyond that I should be here, it's for you ladies to decide" He looked at Moka "Same as before" she nodded "Then I'll go and keep Mizore company"

"She's in her room, today is the first time since the start of school that she's felt safe, she looked tired so we put her to bed and Yukari made her sleep"

"Ok, I go and catch up on some homework"

"Go and sleep Tsukune you're tired as well" he nodded and went out.

.

As he shut the door Moka looked at her mother's face "We're going to be some time, why don't you go and look after him"

oOoOo

"Tsukune can I come in"

"Of course Akasha"

She opened the door and went in "Only you can tell us apart, even our voices"

"I can't see the problem, you're two different people, you sound different, look different and smell different. I find it strange that others can't" He was laying on the bed.

"Moka was right, you look exhausted Tsukune" she sat near and brushed his hair. He shut his eyes and smiled at the touch of her hand "What makes you smile"

"I forgot that your touch is different"

"You like"

"Of course, it's nice"

Slowly she saw the tension relax "What's wrong?"

"It'll sound strange but I felt like a stud bull with a new heifer in the ring" he opened his eyes and took her hand "Sorry"

"It's slightly easier for girls; we don't have to prove our interest, and in the houses if we didn't want to we didn't" she carried on stroking his hair "Is she that bad"

"It's not that, I don't know her. I love you and the others but to me she's just a face a body. I have no interest in her. When she comes into the house I've got to be the same for her as for all of you. I don't know if I can" he still held her other hand. "Silly isn't it"

"No it rather sweet" he opened his eyes again to look at her "When I had to move houses it was like a new bull. Issa just came round to 'make us his'"

"I'm sorry Akasha" he pulled her gently down to hold her "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories for you"

"They weren't like that" she relaxed into him "He came in whilst I was asleep and took the bedclothes off" she giggled a little "Standing there all 'upright' I asked him what he thought he was doing. He said that he was the head of house and it was his right" she laughed "I told him that as mistress of the house he slept with who I said he could. I was still a little sleepy and then smelt one of the others on him and asked him who said he could sleep with anyone. 'No one it's my right' he said. I lost my temper and hit him then called the other wives in and it was made very clear to him that we were in charge. He'd raped one of the younger girls, I took him down into the ballroom and we beat him until we'd broken almost all of his bones. Then told him that he wasn't to sleep with anyone for the foreseeable future, at the very least until his manners had improved." she smiled again "We left him in the room for three days he eventually crawled out and tried to get to a servant for blood. Luckily the wife he'd raped found him and pulled him off the girl before he could drink. She dragged him to a kennel outside and threw him in there telling him that if he behaved like a dog, we'd treat him like one. He never came near me again" she wiggled slightly to get comfortable "We played the good couple but I despised him in honesty and he hated me. It was ten years before a wife went near him. You my dear sweet Tsukune are poles apart for which I'm grateful" she moved him so that he was resting on her.

"Are all vampires like that, I've only met Moka and you" Akasha smiled, he hadn't noticed the change in positions.

"Most of the males in Japan are, in reality the older women have kept the men honest for the most part. Issa was too arrogant to change. After the wife went to him he abused her, she and the rest left. Issa then brought women into the house and I announced to the other houses it was finished. I suppose pride kept me there, and the fact that it's my house. My own indifference as well, I was busy still setting up the realms and couldn't be bothered with him. When I finally got back, he'd moved all the vampires in and had two children by two other women. But for you this is the distaff of living in a matriarchal society. You have to perform whatever; at least she's your age and is pretty"

Tsukune was falling asleep with his head against Akasha "Maybe I can come to love her like you and the others, at least I've four beautiful wives and daughter"

"I'm not a wife, I'm a member" Akasha said quietly

"Not to me" he snuggled closer "I love you too much" he quietly fell asleep with an arm gently around her

"And I love you Tsukune" she whispered and continued to sooth him as he slept.

.

Moka opened the door and looked in, smiling when she saw them asleep lying on the top of the bed still fully clothed. As she came into the room Akasha's eyes opened and her yoki soared, then looking at Moka they shut and she instantly calmed. It took Moka a moment to realise but her mother hadn't woken up. She shut the door behind her as she left.

.

When she woke up Akasha was resting on Tsukune, she knew that he was awake and watching her. This time it was she who was sleepy and snuggled closer "What are you doing Tsukune"

"Watching you whilst you were asleep" his hand was running languidly through her hair, his breathing slow and steady

"People will think you're a pervert looking at old ladies"

"If I can watch you I don't care what they think"

"You didn't say I wasn't old"

"I know you're old, but you're gorgeous, and hopefully one day I'll be your husband if you'll have me"

"I can't just yet"

"I know, I'll just have to wait, but then don't begrudge me making the most of you whilst I can. Go back to sleep Akasha"

"Ok husband mine" she slept again quietly.

oOoOo

Moka tapped the door as she went to the bathroom, when she came back it was open and Tsukune was in the shower. The bed had been tidied and her mother gone. When she appeared for breakfast Yukari looked up, then jumped up and hugged her tight. Akasha stroked her head "Morning Yukari, what's this"

"Morning mama"

Akasha's face flattened and Moka looked up eyes wide "What" they both said

Yukari looked nonplussed "Mama" she said again "I can feel it"

"But I didn't I haven't" Akasha stuttered

"Then perhaps you had and you'd better" Kurumu replied with a huge grin "I think Tsukune's going to be feeling too ill to go to school today"

"We can talk about that in a minute, first let's wait for Tsukune" They carried on getting breakfast ready. He appeared looking slightly tired still but calmer.

"Ok" Moka started once they were all sat down, "Mizore, you will stay here as a guest. If you do you'll learn the rules of the house and follow them. Everything that goes on here stays between us. The house will protect you at school if you have any other problems, and you'll be expected to help house members if you see them in trouble" They watched Mizore nod "Then first you will attend school and Yukari will tutor you until your grades are acceptable. You can talk to and get to know Tsukune and find out for yourself if he is the one for you; but no overt advances. As to what he is, that remains in the house, you'll be told if you ask to become a member and are accepted. If Tsukune isn't the one for you they you can leave at any time, but will be expected to keep what you learn here to yourself"

.

The chairman was feeling rather pleased when Moka was shown in. He smiled at her as she walked up to his desk.

"Mrs Aono"

"Mr. Chairman"

"To what do I owe the pleasure"  
>"I've come to tell you that we have a guest at the moment" she watched the expression change "Because she has been misinformed prior to the formation of the house by people in authority, and the unfortunate incident with the teacher it was decided that she can stay and find out if Tsukune is the one for her. If he is then she becomes a member of the house" she smiled "If she decides otherwise then she's free to leave"<p>

"A guest"

"A guest" Moka stated

"Very well I'll tell the stores to increase the amount you can draw"

"We will tutor her of course"

"Of course Mrs Aono" he closed the glows of his eyes "I don't feel that your husband is at school today"

"He's not feeling too well and we decided that bed rest was the best thing for him"

"I see, the other members and guest"

"Are all where they should be, at school"

"I see, thank you Mrs Aono" He frowned and went to the window, he quickly found the others all at school, Mizore was being taken care of by Kurumu and Yukari as Moka strode up to them and they went into the class, waving to Sora as they passed. He raised his vision to the house and was met by a blank; rather the blank looked back and met his gaze. Still frowning he went back to work then smiled 'she asks nothing and yet demands that I acknowledge the debt to Mizore' his humour restored he went back to his papers.

oOoOo

"Mother is there anything you want to tell me" Moka asked after she'd got back from school

"Nothing really, why" Akasha had an innocent face plastered so far on it was inches deep

"I was just wondering why you'd only just started getting dinner ready" Moka was trying not to laugh

"We lost track of time" Akasha wasn't looking at her, the wall the window anywhere but Moka

Moka lent in "Aren't you glad vampires heal quickly" she whispered and then laughed at her mothers face

"I think Tsukune needs to rest tonight" Akasha said with a blush. Moka just looked and waited "We did sleep for an hour or two this afternoon" she finally admitted.

"You changed the bed" Akasha nodded "Then it's a family night with Yukari as well" Moka smiled

"I just wish that I'd found him first, I'm a little jealous that you're his mate if I'm honest"

"I wondered" Moka looked at her "We're both his wives you know and I'm too young for a mate"

"Not really Moka, the personalities have merged, you're as you should be if I hadn't had to seal you and your memories. You can take Tsukune as your mate I'll give you my blessing"

"This is a house that is using the rules where they're appropriate" Moka smiled "Has there ever been a shared mate?"

"You'd do that" Akasha was amazed vampires were on the whole extremely possessive of the title mate

Moka sat and looked at her mother "We're trying to modernise the way we look at things, Tsukune has four wives at the moment, we two are vampires Sora is a Zenko all three of us are nigh on immortal the term mate seems old fashioned but it has meaning. If we three are wives are we not therefore his mates in this aspect as well"

"What about Kurumu"

"To her he's her mate of fate, that's what succubus call the perfect partner"

"This is your house Moka you decide, but I would be lying if I didn't want to call him a mate as well as husband"

"Then he's our mate as well"

"You're still mistress of the house though" Akasha said "The decisions are yours"

"Thank you mother"

"Although I'd ask if I can take Tsukune to meet one of the other houses next month, just a visit not a stop-over"

Moka watched her mother for some time "You're getting as devious as the Chairman" she finally said

Akasha grinned "It's about time for the rumours of my existence to start. If I have a mate with me as well" her grin was not nice "Issa will eventually hear, the blow to his pride will be immense"

"Is Tsukune ready?"

"He's not as strong as he will be, but he'll outclasses the vampires he'll meet, that's ignoring his protective mothers"

"I'm ok with the visit, but I worry about his progress against magic"

"Then invite Fujiko, she's an offensive magic user. Let her try and break his shield" Akasha shook her head "She won't get near" she smiled at her daughter "Moka Tsukune could stand in a falling building and wouldn't get dusty, you could throw explosives at him and he wouldn't have a hair out of place"

"Issa, what about him"

"He's nowhere near as strong as Tsukune, Kahlua is closer" Akasha smiled "She won't attack Tsukune with her full power and she can't use Yoki like Tsukune."

"Show him off mother" Moka grinned "Introduce him to other aspects of our life"

oOoOo

The alarms sounded again as Akasha and Tsukune appeared in the room; this time the guards didn't attack but watched carefully. The boy was unknown but the girl looked like the woman who'd appeared before. They didn't want to go through that again.

"If you'd please wait I'll send someone for the mistress" one said

"Thank you" Akasha smiled

"Who shall I say has called?"

"The Hades Lady, Lady Bloodriver" Tsukune answered for her. The guards looked at him, he looked helpless but there was something that made the older guards very wary.

"And you are" the guard now addressed Tsukune

"My mate" Akasha replied. A young vampire scoffed and Akasha looked at him "You're new here; at least you weren't here last time I arrived. Tsukune I don't think you've had any practice this morning" she brushed his shoulders "Just bounce him around a bit, he'll get the idea" she moved to the wall to leave a space "With your permission of course" she addressed the questioning guard

"Please be my guest, they're always a little arrogant at first" he also smiled and everyone moved away.

.

"Why is it every time I come into this room I see someone bouncing off the walls" Gloria asked in a very loud voice "Although I have to admit they normally land at some time" she added as she watched

"I'm afraid the new guard took exception when I introduced Tsukune as my mate Gloria. Your guards thought it would be instructive. I also wanted to see how Tsukune's getting on with this new skill" Akasha answered

"Quite well it appears" she watched the guard hit the ceiling then the two opposing walls and finally dropped to the ground.

The youth in the middle of the room turned to Gloria with a smile "He's not hurt, just a little shaken" his mouth compressed a smile "Not stirred" Gloria's eyes hardened as the guard got up and attacked Tsukune again. He didn't appear to notice until he spun and backhanded the guard to dent the wall and fall unconscious on the floor "Now he's hurt"

"You're rather forgiving for a vampire Tsukune" Gloria suggested

"Could be because I'm not" his bigger grin revealed clean even teeth

"I think Gloria" Akasha suggested

"Of course Lady Akasha; if you and Tsukune would come this way"

.

"Just what is he" Gloria asked as she watched her own mate show Tsukune his collection of duelling pistols and swords

"That would be telling Gloria" she smiled over to Tsukune who glanced with a corresponding smile then returned his attention back to the sword he was holding. "But he will give me the most wonderful children in the future"

"Why wait"

"Well he needs to finish school first, he thinks that's best before children of his own" Akasha took a sip of her tea and watched Gloria

"Akasha you are devious but he can't be still in school, and where's his Rosario"

"He hasn't got a Rosario because it's not suitable, he uses a seal; and he is still at school; sweet sixteen" Akasha sighed and was looking at Tsukune again as Gloria dropped her cup at the disclosure of his age. It didn't land as Tsukune saw it and replaced it in her saucer with a small movement of his free hand. The contents suspended in the air returned to the cup.

Akasha glanced back to Gloria "Well done Tsukune. It must have slipped"

"Akasha" Gloria said with some asperity "If he's your mate where's his mark"

"Gloria he's not a vampire so he won't have one" she shook her head "Tsukune dear could you come and allow Gloria a little of your blood so she can believe you're not a vampire"

Tsukune carefully wiped the blade he'd been looking at and replaced it in the case. Taking off the cotton glove he walked over "I'm no vampire Gloria" he raised his cuff and showed her the seal there. Then he extended his arm with his wrist turned to her "I don't know how it's going to taste after tea"

Gloria's nose twitched at the scent, gorgeously like the best human then she took a bite and sighed, her eyes closed and she stopped breathing.

Akasha watching with Hubert, Gloria's mate, smiled and took a spoon stirred the teapot, then wafting the tea off stood and placed the now hot spoon on Gloria's neck.

"What" Gloria jumped, keeping hold of Tsukune's arm "What did you do that for Akasha" Gloria was angry and her eyes flashed

"You stopped breathing Gloria" Akasha said mildly

"Can you blame me" she still held Tsukune's arm and pulled. She blinked when she found herself standing Tsukune hadn't moved. His other arm came round her supporting her. "What are you" she looked into his eyes.

They got slowly closer and closer until they passed "Taken" he whispered in her ear.

Gloria slowly let go and sat again "Where were you when we split the houses" she looked at Akasha "We sisters could have done with another option" she grinned at Akasha as she also returned to her seat.

"It makes all those years with that idiot worth every despicable second" Akasha said

Gloria watched Tsukune's face as Akasha indirectly mentioned Issa. His jaw tightened and his eyes flamed. Suddenly there was an explosion of yoki quickly subdued. "Sorry" he rumbled and looked at his seal now shattered "Bugger"

She couldn't help it Gloria burst out laughing and shaking her head. She held out her hand for the remains "How many have you got through"

"Three or four" he handed it over

"Can you leave us please Hubert" she smiled at her mate and waited until the door closed. Then she set a zone within the room. "Akasha how in the worlds did you find a true human"

Akasha indicated Tsukune sit with her "Not to leave your lips" she waited until Gloria agreed "He was at the school, Moka and he got together on the first day, he can remove her seal; one of Mikogami's special humans to improve the chances of a few of the races. Short story he got bitten by a pure werewolf and then Moka in the space of a few seconds on a full moon"

"Why aren't you Moka's mate" she looked at Tsukune

"Who's to say I'm not" he answered

"But Akasha said you were her mate"

"What's a mate?" he looked at her "One of a pair in mating, or in today's society husband or partner"

"You're Head of House" she looked at Akasha at Tsukune's nod

"Moka is Mistress. That also stays secure"

"You're him" Gloria was shocked at the memory "The father of the witch"

"My daughter" he looked at Akasha "Our daughter"

"Issa's going to blow a gasket when the rumour reaches him that you're alive with a mate"

"I hope not" Tsukune controlled his anger but his voice changed again "I have things to say to him when we meet"

"I want to see that meeting" Gloria looked hopeful "It was a choice between Hubert and Issa at the end; I could have ended up with him. Hubert was the far better option even before he grew up" she smiled at Akasha "Do you remember him then, six years old and sweet as nectar"

"Oh yes I remember, I was reminded when I visited last, your young one's the spitting image" Akasha turned "Gloria was almost as strong as I was then, we were both young when we met, must be almost three thousand years ago. We've lived together on and off since then, and both of us grew in power" she sighed "I lost a sister and wife the day we had to split our house"

"Then perhaps I should call you Aunt Gloria" Gloria quickly looked at Tsukune, but he was sincere. She turned back to Akasha.

"Not a good idea Tsukune, in vampire society sisters like that share everything"

"I'm sorry for the offence Lady Gloria"

"I'm not, it was a genuine offer given freely with no ulterior motive. Under those conditions I'd be pleased if you would call me Aunt"

Tsukune rose and kissed her cheek "Thank you Aunt Gloria"


	10. Chapter 10

When Akasha and Tsukune arrive back, Tsukune changed and went to work in the garden and Akasha went up to her room and sat looking out of the window.

"How did it go mother?" Moka asked as she came in "I knocked but you didn't answer"

"Come in, I was just trying to recover" Moka noticed that she hadn't changed and was still sitting in her 'official Dior'

"What happened"

"Your house is now joined in bonds of family to Gloria's Moka"

"What" Moka sat heavily on the bed "How did that happen, what has it cost us?"

Akasha shook her head "Nothing, it cost nothing" she drew a breath "Gloria and I were talking with Tsukune, his seal broke and she realised what he was so she's created a zone to talk freely. I mentioned how long I'd known Gloria and said that we were like sisters. Tsukune said that he should caller her Aunt" Moka drew a breath "I explained to Tsukune and he apologised" Akasha turned "Gloria said that he could call her Aunt as it was offered, freely with no obligations. He then kissed her cheek and thanked her as Aunt Gloria"

"Does he know" Moka asked

"No, and Gloria knows that he didn't that's why she accepted it as it was offered. He was just Tsukune and touched her heart with his innocence and sincerity"

"What about the rest"

"One of the guards took offence when I introduced him as my mate" Akasha grinned "Tsukune bounced him off all the walls without letting him land, then greeted Gloria with a quip. The idiot attacked Tsukune from behind he didn't even look and backhanded him literally into the wall" she chuckled "That will make its way to Issa. But I'm surprised that Mikogami hasn't turned up yet"

"That's the other reason I'm here, he arrived and saw the remains of the seal in the tray where Tsukune left it. He was still staring at it when I came upstairs"

.

As they walked towards the sitting room they stopped to watch the Chairman still looking at the seal. He slowly turned and just indicated towards it, the cowl pointing at Akasha demanding an answer.

"He was a little irritated that's all, not angry. His mother wasn't there"

"Irritated" the voice itself was more than a little irritated "The seal's shattered" he looked closely and groaned "Akasha I'd advise you to remove your Rosario this very minute"

Akasha looked at his face and her hand flew to her neck, the Rosario clicked off and she looked at it closely "Moka take yours off as well and show me"

"Why mother" Moka asked having followed her mothers instructions

"Because we need them fixed before we can wear them again" she said after looking.

As they sat in the room they were joined by Kurumu with huge wings and tail both far larger than normal, and Sora, her nine tails twitching in irritation. "What the hell's happening" they demanded

"Um can I ask that as well" Mizore asked, almost transparent her hands huge claws of ice as she looked in through the open doors.

.

The Chairman sat with his hands in front of his face and slowly opened his fingers to peer at the five monsters sat looking at him.

"Yukari and who" he asked Akasha finally

"Oh no" she groaned as well "My sister Gloria, she said he could call her Aunt Gloria, that's seven" She went to the phone and dialled a number "Gloria take off your Rosario at once and then check it carefully" she waited and nodded "I'll tell you when I know" and put the phone down, came back and sat looking at Mikogami "I thought it was a myth, I'm too young to have seen a true human of the dawn"

"I'm not, I did know but I forgot. It's been over ten thousand years after all"

Moka raised her voice "Tsukune bring Yukari", they waited and the two came into the room and sat by the window.

"Yukari" the Chairman asked "How many bonds are there to the magical number?"

"Seven plus the mother" she looked at the group of changed monsters and then Tsukune "You have another bond" she stated. She looked outside and raised her hand, the stone bench lifted easily and settled back down. "Definitely" she looked back "Oh dear, the seals and Rosario's"

"Mine and mothers are not broken but we can't use them at the moment. The other's Rosario is the same, but it seems like Kurumu's and Sora's have gone and Mizore will now need one"

"Sora's was almost finished, I need to reset a new stone, Aono Kurumu needs a Rosario now a seal won't hide her true form as does Shirayuki Mizore. I'd suggest the maker of yours does the necessary work for the three surviving Rosario's" The Chairman smiled at Tsukune "What are we to do with you, but at least you don't need a seal anymore. I'll give you a dummy for the chain, you're all excused school and Yukari can tutor you, she can come to get the supplies and Rosario's with Tsukune next week"

"I've already assigned a substitute from the guard in case I was needed elsewhere. I'll call her on the net for next week" Sora said

"Then I'd better get on and to work" The Chairman stood and shook his head, he looked at Mizore then Moka and smiled "One could say" he nodded at her "The guard will contact you when each is ready"

Akasha picked up the phone again "Moka, Tsukune go and wash and change we need to go on another trip with Gloria"

oOoOo

Touhou Fuhai sat looking at the three Rosario's on the table in front of him "Well at least Moka's is now the same as the others" he looked at her "Congratulations on your rebirth" then he sighed "Akasha I'll need power to do these as quickly as you need them"

"That's why Tsukune came as well" she looked over to the smiling Tsukune

"As you gave it to me?" he asked, Fuhai looked at him "I recognise the yoki"

"That would be nice, but a little more controlled please, we aren't testing this time"

Tsukune nodded and held out his hand. As Fuhai took it Tsukune released his hold on his yoki "Take what you want"

Moka and Akasha looked at each other and smiled, Tsukune being Tsukune had unwittingly set a trap but they knew he'd never demand payment.

To the side Gloria watched as well, wondering what was going to happen. She could see the yoki around Tsukune and it didn't appear to alter. She did know that there was a tremendous exchange though; she could sub-consciously hear it like the flow of a waterfall. Eventually Fuhai muttered something inaudible and Tsukune controlled his yoki again.

.

"Ok Akasha what happened" Gloria was alone with her, Fuhai gone to his workshop and Tsukune and Moka were in the gardens looking at the plants.

"I know that when Tsukune offered to call you Aunt, you knew that he hadn't a clue as to what he was really asking. You treated it as a sweet little fledgling asking for nothing, and so did I. It was a pet name if you like" Gloria nodded, her eyes still on Akasha "We both forgot something"

"What"

"He's not a vampire, he's human and was brought up as a human. To him our relationship as sisters was real, real enough for him to consider you a part of his family at least. To him it's not a pet name, you are now his Aunt, and he formed a bond to you as such" she sighed "When you said that we could have done with him being there you said 'we sisters', just after that his seal broke."

"You mentioned Issa then his seal broke" Gloria countered

"But he'd already accepted that we were sisters, he hadn't a clue before that that we were so close"

"Ok so he thinks of me as his Aunty" Gloria smiled "He really is so sweet"

"Yes but he's also a true human as we called them, human of the dawn as Yukari and the witches call them" she paused "You were the seventh bond to an Youkai that he'd formed, and you know he's bonded to the mother as well"

"That's a legend"

"Not according to Mikogami and he remembers them. Everyone he's bonded to has had a huge increase in power. His other wives, a succubus and a Zenko blew their seal and Rosario and assumed their true forms unable to change back, a Yuki Onna that's attached to him and was a guest to become a member didn't have a seal, but she now also can't change back. They will all need new Rosario's"

"Who's the seventh then?"

"Our daughter Yukari" she reminded Gloria

"She won't at least need a seal as she's basically human like her father" Gloria paused in thought "Although if I remember correctly she will need more wands if she's increased in power as well"

"Oh she has, she turned and levitated a stone bench with no effort not even using a wand, and I know witches learn that spell early, but there's never any power in it and it takes concentration. Yukari lifted the bench as an afterthought whilst still talking to us, it's large and must weigh over half a ton"

"Seal and wands then" Gloria shook her head "What about Tsukune"

"Well the legend says that he'll also increase in power. When we checked a few months ago he was stronger than all but the eldest vampires and still producing yoki at a prodigious rate. I suppose that we'd better look again, but he now seems to be able to control what he has without a seal" Akasha smiled "I don't think it's worth the expense to trying to give him one and neither does Mikogami. He suggested a dummy"

.

After they'd finished their tea Akasha looked at Gloria "You know that Tsukune will protect you now whether you need it or not?"

"What, why" she chuckled "as if I need protection"

"Oh but you've got to let him" Akasha smiled "A witch went to barge past and Tsukune moved to stand in front of me. Then pushed him away and told him that he might have hurt me"

Gloria laughed "You are joking, did he really think that would hurt you"

"No I don't think he did, but he felt that I shouldn't even be put in that position" Akasha smiled "He treats me like a woman" her eyes closed "A very delicate woman at times"

"You mean"

"Yes. Remember all those years ago when we used to talk about the ideal man, one who'd treat us just like any other" she smiled at Gloria "I've found one"

"Then hurry up and have his child and make sure it's a boy. It's the least you should do for your sister, especially as you can't share him"

"What about Hubert"

"That's why we only have one child in the house now. We'd decided to disband once he's grown up. He and one of the others want to set up as a pair and we agreed"

"If Tsukune's child is like him, then you'll have a flock of women wanting to form a house"

"That's their hard luck, this time I get second choice"

oOoOo

High above the group Midou Kusabi watched as they had lunch, he had half an ear on Komiya Saizou as he ranted on about how weak Aono was, and how he'd fallen over with just a gentle push. Kusabi smiled as he heard Saizou expound his belief that the succubus had charmed the school to make it look like Aono had won the fight with Rikishi. Kusabi tuned the inane drivel out as he watched closely. He smiled as he caught sight of the chain on Aono's arm and went back to listen the discussion and planning.

.

Sat on the roof he watched as Saizou attacked Moka and the three went to attack Aono. The blades missed and Aono stood still with a resigned air as he watched Saizou now holding Moka by one arm. He'd grabbed her holding both but his lust had given way and now he tried to strip her with the other. Kusabi watched with Tsukune as Moka removed the Rosario and Saizou was left holding a very irate vampire. He blew the whistle after Moka had beaten Saizou to a pulp, the three heard it and picked up Saizou and ran. Kusabi watched as Tsukune's head turned in the direction of the whistle. Avoids blows and hears like a dog, the report from Keito must be correct about Aono being a werewolf.

Yoshii Kiria looked at the Orc hanging from the beam as he was pummelled by the other members of the outcasts.

"Why did you involve this again" He indicated the dying Saizou

"A purebred Orc comes to us to join, please" Kusabi smiled "He had some notion that Aono was weak and that the succubus had charmed the whole school" Kiria's head turned "Yes a succubus that powerful we needed to know about. However Aono avoided the strikes and heard the whistle, looks like he's a werewolf as that spider said. We did find that Akashiya Moka can take off her own Rosario though"

"Remember whatever you're planning against those two you'll suffer if it fails" Kiria's eyes were hard as he looked at Kusabi

"Magic cuffs for her then we can have some fun, and no werewolf can avoid my blows in the daytime" Kusabi grinned "Those two will be dead soon and I'll make him watch"

"Perhaps" Kiria turned and walked away his hand reaching into his pocket for his book

Out of sight Kiria lent against a tree and read the final few pages then looked up "A perfectly good plan gone to waste because some arrogant idiot is going to abuse Akashiya Moka in front of Aono Tsukune. I'd suggest that we make ourselves very scarce"

"Why what can he do?"

"I don't know what he is but whenever one's in danger the other appears and the threat is removed" Kiria closed the book "Kusabi thinks he's a werewolf, but a werewolf couldn't have defeated Kuyou nor weld his tails together, and wouldn't be acceptable to a vampire" he walked with the tall figure and smiled as he watched him adjusted his glasses in thought. "We'll hear through the grapevine as usual, it will give us a better idea. I wish we knew what happened on the roof, I was sure he was a human"

"We know Morioka Gin bit him, and we can assume that Akashiya Moka did the same" he indicated the book "Find anything"

"It is demonstrable that things cannot be otherwise than as they are; for as all things have been created for some end, they must necessarily be created for the best end. Observe, for instance, the nose is formed for spectacles, therefore we wear spectacles" Kiria quoted from the closed book "Even when you don't need them Pangloss"

"At least I won't end up with Cunégonde, but doesn't that make you Paquette?"

Kiria laughed "Heavens forbid, I need a new book"

oOoOo

Moka tried to look up to the cuffs she knew were around her wrists, her head throbbed and her body wouldn't respond, she realised that she was blindfolded with a hood. "Awake are we" the voice was mocking "Lets get you ready for your boyfriend" She felt her ankles tied to something and her legs were spread wide. "Pretty panties" She squirmed to escape. "Don't get excited nothing's going to happen until he's here and can watch" there was a laugh "Last thing he'll see is me kneeling between those lovely white thighs"

Moka froze at the thought, then unseen blanched at what Tsukune would do "You'd better let me go"

"He's coming" Someone shouted; Moka then heard a crash

"Here are you Aono Tsukune, want to see her face"

Light exploded into Moka's eyes as the hood was ripped off; she saw Tsukune standing looking at her then his eyes moved to the Youkai holding the cloth.

"My, my look at the face, just wait the last thing you'll see in your life will be me kneeling down and" Tsukune's yoki exploded "Shit he's a vampire turn on the water"

Moka screamed as the water hit her then she was covered by something, opening her eyes she saw that the water was bouncing off an invisible shield. Tsukune walked over and broke the cuffs, then knelt down and undid the bindings on her ankles. "Go outside, I'll send him out in a minute" he helped Moka to her feet and held her briefly then kissed her.

She had to admit she was relieved to feel his arms around her "Don't be long" she let go and walked to the door, the water splashing off the shield until she went through. There she turned and removed her Rosario "I'm ready darling"

Tsukune turned to the group and looked at Midou Kusabi "Going to do something to me were you before the last thing I'm going to see" he waited until the huge overpowered arm was descending and ripped it off. "My wife wants a word with you" he hissed in his ear and threw him through the thin wall to land by Moka. Smiling at the rest he laid about with the huge arm in his hand, it had no feelings to transmit and he didn't hold back.

.

Kiria was reading the new book standing by a portal to another realm when the explosion of yoki lit up the sky. He watched "Not vampire either" he muttered as he turned and left.

.

The figure walked through the dead and looked at the damage. Kiria had been right again, Aono Tsukune was quite capable of destruction if the right buttons were pressed. He extended long bladed arms and took down the cameras he'd set and looked at the images. Akashiya Moka was a button that he didn't need pressed. He watched closer at the interaction of the two, they were lovers not just boyfriend and girlfriend. He looked at the other video and frowned, Moka had said 'darling' and Tsukune 'wife'. He looked up and walked out to the corpse of Midou, he'd been caught before they'd sent the message. Tsukune and Moka needed to be neutralised without threatening the safety of either. Cuffs would work for her, but they still didn't know what Tsukune was, he still hadn't changed to his real form, there couldn't be that many Youkai that a vampire would find suitable outside their own interbred race.

There was a noise behind him and he turned to see an Youkai with wheeled blades for legs carrying a box "What happened here?" he demanded

"Here" he pointed "Moka didn't like that Midou threatened to rape her" he pointed "In there Tsukune wasn't happy either. Who are you?"

"Part of Midou's group"

"The box"

The Youkai smiled "Newspapers we had printed, our own take on the school paper" he tossed one at the figure and went to move forwards, stopping when a blade appeared and skewered the paper out of the air. "One of us are you"

"Not quite" his eyes scanned the paper "Destroy these" he looked up seeing the rebellion in the posture and eyes. There was no movement from the Youkai and the arm lengthened and took off the head. "Midou really was stupid" he dropped the paper and walked off.

oOoOo

In his office the Chairman sighed and turned from the window. "The changelings that call themselves 'Outcast' have the most to gain with the least effort. Yet they have a huge inferiority complex because they're not 'pure'"

"It's the nature of the beast" the driver said as he puffed on the ever present cigar. "You're going to have to admit that part's over and eradicate them" his head shook "They won't change but will continue to try and cause problems, especially as they now have two leaders that have brains"

"Well Tsukune's the representative of his class so he'll meet Kaneshiro Hokuto at their meeting. As for that scamp Kiria he's returned Candide and has now taken Voltaire's first Questions"

"Let's hope he doesn't manage to get trumpets then after he's finished Rights" the driver grinned "Why do you let him?"

"Because he isn't driven by hate or dogma but logic" he looked at the driver "He's never committed a crime, he borrows my books and takes care of them. It's actually nice that someone reads them"

"Never committed a crime" the driver frowned and then thought "He hasn't has he" he said with a chuckle "Just gives the others the opportunity to do so, then he can watch what happens"

"That and his arm" The Chairman shook his head

"You don't think he's him" the driver laughed

"Well he might be" The Chairman scowled and the driver laughed harder.

oOoOo

Tsukune glared at the scrawled map he'd been given, supposedly directions for the new representative to the school festival planning committee. At the beginning of the year he'd have been honoured to help, but now there was no joy in his progress. The Chairman had made sure that he was the person to attend; that meant the he wanted him there and that meant that Tsukune didn't want to be within a thousand miles of the place. The only lining were his shadows. Mizore had revealed one night in the bath that her mother wanted to be a spy and had trained her as well. Sora, feeling that she was losing her edge since she had become a teacher decided that it would be fun and they could keep an eye on Tsukune. So they followed Tsukune and kept score on how many times they saw each other. Tsukune had to admit that they had improved, he rarely saw either now.

He looked at the house, another dormitory block, although this one looked as if had been created as a copy of the building from the Addams family. "Where are the bats" he muttered

"The Addams Family ha" A tall figure stood next to him "You must be the first year representative Aono Tsukune as from today the newest member of the committee"

"That's me" Tsukune looked up, then up again. 'That's tall' he thought 'I wonder if he realises that I now know that he was human'

"Well I'll show you the way and introduce you shall I" He didn't wait but started towards the house. Tsukune shut his eyes and followed now resigned to his fate.

.

His surprise at the figure being introduced as Kaneshiro Hokuto was overshadowed when after the introductions he started talking about Anti Thesis. Tsukune sat up as he continued. He wasn't aware that the group was common knowledge. Yukari had explained a little after he and Moka had been attacked, and Gin had told them a little more before Midou had kidnapped Moka. But an open discussion seemed strange and he listened. Hokuto was very charismatic and determined that the festival be the best and promote harmony.

It was therefore a pensive Tsukune that slowly made his way back, he'd need to talk to Gin and get the rates of deaths from him about the last few years, something that Hokuto had gone on about. He felt one of the others catch up and smiled slightly, 'come to find out about the new guy' Tsukune thought. Mizore was near but he couldn't feel Sora.

"So what did you think" Tsukune's smile was a little wider as he turned "Ueshiba Mizuki" he introduced himself "Hokuto didn't do the introductions call me Mizuki" He joined Tsukune walking beside him.

He didn't say it but Tsukune was a little on the alert, Mizuki was a girls name, Beautiful Moon, ok Moriko was also a girls name Child of the forest, but that was a family name of a werewolf so it sort of matches. But a given name Tsukune shook himself and concentrated, annoyed that he'd been distracted.

"Sorry, Hokuto seems to be very passionate in his belief that there should be good relations with all the races. He does seem to pick you up and make you want to help in his goals"

"Well I think some of the passion comes from a rumour that there's an infiltrator from Anti Thesis in the committee" Mizuki smiled and watched Tsukune's reaction then turned "In here" he pointed to a dilapidated building "Someone's coming"

Tsukune knew that, he'd sensed Kurumu coming to meet him from the meeting, but followed anyway. "Are you sure about the spy?"

"Nobody warned you?" Mizuki asked when they were away from the path, and watched Tsukune shake his head in resignation "Oh well, just be on the look out, I'm sure you can deal with him just as you did with the others" he turned and went to leave.

Tsukune smiled and nodded "How did you know about that. Even in this school nobody else knows that I've met Anti Thesis before but them" Tsukune turned to face him.

"Ah and I was told you were quick, I'd planned to get more information from you about the school before I killed you" Mizuki's voice came from the ground. He suddenly appeared from the ground and dragged Tsukune down. "It's a bit apt really, there's a mole in the committee, it's me and I'm a mole" In the darkness of the soil Tsukune could see him grin.

"It is really, but you give away more than you think"

"I'm not saying anymore" Mizuki sounded annoyed "I'm just going to kill you and leave your body down here in the earth"

"Sorry but even though you're a mole, the earth is part of me" Tsukune's voice became harder "I can't let you live and tell them that I know, you're a danger to my house" His hand went through the elongated head and he moved upwards to the surface leaving the body where it was.

Kurumu and Mizore were waiting when he appeared. Kurumu had reassured Mizore that Tsukune was alright and not in any danger, and telling her to trust the bond she had with him. So they sat on a wall waiting as he surfaced. "See told you" she said "If he's in real danger you'll know, you actually don't get the option. What we were feeling was a little regret that's all" she stood "Let's get home to talk"

oOoOo

"Is there any way that a member of the faculty could be involved Sora?" Tsukune had finished telling the rest in the house about the meeting and his thoughts.

"No" she shook her head "After the idiot attacked the ward all of the guards and then the whole faculty were read. All have the same goals in regards to the races and the integration" "They weren't read for crimes" She said as an aside to Mizore "Although we in the guard knew, we're not allowed to interfere unless it's right in front of us"

"You knew that Hokuto was the other human" Tsukune asked

She nodded "How did you know"

"I made an obscure reference to a film and he got it immediately when we first met" he looked at the questions "I asked myself where the bats were when I first saw the house, it looks like the one from the Addams family. The Chairman could have put us there" he said in afterthought

"I wonder if they created Lurch and Thing to run the place" Yukari asked. Then looked round at the blank faces "I'll get the film out on DVD and we can watch. It'll be good for Mizore's english"

"Well I've no idea what you're talking about" Sora said "But not a witch, Yukari knew"

"I only knew because Tsukune introduced me to films. This is a comedy about a family of 'monsters', all the archetypes are there and played out in full" she shook her head "Unless they'd lived for a time as a human they'd have no idea"

"I knew" Moka said quietly "I was compared to Wednesday when I was in school there" she was quiet for a while "Apart from Thing and Lurch I think I prefer it here"

Tsukune and Yukari burst out laughing although Moka had been serious she also joined as she saw the funny side. "You will not call me Morticia Tsukune" she looked at the two as they laughed still harder "Or Lily. I don't have streaks in my hair"

"So" Sora asked when they'd finished

"That means that the only way that Mizuki could have got onto the committee would have been Hokuto since he'd have reports from the staff on those appointed" Tsukune continued "Which means that he's also Anti Thesis"

"But why talk about it then" Kurumu asked

"It's not well known as an organisation, Yukari only knew that it existed and Gin a little more. Hokuto blamed a lot of deaths on them. Talking up the bogy man and making sure that everyone in the school would be afraid of them"

"Well we know why the Chairman wanted you on the committee then" Mizore said "He can't interfere directly in something like this, he lets the school run it's self to a large degree. It's his experiment to see what happens when we're all pushed together and then told to adapt to human culture"

"You're quiet mother" Moka turned

"In this I'm conflicted, I can't interfere with Mikogami's project as another Lord unless it affects the house" Akasha said quietly "I understand his reasoning, he also wants to expose the opponents of the 'modernisation'. There is also a faction in the human world that wants to take over there. Fairy Tale or something, this Anti Thesis might be connected to that. As a Lord I'd have to put all personal considerations aside and let it run because of the greater impact on our objectives"

"Issa" Moka asked

"I think so" she sighed "I need Kahlua and Kokoa out first before we try and sort that out" she looked at Moka's face "Kokoa will be joining the school next year, I implanted the idea in his head and he'll be happy to get rid of her, he sees her only as a nuisance and a stain on his pride because of her hair"

"Kahlua's a different matter mother"

"Ah yes but she loves her little imouto and would never really hurt her. When she sees Tsukune she'll be over the moon to have an otouto as well" Akasha smiled

"She's insane mother" Moka whispered

"No. Issa abused her and has kept her as a small child, out of his influence she will grow up. Once she does I don't think she'll like her father or mother very much" she saw the reproach in Moka's eyes "I couldn't do anything about it, Gyokuro is his wife, I'd disbanded the house before he brought her in. There was no way I could interfere with her upbringing, that was for her mother and father to decide, not me" she shut her eyes "It broke my heart to see her used like that, I made her an unspoken promise that I'd rescue her when I could"

Moka smiled at the others "Looks like we'll have two new dependants soon, but they're both older than Yukari and will be a good additions to the house" she grinned at Tsukune "Kokoa will hate you because of me and Kahlua will want to dress you up so that you can play dolls with her. I doubt that either will request for many years if ever"

Tsukune was however looking at Akasha "Abused" he asked.

She shut her eyes in reply, when she opened them she was crying "I couldn't do anything"

Tsukune picked her up and went through the door. Moka looked at the door for a long while "When Tsukune meets Issa and the Japanese vampires don't think of holding him back if he goes berserk" she turned back "And I think I might join him. Even though mother dissolved the house, she looks on both Kahlua and Kokoa as hers"

"Then let Tsukune heal her, I doubt that anything's going to happen tonight we can continue tomorrow" Kurumu said and turned to Mizore "We can question Gin more about the death rates that Tsukune mentioned, he's bound to have the figures somewhere, we mention every death and disappearance we find out about in the paper after all"

oOoOo

"This will be your first festival as a first year Tsukune" He and Hokuto were on the balcony overlooking the activity, "In ten days time all the alumni will return to the school that's why it's so much different from human schools I hear"

"All of them" Tsukune asked

"All in the local area and those further away who wish to renew old acquaintances" he smiled grimly "The Chairman's guards have quite a time as some just come to fight with old enemies. Although the guards have now organised that into matches and oversee it and the betting. We don't get involved in the fringe activities"

They walked further along checking the progress "The humans call it Halloween and dress up, all the monsters are actually back in their own realms. Funny really, the one night they can use their real form and they move away"

"It's the night when there the boundaries between the living and the dead are at their weakest. For others The Festival of the dead and or the change of the seasons; a time when historically preparations began for the winter"

"Not many know so many reasons Tsukune. I'm impressed"

"Well that's ignoring the modern religious interpretations"

"So what are your class doing?"

Tsukune laughed "We have Shizuka Nekonome as our homeroom teacher, goldfish scooping of course. As long as we can stop her eating all the fish we should last"

.

"Hello Hokuto, what are you doing here" Kiria was leaning against another tree and closed the book as he walked up

"We need to bring it forwards a little. Tsukune mentioned that it was a time that the barrier was at its weakest. I don't know if it's some old belief or he knows something"

"It's actually an old belief that lead to the Festival of the Dead" Kiria slipped the book in a pocket "You sure about this?"

"I'm not going to take the chance. Remember just stay with them" he started writing a note and gave it to Kiria when he'd finished.

"I'll drop this into their club room, are you sure that the others are considered strong enough to capture you?"

"I'll pretend that the succubus has charmed me if she tries, other than that there's the ice girl, she'll freeze me and the witch should have learnt levitation by now"

"Tsukune and Moka"

"They're going to meet me here shortly I'll just set them in wards, nice and safe no danger to either of them. I'll tell them that it's just for a while and they'll be released unharmed. As it's the truth they'll hopefully behave"

"Well there's always some risk" Kiria vanished to deliver the note

Hokuto took a deep breath and looked across the sea and waited. 'I wish I knew what he was' he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wards" asked Tsukune as he looked across at Moka similarly captured

"Just to hold you for a while" Hokuto smiled "I actually mean you no harm nor will I harm your other girlfriends or your little witch" He smiled "I'm the leader of Anti Thesis" he looked at the lack of surprise "You knew?"

"Well your little mole told me quite a lot although he didn't know it. It wasn't too hard to work out"

Hokuto nodded "Just don't associate me with Midou, he was an Outcast and only attached to us on the periphery. We as Anti Thesis had nothing to do with his actions, although if he'd neutralised you I'd not have minded" he waved to the wards "He did show me that any overt action against either of you and by association those you hold dear was very unwise, hence the temporary restriction and my assertion that I'll not harm them. My associate will be here soon to keep you company, if you can get his nose out of his book he's a good conversationalist. Before I go can you move enough and sit down, as I said I'll not harm either of you"

Moka looked across at Tsukune and nodded "How long" she asked

"A few hours is all" he looked up "should be finished by dusk then you can all go home" he frowned "By the way who set that ward on your house"

"Yukari"

"That's a fine piece of work she is very talented, especially at her age. It was good that you looked after her, she wouldn't have lasted otherwise. Congratulate her for me when you see her"

Sora watched and listened to the conversation, then waited until he'd gone before quickly going to Tsukune and Moka "Are you alright?"

"We're fine. I don't think he's lying about us and the others; we'll wait and see if we can get any more from his associate. Speaking of which you'd better make yourself scarce"

"I'll be back later" she vanished into the trees "Control Hokuto's made his move. Looks like it's early for some reason and he's now working off the cuff"

"Ok I'll pass it on. Where are you?"

"Coming back; I'll be there shortly. Out"

oOoOo

"Well shall we go" Kurumu looked at the letter that Mizore had passed her. Then followed her gaze to Yukari "Ah"

"Pass it over please mother"

"I know you're angry when you call me mother in that tone" Kurumu handed the note to Yukari "I know you'll want to go but I don't think it would be wise"

"But you might need a witch"

"Then I can go" a voice said from the door "Sora said that you'd better not and the Chairman agreed. You're to go to his study with this gentleman if you would please Yukari"

"Ruby" Kurumu looked shocked and then stopped as Yukari hugged the witch

"Ruby you're all better" Yukari was ecstatic

"Yes I am, thanks to your healing" Ruby hugged her back "They said that I was still serious when you took us to the witches' compound, but the potions you'd given me had all but healed me. It gave me time to learn about the realms"

"And your mistress" Yukari stepped back "And the fact I slipped you a Mickey"

"Yukata has settled in well. I'll tell you all later but for now we need to get on, and you need to be safe"

Kurumu walked to the guard "Sora" she said "Is he yours"

"Yes" Kurumu heard over the earpiece "Tsukune and Moka are alright and should join us later. They're in no danger but we need to play this out. I don't know what's planned so it's better if Yukari is safe otherwise"

"She said" the guard started

"Kurumu heard" Sora told him "Ruby's working for the Chairman now Ku"

Kurumu looked at the guard until he was nervous enough to wonder what he'd done wrong "Sora she's just looking at me"

"Ku he'll bring her straight to me"

"He'd better" Kurumu turned "Yukari go with the guard to Sora please" She didn't realise but she used the same inflections as Moka.

"Yes mama" Yukari handed her the note and walked up to the guard "we're going straight to Sora?"

"Yes Miss Sendou. I'll follow you if you would" he indicated

"Beside please" Kurumu said "And Yukari"

"In place" Yukari grinned then frowned "Don't be long mama"

Kurumu watched until Yukari had turned the corner then turned back to Ruby "You still fly?"

Ruby nodded "Yes" then grinned holding her wand "I can carry Mizore"

"I can do that" she walked to the window and opened it wide "Shall we go" she removed her Rosario and picked up Mizore and stood on the sill.

"Whoa those are large" Ruby's eyes were round "Won't take long then" She was talking to herself so she jumped through the window and followed.

oOoOo

Hokuto looked at the trio as they came through the door, they'd arrived quicker than he'd expected and he's only just laid the last of the committee out. However one look told him why, the witch, by her wand, he'd never seen before but the other two. The reports were grossly incorrect. Kurono was a succubus but the size of her wings and aura she was far stronger than anything he'd ever read about. Then there was Shirayuki; she was translucent and was also stronger than the reports. "Who's the witch?"

"Pardon" he turned at the voice and froze as he looked at Kurumu's eyes. His supposed tested succubus proof glasses had no effect, he couldn't move. "Heal the one's in danger Ruby, then let's get this back to the Chairman. We'll send the doctors to pick them up"

Ruby quickly went round the unconscious members of the committee "They're all alive, just knocked out" her wand moved "This one had stopped breathing with shock, he's ok" She stood back up and some of her feathers turned into bands and held Hokuto "If you carry Mizore again I can carry him, will the charm still work"

Kurumu walked up to Hokuto and took off the glasses putting them in the pocket of his jacket then looked into his eyes again and smiled. "Yes it will now, he was faking a little and fighting before"

.

"So why are we here" Tsukune asked the figure sat reading the book

"The two of you are just going to annoy me until I talk to you aren't you"

"Pretty much" Moka said

Kiria put the book away "Well the plan" he turned around "Since you have basically taken over from the Public Safety Commission we thought that it would be better if you didn't interfere with Hokuto's plan"

"Which is" Tsukune prompted

"The Great Barrier, you know I've often wondered what would happen if it came down" he waved his hand "How would the Youkai and humans get along, would the Youkai stop fighting amongst themselves."

"You mean that Hokuto wants to bring the Barrier down" Moka asked

"Yes" he smiled "imagine the chaos. It'll quite interesting don't you think" he was looking at Moka "Free food for you"

"So Anti Thesis is part of Fairy Tale"

"Good connection, but not quite right, associated due to current converging interests" he gave a lopsided grin "They don't want the Barrier down, they helped him so that he could kill the Chairman"

"When the Barrier comes down there'll be panic and the death toll will be immense" Tsukune said in a controlled voice

Kiria shrugged "Mostly among humans to start with, not your family" he turned to smile at Moka "Your sweet wife will be safe"

She wasn't looking at him she was looking at Tsukune. "My parent's" he rumbled

"That's the point he didn't consider" Kiria said and turned towards Tsukune "Mind if I take a step back" he said backing away and watching "I was right when I guessed that you were originally human" he watched Tsukune manipulate yoki like a putty into a hollow tube

"Just like Hokuto" Tsukune answered as he worked "What about his parents and family, they'll die as well"

"His mother was his father's dead lover, his father he hated because he abused him and kept him locked up and away from making any friends. He couldn't believe that a vampire would take a once human for a lover" Tsukune was now pointing one end towards Moka's ward and placing an exceptionally fine thread of Yoki into the hollow "Ah, clever"

Tsukune ignored him "When I say now release your Rosario Moka, but get down, lie flat" Tsukune watched her lie down and released the yoki he'd prepared. The thread expanded rapidly and went straight through the wall of his ward and both of Moka's. The heaver tube had recoiled to sit against the other wall and brace the thread as it passed through Moka's. "Now" Moka pulled the Rosario off and the explosion of yoki blew the damaged ward apart. Tsukune released his yoki as well and then recovered it and the yoki he'd used making his device as his ward also vanished.

"Impressive" Kiria sat again "Don't mind me I'll just watch" his brows came together "What are you by the way"

"Angry" said Tsukune as he picked up Moka and vanished

"And still he didn't change" he opened the book and started reading again.

oOoOo

Tsukune set Moka down outside the doors then staggered and dropped to his knees "Sora"

Moka shut her eyes then smiled "She's alright" she helped him up "Remember"

"First the opponent" Tsukune growled and stood; holding hands they walked through the door together.

Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and to Tsukune's surprise Ruby were trapped in a ward, the guards were in another and there were two bodies on the floor. Blood was coming from underneath the Chairman's, staining the normally pristine robes. "Where's Sora"

"There" Yukari pointed to the other figure on the floor "She should be alright he just hit her. He stabbed the Chairman"

Tsukune placed his hand on the ward and drew in the yoki, breaking it down "Help her, Ruby the Chairman" he turned to Hokuto "I won't let you destroy the Great Barrier"

"Why should you care?"

"Because my parents are human; you'll create a war between Youkai and humans, millions will die"

"You can't be serious" he created a magic circle "Why protect this academy, all it does is causes pain" he started to sink through the floor "And you can't stop me"

As his eyes went below the floor Tsukune took Moka's hand and jumped into the circle.

.

"Tsukune where are we"

"In the basement of the Academy where the control for the Great Barrier is located; I've been here quite a few times" He shut his eyes and turned "That way" he pointed through the forest of pillars.

"Control, isn't it a ward like the one at the house"

"No, from what Yukari and the Chairman have told me the creation of a zone needs to be grounded, Yukari is affiliated to the earth and she grounded hers through that, when I added yoki to it I reinforced the grounding. The Great Barrier wasn't created by witches but by the Chairman and so he couldn't ground to the earth and had to design and build a machine to interface with his magic. It's based on the same principals as Rosario's and personal Seals" Tsukune smiled "It's all state of the Ark technology, and we've also been replacing some of the conduits. Some of the older cables weren't pure copper and didn't conduct as well as they should have. There's always Yoki usage in maintaining a Rosario or Seal but with the inefficient technology and materials it meant that all three Lords had to pour energy into it on a regular basis. When Akasha had to stop Alucard Fuhai became rather stretched because it's totally alien to his Yoki, that's why he's drained at the moment and I told him to take what he wanted when he repaired your Rosario"

"But doesn't it drain you as well"

"A little, but that's what I need. It's getting less and less as we replace more of the bits and pieces. The Barrier needs less Yoki to run than it did, and we've a lot of work to do yet" he chuckled "Quite a few parts required silver and as the Chairman didn't have the time these were contracted out. They used something similar to Tibetan Silver, which is actually copper nickel and a little silver, that's where a large part of the drain is coming from. We're remaking them as we can and the improvements are marked" he frowned "The downside is that the drain back into the Rosario of Judgement will also be quicker. If he places it and starts to bring it down the bits we haven't replaced yet mean that it will require a lot of extra Yoki to take it back up" They were approaching a series of consoles

"You are full of surprises Tsukune, I never thought that you would follow me here. But you're too late, my plan for the destruction of this Academy are complete. I've the Rosario of Judgement and I'm standing waiting to place it" he held the Rosario so that they could see it.

"Why" asked Tsukune

"Because I was trapped here, then surrounded by monsters who hated what I was. Do you know what sort of monster I was Tsukune"

"That's obvious" Tsukune drawled "You're a spoilt brat of a human who thinks that the world owes you an existence. So you cut yourself off despising everyone here and finally found someone to turn you"

"What do you know" Hokuto screamed

"I'm human as well. Only I accepted the changes and stayed human, what's your excuse"

"My excuse" Hokuto ripped off his jacket and held up his arm showing the Holy Lock there. He went to take off the Lock and remembered he still held the Rosario. "Too late" he placed the Rosario in the niche then took off the Lock "They turned me into this" In the flash of Yoki he was revealed as a huge thirty foot skeletal lizard with three bladed wing like structures where each arm should have been "A violent disgusting monster"

"Well it ain't pretty that's for sure. So what this boils down to is that you're Debby and you got changed into Malibu Barbie when you wanted to be Ballerina Barbie" he looked at Hokuto shocked face "The Addams Family remember, that's when I knew you were human"

"Bastard" the arms extended and spun, cutting through the columns nearby, they slowed enough for both Tsukune and Moka to avoid easily.

"Vampires use blood to survive you disgusting parasites" he grinned "Come closer and I'll slice you apart, your blood will drain. You know what will happen to you Tsukune when you've lost enough blood, you'll turn into a mindless killing machine"

"Doubt it, I'll just die. I'm not a vampire" he held up his own arm showing the seal and chain there "You know Hokuto you're still a weak little brat throwing a tantrum because you can't get your own way, I can defeat you without removing my seal" he walked into the area of collapsed columns and turned as if waiting to fight.

Hokuto rushed after him and extended his arms to slice Tsukune. They stopped on a shield.

"You're not the only one to look at barriers and wards" Tsukune smiled "And I'm not alone. Unlike you I made friends; we look after each other"

Hokuto looked to his side where Moka now stood on his arms "Threaten my mate you arrogant shit" her foot slammed into his face.

"That's useful" Tsukune said as Hokuto mostly resumed his human form "Drag him over here we can use his Yoki to repair some of the damage he's done"

Tsukune placed Hokuto's hand over the Rosario and then his on top. Forcing his Yoki through Hokuto's hand he drew the Yoki out and into the Barrier. When Hokuto was drained he moved him out of the way and continued on his own until he felt the Barrier settle back. Then he removed the Rosario and placed it in his pocket. "We'd better bring him along as well. We can walk out but it's got a lot of steps.

"It'll keep him quiet" Moka said as she picked up Hokuto's ankle and dragged him off the small dais, his head hit the floor and Moka smiled "See"

.

The Chairman was waiting, sat at his desk when they walked through the hidden door. His robes had been changed and he was alone. He looked at Moka as she dragged Hokuto into the room and left him by the door as it closed.

"With the Great Barrier stabilised I'd assumed that you'd walk back. I was wondering how you'd keep the secret from Hokuto but Mrs Aono appears to have found a solution to that problem"

"Personally I'd put him down" Moka replied, her inner self coming to the fore at the moment.

"Um, not quite a total integration of the personalities yet" the Chairman grinned "He might have a part to play in the future" Moka shrugged indifferently "My Rosario" he said to Tsukune

"Ah yes" Tsukune walked to the desk and handed it to the Chairman "I assume that no one knows what happened"

"The rest of the school think that the Barrier had a fit that soon passed. It appears that the ward around your house has influenced the way those without knowledge see such things" he used the intercom to call his guards "You are all excused school tomorrow, Sora is resting at your house she's fine but has a headache" he watched the relief in both and waved his hand towards the door.

oOoOo

"I know he said he was alright, but he was drained when he reinstated the Great Barrier" Moka was talking to the family. She'd put Tsukune to bed as soon as they got home "So what happened"

"We got a note that we should come to the committee room for something newsworthy, I went with Mizore and Ruby. Yukari was with the Chairman. We picked him up and took him back to the Chairman's office where he put Hokuto in a ward and I removed the charm" She looked for Mizore to continue

"They talked for a bit, and then he broke his ward and placed all of us under another. Yukari he picked up and he pushed her through to join us. That's when Sora got hurt; she went to stop him picking her up. One of his arms formed some large scythe type things and he hit her from behind. We could see that another part went through the Chairman. His guards stopped at that and he sealed them as well"

Yukari decided to add a little "I looked at the ward but it was a reverse Yoki, use Yoki inside and it would strengthen the ward, that's how daddy was able to collapse it so quickly, the outside was pure Yoki that he could absorb" she looked around and got a nod from Kurumu "After I'd looked at it he asked me what I thought, so I told him, he seemed pleased and then told me he was impressed with the house ward"

"He told us that as well, you impressed him" Moka smiled as Yukari was justifiably proud of the unexpected praise

"Anyway" She continued "He told us that he'd placed you in wards and that you were quite safe but not to expect you to come to the rescue as the wards were twice as strong as the strongest ever made for a vampire" Yukari looked "Why would he say that"

"Because he thought that Tsukune was a vampire" Moka smiled again "The one he set to watch us also didn't know what Tsukune was but he didn't interfere, he just wanted to see what was going to happen"

"Well just after he'd picked up the Chairman's Rosario you two came in. I was watching he was shocked, especially as daddy so easily collapsed the ward. What happened to you?"

"He wasn't as strong as he thought, and Tsukune made him loose his temper. We have got to watch that film, did you get it"

Yuakri nodded "Now all we need is a television and a DVD player" she said "Oh Ruby would like to come for a visit when her duties are finished at the end of classes tomorrow"

Moka nodded still grinning at Yukari's comment "Well since we're so old fashioned let's just go and have a soak before dinner and yes Ruby can come"

oOoOo

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief at the start of the festival. Since he was the only member of the committee left a lot of the work had fallen onto him. Having assured himself and the few members who came back that the world hadn't ended he we went to find out what his family was up to. Moka was inundated with customers most of who seemed to want a picture since the goldfish pool was empty. Nekonome leaving the area licking her lips gave the reason for that.

When an angry Moka turned to catch someone who'd touched her Tsukune went and rescued her "Until we get the next stock of goldfish in there's no point is just sitting there. I need to relax a little now, let's have a drink"

Stopped looking down from the balcony they watched the gathering crowd "Strange really Hokuto said that he wanted three days of peaceful festival, now he's gone there's a chance of it happening"

"Tsukune I know you feel for him, but it's as you said when you were making him loose his temper. He chose to be like that; he had the choice to either integrate or always be an outsider" she snuggled under his arm "This is the first Festival that I've attended that I'm not outside looking in. I can enjoy it because of you. You made friends with a vampire on the first day; he was here almost two years and didn't even try to make a single friend"

They watched for a while then Tsukune turned her "We'd better get back home, the mothers will be arriving" He looked as if he was to go to the dentist and have teeth pulled without anaesthetic.

"Meeting the mother in laws" Moka grinned

"I take it Mizore's asked then"

"Yes" Moka nodded "She said that you were the one for her" Moka sighed "Our little family is getting bigger"

.

They walked towards the house "And you're ok with this. You were alone for a few years and now you've a mate almost four wives and if what you've told me, soon to be three dependants"

"I won't say I don't like it because I do. What I don't like is sharing you" they were in the woods so she stopped and kissed him "But if I didn't then the outcome would have been so much worse"

Tsukune just walked until they were almost at the ward "Well we can all enjoy things now"

They walked through the Ward to see two women fighting "Why did I open my big mouth" Tsukune said "Looks like the mother in laws from hell have arrived"

Moka frowned and handed Tsukune her Rosario "Stand still" She bellowed to the two women

"Says who" one asked

"Not till she's frozen" said the other

"Tsukune bring the other to the stump" Moka grabbed what was obviously Mizore's mother and Tsukune picked up Kurumu's

"Whoa big boy use a little finesse" she melted against him "Smells wonderful and so strong" She stayed there until she saw Moka sit and pull the other over her knees and lift up the skirts of the Kimono and pull down the pants. She grinned as Moka slapped each cheek of the bare bottom hard enough to cause an instant hand mark then pulled her pants up roughly and stood her back on her feet.

"Stay there" she said to the woman "Next" Moka turned to Tsukune

"What" the woman said and tried to struggle, however Tsukune deftly placed her over Moka's knees. The skirt was so short that it rode up from the position. Moka's irritation meant that the pants fell apart instead of coming down.

"Stay still" commanded Moka as she squirmed "You'll get another if you don't" After the two hard slaps on the still squirming bottom Moka paused and added a third "Stay still" a fourth brought compliance. She was set on her feet and handed the remains of her pants.

"Whilst you are here you will obey the rules of this house. If you behave like children you will be treated as children do you understand" There were two nods "Go and sort yourselves out then we will have proper introductions with drinks"

.

"Proper introductions" Tsukune asked when they were alone

"Well normally you'd see their faces first, not their bare bottoms getting spanked" Moka smiled at him

Tsukune paused "I'd not thought of that" he slowly smiled "Definitely a different sort of introduction. I wonder if I'll recognise them again"

"Just match up the curtains and the drapes" Moka's smile turned into a grin "You were standing behind them"

oOoOo

"So why were they fighting" Moka asked Yukari as a neutral observer

Yukari looked at Mizore and Kurumu "Something about stalker girl, big boobs and boyfriend thief"

"The mothers" Moka blinked at Yukari's reiteration of the normal comments from Mizore and Kurumu excepting that Kurumu called Mizore husband thief.

"Yes, frightening déjà vu if you ask me" and turned to Sora who'd joined them after the event. She was laughing quietly.

"What" Moka asked.

"I'd forgotten that, they were both here a few years ago. The spitting image now I think of it to Mizore and Kurumu. They used to fight like that all the time, but were always careful not to hurt the other" she looked at the two shocked daughters "I'd bet that these two would be just the same if it wasn't for Yukari. Mind you Tsukune can see just how they will look when they're older" she grinned "Not bad"

"Your mother's not coming as well is she" Tsukune was suddenly struck that he'd have all the mother in laws under the same roof

"Ah no, she's a little unhappy" Sora's smile failed a little "Apparently there was a good boy, doing very well and would soon be old enough that the fathers had talked about"

"Oh sorry" Tsukune said not actually knowing what to say

"Don't be, he was sent back home, apparently someone welded his tails together" her lips now twitched as she suppressed a grin at the shocked faces

"You're joking" Kurumu asked

Sora shook her head "It appears that Kuyou talked himself up at home, telling everyone how important he was and how well he was doing" she looked at Tsukune "She doesn't know whether to be pleased or not, she didn't really like him. But it's upset my father and the other elders. We are all from races with falling birth rates" Sora indicated the rest "They thought that Kuyou was a choice, the only one I had actually even though he's a Yako; he's the only unattached male that was considered acceptable at the moment. It doesn't impact so much on us as we're long lived and can wait, but it's beginning to be a problem, for Mizore and Kurumu's races however"

"My mother would jump you given half a chance" Kurumu said nodding

"Then your mother might be the same if what we think is true" Tsukune said to Mizore

"Then some" she replied "The men in the villages won't touch anyone over twenty four" she looked at the faces "Tsukune and I have been looking at the fertility problem. It used to be that we could conceive until we were at least a hundred and fifty, well that's what's in the history books we've found. We were going to get my mothers blood compared to mine to see if there are any differences as a first step. There have been a lot of advances in fertility in the human world Tsukune thought they might help us"

"Let's wait and see the results first" Moka said in a resigned voice

"First" Tsukune asked and got blank stares from the rest. He drew a deep breath and sighed. "Are there any limits" he asked Moka

"Not really, six vampire wives, but there's never been consideration of other races as there's never been the need before"

"Put bluntly" Yukari said "It's the function of the house to get and protect children; that's your job daddy. The wives run it and make sure it's viable" She sat on his lap and gave him a hug "It's not all bad is it?"

"No, but I was having a mind dead day and just enjoying myself" he lent back on the settee to rest her on him and returned the hug.

.

Moka waited on the roof where it had all started and thought about what was happening in her household. Tsukune had left some time ago with Yukari to take her home. With her blood parents here they suggested that they stay with her as the rest enjoy the festival. Ageha and Tsurara were with their daughters and Moka was looking forwards to spending time at a festival with someone. She smiled as she saw him walk into the building. She heard the door and didn't turn as she assumed that it was Tsukune.

"Oh you're alone" the voice was not Tsukune's and she was grabbed from behind "All alone on the festival night, don't worry I'll give you something pleasurable to make this an unforgettable night" his hand started to go under the yakuta when it stopped.

"I don't think you'll forget it" Tsukune's voice joined the other and the hand was removed to a crunching sound

"My fucking hand" he screamed

"Be elsewhere" Tsukune said as he threw him off the roof.

"Be elsewhere" Moka queried as she adjusted her top

"I can't say know your place, you and your mother have rights on that one" he shrugged "His elsewhere will be at the hospital. Now what did you want to do, since it's your first festival?"


	12. Chapter 12

Whilst Kurumu and Mizore had gone to their various stalls Tsukune was walking with Moka and Yukari talking about his cousin. It had struck Tsukune that only Moka had siblings.

"Actually she looks like that" He said pointing to a girl in response to what she looked like "Almost exactly like that"

"Tsukki" The girl looked at him and then ran over "Tsukki" she hugged him

"Kyou chan" Tsukune was shocked "What are you doing here?"

"You're so mean" She replied "You never call and I can't call you because you don't have a phone" Her eyes were tearing "You always followed me everywhere. Then I couldn't find the school I was really worried about you, and all you can do is get upset that I'm here"

Tsukune hugged her and patted her "It's not like that, this is a boarding school; we spent the whole time here. It's as if it were a different world and we're absorbing the culture" he waited a while as the others watched "How did you get here"

"Well I'd been asking about and a woman said that she'd get me in" she looked around at the festival "She said I'd just have to hand this envelope to someone"

"Kyou chan don't you watch the news and see the papers about people being sent to prison for carrying drugs. How many times have you heard 'they just wanted me to take this'"

"It's not drugs it's like a mirror. I could always guess what my Christmas presents were, don't you remember"

"Let's hope Yata no Kagami isn't missing then" he shook his head smiling

"Silly it's not that big look" she held up the large padded envelope

"Ok" he hugged her again

"So I'm going to have a look around, and if I don't like what I see then I'm taking you home. It's too suspicious not being on the maps, and not being able to find the place normally"

"Come on then" he took her hand "But just remember that you always made the wrong assumptions when you were younger, always getting us into trouble. These are my friends Akashya Moka and Sendou Yukari"

.

Tsukune wondered what had happened to make his day a miracle, he didn't see a single loss of transformation as they made their way through the festival and the stalls created by each class. Kurumu's maid costume elicited a greeting and an offer for role play later as she said that she'd bring it home. Mizore was stopping Nekonome from winning all the goldfish by having tiny pieces of ice break her paper. Since she placed the ice just in front of the just about to be scooped goldfish she hadn't realised yet and her face was a picture of frustrated concentration. They were doing good business as the other customers were taking it in turns to watch her face and pay for a new scoop. As Kyouko turned there was a cheer as Nekonome used her fourth scoop to get a goldfish. Various comments about an alumni wanting to find Tsukune were brushed off with the fact that he was on the committee. Finally after the complete day they headed back towards the bus stop. Kurumu and Mizore had joined Moka with Sora and Ruby as Tsukune held Yukari's hand talking to Kyouko in front.

"Tsukki it's not right. There's something wrong you're coming home"

"What's wrong" Tsukune looked at her in astonishment

"These girls" she turned and glared at the group "they're all so pretty" she turned back "This is a school for the entertainment industry isn't it. I mean look at them, a schoolgirl, a maid, witch, security guard and one in traditional costume. There's no way these are just your friends, they're far to relaxed and intimate for that, a girl knows Tsukki" She looked at his shocked face "I'm not letting my little otouto become an 'escort'"

"Found you, you bastard" A loud voice accompanied running steps

Tsukune didn't know whether to be relieved at the angry shout behind him or not. He turned to see the man who'd attacked Moka last night, his left hand still in a cast

"Yakuza, I knew it" Kyouko said

"You broke my fucking hand" he produced a gun "Don't care what monster you are a bullet in the brain's gonna stop you"

"Why me" muttered Tsukune "Kyou" he took her arm "Stand with Moka for a minute" and moved her out of the way and walked back.

"Whoo aren't you the brave one"

"Put it down"

"Why ain't no one gonna stop me, no commission an the guards don't interfere" he looked at Sora in her uniform "First you then I'm gonna have me some fun"

.

Tsukune watched as the finger jerked and moved before the trigger pulled back. He hit him hard in the throat, snapping the neck with a crack almost hidden as the gun fired harmlessly by his shoulder. The body slammed into the trees and finally fell to the ground. Tsukune's ear rang from the loud bang, but he knew that it would heal quickly. He picked up the gun and put two shots in to the head between the eyes then dropped the gun onto his chest.

"Control come and pick up a body and an illegal firearm" Sora said into the silence.

"Kyou I decided to come to this school, it might be dangerous occasionally but I'm happy, I have good friends that help me and I help them. I like it here; I'm staying"

"Tsukki when did you become so manly" she cried and held him tight in shock. She felt his arms come around her and hold her tight against his chest. "So manly" she rubbed his chest when she finished crying and watched the guards take the body and gun away. "Do I need to make a statement or something?"

"No Sora's in charge of the security, it's not normal but everything is alright" he smiled in thanks at Kurumu for the charm she'd obviously placed on Kyouko

Kyouko sniffed "I can't say I like it, but if you want to stay then I'll agree" she ran her hand up his body feeling the muscle there, to the unseen anger of all the others. "I need to get back"

"What about that packet" he indicated the envelope still in her hand

"I don't know; the woman said that someone would come to collect it" she handed it to Tsukune.

As he held it there was a rumbling and a vast shadow loomed over the group, a voice said "Run away". Kyouko grabbed the packet from Tsukune and took off "What the hell is happening now" Tsukune looked at the huge monitor like lizard that had frightened Kyouko and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"He he Sorry to scare you younglings but I'm looking for something, and he's good at smelling things out" he indicated the huge reptile "You haven't seen a talking mirror have you. It's just I'm surprised he made his way to you"

"Talking mirror"

"Yes something called the Ririsu mirror, it's kept in the human world but someone's stolen it" he grinned at Tsukune's face "What"

"What does this mirror do"  
>"It reverts monsters to their true appearance" he looked at Moka "Like the Belmont whip"<p>

"We were with my cousin someone got her in here even though she's human. She said that a woman had given her a package and it felt like a mirror. She'd just given it to me when you appeared she grabbed it back and ran off"

"We'd better find her before she gets into trouble" Moka looked in the direction she'd gone

oOoOo

Kyouko had stopped running and was now lost, she turned and saw the buildings so made her way there. She kept up a monologue of how it was all his fault, and stomped off. After a while she realised that the package was shaking and she could hear small chuckles. Irritated she tore open the package wondering what was in there. She smiled a little as an ornate mirror came out. Turning it over she looked for somewhere that batteries would go to make it vibrate and, as it was now, giggling.

"Damned thing" she muttered as she shook it

"Ya stop shaking me" Kyouko stopped and looked at the mirror. There was a flash of light and a tiny woman appeared and sat on top of the decoration. "It hurt's you know, being banged about like that" the little figure shook her head then looked at Kyouko "So introductions I'm the sprit of the mirror Ririsu, and you must be my new mistress"

Kyouko looked at the figure "Holographic projection, I'm in so much trouble. Tsukune was right industrial espionage" she looked around for the packaging then down at the tiny figure again. "Some pervert must have done the programming" Ririsu was standing on her mirror "She hasn't got any pants on"

"Waaa" Ririsu's hands pushed her chemise between her legs and hopped to the edge of the mirror "Why would anyone look" She glared at Kyouko

"Well I didn't try, but you were standing on a mirror" she shook her head "AI as well, this must be state of the art"

"What are you talking about, and hold the mirror up please so I can sit on the top"

"Better" asked Kyouko as Ririsu sat on the top of the mirror with her legs crossed

"Much" she replied "Now what are you talking about"

"Well you" there was a silence "You're obviously an Artificial Intelligence with a holographic display. Whilst your programmer has made you very pretty I think he was a bit of a pervert for not giving you panties"

Ririsu was looking at her, she was in two minds; on the one hand she fancied a little mischief but this girl was dumb, cute but dumb. Nobody had called her pretty before they just gave her orders. "You think I'm pretty" she decided to ask

"Of course, and that flower in your hair" Kyouko smiled "I couldn't get away with something like that, for a start my hair's not that long and yours is obviously flyaway silky. But dressing you in just a chemise was wrong, I mean they'll have given you wings as well next like some western fairy"

"Oh these" Ririsu's four wings appeared

"Those" Kyouko said with a sigh

"So you don't think I'm real"

Kyouko had done some philosophy at school and looked intently at Ririsu before answering "I've not thought of it before to be honest, but I suppose that you are if you're sentient" she nodded with a smile "Yes you're real"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well what can you do, you're a mirror. Mind you, you have a really good display. Shouldn't I ask you what you want to do, I doubt you've been out before"

"I was, but a long time ago" Ririsu smirked "Let's go and have some fun shall we"

oOoOo

Kurumu had followed Kyouko's scent of fear to the place where she'd ripped open the package. There were additional advantages to the changes on the roof she thought. But now with the others they looked around, Kyouko was nowhere in sight.

"She stopped being afraid here, and after that there's nothing" her eyes joined the others looking at the building just in view.

"She'll have been lost and headed back towards the school" Tsukune said "We'd better follow"

"She defiantly went towards the school" Sora said and pointed to the enormous reptile heading in that direction, the bus driver stood on its head.

.

"Well it does reveal what their true form is" Moka said to them as they passed a group of Harpies with Gin in the middle of them. Her face contorted with the effort "No he's the instigator of his own misfortune, Kyouko comes first" the decision had taken less than a second and they all laughed as she gave way to the smile she'd been holding.

"She's not far" Kurumu said with a quick glance at Tsukune "She's terrified again"

"You're so much better at this than I am" He said as he ran with her

"I'm used to looking for a single scent amongst many; it was part of my training before I came here"

"Yukari reminded me when we were in that city that succubus also hunt in the human world" They turned a corner "And here we are"

Tsukune ran to Kyouko as Mizore grabbed Ririsu out of the air, Moka took the mirror.

"Be quiet little one otherwise I'll freeze you into a block of ice" Mizore held her other hand up and formed a small ice cube around Ririsi's feet.

"You're all monsters" Kyouko was looking at Tsukune and backed away

"Moka turn the mirror on me" he said and looked into it then back to Kyouko "I'm not, I'm still Tsukune" He indicated Moka and the others "They've been with you having a good time all day there's no reason to be afraid of them Kyou chan"

Kyouko buried herself into Tsukune "What are they?"

"Moka's a vampire, Kurumu's a succubus, Mizore's a Yuki Onna and Sora's a Zenko. Ruby and Yukari are witches. There's no one here who'll harm you"

"Ririsu said she wanted to eat my soul"

They all looked at the spirit "I'm hungry I haven't eaten for years" she pouted "I'd prefer a tainted soul, but terrified would have been ok"

"Why are you here Ririsu" Ruby looked at the Spirit

"That would have been me" A voice came from above them "A present for you Moka for giving me this scar"

"Ishigami" Moka hissed as she recognised the figure standing on the pole

"Yes, I thought that I'd have a reunion with just you and not the lad Tsukune. Just you and me Moka not your other self so I can make you suffer like I have" a snake flew out and turned the mirror around catching everyone else "Did you know that your true natures come out when the mirror reveals your true shape" she said to the now changed monsters

"Whoopee do" muttered Kurumu "What am I supposed to do now"

Ishigami looked shaken at the comment as she took in the wings and tail "Sex you want sex as a succubus. Use Tsukune"

Kurumu blushed a little "I do, he is my mate of fate after all. It was my turn last night; and this morning" she sighed and shook her head with her eyes closed.

"And me" Mizore also asked, she was still holding Ririsu

"And me" Moka asked as she took off the Rosario on her own "I can remove it when I want you know"

"And me" Sora asked "Better still" her tails flashed and the pole came down with Ishigami tumbling into the middle of them "Lets talk on the same level my neck's hurting from looking up"

"Still hungry Ririsu" Mizore whispered as the small block of ice holding her feet vanished.

"Much better, really nasty, so arrogant, so angry, oh I've never had that much pretension before" her little teeth gleamed in the light "itadakimasu" she growled and flew to Ishigami.

.

"Well things should return to normal once she's finished her meal" The Chairman was standing behind them with the Bus driver. "Can you cover that and hand it to me please Mrs Aono" he indicated the mirror.

Moka pulled off Ishigami's headscarf as she stood as frozen as one of her statues whilst Ririsu had her meal. Covering the mirror she then handed it to the Chairman.

"Mrs Aono" Kyouko asked Tsukune with a shake of his arm.

"It's a long story" he tried. Lucky he was interrupted by Ririsu.

"Gochisosama" Ririsu smiled at the group and went towards the Chairman at his gesture. A lifeless Ishigami fell behind her.

"You had better stay with me" he said to her.

Ririsu looked at Kyouko and then went and whispered in Tsukune ear, hearing what she said he grinned and whispered in Yukari's. Yukari smiled and concentrated. A smiling Ririsu flew to the Chairman, the white lace bra and panties just visible under the chemise.

"Well" he continued "The grounds will take a while to reinstate and some of the buildings have been damaged, but I was expecting this when I set the school up. Initially it happened almost every day and will be fixed in a day or two. The ward on your house was unaffected by the attempts to gain entry, in fact they account for most of the casualties" Tsukune looked shocked "All were given a warning, and only two tried lethal force" he grinned "A most respectable ward and one that I will copy with your permission Mrs Aono"

Moka nodded then shrugged "You could with or without"

"True" he looked at Kyouko "What shall we do with you, remember but be unable to talk about it to any but those here or forget and finish the nice day you were having"

"Finish the day before we were interrupted by the incident with the gun" Tsukune said instantly "You'd worry yourself silly if you remembered" he said to her

"Then she'd better come with me, I'll see her to her door in the human world" The bus driver said.

"Thank you" Tsukune handed her over with a bow "I'll come and see you soon Kyouko don't worry"

oOoOo

Kokoa walked through the school, she was moderately happy, the stated aims of the school; to integrate with humans was beneath her. She was a vampire after all. The upside was that her onee-sama was here. Although she still had that Rosario on, Kokoa was sure with enough force she'd be able to remove it and get her real onee-sama back. Here at least she'd not be able to run away. Her attention was taken by the growling of a strange beast that seemed to have a student trapped against a wall. She watched as it managed to grab him, then her eyes opened as it tried to mount him.

"That's just wrong" She swung her bag knocking the beast away but catching the boy across the temple with the edge. "Ah well" She sniffed "Can't win them all" she stopped as the scent of blood caught her nose. Not only blood but she could tell really tasty blood, and not from a pack. Its warm delicious smell had her on her knees before she was aware of it. Her tongue worked over the cut and his face, getting every last drop. She was sucking at the wound when she realised that he was conscious and then she heard the school bell ring. "Oh no I have to go" she looked at the boy she was straddling "You taste delicious, far better than the packs I've had before. I'll see you again"

Tsukune blinked as she stood up. Lying on his back he could see all the way up her legs, above the stockings her bare thighs, right up to her panties; and beyond. She was looking down at him with a smirk. "That look will cost you a drink later" she stepped forwards so that now one foot was above his head the other by his armpit "You can look but not touch. You can be my servant; I'll find you by your blood now"

.

Tsukune was still lying a few moments later when Moka Kurumu and Mizore arrived with Yukari. "Tsukune why are you lying on your back, and why can I smell your blood" Moka helped him up. "What happened?"

Tsukune shook himself "Well the Chairman's pet escaped and I thought he was going to attack me, I didn't want to hurt it so I was waiting. It took me by surprise when it" he blushed "Mounted me"

The girls lost control of their faces and held in laughs "But what about the blood" Moka asked still grinning.

"Well a first year I assume, knocked it off with her bag, and caught me on the temple" he rubbed his head slightly "When I came to a moment later she was sat on me licking the blood off and sucking at the cut"

The grins faded a little "Why were you still on the ground"

"The bell sounded and she just stood straight up" it took little imagination from the four girls to see it from his point of view. The faint smiles were replaced with frowns. Tsukune hadn't noticed he still looked puzzled which reassured the frowning faces. "Then she took a step so one foot was by my head and said 'I could look but I was her servant'" he shook his head "Something like that"

"What did she look like" Moka demanded

"Long legs, stockings, panties and school skirt" he looked at Moka "What else could I see from there" he asked

"Don't hit him Moka, he has a point" Kurumu said through a giggle "And he is a man, his attention will be drawn whatever in that position"

"What else" Moka was not terribly reassured

"Said that she'd find me by my blood" Tsukune looked at Moka

She was nodding "Vampire" she said "I wish you could have seen the colour of her hair" Tsukune blinked as everyone else stared at her "On her head" Moka said loudly

"Red" Tsukune said "They were lace Art Deco La Perla" he looked at Kurumu

"Are you sure, they don't do them in that colour as far as I'm aware" Kurumu looked at Tsukune "We looked through the range the other day"

"They were white, her hair was red" Tsukune blushed

In spite of the situation Moka had to laugh "Only you Tsukune" she took his arm and they continued towards the school "Only you"

oOoOo

With the induction, Moka and Tsukune were busy in the computer room whilst the others worked on the newspaper. Mizore kept Gin under control for the photographs and Kurumu and Yukari did interviews. They were a little late getting to the clubroom and there was a group around the main desk.

"We had someone who wanted to meet you Moka" Kurumu looked up as they came in and then moved so they could see a girl sat at the desk.

"Kokoa" Moka said

"What are you doing with him Moka. I'm going to make him my servant later" Kokoa's eyes flashed brilliant green in irritation.

Kurumu turned back "Wearing La Perla isn't school uniform, and the Art Deco range, especially in white is a little revealing in the gusset area" she grinned at the blush "I should have realised as you were a redhead"

"I thought I had the school ones on" Kokoa sank into the chair in embarrassment then looked daggers at Tsukune "You told them" she accused him "I'm going to beat you to a pulp"

"Where's Gin" Mizore asked suddenly and looked down.

"Don't damage the camera" Moka called "We need the pictures. We can work on them later without him" Moka watched the camera land in Yukari's hands and turned to Kokoa "Break a few bones and let a little frustration out" she frowned at Kokoa "You let Tsukune look, it's your mistake. He on the other hand is a pervert who gets beaten when he's caught"

.

Kokoa was escorted to the house by all of them, much to her moaning and continual threats of bodily harm to both Moka and Tsukune; only accompanying them on the understanding that she could fight them when they arrived. Once in the grounds they went to the back and the training area.

"Ok who do you want to fight first" Moka asked "It doesn't matter about your underwear as Tsukune's seen everything and the rest of us are girls"

"I'm going to pulp him" Kokoa swung at Tsukune who moved away from the rest and gave himself a little room.

"I don't want to hurt your sister Moka" Tsukune said as he avoided the haymakers with ease

"Let her land a few and then she'll see that it's a waste of time" she replied as she stretched her legs

Tsukune waited for the next punch and caught it, stopping Kokoa dead. He smiled and let go of her hand. "Punches won't hurt me" Kokoa moved back and brought a kick down towards his head. Tsukune stopped that with his hand as well "Kicks are no good either. Although there are some distractions" he deliberately looked down and then back to her eyes shaking his head "Remember everything you learn in a fight, loosing your temper will work against you" She screamed in frustration and embarrassment. "Are we going to stop this now" he whispered from behind her. She spun round to see him there and then he vanished again "I think your sister wants a word as well" This time she turned slowly, he was behind her again.

"You have to sleep sometime" Kokoa growled

"Much better" Tsukune said "You're beginning to think" he smiled "You wanted to fight Moka next?"

"Only to get that damned Rosario off, then she'll help me put you in your place" Kokoa grinned evilly "I'll beat you and drink to my hearts content every day"

"You can have a drink if it's offered Kokoa, but if you attempt to beat our mate none of us will be very happy" Unsealed Moka was now behind Kokoa

Kokoa turned very slowly at the voice and looked with disbelieving eyes at Moka "Onee-sama" she whispered. At Moka's smile tears fell down her face and she launched her self at Moka knocking her over and hugging her tightly "Onee-sama don't leave me again"

"We'll go and get something ready for lunch" Kurumu said, and they left the two sisters alone.

oOoOo

It was some time later when an annoyed looking Moka and a pensive Kokoa came for lunch. It was quiet with Kokoa looking at the family trying to accept what she was seeing then looking down again. When it was finished and cleared away they went to the sitting room.

"Ok spill" Kurumu said as they were sat "Something has seriously pissed you off"

"I'm not totally sure yet. But first are we all still ok with Kokoa joining as a dependent?"

"That was agreed months ago" Kurumu said "We haven't changed our minds, although I'd like her to accept Tsukune I don't want to be interrupted"

"I can come as a member" Kokoa said

"No" Moka shook her head "There are reasons why you are a dependent and they still exist"

"It might take me a while" Kokoa pouted "But I'll accept him" she said very quietly.

"Good" Moka stood "Tsukune can you come and help me move Kokoa's belongings"

"That won't be necessary Moka I haven't got that much to move"

Moka sighed "That's what I'm afraid of" she nodded to Tsukune "You'll need to come as well"

.

Moka looked around the room at the small single case on the bed now packed with all Kokoa's belongings. "We need to see Ruby now"

Tsukune picked up the case "Even I had more when I arrived, and I didn't know what to expect, at least I had what was on the list of required clothing" he looked at Kokoa still standing unsure of the anger coming from both of them "It's ok Kokoa we look after family" he smiled. Holding the case in one hand he held out the other for her to take.

"Take it Kokoa, he's your father now" Moka said. Kokoa did so and they went to see Ruby.

.

"I expected to see you" Ruby said as she looked up from her desk

"Tell me" Moka sat in one of the chairs and Tsukune and Kokoa sat in the others

"She was dropped off by a vampire; he dumped her case on the ground. When Kokoa went into see her room I asked where the rest was. He told me that was it" She sighed and looked at Kokoa then back to Moka "I asked where her private money was. She only had a light dress on, not even a bag so I knew she didn't have money on her. He told me that she had some clothes, bed food and education and she should be lucky to get that as she was a defective and should be put down in his and everyone else's opinion. They weren't wasting any more money on her she could make her own way from here" Ruby looked at Kokoa again "I'm sorry Kokoa"

"What's paid for?"

"Three years education, that's it. Not a single Yen for anything else, even new clothes when she grows out of the ones she's wearing"

"We need everything from the list" Moka said "And put in a few treats as well for her room. We'll go shopping in the arcade as soon as we can."

"Including underwear" Ruby asked.

Moka nodded "Everything, including toothbrush hairbrush tampons, everything you can think of that she'll need"

"I'll get it sorted and then you can pick everything up tomorrow with the supplies"

"Thanks Ruby, and tell the Chairman we have a new dependent please"

.

Tsukune waited until they were outside before looking at Kokoa "Kokoa there's no disgrace to show your emotions at a time like this. I don't know anyone who wouldn't be upset with what they'd heard in there" he stepped near her and pulled her in to a huge hug, holding her tight. Kokoa had found it embarrassing as he hugged her, then realised that she'd never been hugged by her parents in her life. That fact, with the obvious rejection from them broke her resistance to his embrace and comfort and she let her emotions go holding him tight and sobbing into his chest. Finally when she had stopped crying Tsukune wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and took her hand again to go back home.

.

Akasha arrived in the sitting room opening the door calling "Where's my daughter" she walked in to see Kokoa curled up sitting in Tsukune's lap, her eyes again streaming and his arms around her. "What did that" she paused "I haven't the words for him. Do now?"

"Nothing" Moka said

"Nothing" Akasha looked at her then Kokoa, she went and sat by Tsukune and held out her arms "Hush child" she soothed Kokoa as she started crying again this time in her arms. She looked at Moka "What happened"

"She was dropped here with the clothes she was wearing and a single uniform, not even standard, and no jacket. Ruby was told that was it" Akasha looked at Tsukune as he spoke quietly. He tried to hide it but she knew he was shaking in rage.

"Calm down Tsukune, our daughter's here now"

She felt Kokoa jerk at that "Mother Akasha what do you mean?"

"You know that this is a household and that Moka is the mistress and Tsukune the head"

"Yes"

"I'm one of your mothers as well" she smiled at Kokoa and hugged her tight "Now I really am, and I don't have to watch from the side anymore"

"She's in a little shock mother" Moka looked at Kokoa

"Then in simple words Kokoa" Akasha sat her up to look at her "Tsukune is my mate as well"

"We were just waiting for you, we're having an early bath and dinner, then you can take Kokoa to bed tonight with Tsukune"

"I haven't got any clothes" Kokoa protested

"Mizore has sorted some for you until we can go shopping. You'll be covered" she thought that Kokoa had better start recovering her normal composure "Not that he hasn't seen it all, well apart from your boobs, and he'll see them in the bath"

Akasha realised what Moka was doing "Oh, a tale here. Tell me have you tried to have your wicked way with Tsukune already"

"Nothing like that Mother Akasha I was" she stopped "I just" she stopped again "I mean I" she turned to see the widening grin "Yes" she admitted "He smells wonderful and tastes"

"Divine" Akasha grinned at her "We might get breakfast in bed if you're good tonight" Akasha whispered in her ear "Almost the best thing to wake up to" she grinned at the blush that slowly spread from Kokoa's neck to her hairline and up. "Is Sora here?"

"Yes not long arrived so let's go and get washed" Moka stood

"Sora" Kokoa queried

"One of your mothers now" Akasha said as she set Kokoa down

"How many wives have you got" Kokoa glared at Tsukune

"Five at the moment" Moka replied as Tsukune took her arm, "and two dependents. Perhaps two others soon and another dependent" she grinned "Then when we've finished school we can start on our own as well"

"What are you an incubus?" Kokoa looked at Moka and Akasha

"We'll tell you later dear" Akasha said "When you need to know"


	13. Chapter 13

Moka helped Kokoa wash and they joined the others already in the bath. Tsukune and Akasha took a little longer and followed. Kokoa sank her body beneath the water and looked around. A short haired woman came and sat on the ledge next to her.

"I'm Sora" she pulled the shocked Kokoa onto her lap and hugged her. Kokoa squirmed until she was facing away from Tsukune "Ah" Sora whispered "I'm sorry I didn't realise you were shy"

"I'm not really but"

"Tsukune's not going to ogle you or do anything you don't like" Sora settled her in her lap and moved them both down in the water "better" Kokoa nodded unsure at the woman's holding her still. "Silly I'm your mother as well"

"As well, what are you then"

Sora swivelled them round to face the others "Mother Kurumu is a succubus, mother Mizore is a Yuki Onna, mothers Akasha and Moka you know are Vampires and I'm a Zenko. Your sibling Yukari is a witch" Sora let her go and sat her back on the ledge "We've been together for a while and I just got used to giving Yukari cuddles. I forgot it might take you a little while to get used to things"

"I am fifteen" Kokoa said stiffly "I'm too old for cuddles"

Sora smiled "I'm two hundred and I'm not too old. Mother Akasha is a lot older than I am and she's not too old either"

"So" Akasha's voice came to the two "Come here Kokoa I want to see if I was right about something" The two went to the others standing in the deeper water "Not there Kokoa come and sit on the ledge here, you need to be sat back for this" Akasha slipped off the ledge and put Kokoa in her place "You've taken blood with a bite haven't you" Kokoa nodded "Have you taken Yoki at the same time?"

"No" Kokoa put her head down as she remembered being told off for asking. The reason was now clear and she was ashamed.

"No matter" Akasha said "You know how to don't you"

"I've seen it and know in theory"

"Good now sit right back against the wall" she saw Kokoa's hesitation "Kokoa Tsukune has seen all of us naked almost every day he's not going to worry. However Tsukune come and stand here with your back to her" Tsukune stood in front of Kokoa facing Akasha "Good now sit back and open your legs so that Tsukune has somewhere to sit whilst you take a little blood" Akasha grinned at Kokoa's face "And as much yoki as you can"

Kokoa sat bolt upright "As much yoki as I can" she asked "I'll drain him" she said finally.

Sitting beside her Moka laughed as did the others "Sweetheart" Akasha said "You won't get anywhere near draining Tsukune but we'll watch to make sure everything's ok and you don't hurt your father ok"

Kokoa nodded eagerly "I'm ready"

"He needs somewhere to sit if you want his back to you" Moka said from her side

Kokoa opened her legs "I'm ready"

Akasha smiled at Tsukune and moved him back to sit "Bite very gently Kokoa, and not deep, you're after yoki not blood" she reminded her "If you take it slowly you can take more, so take it as slowly as you can"

"Yes mother Akasha" Kokoa said as Tsukune lent back against her

.

With Moka whispering in her ear reminding her to bite gently Kokoa gently broke the skin and felt the blood travel up her fangs without the need to suck. Moka watched for a few seconds then whispered again about the yoki. Kokoa came back and started to take a little. As it flowed it was like the blood, it just came into her, at a whispered "Slowly" she restricted the flow and let things happen.

As Kokoa came back she realised that she was holding Tsukune pressed tight against the most intimate parts of her body, upper and lower. Both she realised with a blush were enjoying the close contact. She didn't know what to do and opened her eyes.

"If you want him to turn round you have to ask permission, and you'll not get that until Yukari's not here and Tsukune's happy with the situation" Kurumu said from her side "And we don't allow that in the bath" her face was moved up to look at Kurumu "Aside from feeling horny which happens to all of us, how do you feel?"

"Full" Kokoa said then opened her eyes wider at the sound

"Good" Akasha said from the front and waited until Kokoa looked at her "Can you take some more in a minute when you've compressed that"

Kokoa nodded "I can try" she wasn't sure but didn't want to let go of Tsukune yet, at least until her top has stopped trying to drill two holes into his back. "Oh god he can feel them" she whispered

"Of course he can, it's normal and happens to all of us" Moka said "Let him go for now"

As Tsukune went to move away a little he tapped her leg to remind her that she had wrapped them around him. Then he sat with his back to her on the edge "I feel a little silly now" Kokoa said and turned Tsukune to look at her. "What do you think?"

"Very pretty" he said with a slight blush himself "But we don't usually flaunt them"

"Sorry" Kokoa sat back still exposed

"That's better" Tsukune said and Kokoa noticed that his eyes didn't look and the slight blush was gone. She realised that he could look straight at her and not see a thing unless she wanted him to.

"How can he do that" she whispered to Moka as he went to talk to Sora

"Kokoa" Moka whispered back even quieter "Tsukune can still hear you as can everyone else apart from Yukari. Can't you"

"Yes" came from everyone in the bath

"There's a difference when you want someone to look and when you're just naked. Tsukune will tell you that often it's more stimulating for a man if you have clothes on and a desire than looking at a woman with no clothes on at all. You're not saying look, so he doesn't"

"Are all men like that?"

"No" Kurumu joined in the conversation "Almost every man will 'check out' a woman for the first time of seeing her, that's a given, even Tsukune subconsciously does it. It's part of nature's way of selection for a mate, just as almost every girl will do the same to the boys. It's what happens afterwards that's important. This morning you met Tsukune and did an appraisal, he came up ok; otherwise you'd not have knocked the Chairman's pet off him. Then you re-evaluated after tasting his blood and flashed him. You wanted him to be interested. The fact that you weren't wearing the underwear you expected is your fault, any other boy in the school and the reaction would have been almost instant and you couldn't blame them for the wrong signal. Saying no then would have made your intentions clear, but get you a reputation for mixed signals"

"I didn't do it to anyone else" Kokoa looked affronted

"Not the problem" Kurumu smiled "It was too much too fast, we need to teach you to be subtle" she giggled and looked at Moka "I would stuff Tsukune's face into my boobs every morning. Subtle eh"

Kokoa looked confused "You'll learn, and we'll be there to help" Moka said "Even with all her training Ku still lost it for her destined one" she looked across to her mother "Another?"

"Yes Kokoa should have had time for that to settle, then we need to take her and see the Chairman afterwards"

"Why" Kokoa asked

"Because you need a Rosario" Moka said and moved her hair to her face "Want some more you glutton"

"Yes please" Kokoa was still looking at her hair, then she looked down "There as well?"

"Drapes match the curtains" Moka grinned "Tsukune if you would please your daughter would like a little more"

"If it's not too much" Kokoa was conflicted between wanting more and not hurting Tsukune. It showed in her voice.

"Kokoa I couldn't drain Tsukune of Yoki on my own" Moka said "I don't know about mother but none of the others could now"

"Then I'm a proper vampire" Kokoa asked Akasha

"You always were sweetheart, one in a thousand is born with silver hair, as you're growing your parents should give you yoki to make the final change. It normally takes a number of sessions before the hair starts to change. You've changed totally with one good session, Issa took years to change"

"You remember" Kokoa looked at her

"Oh yes I remember, his parents asked for help" she shook her head at the expressions "Not me I didn't like him even then" she indicated the ledge "Sit back down then"

oOoOo

Kokoa woke to slight touch on her cheek; she was lying between Mother Akasha and Tsukune. Akasha was stroking her cheek and smiling "Awake yet sleepyhead"

"Not yet" she went to burrow back into the blankets

"You don't want breakfast then" Tsukune said

Her eyes flashed open and she looked at him hungrily "Breakfast"

"Over this side" he patted the bed on the other side of him and grinned as she crawled over and waited "Lie back" he moved her to rest on his shoulder and then his wrist came to her mouth.

Both Tsukune and Akasha watched with smiles as she let go of his wrist and turned sleepily back to Tsukune and putting her arm over him went back to sleep.

"What do you think of our daughter husband mine?" Akasha asked quietly

"That she's been abused as well since you left, not physically but mentally"

"Stay with her. I'll tell Moka and the others you'll be late for breakfast. It's a good job the Chairman gave you all the day off to sort things out"

"We needed it" he closed his eyes at the gentle kiss Akasha gave him and slept as well.

.

"Mother where's the others"

"Asleep" Akasha smiled "Kokoa curled back up and went back to sleep cuddling Tsukune"

"Is she alright, that doesn't seem like her at all"

"She was eight when we left, so for the last seven years she's been deprived of even the slightest affection. Kahlua loves her of course but that's not what she needed. She needed and needs a parent's love. For a while she'll be eight nine and then fifteen going on eighteen"

"Ah not in school" Moka said with a little enlightenment

"No there she'll be her upper age, but at home she needs to catch up. Apart from being a little taller, she's the same as she was when we were leaving. We also need to get her to acknowledge her bond as soon as we can"

"Yes, the Chairman's fed up with Rosario's and seals for this family, especially as he's had to make all of them gratis except Kokoa's"

"And he doesn't want to have to repair that if she gets too strong" Akasha smiled "Are you going to Mononoke arcade later?"

"We need lots for Kokoa" Moka sighed

"Then use my card" Akasha handed a card over

"It's Mrs Aono" Moka looked at the name

"I thought we could all use it, but don't go mad, just essentials and a small present for everyone. The number's sixteen fifteen"

"Aren't you coming?"

"I've got to get back for the next two days I'm in the middle of a case. After that I'll be back to the usual routine"

Moka kissed her mother "Don't work too hard" she said as she disappeared.

oOoOo

Kokoa woke up slowly listening to the heart beating against her ear. Smiling she stayed still at the consistent thump until she felt a hand brush her hair. "Come on I know you're awake" Now rumbled through the chest "We need to get up and do some chores before we go shopping"

"Shopping" Kokoa's head came up and looked at Tsukune. She frowned "Father"

"Sound like an old man" Tsukune frowned back with a face "How about daddy like Yukari"

"Papa" grinned Kokoa

"Ok papa at home, but Tsukune at school. Yukari already calls me daddy there, and if you did as well then I'd hate to think of the new things they'd say about me behind my back"

"Do you love me papa"

Tsukune held her "I don't lie Kokoa. I like you at the moment, and soon I'll love you just like the others. When you're with me, don't put on airs be as you need to be. You missed a lot of growing up and having fun, now's the time to have that, when we're alone at home."

"Then I can beat you up now can I"

"If you can"

"Prepare to get beated"

.

Moka and Kurumu stood at the open door and watched as Tsukune and Kokoa wrestled on the bed. Eventually Tsukune let his arm be caught and to mock screams of pain admitted that he was 'beated'

Kurumu went and made mock sympathetic comments to Tsukune as Moka held Kokoa in a hug

"Feel a little better?" she asked

"It was fun" Kokoa's face changed as she thought back

"When you don't think back and compare you're starting to heal" Moka kissed her head

"How long Moka"

"However long it takes. You missed a lot and now can catch up without worrying"

"Papa said the same"

"Papa"

"He didn't like father and I didn't like daddy"

"Go and wash"

"Yes mama"

.

Kokoa walked in a daze, and dressed stood and turned as they brought clothes for her. Normally she ordered from home, she had never really been shopping with girls before. Watching as they went and had a discussion and tried on five supposedly different tops to pick one that actually was different was making her head hurt. She sat with Tsukune as he watched and nodded and gave his opinion when asked.

"You do lie papa" Kokoa said after one series of questions "The three tops were identical"

"Well as to the tops, I couldn't see a difference I admit, but the way that Mizore asked was different. You watch next time and you'll see which one they should pick"

Kokoa watched as Kurumu went through the same process "The second" she said after she'd modelled the third.

"Yes the second" Tsukune agreed "So what else do you need?"

"I don't know" she admitted "I didn't think I needed what they've brought me in the first place"

"How about something just for you" Tsukune asked

"Like what"

"I don't know, you'll have a necklace with your Rosario, they've brought clothes and the essential girly things, in a minute Yukari will take you for school things, pens and case" Tsukune paused "So something not essential or required, something that's caught your eye as we've been shopping" he watched her face "If you haven't seen anything yet, you might later. When you do tell me and we'll get it for you"

"I haven't seen anything yet" Kokoa admitted.

.

It was mid afternoon when they stopped in a quiet square for a snack. Kokoa was amazed, the essentials for her had taken an hour and the following four hours had resulted in a small bag each for the others, and one of those was a monthly standing order for Kurumu's new bras. Kokoa hadn't thought about it but Kurumu explained that a bra might if she were lucky last a month before giving out. She hoped she didn't get that big. As she finished her drink she noticed Moka looking at an old fashioned tailors and then back to Tsukune. Having watched him all day, she knew that he was aware but wouldn't mention it until Moka did. She got up and went to look in the windows of the other shops. She felt more at home here, it was quieter and the shops more refined, niche market, not mass consumption. She smiled as she saw a small cameo broach that looked like Mother Akasha, she didn't notice the two who approached.

"Look it's the Shuzen brat" the voice was beside her "Looking at something were we" Kokoa looked up at a half recognised face "Heard you'd been sent to the school, good" he sneered "You can earn some money" he looked at his companion "Fancy a schoolgirl"

"Why not, as long as she doesn't charge much" the other laughed

"Kokoa" Tsukune's voice broke through her growing anger "Kokoa go and sit down, you don't fight in public"

"But they" Kokoa started

"I know" Tsukune cut her off "Now go and sit with Kurumu"

"Ha she's got a pimp" one said "How much is she"

Tsukune ignored him "Do you know these two"

"They were at Issa's" Kokoa replied

"Vampires then" Tsukune asked. Kokoa nodded

They all felt the presence of magic "What's going on here" A djinn security guard looked at the four

"They insulted my daughter" Tsukune said

"No damage to the shops, whatever they're carrying is yours" he declared

"What about us" one of the vampires asked

"You're in a truth zone" he replied "What did you say to the girl"

"Asked how much for a fuck" the reply was instant and shocked the vampire

"I take it you wish to show these two the errors of their ways" the guard asked Tsukune

"Oh yes" Tsukune growled

"When you're ready step back into the ward, it will allow you to fight without damaging the area" he moved his arm pointing to the ground "The ward is marked by the line"

"Thank you" Tsukune took Kokoa to Moka and took off his jacket and tie then went back "Let's see what you are then" his hands shot out and ripped the crosses from their throats. Both changed into vampires with a red flash. "Weak arrogant trash" Tsukune said and crushed the two Rosario's in his hands dropping the pieces to the ground.

The guard looked at the vampires "Security send an ambulance for two vampires to my location"

.

Kokoa watched as Tsukune took the vampires to pieces, he broke almost every bone in their bodies and then drained the pair of Yoki. When he finished he stood back.

The guard smiled "Finished" he asked. Tsukune nodded "Then let's sort the insult" he stooped over the two and removed their wallets, jewellery and a pouch handing them to Tsukune. Searching the pockets he found a ring with a tag still attached "There will be a reward as well. It seems they were also thieves. May I check the items I've given you please" Tsukune handed everything back. Creating a table and chair he sat down and sorted everything. A small pile of jewellery from the pouch went to one side and the cash and everything else went to the other. "A sizeable reward" he turned "Your name please"

"Aono Tsukune from the Academy"

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We were given time off to buy clothes and essentials for my daughter. She was sent here without proper clothing or money" Tsukune realised that the truth spell was still in effect.

The guard waved Kokoa over. Hesitantly she entered the ward and stood by Tsukune, she took his hand when he held it out for her with a frown. "Something personal for you I think Miss, I congratulate you on following the instructions of your father, it is difficult when you're angry. A small reward therefore" he stood again and went to the two vampires ripping the status earrings out "Normally we'd leave such things, but these two have no status now as criminals, and they're a personal repayment for their insult to you" he handed them over with a slight bow and the cash and other bits to Tsukune. "You'd best be on you way" He watched the group as they left the square towards the bus back to the school.

.

The pain of removing his earring had woken one of the vampires "He was lying that's not his daughter it's King Issa's defective brat Kokoa"

The guard shook his head "That was Mr Aono, and Kokoa is his daughter. She has been taken into his household. I don't know who this King Issa is but you will be judged by the Lord of your realm. Lady Bloodriver"

"She's dead and never was the Lord"

"I'm alive and always have been a Hades Lord" she turned to the guard "Why have I been summonsed?"

"These two are from your realm My Lady. They insulted a child and have been revealed to be thieves"

"How did they insult a child?"

"They propositioned her for sex with cash. Her name was Kokoa she has been taken into the household of Mr Aono he administered retribution for the insult"

"Send them to Lord Tenmei the crime was committed here; they are of the vampire Issa's house"

"Then it is simple" metal collars appeared on their necks "They work the mines until the debt for theft is paid to three times the value of the crimes. What else have you stolen?" As the list came from the two it was written down finally they stopped. Calculating he sat at the table and looked up "The total is close to two million dollars American. They will stay in the mines for two hundred thousand days for the theft, the same for the reward to Mr. Aono and the same again for the stores they've stolen from. These goods will be returned. That's one thousand six hundred and fifty years each"

"Agreed" Akasha said with a smile "Perhaps in that time they might learn a little humility. Don't forget to inform Lord Tenmei about the assault to his students" she vanished.

"Ah that makes it a whipping for every day in the mines as well" he looked at the ambulance and shook his head "No sorry, they're for the mines"

oOoOo

"Your family's in the news again" The Chairman said to Sora as she stood waiting for her next class.

"What happened now, I know there was no danger involved"

"Two of Issa's group propositioned Kokoa as they were shopping. After Tsukune finished with them it was discovered they were thieves. Their spree cost two million, they pay it off at three times in the mines at ten dollars a day; please ask that that is included in the paper"

"Threefold return" Sora asked

"One to the realm, one to Tsukune and one to the shops; there are some criminals in the ruins, I was to send the newspaper club there to have a piece about crime and punishment but they've done their own so security can get the practice instead" they watched the class assemble "Your training helps them maintain their disguises"

"Physical exercise does that and means they don't rely on their true forms all the time" she turned "Excuse me but we need to start this run"

"Oh can you also tell Tsukune that in addition the attempted assault on students is a daily whipping for every day there"

"Vampires were they"

"So they can serve their full sentence" there was an eerie chuckle as Sora went to her class.

oOoOo

"Mother Akasha I could have dealt with it" Kokoa was sat with her two days later as she was still both annoyed that Tsukune had interfered and pleased that he had.

"Yes, but then it would have been a brawl. When Tsukune told you to go with your mothers it became a legal dispute" she held the paper from the school "You could have been punished and their crimes would not have been discovered" she smiled at Kokoa "That's not the problem though is it"

"I wasn't expecting help" She admitted "I don't know how I feel about being treated like a child"

"He wasn't treating you like a child. He was treating you like his child. He would have done the same for anyone in this household" she looked at the disbelieving face "Didn't I tell you he protected me once from being knocked over" She pointed to the garden "A rude witch went to barge past me, Tsukune stopped him and then spanked him on the stump there. He acted like a child and got treated like one"

"Who was he, the witch I mean"

"Ulysses if I remember correctly, he was a member of the council"

"Tsukune spanked an adult witch" Kokoa's mouth twitched in a grin

"And Moka has spanked Yukari and both of Kurumu's and Mizore's mothers" she raised her eyes "Behave like a naughty child and they'll spank you as well"

"How did you feel when he did that? You're a powerful vampire it couldn't have hurt you at all"

"That's not the point, he was rude to me and Tsukune will protect his family to the best of his abilities from anything. As to how it made me feel" she shut her eyes and smiled "Loved and cherished that he'd worried and protected me from such an insignificant thing. Nobody had ever done anything like that for me before. It felt wonderful"

.

Kokoa was with Mizore and Tsukune that night, she cuddled up and hugged hard, the nine year old was defiantly back he thought "What's wrong" he hugged her back

"Sorry I've been grumpy with you" Kokoa mumbled

"That's alright, just remember to talk to someone and not let things worry you"

"Nigh papa" she planted a sloppy childish kiss on his lips and cheek then settled down and was almost instantly asleep

"Good night Kokoa"

Mizore, undressing watched the little scene then softly slipped into the bed "Won't be long now"

"Not long" Tsukune agreed

"Then I get you to myself again" She breathed quietly in his ear "Good night" she said with a kiss

Mizore woke in the night with Kokoa attached to her like a limpet, that wouldn't normally have woken her but the sudden crushing strength did "Not so tight Kokoa"

"Sorry mama" the sleeping girl relaxed a little

Mizore went back to sleep with a smile. Kokoa had finally accepted the family bonds.

oOoOo

Tsukune look up from working with Yukari in the garden and shut his eyes to concentrate. The vegetables they planted came up quickly, and Claudius the chairman had requested they try to grow some of the more esoteric herbs and plants. Yukari noticed the pause in the work and said nothing.

"Well" she asked when they were all in the bath prior to dinner that night.

"Mother is coming for a visit tomorrow afternoon" he announced "We'll need to leave the Rosario's with the Chairman"

"Why" asked Kokoa as she touched the Rosario around her neck; having just got it she didn't want to leave it anywhere.

"Because if she talks to you then your Rosario will disappear" Moka said. "I suppose that we'd better tell you what Tsukune is then" Kokoa sat up "Once apon a time" Moka started.

"A fairy tale" Kokoa asked and looked at Tsukune

"Close" Moka said "Now get comfortable" she sat Kokoa on Akasha's lap and waited until she'd stopped moving "There was a human boy who was selected to go to a school for monsters" Kokoa's mouth opened and stayed open as she listened to the story, looking at Akasha to confirm that what she was hearing was the truth as the tale seemed to get taller and taller.

"Mother Akasha, what are you" Kokoa asked when Moka had finished. It was a question Kurumu and Mizore wanted answered as well.

"I am the Hades Lord or Lady as Tsukune calls me. My realm incorporates my castle where Issa lives. Once you've finished school we can live there if you like"

"But what about my father" Kokoa asked

Akasha chose to misunderstand and get Kokoa to recognise and admit the hard truth "Tsukune will live there of course" she watched Kokoa's face "Kokoa he is your only father now. Issa who's seed you are, has rejected you. Do you think those vampires would have made those suggestions about one he considered his daughter. I know you've accepted him as papa but he is your only father as well now"

"I knew but" Kokoa looked at Akasha for comfort

"You hoped that it wasn't true" Akasha held her close "He was never going to empower you to be your true self. You are too independent just like Akua. He couldn't control her, and didn't want another daughter stronger than he is. Ironic really but Issa's children are all very strong where as their parents are both rather weak" she caught Tsukune's chuckle and correctly identified the thought behind it "You're harder than I thought Tsukune. I hadn't thought of that"

Moka looked between the two "What" she asked

Yukari caught on first "What was the purpose of splitting the houses after the war. Breeding for numbers"

"You can't be serious Tsukune" Moka said

"Why not; he hasn't done anything for the race apart from taken. He had a duty after the war and he hasn't fulfilled it. Rather he's gone out of his way not to" he indicated Kokoa "Worse he's actively weakening both the physical and the structure of the society for his own ends." He stopped and looked at Yukari "It seems that my mother's ideas on this are part of the ability with growing things"

"Hardly surprising, she views all life the same. She wants all her children as strong as they can be. I hadn't thought that it would affect your morals though" she grinned at the open mouthed family around her "You all want lots of children don't you" There were nod all round and grins joined Yukari's as they realised what she meant.

"Speaking of which" Said Moka eventually after a lot of thought "Where's Tsurara? I thought she'd be back by now"

Tsukune sighed in resignation at the implications "We got the test results back and they show a big lack in Selenium, zinc, vitamins B6 B12 as well as Folic acid. I would say that the diet has changed radically over the years. There are other things as well that might reduce lifespan which have also reduced dramatically. In short she's not as healthy as she should be or live as long as she should"

"Tsukune have you told her" Kurumu looked at Mizore, she knew the value of the list Tsukune had just reeled off "You have got the supplements haven't you" she asked

"We sent a message on the first day of school" Mizore replied, then looked at Tsukune and frowned "But with Kokoa arriving it slipped my mind that she hadn't replied and yes we have the supplements and Tsukune has planted some other things that are meant to help"

"She should have been here as soon as she heard" Akasha mused "I'll do some asking around and see what's going on" She looked at Kokoa still sat on her lap "That's the difference between Issa and your papa. Tsukune knows he has a duty, and even though he doesn't like some aspects of it he still does his duty with dignity and to the best of his abilities. Unless we submitted to be raped and sexually abused by Issa he wouldn't do his. Tsukune although he's human is a far better vampire than Issa could ever hope to be"

"Raped" Kokoa sat still

"Not me but one of the others in the household" she looked at Moka "Since were telling all" Moka nodded and Akasha looked again at Kokoa "He wanted to use Moka as well, that's why we were leaving"

"But Moka was only ten" Kokoa looked disgusted

"How do you think he's controlling Kahlua" Akasha said gently "Don't worry she'll be here as soon as we can get her and then like you she can grow up to be her true self"

"Why did you allow it" Kokoa was getting angry

"You heard about the power Tsukune's mother gives us to look after our children. Gyokuro had that in respect of both you and Kahlua. I couldn't interfere with either of you unless I wanted to start another war. They have to either renounce you as they did with you or you have to leave on your own. Kahlua will leave on her own when she meets Tsukune"

"How's she going to meet Tsukune I mean papa? She can't come to school"

"No she can't but Tsukune has a natural ability to get where he's not wanted. When he interferes with one of Issa's plans he'll send her to kill him. It's only a matter of time before they meet. Tsurara's absence stinks of something he might do so we'll see shall we. There's no need to borrow trouble, the only danger Tsukune's going to be in with her is if he develops a liking for cross dressing and dolls"

They all laughed at the image, even Kokoa.

oOoOo

"Akasha, a pleasure as always to see you" The Chairman waved away the guards "What can I do for you?"

"A simple question Mikogami, when we split and created the realms who had control of the Yuki Onna"

The Chairman sat back in thought "If I remember because of the entity Jack Frost we left them to rule themselves. If anyone it would be Fuhai as it's in the east as they call it now although it does cross all our boundaries and spheres of influence" he nodded "Why the interest"

"Tsukune and Mizore have made what might be breakthrough in the fertility of the Yuki Onna they contacted Tsurara but she hasn't responded or arrived"

He stood and walked to a large crystal ball, placing his hand on it he waited

"What" the wizened face appeared and looked out of the ball "I need a pipe first with those expressions" Fuhai muttered and disappeared, coming back a minute later lighting a small pipe. Sitting down he took a puff "Shoot"

"What" the Chairman looked confused

"You must read more Mikogami, and something up to date at that" Fuhai said "In terms you understand, what are you discussing"

Akasha smiled, both looked as young as she did in their true forms, but they adopted the form and attitude of irascible old men.

"The Yuki Onna" Mikogami said "Someone might be trying to gain influence there"

As the Chairman had he sat back for a while "I'm too weak at the moment, until I recover from the effects of Alucard and the lack of Akasha I can't do much; since this form required less energy not many have noticed" he looked at Akasha "However there has been an increase in oriental vampires in my realm and sphere"

"Not my doing" Akasha said "There were two here in Mikogami's but they were found to have broken the laws. They answer to Issa and yes I'm getting round to that"

Fuhai sat back again "I suppose it's mostly in my realm and sphere but I'll leave it up to you. If we take the appearance of the vampires into account it would appear that Issa is up to his usual tricks. I often wondered how he survived that war"

"In retrospect maybe he shouldn't have, but some good has come out of it. His punishment has already been decided" Akasha smiled "The drones that look to him will either bend or die"

"As soon as you can please Akasha, he's got an overdeveloped idea of his own importance and he's becoming an irritant we can all do without. Just keep me informed as to what's happening" he waved the connection closed


	14. Chapter 14

The vampire in question, Issa, sat on his large chair and listened to the reports. "Where is the report from Tenmei's realm Miyabi?" Miyabi looked at the bored Kahlua standing at his side "Kahlua, go and play with your dolls"

She brightened "Ok" she skipped out

"Well" Issa asked

"The two there were arrested and are now in his mines"

"Why"

"They propositioned a new student, one called Kokoa"

"That wouldn't get them sent to the mines" Issa interrupted

"A djinn security guard arrived and set a truth zone and a boy claimed her as his daughter. The guard allowed him to take insult" he paused "The boy took them apart having taken off and destroyed their Rosario's without changing form. When the guard searched them he found a stolen ring."

"Who is the boy and what are they still doing in the mines?"

"The guard summonsed a girl she told him to take them to Tenmei and not return them here"

"Have we got a description?"

"Very pretty and pink hair"

"Moka, did he summons Moka"

"Unlikely, there was a girl in the group with Kokoa that looked the same. They had left before she arrived"

"That means that Kokoa has met Moka" his face dropped "She's set up a house to claim Kokoa. Find out who that boy is and quickly. Also where they're living, she's coming back here now I know where she is"

"That might not be so easy" he paused "The other girl"

"Akasha, must be that bitch Akasha. Damn I thought she was dead when that thing ate her" his eyes narrowed in thought "The group who was in it"

"We'll find out, as I understand children at school form groups so their names and races should be easy to find"

"So when will they be released" he looked at the Miyabi as he was handed a paper by his assistant.

"In about one thousand seven hundred years"

"What" Issa screamed, then looked as Miyabi ignored him and started to smile "Why are you smiling"

"It would appear that the newspaper club has a group that is identical to the one described. The members are all named and include" he frowned "Aono Kokoa as a new member. As to the length of the sentence it was found that they'd stolen almost two million dollars. Tenmei's law states three times the value at ten dollars a day and whipping every day for the assault on students" Miyabi handed over the paper.

They both turned to look at the whispering assistants standing behind Miyabi, finally one turned "One of the girls in the club is called Shirayuki Mizore, the same family name as that woman in the Yuki Onna village"

"Then the priestess can call her back for a mate, she can invite the club along as well so they can report it" Issa sat back "We control the village and Tenmei's law doesn't apply there. My law applies there" he looked at Miyabi "Get the message sent and take Kahlua to enforce it. She won't kill Moka or Kokoa but make sure her first target is the boy" he looked at the paper he was now holding "Aono Tsukune"

oOoOo

"I sometimes wonder why I have guards in here" the Chairman said as he kept his eyes on the work in front of him. Still reading he waved them out of the room. Picking up his pen he made some annotations on the typed paper. "Yes I know it's hot, blame that husband of yours; he has been replacing parts on the consol of the Great Barrier. The last set have improved the efficiency, until Fuhai can get here and replace some of his Yoki by draining it a little bear with it"

"We do inside the ward at least" Akasha replied with a straight face "Bare with it that is. Seriously though Mizore's living in the freezer at the moment, but she did get an interesting letter; tell me Mikogami was Tsurara a good student"

His head came up "Very good when she wasn't playing with Ageha. I would have liked her in the guards but the priestess called with a mate for her" he took the letter and read it. Slowly he smiled then re-read it shaking his head "Is a problem of controlling the fate of the Yoki Onna. The priestess's heart breaks every time a mate must be found. Since you've not found one at the school, she has accepted one that has asked for you and offers a royal sum for a dowry" he read a little more "Bring your old friends from the newspaper and we can enjoy mother natures bounty" he put the letter down "she's wasted there, she tell us who, how and why along with who to take. I wonder why Ruby and not Yukari"

"Strength perhaps" Akasha asked "Kokoa is requested so it isn't to do with her being his daughter"

"No I think it's age, she points us to the newspaper as the source of their information, a twelve year old will be suspect" he pressed the button on his intercom "Ruby go and get yourself a school uniform" He lifted his finger "Are you going?" Akasha shook her head he pressed again "At once please" then sat back. "Why not"

"Moka would never relinquish the right as I wouldn't in her place. Also you forget the spirit there; he's going to have enough trouble when Tsukune and the others enter the village but at least he'll sense that they're young. If I went it would require negotiations. They'll need information this time"

"As do we, we don't know if it's just the village or the realm"

"The village is the connection to our three realms and the human world. How many others know of the rest of the realm?"

"Very few, and hopefully it will remain the same. If it's the realm then Tsurara must tell them if she knows. First the village and the priestess then she'll make the decision. I'll call the bus driver they can leave this afternoon. How did the visit go?"

"She came as a current anthropomorphic entity. Apparently she stopped using one because of the images" Akasha hid a smile "She's still a little busty but now looks normal if a little ethereal"

"I'm not surprised, those things were hideous" he shook his head "We'd better get on"

oOoOo

Tsukune looked at the white on white landscape that howled outside his hastily erected shield of yoki, apart from Mizore the rest had hurried into the protection it offered.

Mizore smiled "It's not far come on" she led the way up the slight rise, as they topped it Tsukune felt the wind stop and he could see the village spread out in the valley. Village it was a small city with beautiful towering spires of ice.

"Whoa that's awesome" Kurumu whispered

"I wanted you so see it from here, it's a wonderful view" Mizore smiled at them "I hope it was worth getting a little chilly"

.

It was dusk as they ambled into the street where Tsurara lived, she came out to greet them with a grin.

"What a shame, the audiences are concluded for today, and he spent all day waiting for you"

"I hope he was upset" Mizore replied

"Very he was heard cursing at least two corridors away" she frowned "Although there was a woman with him. She was dressed very formally and was wearing a tiara. When he left she was almost crying at some of the things he said"

"He won't upset her enough to make her actually cry" Moka said "Unless he's got a death wish, that sounds like Kahlua"

"Come inside where we can talk" she led the way in "In private with no chance of anyone overhearing us" when they were all gathered "I'll get hot drinks for you"

"I'll help mother" Mizore went with Tsurara into the kitchen.

"So you know the woman Moka, she's evil" Tsurara said after they were sat down "She tortured the priestess"

"She's my sister and she's not evil" Moka held Tsukune "Her father has kept her with the mind of a child, she just does what she's told otherwise she gets punished. When she cries it's because she's going to do something she doesn't want to do"

"How can he punish her, she's so strong"

"Physically yes but mentally she's still about five. And please don't ask"

Tsurara looked at Moka face "His real daughter" both Moka and Kokoa nodded "That's despicable" She shut her eyes "Five" she asked and again they nodded. Tsurara shuddered "What about her mother"

"She must have agreed" Kokoa said quietly "From what Mother Akasha has said that is the only way it could have happened. If she didn't she could easily have stopped it"

"He wants Moka back. I've a number of bugs in place. Moka is to go back Kokoa and the rest of you are irrelevant to him but Tsukune is to be killed. That's why your sister is here; to kill him and make sure everything goes as planned" she drank the ice tea and waited "Why does he want you Moka"

"To bear his children" Moka said tersely "And control my mother"

"Well we can proceed as they expect, Mizore you need to go and collect flowers for the ceremony, and I've dresses for all of you" she smiled at Ruby "I'm glad you're Yukari here, they only know her from the school paper, she's too young to attend the school and they'd be on their guard if they saw her"

"How many are there"

"The leader is Miyabi Fujisaki and apart from your sister there are about a dozen others. They've somehow managed to control the priestess so no one else knows what is happening. If you try anything near her then her guards and everyone else will attack you"

"Then we need to draw them away"

Tsurara held up her hand and touched her ear. They sat and waited as she listened, her face frowned at what she heard and she looked at Mizore.

"Well they don't know about households that's for sure" she said after she'd finished listening "They expect Mizore to take all the girls to pick the flowers and leave Tsukune here" she smiled at Moka "Honestly that's what Miyabi said and no one contradicted him. Then whilst she's there they'll kidnap Mizore and Moka if they can so that you Tsukune will come charging to the rescue. Then they'll use the priestesses' guards to kill or capture you"

"How many"

"There was a discussion on that, since they think you can't remove your Rosario Moka then they thought two should be enough. Miyabi insisted on four. There was a lot of talk about what they were going to do with the rest of you once they'd got Mizore and maybe Moka. That wasn't pleasant in the least"

"I'm going" Growled Tsukune, he looked up "I'm going in the morning, I don't care what I look like nobody threatens my wives and children"

"Then you can be Yukari and Ruby can stay here" Tsurara was impressed at the rage coming from Tsukune and the rest "But don't get too near the flowers, they'll affect you quite badly" there was a smile "They are an aphrodisiac and a powerful one at that"

oOoOo

Tsurara carefully weaved the extension into Tsukune's hair as he sat on the stool in front of her. The others all dressed watched with upturned lips although Kurumu had a thoughtful expression as well. Once Tsurara was finished she sat back and turned Tsukune to face her and started to put make up on him.

"Oh god he looks gorgeous" Kurumu said as Tsukune stood to look at them

"How does it feel Tsukune, can you move" Tsurara asked

"I did Kendo so I'm used to the hakama" He moved the filled bra "This feels odd"

"Be thankful Kokoa had a spare if we'd used one of Kurumu's then it would feel a lot odder that's for sure" Tsurara grinned "Not to upset the house Moka but he does look rather delectable in that" She handed Tsukune a natural Tambo "You need a wand if you're a witch"

Tsukune hefted it and felt the weight before tucking it into his waist "I'm ready"

Kokoa was looking at Tsukune with a slight blush; she turned away and thought of the coming fight. That cleared her mind of thoughts she'd rather not admit to at the moment.

.

There was no one else at the flower fields as Mizore gathered the blossoms, as she picked them she slowly weaved them into a bouquet. Sat watching they clearly heard the approaching vampires and waited until they appeared; they sat silently looking at their abductors as Mizore continued to gather the blooms.

"I fancy the one dressed like a shrine maiden" one turned to his colleagues "Must be the witch Yukari since she's got a wand with her"

"Na big tits for me"

"I want the brat. She'll be nice and tight and it doesn't matter if they die does it"

"No; so that leaves me either Moka or the snow thing. I'll have Moka"

"That's so rude, leaving me out" Mizore said as she continued to look and gather flowers "But since this is my homeland I must give my guests first choice"

The vampires had rushed to grab the girls and now held them. Tsukune took the vampires wrist as he tried to work his hand under his top. "You can have this one Mizore" he snapped the arm "I'll hold him for you until you've finished shall I"

"That would me nice Tsukune, I'm almost finished here"

Tsukune held him by the throat "Stop screaming, it's only a little pain"

"Bastard" he clawed at his Rosario under Tsukune's hand

"Oh you want to take this off" Tsukune's other hand removed the Rosario and crushed it "Happy now" he still easily held the now unsealed vampire.

"Let him go or I'll kill her" the one holding Kokoa said

"Kokoa" Tsukune looked over to the vampire holding her "Enjoy" he smiled.

"Thanks papa" Kokoa reached up and removed her Rosario "What were you going to do to me you worthless piece of shit"

"Language Kokoa" Moka said as both she and Kurumu also took off their Rosario's. She watched as Kokoa transformed Kou into an extremely large, she blinked, dildo "Is that appropriate Kokoa"

"It's what they were going to do to us, it's only poetic justice" Kokoa broke both arms and secured them behind his back then forced him to his knees. In that position he couldn't heal himself as the broken bones were forced away from each other.

"I still feel its more than a little inappropriate, weren't you and Yukari discussing the merits of some of the weapons in that film"

"Oh yes the nagamaki" Kou changed "Lord of the Rings" said Kokoa as the blade flashed and the arms fell to the ground. The vampire started to run and both legs went followed by his head. "That was the film." Kou changed again, "this is the weapon we were talking about from the film, the curve is deeper and the blade heavier." She looked around "Oh nothing to compare it to"

Mizore came out of the field "You can have mine if your father agrees; it's nice to see some independent research. It's such a good idea"

"I think it's only right Moka" Kurumu said nodding "Kokoa has been a good girl recently; she should be able to play when she can"

"Ok" Moka sighed "Don't take too long Kokoa there are three more here"

Kokoa looked at the three remaining vampires "Hurt my mothers would you. That's two each for each weapon to give a comparison" she grinned "Next"

.

"Shouldn't we have cleaned up" Moka asked as they walked back

"No, the Yeti's will soon smell it and mother said it's been a difficult winter for them. They'll tidy everything away for us" Mizore smelt the bouquet "I've been thinking about it, and if you don't mind Tsukune stay dressed like that for our marriage will you please."

.

"Well Kokoa just you to wash and change" Tsurara greeted them "But can you hurry we need to get to the temple in an hour or so"

"No problem, Kou needs a wash as well, but he's using his own water"

"Do I want to know" Tsurara asked as she watched Kokoa go happily to the bath.

"Kokoa finally started doing work on her own, I think she's found a real interest, she seems to have some aptitude in what she does mother" Mizore sighed blissfully "It's my wedding day, Kokoa's happy the Yeti's will behave today and my family will be here to watch. It couldn't get better"

Tsurara smiled at her daughter's distraction and spoke to Moka "I called your mother whilst you were out, she'll pick up the others and be here just after lunchtime"

.

Miyabi frowned as time passed; finally he took to pacing about. Kahlua sat with a doll, gently using a small brush on its hair. She finished and smiled at the still pacing Miyabi. "I just need to get ready" she said brightly and looked in the mirror "Oh no, my hair's a mess"

"Where are they? They should have been back hours ago" he asked when she'd gone.

One listened to his radio "The girls are coming now"

"About time" Miyabi sat heavily

"Ah no, the girls are coming to the ceremony now. There's no one with them"

Miyabi's eyes shot open "Where's the boy"

"Not with them, just the girls and the mother"

"Bring them here. Get back against the walls and don't say anything about either Moka or Kokoa otherwise she'll get upset"

"We know"

"Get Kahlua and the priestess in here as well"

"You see" Tsurara said as the doors locked behind them "People see only what they want or are expecting" her eyes looked at the priestess strapped to a chair in magical bonds blindfolded and gagged. "That is no way to treat any woman let alone a priestess"

"And what are you going to do about it. There are eight vampires here to stop you" he watched as Mizore and the shrine maiden went to the priestess.

Mizore took out the gag and undid the blindfold "You can't marry me in this state"

"Marry you" Miyabi was contemptuous "Who are you getting married to I don't want some frigid child"

"Tsukune of course, that's why my family are coming here" she looked at Kahlua "you must be Kahlua. Shall we wait until you've said hello to Moka and Kokoa"

"Yes please. You won't untie her will you? I'll get punished if you do"

"No I'll wait. My friend will take you and introduce you to my family. I'm Mizore" she kissed her cheek lightly then took her hand and placed it in Tsukune's. Mizore smiled at Tsukune and watched as they walked over to Moka. "Moka and Kokoa you know, Kurumu, Ruby and my mother Tsurara" Mizore said as each was introduced finally Kahlua looked at Tsukune "and the one you're with is my husband Tsukune"

"Tsukune, I'm meant to kill you, why are you dressed like that?" Kahlua looked surprised.

"Well it avoids upsetting you until we've met" he squeezed her hand gently and gave her a little kiss on her cheek "Mother Akasha said you might like to join our family, I'm Kokoa papa now. I can be yours too if you want"

"Can I really" she looked at Moka and Kokoa then back to Tsukune her eyes were filling with tears. "Stay with you and play like we used to"

"Shush Kahlua" Tsukune said "Give me a hug and don't cry, I'm Moka's mate, I suppose that makes me your otouto"

"He's your mate" she looked at Moka as she hugged Tsukune; it was almost too much to take in.

"Yes he's our mate" she frowned "You look peaky Kahlua I'm sure Tsukune will let you have a little drink, as long as you're gentle and don't take too much"

"Can I please?"

"Just a little you can have more when we get back home" Kahlua moved in his arms and lightly bit his offered neck.

"Kill him" shouted Miyabi "Kill him or I'll"

He didn't finish, Tsukune held Kahlua close and sent a blast of Yoki, knocking him back "You'll do nothing to my daughter" he snarled "Threaten her again and I'll kill you"

Deep down the suppressed Kahlua knew that what had happened to her was wrong, she felt Tsukune's arm pull her closer, now protectively around her, his words rang in her ears as his blood flowed into her fangs. She had a blinding epiphany here was her father, her papa. He'd called her his daughter and there was no hesitation she felt it in his blood. She tasted his rage as she was threatened. She stopped taking his blood and held him as tight as she could "Papa" she cried as tears of joy fell from her eyes. Unlike Kokoa there was no hesitation and the rest felt it as the bond to Tsukune became as uncompromising as his was to her and the others.

"Kill them" screamed Miyabi and red yoki bloomed as the vampires removed their Rosario's, "You can't fight unsealed vampires" he gloated.

"Why not" Moka said and they all took off their own "This makes it a little unfair but why should we worry"

Miyabi looked at the unsealed girls and their monstrous auras. He did a double take at the silver haired Kokoa.

"Kokoa try not to get your clothes dirty again, the last set aren't dry yet" Moka said sternly and watched Kou change into a Kanabo.

"Actually Moka if you don't mind I'll deal with these" Mizore said

Stunned at the transformations the vampires stood stock still, then stood in fright as the first was impaled by an ice spear from his bottom to just below his ribcage; he was then lifted off the ground as a cross guard appeared and the spear grew. "In western culture the legend of the vampire starts with Vlad the Impaler" the rest joined their colleague suspended in the air impaled on spears of ice. Tsukune gently held Kahlua's face into his shoulder so that she couldn't see what was happening. The vampires all stopped moving after spikes appeared throughout their bodies and then they slowly froze over.

Miyabi felt every eye apart from the shocked priestess turn to him.

"This one's mine" Moka said "Threatening my sister and daughter, trying to abduct my wife and kill my mate" Again Tsukune held Kahlua's face away.

.

The noise from the doors was deafening as Moka turned back. "I think we all better come under a shield until they can see that the priestess isn't hurt" Tsukune said to Ruby. She nodded automatically in the same shock as the priestess and Tsurara at what they'd seen and set a ward covering them all. "I'll open the doors" Tsukune said as soon as everyone was safe inside.

With the others sealed again, it was the transformed Mizore that stopped the crowds as they poured into the room. Her translucent skin huge aura and claws silenced everyone as she stood next to the dishevelled priestess. Glances at the frozen and bloody vampires suspended in the air gave testament to her power. The priestesses guards quickly formed a barrier and Ruby let the ward drop with a sigh from everyone.

"We did not hurt the priestess, but those who did are now dead" Mizore said into the silence. "When she is recovered from her ordeal and all my family are here I'd like to get married" her claw replaced her Rosario and her hand picked up the bouquet she'd made that morning. "Although not in here if possible" she continued in a normal voice.

"The hall" the priestess said in a strained voice "The hall" her voice was stronger and she stood straight. "We will perform Mizore's marriage ceremony in the hall this afternoon when her family are all here" Her eyes took in the bits of the corpse of Miyabi and she shuddered as she walked out the doors through the parting crowd.

.

Akasha was at first confused as she brought Yukari and Sora to Tsurara's house. Kahlua seemed to be permanently attached to a shrine maiden, it took a few seconds to realise that it was Tsukune.

"Husband mine what are you doing dressed like that?" her lips quivered "And with breasts"

"Tsurara gave us a very convincing demonstration of why we should see what's there and not make assumptions" he replied

"And you've rescued our daughter" Akasha looked at Kahlua who hadn't realised she was there yet, her face was still buried in Tsukune's neck. She went up to her and turned her face towards her "Kahlua darling"

"Mama Akasha" Kahlua launched herself at Akasha and held her tight. "Mama I've got a new papa"

"I know, he's my husband as well. You're my daughter now" she hugged her and cried into her hair.

"Why are you crying mama" Kahlua asked

"Because I'm so happy that you're finally mine and free at last"

oOoOo

Tsukune watched his newest child, his oldest child as she 'slept'. It had been decided that Kahlua should sleep with all of her parents, as Kokoa had. Moka had taken the first and Kahlua had cuddled up close to the two and fallen asleep almost instantly. Sleep was however a relative term, she twitched and flinched, mumbled and screamed silently, her face contorted with pain humiliation and pleading. Tsukune watched in disbelief and shook his head.

"Get Ku" he whispered to the horrified Moka, she nodded and left, returning a few moments later with Kurumu.

"I don't need to come any closer" she said quietly to Moka "If I tried anything it would shut her down completely. All I can suggest is getting her to sleep somewhere different, somewhere where there is a chance that she wont associate sleep with what she's been through" she turned to hug the others who had appeared to the unwelcome summons that their daughter was in trouble. Watching her with Tsukune as he tried to reassure her it was difficult to believe the terror and pain she was broadcasting.

Tsukune picked her up and cradled her to his chest as he stood and walked to the door. "Get blankets, I'm sleeping in the garden on the lawn"

As his foot hit the grass he sensed her presence, the second his other foot landed he knew she was coming and just stood still until she appeared. She looked at the girl still asleep in Tsukune's arms "Mother we need help" Her arms came around the pair and they vanished.

.

Akasha was watching the garden as she idly made breakfast, she saw Tsukune appear again with Kahlua still asleep in his arms. There was something different about him that she couldn't at first identify. Then as he looked around she recognised it; confidence. Tsukune had grown in the night he was away, his eyes caught hers and he smiled. She thought of calling the others but he shook his head and looked at Kahlua, then walked back into the house.

"I need to sleep, he said to the faces that greeted him as he walked in" Looking into his eyes they just nodded and watched him go up the stairs.

"At least she's not terrified of being asleep anymore" Mizore said when they were out of sight.

"Tsukune looked tired though" Kurumu turned and went into the kitchen and the others followed.

"Yukari" Moka said as they finished tidying the breakfast things away "Why don't you go and have a little lie down with your daddy. With Kokoa and Kahlua coming into the family you've missed out on your time with him" she brushed her hair, "I don't know what they did to reassure her but she might still be a child when she wakes up, be a good big sister to her while she's growing up"

.

"How long were we there papa" Kahlua asked as she woke up

"Here time a night"

"And our time, you seem older"

"Two three years, time doesn't mean that much to mother"

"I know what they did now" Kahlua's voice was tight "I won't forgive them"

"I know but you won't let it ruin your life, you have a new one now"

Kahlua thought about things as she held Tsukune "I'm a woman now"

"I know but you have to ask Moka and the other wives"

She snuggled back down "Is that Yukari, she seems younger"

"Yes" Tsukune looked at Yukari as she slept in his other arm "You were still a child when you saw her, now you're a woman you see things in a different way"

"She looks so sweet"

"Your sister"

"Umm, I'll give her a cuddle when I wake up again"

.

At noon Moka and the others went up to Tsukune's room, there they looked at the three on the bed for some time

"Husband mine what have you been doing" Akasha said finally

"Moka I'm asking" Kokoa said in a whisper

"After every one else" Kurumu Sora and Mizore said together

Kahlua stretched languidly next to Tsukune and looked over to the group "Moka, Kokoa" she held out her arms "Come and give me a hug" as the two walked over looking with interest at their sister she smiled "Papa and Mother sorted me out. I'm fine now" as they hugged "Moka I know" Kahlua started

"Get in line" the others said

Yukari yawned and looked at the scene in front of her "I think I'd better go to my own room and study" she grinned "I know I have to wait but daddy looks fantastic now" the others noticed she was cuddling him possessively "How long did it actually take daddy, I know it was only a night here, but there are bits in the very old books that suggest time moves faster when you're with mother"

"Two or three years I think" he gave a little hug "How did you know Yukari?"

"How did I not, you've filled out and got you're full growth, you were also training there" She pouted "Why didn't you take me as well I still have to wait at least five years"

"There's nothing there but a landscape. Mother told me we'd be back in the morning so when I got bored I trained and she showed me things when we weren't with Kahlua"

"I don't remember you not being there?"

"We made you sleep for long stretches of 'time' for a better word. Even mother couldn't heal you all at once. You needed time to heal your mind and there you had it without the problems of living in the real world at the same time" He looked at the family around him.

"How strong are you now Tsukune" Moka asked

"How can I tell I was training with mother?" he grimaced slightly "She'd watched you training me so she continued doing that, along with learning how to use the powers I've got from her"

Yukari gave him a bigger hug and a kiss "I'd better go, it's about to become a little to adult for me"

Moka growled "Not yet, we'll control ourselves and stick to the" her face fell "Rota. That means I have to wait until last"

"Split days and nights" Mizore suggested "Rather afternoons and nights"

Akasha looked around at the others "Shall we start tonight, I think his daughters would like to get to know him a little better, they can have this afternoon. What do you think Moka?"

"We'll have lunch after we've all had a five minute hug"

oOoOo

At lunch Moka looked long and hard at Tsukune "Yukari how are the house finances?" she at last asked

"In dollars; we've received the two million that Tsukune received for the two vampires, prior to that I think the balance was four, mostly from the Wendigo, but there's a substantial amount coming in each month now from the enclaves for the gardening"

"Then we can have a little shopping trip. Tsukune needs to look the part now; I think that he'd look better in proper clothing rather than the standard school issue"

Kokoa grinned "The tailors you were looking at in the square" her head went on one side "There was a broach I liked in the window papa"

"We also need to get clothing for Kahlua" Tsukune added to the discussion.

"How far is he along with swordplay Sora?" Akasha asked

"He's good, even without using speed he can hold his own" she looked and raised her eyebrows "Baldric under a waistcoat is best"

"Good then he can still wear it with the school uniform"

"Mother" Moka asked

"The mate of a Hades Lady is a Lord" Akasha smiled "Of my castle. And should be addressed as such shouldn't he Lady Moka"

"Are we strong enough mother?"

"You were before you went to the Yuki Onna village; now. Oh yes, it will take a few days, maybe a week before Issa hears. If the drones don't leave then we'll consider what action to take"

"Then let's get shopping" Kurumu said "Saturday afternoon shopping is the best" her eyes glowed then she frowned "We'll need to split up we won't have time to go as a group for both Kahlua and Tsukune"

"What's wrong Kahlua" Akasha asked looking across the table

"I don't want to be rude but who picked his clothes" she indicated the trousers and tee-shirt Tsukune was wearing.

Moka and Kokoa sighed as realisation struck "Have you enough to wear today Kahlua" Moka asked

"I can make do"

"Those were just picked off a rail, we had about five minutes and Tsukune wasn't there" she was actually slightly embarrassed "Then let's get Tsukune dressed today and you tomorrow"

"I can get some things quickly as we walk" Kahlua said

"What's going on" Kurumu looked at the three confused

"We're about to be given a lesson in clothing, not fashion Ku, quality. I hope the tailors is suitable, otherwise it will be a longer trip to Milan London or Paris"

.

Tsukune had very little to do, Kahlua had inspected some of the work and looked at the cloth. Satisfied she allowed Tsukune to be measured then as he sat back down proceeded to argue with the tailor on just about everything. The others watched as angular sketches appeared and were discussed then altered. Finally he looked up when agreement was reached.

"Colours" he said

"Classic" was the instant reply "summer and winter five of each include a pinstripe and three coats as well"

"How soon"

"Have you seen what he's wearing" Kahlua asked "Where can I get the accessories?"

"We have a total shop" he indicated a small passage with discrete lettering on a plaque next to the open door. The measurements have been sent to all the areas; you can only select items that are the correct size"

Kahlua turned to Tsukune "Strip and throw those things away" she pointed "Kurumu pants and socks a dozen each to start" Kahlua's finger moved "Moka studs for shirts and collars links and pins, six sets. If they have it a hunter and chain" the finger moved again "Kokoa shoes again six pairs and belts, Yukari go and select briefcase and wallet, Mizore shirts, ties and handkerchiefs at least a dozen of each"

She turned back "A total gentleman's shop, swords and daggers"

"Everything for the discerning gentleman" he grinned "Or his wives" he watched Akasha and Sora walk down the corridor "If I may, I'll pass this order on and then we can start packing a suitable bag of holding, less of course one set. The name to go inside"

"Lord Aono. Oh I almost forgot, two academy blazers and their disgusting ties" He nodded and walked to the back. Kahlua turned to Tsukune "You're still dressed"


	15. Chapter 15

AN. I've just looked at the word count and it's a little longer than I thought, but I said fifteen so fifteen it is.

* * *

><p>Tsukune walked the distance to school and arrived in silence, over the year he'd grown used to the stares and didn't think of it. The girls however were acting very protectively and formed an unceasing circle around him.<p>

"What's wrong" he finally asked Moka as he sat down in his desk. She didn't answer but just indicated that he look around. As he did so he noticed that all the girls in the class were looking at him. He looked quizzically at the girl he sat next to.

"Who are you" she whispered at his invitation to talk "I'm…"

"Margie. Yes I know, and what do you mean who am I?" they were interrupted as Nekonome bounded into the room.

She stopped by the desk and looked "Well Tsukune kun the weekends seem to agree with you. What have you been up to?"

With every girl's eyes on him Tsukune rubbed the back of his head; smiles grew on all their faces at this quintessential Tsukune. "I spent most of it training; you know off in my own little world"

"Well it certainly agrees with you, and the clothes?" For some reason Nekonome wasn't the scatterbrain this morning.

"A relative came by and she decided I needed a make over." He looked down "I'm not sure about the waistcoat though"

Nekonome's eyes opened slightly "Oh I think it suits"

"Yes" came a chorus from the rest

"There" Nekonome smiled "Democracy in action Tsukune"

"No" he said firmly "I was representative last year"

"Democracy Tsukune" she looked at the class "Who wants to be Tsukune's assistant representative" was an ill advised question that almost started a riot.

"Quiet" Tsukune bellowed and his yoki flashed in anger. Stunned silence fell over the class. He sighed then smiled as he saw the way out "Since we haven't had a new election then the posts are carried forwards" he looked at Nekonome "Matter closed" he asked.

"Yes Tsukune" she nodded her eyes open "If you say so"

"Good" he sat down

oOoOo

The first years, having settled their own internal pecking order decided to see where they fitted in within the school. The winner, seeing Mizore quietly sat waiting for the others decided that she deserved to be his girl. The others watched as he made his intentions known and was frozen into a block of ice.

"What's this" Moka asked as they joined her

"He was getting a little fresh so I decided to cool him off" Mizore opened her box

"He decided he was the strongest of the first years" Kokoa sat beside her "For some reason they didn't include the girls"

"Well he's in the way here" Tsukune picked up the block and moved it away "Now we can sit down"

"Thank you dear" Moka sat with Kurumu Yukari between them.

When the ice shattered the shivering boy stood in his damp clothing and then changed into his true form an Ogre. "I'll crush you" he roared to the disinterested table and brought his fist down towards Tsukune. It stopped above his head and slammed back into his face.

"Thank you Yukari" Moka said finishing a bite "At least it will be quieter now"

.

Ririko Kagome walked into the class followed by Yukari "I'm afraid that I'm at a staff meeting for this lesson; however Sendou Yukari has kindly agreed to take you through the work. I expect you to be on your best behaviour for this lesson" she turned "Thank you Yukari"

Yukari looked at the class as the door shut "Well let's get started"

"Why should we listen to a brat of a witch" a voice came from the back

"How's your face today" Yukari asked "I can do it again if you like"

"Sorry Sensei" the voice mumbled

"Good let's start" the chalk lifted on its own and started to write on the board as Yukari watched the class "Page twenty five I believe" One turned to talk to boy next to him and the chalk hit him on the forehead hard enough to knock him off his chair. "Attention on the board" Yukari said as the wooden eraser hovered behind her head. The chalk resumed writing, watched intently by the class. Kokoa sat at the back smiled and watched the board with the others.

Ririko Kagome came back to a silent class and looked at the board "Ah the test questions. I trust they behaved themselves" she watched as the eraser floated back to the desk.

"Perfectly attentive thank you Ririko Sensei" Yukari smiled

"Then finish with the test" she grinned "I'll sit and mark them as they finish" the first paper was handed to her by Kokoa as she sat. "Thank you Kokoa kun" she looked down as she picked up her red pen.

oOoOo

"Mikogami don't expect Tsukune, Moka or Kokoa in class tomorrow or the day after, and I'm bringing another vampire to the house tonight if you agree"

"Who" the head came up from the desk, interest shone in his eyes

"Gloria of course" Akasha smiled "I said she could come and watch"

The Chairman sat back "Tomorrow, is there something going on"

"It would have been the anniversary of the formation of the house, Issa has a party to show his contempt for that ideal. He started it as soon as the house was disbanded and I was elsewhere. Attendance for all his drones is compulsory"

"Thus he'll have all his eggs in one basket"

"If you would block all portals between the realms it would be useful"

"Between mine and yours, of course; but how do you plan to get there"

"I've always has a small inner sanctum that is tied to the realm" Akasha admitted

He sat up "I'm supposed to be the expert with wards and realms, but both you and Yukari go and do what takes years for me to formulate as if it were commonplace"

"You are the expert Mikogami, where do you think our ideas come from. I have to admit that I altered mine when I visited last. Tsukune's adaptation to the house ward was inspired" she pursed her lips "Jung's collective unconscious was a revelation wasn't it"

"You think it is that"

"A lot of people work on wards and zones, but the best are women through linking with the earth. How much stronger and easier would be the maintenance of the realms be if they were connected to the earth. You managed it without this advantage Mikogami."

"Flattery Akasha" he did grin however "And Tsukune's linked to the mother. Wards are basically defensive"

"Protecting our children" Akasha smiled "Ever thought of changing sex, you'd find it easier to progress"

"Not my idea of a peaceful life, I will hold it in abeyance if everything else becomes commonplace" his fingers tapped the desk "The other portals I can also seal from here, I'll talk to Fuhai and tell him what's going on" he watched Akasha "What about Tsukune" he finally asked "I'd rather not loose him"

"Our mate, the Lord of my castle" Akasha paused "He is protected and will be protected"

"Is protected and will be"

"His mother is coming as well. The links between Gyokuro and her daughters were broken. She'll not form any more with the children she has"

"Issa's punishment?"

"To do what he should have done in the first place. It was Tsukune's idea and rather a good one at that"

"He might not agree"

"He'll have no choice in the matter" Akasha's voice was hard "Nor will he be able to escape, no free will but he'll be aware"

oOoOo

Akasha walked up the steps to the front door. The butler looked and knelt "Lady Akasha it is good to see you in such good health"

Akasha extended her hand and raised the man to his feet "It is good to know that you are still here James. Now go and remove all the servants from the castle to the summerhouse, stay there until I call"

"Not all are my appointments"

"They can decide later" she smiled "I know you have a signal you'd better implement it"

He took out a pager and sent a message "Modern technology has advantages, although the signal is rather weak"

They stood to the side as the servants made their way out, most bowing to Akasha as they passed "The portals are mostly closed at the moment"

"That would explain it" he bowed "If I may leave, that was the last"

"Thank you. The summerhouse has a ward that will prevent vampires from entering; you will all be safe as long as you stay inside"

.

The lights glittered on the stones and gems set into the ornate jewellery. The group walked into the large ballroom in a growing ripple of silence and space. Eventually standing in the middle of the room the silence reached Issa and he turned to look.

"What are you doing here" he glared at her "You were neither invited or welcome"

"A simple matter of the law Issa" Akasha replied "You have insulted my mate, house, wives and daughters. My mate feels it's time to obtain a little restitution, as to being invited" her face hardened "This is still my house you ignorant child. The only reason I left you alive is because your mother asked me and I had more important things to do. Three hundred years to grow up" her hand swung round "And still you play with baubles. However you have now impacted on things that don't concern you. Your punishment will last many centuries Issa"

"I rule here Akasha" he looked at the group "You are two women three girls and a boy against over a hundred old vampires"

"You don't rule Issa I am the Lord of this realm, and as to the gathering here" she looked around "Tsukune would you please demonstrate"

Tsukune walked into some space and looked at the vampires around him "Well who's the strongest out of all of you" he smiled as he turned towards Issa "Surely it's the thing that calls himself King Issa" he paused as he turned away from the dais "Or were you all too afraid to challenge this ingrate" he turned around again "Sorry Akasha there's not a real vampire here, one that will fight for his own honour not even that streak of yellow that thinks he 'Rules here'" Tsukune used his fingers to indicate the quotes.

He moved Kokoa out "Which was the one that dropped you off at the school, the one that said you should be put down." Kokoa pointed "Well we have a volunteer to fight my daughter Kokoa" Tsukune seemed to vanish and then reappeared holding the struggling vampire by the throat in the cleared space. "You want to put my daughter down, well now's your chance." He threw the vampire at Kokoa.

As Tsukune talked Kokoa had removed her Rosario and caught the vampire by the leg as he flew past. "Don't run away" she said sternly, the vampire just groaned from the sudden stop and landing face first on the floor. "I remember you saying once that you'd hold me by the ankles and smash my head against a pillar if I wasn't quiet." Kokoa swung him over her head and slammed him into the floor "That was a good idea" her nose wrinkled "Nasty he's pissed himself" she threw him at Issa's deputies "Go and join the other streaks standing over there pissing themselves" she said as he flew into the tallest and biggest.

"Kokoa what have I told you about your language" Moka said sternly

"Sorry mama I got carried away"

"Fledgling you will die for that insult" The vampire Kokoa had hit strode out and attacked Tsukune.

Only Tsukune wasn't there and the vampire almost fell as his punch didn't connect "There are a few things to correct you about" Tsukune stood to the side. Another punch and Tsukune was behind him "I'm not a vampire" The vampire spun around this time launching a roundhouse kick at Tsukune's head. Tsukune was back in his original position. "That was to show that you can't hit me unless I let you." Tsukune waited and caught the punch. "And even if you do hit me you can't hurt me" he squeezed the hand "Are you going to reaffirm your oath to Lady Akasha?"

"Serve a weak woman never; they're there to serve me"

Tsukune hit him on the temple with his other hand and he dropped "Idiot" he turned to Issa "You have attacked me and my family, I claim insult." Issa turned and tried to run, Tsukune opened his hand and using his Yoki drew him struggling towards the open hand. Once his fingers were around Issa's throat he lifted him up. "You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire; you're so weak it's not worth fighting you. I'll just let the Hades Lord give you your punishment." Tsukune drained Issa of his Yoki and passed him to Gloria "You'd better hold him, my daughters and wives would do him damage and he's so weak they'd probably kill him by accident."

.

Having passed Issa over Tsukune extended his arm to Akasha and led her to the chair on the dais. Once he'd sat her he moved to stand slightly behind her.

"Kokoa can you bring that one please, we can start with him." Akasha pointed to the vampire that had attacked Tsukune. Gloria and the others moved to stand beside Tsukune.

Kokoa dragged the vampire to the edge of the dais and stepped up leaving the vampire below her. She changed Kou into a nagamaki "The longer handle makes it easier to wield in situations like this" She said to Akasha as they waited for the vampire to regain consciousness. There was movement below her "Ah he's coming round"

In the waiting crowd more than a few took in Kokoa's silver hair and the powerful aura coming from her. One in particular had heard Tsukune call Kokoa his daughter and looked at Tsukune for both the change in appearance and power as well as the obvious affection they held for each other. When he's thrown the vampire to her Tsukune had made sure that Kokoa was never in danger, although Kokoa herself was unaware of his protection.

"Well" said Kokoa to the vampire "Are you ready to reaffirm your allegiance to your rightful Lord?"

"I bow to no woman" the vampire shouted

"Fine" Kokoa moved and stood to the side of him "But you're on your knees for your death in front of two" the blade swung and his head rolled across the floor. Not a drop of blood from the spray touched her; it could be seen to run off a shield.

"Let's form an orderly queue shall we" Kahlua said into the silence "Those who don't wish to join that brainless idiot might want to leave by the door" There was a rush for the door "Which fortunately for us is locked and sealed as are the windows" Kahlua added with a smile to the large group there.

"Let's have them secure for now" Tsukune indicated and a ward appeared around the group by the door.

The vampires who weren't trapped in the ward looked at Akasha and one walked forwards.

"Well do you truly swear allegiance" Akasha asked the first

"Yes my Lord"

"Shall we try that again, I remember you from when I was here" Akasha pointed and muttered under her breath. "Do you swear allegiance" she asked again.

"To a woman never" the words were out before the vampire had time to think.

"That's better, you're now in a dinjin zone of truth" she looked across the hall "Kokoa please" Akasha watched the reaction as another head rolled across the floor. She pointed to the next outside the ward "Move the body over there and then come and swear your allegiance"

The vampire in question smiled and complied then returned and stood in the zone. "Yes Lady Bloodriver I reaffirm my allegiance to you and not your servant" he bowed as he said the words, making his neck easily accessible to Kokoa. Once he'd finished he stood and looked to the group by the door "May I talk to my child my Lord?"

"You may, depending on their age and commitment their choice may be their own however" she indicated the empty side of the room "Wait there, it will be dealt with eventually, all will have the choice but two" her eyes held Gyokuro's "You will join Issa in helping to repopulating the realm, the children you produce will go to mothers that appreciate them. You will form no bonds with them, you are apparently good breeding stock, and although you are weak your children are strong."

"I won't let you hurt my child" A woman said from the side "You know what I can do with the mother's help Akasha"

Tsukune walked to the woman and expended his hand for her to take "I'll not harm you" she took the hand "But my mother has decided that the bonds of the individual are not as important as the welfare of the race as a whole" he said as he led her back to the dais.

"Who is your mother" the woman asked

"The mother of all things" Tsukune replied "Swear to Akasha and wait, if your child has been dutiful then they'll be safe" he smiled "We would never kill innocents or those whose youth have led then astray. At ten she's too young to make up her own mind"

She stood in the zone and bowed "I swear to you Lady Akasha"

"Tsukune please go with her and retrieve her daughter"

As they moved away Kahlua joined them "Why has Kahlua joined us" the woman asked, her fear of Issa's once enforcer apparent.

"As head of house I must be escorted when with another woman. She is my daughter."

oOoOo

It was almost dawn as Akasha led the twenty five vampires with seven children across the gardens to the summerhouse. As she approached the door opened

"Lady Akasha" the butler bowed

"I'm sorry James, but there is rather a mess in the ballroom. Who is staying and who wishes to go?"

"Three wish to leave" his face gave the decision as to their fates "Leave it to me My Lady" She nodded "Then we'd better get started"

"The house will remain open; the ballroom is reopened when you say. Apart from these" Akasha indicated the group "The effects of the rest are to be sorted and stored, their papers to go to my office"

She waited until all the servants had left "You can stay and we'd welcome it, but you'll be expected to form your own houses eventually" she sighed "There is again a dearth of suitable males, but none of those in the ballroom would have been considered suitable. Shall I order it or will you decide amongst yourselves. I'd suggest three houses, although it gives seven wives each you can use each wing and the summerhouse to maintain autonomy until you've found suitable accommodation"

"How long have we got?" one of the women asked

"Moka's household will come here in two or three years, after that then ten years I should imagine before we start needing the space. There are other wives in that household that are not vampires"

Moka had been looking at some of the glances at Tsukune "My house contains a Succubus, Yuki Onna and Zenko as wives at the moment; all of them are aware of the rules of the households and are strong enough to enforce them. It is unlikely that we'll be accepting new members as we already have" she stopped and counted "Five wives and possibly two more this year"

"There are some suitable males in Europe" Gloria added "we can get a few over to be interviewed before you make a final decision"

"Interviewed" One queried

"You're all too young, but Lady Akasha and I have been through this before. There are more available this time and you aren't stuck with what's left as we were" she smiled "Although Hubert would have been a first pick if he'd been older" she looked at the three boys "He was six when he joined my household, we had to wait so there is actually more choice than you'd first imagined, all three of these are suitable but it would be better that they grow up with their parents first"

"How strong" one of the girls about twenty years old was still looking at Tsukune

"Mother Mizore is a Yuki Onna and she disposed of six unsealed vampires without any effort at all. Mama Kurumu is a Succubus and she held one for me whilst she was still sealed" Kokoa said "Both Kahlua and I are daughters and wouldn't appreciate any advances thank you" The level of violence emanating from Kokoa made the girl step back.

"Kokoa" Moka said soothingly "Not everyone is familiar with the rules of a household, and we won't be here often to start with, we all have to finish school"

"School" the girl asked "But how old is Tsukune?"

"Tsukune is seventeen at the moment" Moka looked at her then the woman by her side "What's the normal response from a household to a woman talking to the head of house either without permission or without the company of a house member?" She asked her.

"If she's caught, which she will be because of the bonds, any member will kill her on sight" the woman looked at the girl "Niece you'd be dead before you could talk to Tsukune. Even at this moment your behaviour is close to that. You can't look and make such suggestions without the members of a household reacting"

The girl looked at her aunt "Just from looking"

"You weren't only looking, you were offering. That is trying to entice a head of house, if you continue Moka or any of the others will kill you. Now apologise and behave yourself"

She pouted and turned to look at Tsukune again when her Aunt slapped her as hard as she could, knocking her to her knees. "Do not disobey me. You have become wilful since you've taken a job in the human world. If you wish to survive the next few seconds I would suggest that you keep your eyes on the ground"

In front of her was the blade she'd seen wielded during the night, taking both her father and brother; neither was a loss in her eyes. Eyes that were now reflected back in the shining metal. "You have been warned to desist which is more than you deserve" Kokoa said "If your head turns this way it will be removed" she looked at the ground and the blade moved so that the razor edge was facing her.

"I apologise Lady Moka" she said quietly still looking at the ground

"Accepted" Moka said and the blade moved away "But be warned you've had your warning, I'll not tolerate such actions again"

"I'll stay here for a while Moka, if you can inform Mikogami what has happened and ask him for a couple of his clerks to assist with sorting the impact on the human realm I'd appreciate it"

"Best we get back, we need to rest and our presence is a distraction at the moment" Moka looked at the girl still facing the ground then to Gloria with a smile. "Are you coming back?"

"No" Gloria replied "I'll stay and help Lady Akasha. Thank you for the offer"

When they were gone Gloria let out a sigh "You are a silly girl" she said to the figure "Get up and look at me" the girl stood "How long will you live?" Gloria asked

"As long as I wish" she shrugged "forever"

"Then I'd suggest that you consider that the next time you decide to put your life on the line for a pleasure beyond your reach. You have no real interest in Tsukune but your own gratification. Use a vibrator because if you look at my mate like that you'll be dead. You're now in a society where the women rule, we won't accept the disruption to the houses that such meaningless actions can have, do you understand me" she glared at Gloria "There is another point here" Gloria continued "In the human world you'd be strong, now however you're actually very weak. The vampires under Issa were deliberately kept weak as a sop to his pride. Kokoa is a newly empowered true vampire, are you as strong as she is?"

The head shook "No" she admitted

"No, that at least is the truth. Kokoa is physically the weakest in the house apart from her younger sister Yukari. Yukari would loose in strength but win in almost any other sphere. All members of the house consider that Kokoa needs to be looked after and protected until she's strong enough to look after herself" she nodded at the girls shocked expression "You've all come out of a little pond and into the big lake. There are many races that are considerably stronger than you are at the moment and until you are strong enough you'll be protected as far as we can"

"We're children" she asked

"No you're innocent babies in this lake" Gloria replied "There are many who'd like to feast on you and you'd not stand a chance"

"Just how strong or weak are we" A woman asked

"Kahlua" Akasha said "Kahlua is your guide, how would you have rated yourself against her?"

"She is or rather she was Issa's enforcer. The strongest by far"

"She's a daughter of the household and protected by it. She's a dependant at the moment; no one would have let her go out on her own as she was" she watched the shock "Even as you are, you are vampires and stronger than a lot of races, but you are no where near the strength associated with vampires outside. There are things that you haven't been taught that will strengthen you all, Issa forbade the knowledge as it wouldn't have increased his power. He brought you all down to his level and it will take years to bring you back to where you should be. That is why I offered you a place here. I think that Gloria will help" she added with a smile

"Yes I will, it will give me something to do while I wait"

"Wait" the question came from another "What for?"

"For a suitable mate to be born" Gloria smiled "Seventeen or eighteen years if I'm lucky" she shrugged "It may be more but no matter"

"You'd wait seventeen years" the girl had been listening

Gloria looked at Akasha and they both laughed "Child I've waited over three thousand years. Within twenty years I know I'll have a mate worthy of me and me of him" A deep breath "What do you think Lady Akasha feels about you messing about with her mate; she's waited at least four thousand and now he's with her. And you try to take him away because you have an itch in that hole between your legs"

"But you have a mate" the girl persisted

"Hubert is the head of my house; he was six at the time as I've already said. We had to do that because there were so few vampires left. You need to read the histories to see the sacrifices women have made for you to stand there" Her head shook as she realised "You know nothing of your history do you?"

"None of us really do. There are no books here and the youngsters were not encouraged to learn once they'd come to the house" The aunt stood next to her "Issa had them put to work once they reached eighteen" There were volumes behind that phrase.

"I'll ask Moka if our daughter can come and teach you all. Yukari is a witch and is twelve. As an introduction to living in a house I can tell you how children are protected. The last person to threaten Yukari, that's threaten, not harm in any way; was ripped apart joint by joint, as was Miyabi for threatening Kahlua. She'll come with a mother of course, even though I'm here and she knows Gloria she's not allowed out in the realms on her own" She turned to the house "Let's get back James should have tidied up the loose ends and started the cleaning, I know he's got a plan of the house and we can get some suites assigned to you that are more appropriate for the new family groups"

oOoOo

Akasha watched with Gloria as they split into groups. "None of them have silver hair" Akasha said then raised her voice "None of you are silver, you're all blond haired"

"None of us were considered worthy" one of the men said bitterly.

"No, you are all on the cusp. All of you will be stronger than that idiot as soon as I can get Tsukune back here" she looked at the girl "Assuming you can control yourself" Akasha smiled at the girl "I think you should meet Kurumu, another of his wives, she'll control you"

.

Akasha appeared in the room, this time there was another women with her and Tsukune. Kurumu's head turned unerringly to the girl as she took in her surroundings and her eyes darkened.

Gloria chuckled, which released a little tension "Kurumu can you charm her please, we're having a little trouble controlling her libido"

"What this skinny thing" Kurumu seemed to sneer. The girl's eyes flashed in anger and she looked at Kurumu "Done" Kurumu said with a smug expression. "She knows what is happening but her body's now under my control"

Akasha and Gloria smiled at the expressions "You want a demonstration" Akasha asked. "Kurumu please, something not harmful"

"Well let's see" she looked at the girl with a smile "Shall we see what you're like, shall I make you dance" her expression changed "You're hiding something and I might know what it is" Kurumu now looked concerned "Who did it"

"My father and brother" although she answered tears were running down her face contorting with the effort of not answering.

"It's not lust Gloria, it's an almost insane desire for protection" Kurumu said into the silence "Mother Akasha can you get Yukari here as well. Her healing abilities are stronger than Ruby's"

"No, not Yukari yet, I'll get a healing witch from this realm. James could you please?"

"Lady Akasha" he bowed and went out.

"While we wait, Tsukune they all need a yoki boost, can you give each a little please. Don't worry if they turn no one is going anywhere for a while"

"Well even though I heal quickly I don't want to be bitten to shreds so let's try a hand's on approach" he went to the first and put his hand on her stomach and concentrated. "It works" he said after a few minutes and looked at the now silver haired woman. As he was nearing the end James came back with a witch. They stood and watched until Tsukune had finished with all but the girl.

"Lord Aono" the witch bowed "Lady Bloodriver" he bowed to Akasha "How may I help?"

"Let's go to the other room" Akasha opened a door "Kurumu bring her, and Tsukune you'll need to be here as well"

oOoOo

In the privacy of the room the witch looked at the trembling girl "Charmed" he asked

"Yes, she was displaying an intense desire for Tsukune. So much so that it almost got her killed at least twice this morning; Kurumu charmed her and discovered an unpleasant fact" she sighed "We don't know what yet but there has been physical abuse by the male members of her family" she looked at the shaking girl "I need to see as your Queen, the doctor will heal you as will Tsukune in his own way, and Kurumu is keeping you under control. All here are necessary for your health; this isn't punishment or voyeuristic amusement. First what is your name?"

"Sarah"

"Will you show us please Sarah?"

She eventually nodded and started to undress, turning her back to them. As the dress and underwear came off they could see faint scars on her back and buttocks.

"Stay there for a moment" Akasha said "Can you sort these first" she asked the witch.

"I need to touch you Sarah" he said "Please don't be alarmed" he waited for her nod and lightly traced a scar on her back "Were all the injuries inflicted with the same blade?"

"Yes"

He looked around "Nowhere comfortable, I'm afraid I need you to lie down on the floor, face down please" he stopped at the shudder that went through her "I hesitate to ask Lady Bloodriver, but can you hold her like that if she'd prefer, it's just that it will take some time"

Akasha walked to the front of the girl "Hold onto me Sarah, I won't hold you if it brings back the memories"

"I can lie down. Will it hurt?"

The witch chuckled with good humour "Not in the slightest, in fact it should feel much the opposite I hope. If it isn't at the very least pleasant then say at once"

Once she was on the floor and comfortable Akasha lent down "Do you know where that blade is"

"In his room the desk drawer"

"Enjoy the healing" Akasha's hand stroked her face "I need to be back before he starts on the rest"

.

Akasha watched as the witch had almost finished on her back. "Is this the thing they used?" Akasha held the blade down for her to see. She didn't answer but the look told everyone. Akasha handed it to the witch.

"Cursed against vampires" he held the dagger upright and looked closely "This is new or recent. About ten years old at the most" he handed it back. "It is cursed to inflict pain and leave scars or wounds that won't heal normally on vampires" he looked at the girl "One more on the back that I can see" his finger slowly traced the scar and it vanished. Sitting back he smiled at the group watching Sarah "Turn over please Sarah" he asked her.

Sarah turned and looked at Tsukune then blushed.

Kurumu covered her eyes with a hand "No looking like that"

"Apart from the obvious on your breasts where else" the witch asked

"My lips, clitoris and then they'd push the dagger into me. I couldn't move from what they were doing otherwise it would cut me deeper" her voice was barely a whisper. Sarah found some comfort in the sounds of disgust, but there was a lot of shame in her as well.

"Then let's start at the top" the witch said in a no nonsense way, 'sleep' he mouthed to Kurumu. She nodded moved her hand looked into her eyes and Sarah was asleep. "Help me move her a little please. I need to examine her closely and see what needs doing"

"Tsukune can you pick her up and hold her up flat" Kurumu asked. She watched as Tsukune easily lifted her "Mother Akasha can you support her bottom and hold her other leg up like this"

"Excellent" the witch said "Almost as good as a table" He examined her closely "If you can hold there for a while it will be easier to do these parts like this"

He worked for a while and stopped "Let's put her down again. I've done the internal and more delicate healing. I've left the scars on her majors for now and will heal them whilst she's awake. She's expecting it so she would be a surprise if I didn't"

"Why can't you just do it all now" Tsukune asked

"Because if I'm still working when we wake her then she won't realise that we did most of it whilst she was asleep. You were going to give her blood and Yoki?"

"Tsukune's blood is a comfort" Akasha replied "It will help Sarah to recover"

"Then let's finish and allow this child her dignity back"

.

Sarah slowly awoke as the witch was removing a scar on her stomach "Awake again" he smiled at her "Almost finished dear"

"I must have fallen asleep" she smiled "That feels so nice no wonder" she squeezed shut her eyes and turned her head as she felt his finger move over her more intimate scars finally it moved down her thighs and he sat back again.

"All finished" he said "Better get dressed again"

Sarah looked at Tsukune, but he was turned so that he could only see her face from where he sat. She stood up and went to the pile of clothes. "Lady Bloodriver, what did you mean about Tsukune healing me?" she asked as Kurumu helped her with her dress.

"Tsukune can you sit down on the chair please" Akasha asked and waited until he was sat. "Now Sarah I want you to sit on Tsukune's lap and take some blood, don't suck just let it flow as slowly as you can" she smiled at the nervous girl "You've done it before?"

"Only once"

"It will be instinctive to try and draw some out, but don't do that Kurumu and I will watch so you'll not hurt Tsukune. Then I'll tell you to stop if I have to and I want you to let the Yoki flow into you, again as slowly as you can" she sat Sarah in Tsukune's lap and smiled reassuringly. As Sarah went to bite Akasha stopped her "Like this" she took her arm and gently let her fangs into Sarah's wrist. "as soft as you can, you'll get a repeat if he's not covered in bruises"

"That's how my father always bit me" Sarah said

"Yes but he was a sadist" Tsukune was holding her around her waist "I don't like pain so as gently as a feather, there's no hurry take your time"

Akasha stopped her again "You're shaking like a leaf Sarah. Sit back against Tsukune as if he were going to read you a story"

Sarah felt herself easily lifted and repositioned by Tsukune, his arm went around her and drew her in holding her close and secure. Safe, she realised she hadn't felt safe with a male since she was ten. "Shut your eyes and relax" he whispered in her ear and waited until she'd followed the instructions. "Once upon a time there was a younger sister" he moved his wrist to her mouth "She lived with two other sisters and her stepmother but she always had to do all the work" He grinned at Akasha and stayed quiet. Sarah had fallen asleep with the bite and was lent back Tsukune's blood trickling slowly into her. "Now a little Yoki" he whispered to her after a while.

"S'Ok" she murmured around his wrist

.

The witch was watching as Sarah pulled her legs up and tried to curl up in Tsukune's lap. "I'mfull" she said as she let go of Tsukune's wrist. Her silver hair falling over her relaxed and satisfied face.

Akasha had fetched her aunt and Gloria in once Sarah had started taking blood. They watched with almost teary eyes as the girl slowly changed in front of them.

"That's how it should be done with the youngsters" Gloria said quietly

"Not here" the woman said "But that was beautiful, thank you Tsukune" she moved and knelt down next to the two "Come on Sarah, time to wake up"

"Comfortable"

"I'm not sure Tsukune is though"

"Tsukune" there was a pause and a distinct sniff "Tsukune" she sat upright with a cry

"Whoa no rush" Tsukune steadied her "Are you feeling better?"

"Better" she parroted then her eyes cleared "Thank you" she hugged him around his neck. She stopped as she came fully aware "I shouldn't be doing this should I?"

"No one will mind. Now go and thank the healer" Tsukune said quietly

"Yes Lord Aono" she slowly got up and went with her aunt to thank the smiling witch. Then they took him to rest and have tea before he had to leave.

"Well Lord Aono" Gloria smiled at him "You are now the sire of another thirty two vampires. They'll all need a boost over the next few days"

"I'll bring him back" Akasha said with a smile

"You know Issa actually did us a service" Tuskune said as he stood up "He cultivated the weak and alienated the strong by not allowing them the yoki to progress. You now have very good breeding stock"

"We now have" Akasha said "You are Lord of this castle and all in it Tsukune"

Tsukune grinned "Your servant" he went to his knees "May I finish school please" he whined and put on his most piteous expression

"Get up idiot" Akasha laughed with the rest and turned to Gloria with a smug grin

"Have a child Akasha, I'm waiting" Gloria said to the grin.

"What's this" Kurumu asked

"I can't have Tsukune, so I'll wait for the next best thing, his son through Akasha" Gloria told her.

"You never mentioned this" Tsukune said as he regarded the two

"Tsukune you made your opinions on acting like a stud bull clear. I'm not going to upset my mate by trying to force something that isn't there. When I have a son then he'll grow up knowing Gloria"

"If you wish to join the household I'll ask" Kurumu said to Gloria

"I'm not free to join for ten years until the last child in my house has grown up and we split the house" Gloria said "and tempting as it sounds I'd like my own house with a compatible mate, one I've chosen for the first time in" she looked at Akasha "Two thousand years it must be"

"The houses were set up at a time when travel was difficult" Kurumu said "The rules at the time reflect this. Now with the portals and even the mundane human modes of travel nowhere in the world is more than a day away" she smiled at the expressions on the faces "Mother Akasha is a wife in Moka's house and mistress here or whatever it's called isn't she? Tsukune is head of house here as well if he's Lord of the castle. Just something to think about"

"I never thought of that" Akasha said "I needed to get Issa under control as soon as I could. Both the other Hades Lords were getting annoyed at his interference in things that didn't concern him"

"Speaking of Issa, where is he?" Tsukune asked

Akasha smiled "At the moment he's held in a secure suite with Gyokuro. I need Kurumu to implant a compulsion in both of them. Every twelve hours every day, day and night they will have sex. It won't hurt her even if she's pregnant and the recovery in a vampire is a few hours after birth. So it might be uncomfortable but still safe" Her smile was pure evil "There are two hundred vampires to replace so that's six hundred in all as long as they are the quality of Kahlua and Kokoa. They'll have food and warmth and that's it. Better than Tenmei's mines, where Issa is heading afterwards. By then Gyokuro should have learnt to respect children."

"That's terrible" Kurumu whispered

"So was what they did to Kahlua and by extension to Sarah. What we felt for those long minutes that one night Gyokuro has felt the same every time Kahlua went to sleep since she was five years old. We don't know how many children didn't survive. I've asked the healer to come back as well; Sarah won't have been the only one of those that are left to have suffered like that. It was Issa's form of amusement after all and I should have realised earlier what was going on but like those that still live, I was sidelined."

"I took the compulsion off Sarah while she was asleep" Kurumu sighed and took Tsukune's hand "Let's do this" her eyes were sad but determined.

oOoOo

The four watched as the compulsion took over the two vampires, when they had finished both Issa and Gyokuro glared at them. It wasn't making love it was basic animalistic sex for procreation.

"I've added the inability to either harm yourself or each other as well" Kurumu said to the two.

"You Gyokuro will be released after six hundred children, you'll form no bonds with any of them. Once they are born they will go to suitable parents. Once your punishment is completed the compulsions will be removed and you'll be free to do what you want. You Issa will go to Tenmei's mines for the remainder of the sentence of the two you allowed into his realm. Until then you're both breeding stock and will have food and shelter" Akasha's voice was hard.

"I can wait Akasha" Issa sneered "When I get out I'll come for you"

"I doubt it" Akasha said "When you finish in Tenmei's mines the Yuki Onna have a pedestal for you. You'll become an ice sculpture Issa. You won't live beyond the mines no one will sanction your continued existence. If the children you produce aren't up to quality then you'll die earlier rather than later, but you'll produce at least two hundred before any review" Akasha looked at the hatred in Gyokuro's eyes "Don't forget that when you're finished Kahlua will want a word with you" she saw fear replace hatred "I don't think you'll survive that conversation"

"I'll make your life hell while you're here" Issa shouted

"If you make a lot of noise, the vet will cut your vocal cords with this" She held the dagger "One of yours used it on his daughter, it's cursed and injures vampires. You don't need to talk to breed Issa" She turned to go then turned back "Oh by the way, Tsukune saw at once the reason you were the last to be picked, You didn't come into my house because you were the best, but because you were the weakest, even after the six year old Hubert. Every single vampire in this house is now stronger than you ever were; Tsukune has given them all yoki to finish their transformations"

oOoOo

The Chairman just looked up as a weary Akasha sat in a chair. "You look tired Akasha. You won't finish this in a few months. It's been four weeks so far and the progress had been spectacular. The human companies are running well, his greed will enable a lot more to be done that we originally planned"

"Oh I know that, it's just that human laws are so complex. They change between country and their taxes are a nightmare. How are the clerks coping with it all?"

He sat back with a smile "They think its Christmas as the humans would say. I've not seen them as happy, there is a queue to join."

"One good thing is that Issa put humans in charge for the most part. Those that we've found unreliable so far have been charged and are being dealt with through the human courts. A few know of our existence, their perfectly reasonable security blackmails have been found in most cases and they've been allowed to keep them. Eventually they'll realise they don't need them"

"The clerks can handle everything now, go and enjoy your houses Akasha. They know where you are if there is a problem you need to deal with" he looked at her expression "I've been doing this since I started. I do the work to occupy myself. If I wanted I could leave everything to them"

Akasha stood "A bath with my family and some of Tsukune's blood will sustain and revive me. By the way, I did find out a little about Fairy Tale. The origins come from the normal endings 'and they all lived happily ever after'. It started as a single group with thoughts on how to take over the human world, but soon split into what they wanted to do afterwards. There is no one Fairy Tale but about five factions all with different agendas. But our deaths are at the top of all their agendas. Akua's attack on me, weakening Fuhai and then the attack on you by Kaneshiro; it almost succeeded"

"All but for a human" he paused "How strong is he Akasha?"

"What are you thinking Mikogami, he's done a lot already"

"There is another 'realm' and it has no ruler. It's where all the problems are coming from"

Akasha sat back down "What exactly are you proposing Mikogami?"

"We need a representative in that world. We can't ignore things that are happening there. There are too many living and working there now, once they move we've not kept proper control of them"

"Apart from the fact that humans don't respect either the young or females and he's yet to finish school"

"Tsukune is actually too old for the school now. I don't know what happened but he's physically nineteen or twenty now" he shrugged "Apart from Kokoa the others have nothing left to learn, they have already have enough points in their school work to graduate; then there's you as well. He wouldn't go into the world without serious financial support; which I understand allows humans to see beyond the age and sex discrimination"

"Money might get past some things, but the politics in the human world are" she paused "Diverse to say the least. There are even some countries run with religion. The powers are America, which has a strong religious intolerance, Russia which is corrupt beyond belief then China I suppose now, a communist state. These three will be hard to get on our side since they're all still fighting amongst themselves for their own domination. Europe is the best bet for an ambassador, but even there less than thirty years ago there was a trial in one state for witchcraft, a human not even a witch"

"I was thinking of an enforcer more than an ambassador. Our representative, to ensure our aims are met; there doesn't need to be political contact initially"

"There will, otherwise the leaders will see us as a weapon to be used in their own internal squabbles. That was the original cause of the separation and hasn't changed"

"They haven't progressed"

"The weapons have, but the attitudes are still the same. Issa's manipulations were for financial gain. If we want to progress this it will need to be through the political and the financial pressure. Actually we need to get his family secured, either way he's important and known. I'll get all of them within our businesses and they can be guarded"

"Your decision entirely about his family, but we need to discuss this now" he moved to the crystal "Fuhai get your pipe we need to discuss something"

oOoOo

They sat at Akasha's summons and waited. Coming late to the bath she had requested that they meet after dinner, her preoccupation precluded questions both during the bath and dinner.

Finally Akasha looked up and around at her family "I need to give you a history lesson first" she looked at Yukari "It's somewhat different as to what's in the history books but you'll see why when I've finished" her gaze took in the rest "You'd better get comfortable, this is likely to take some time"

"About four thousand five hundred years ago we the Hades Lords decided that with the advancements in the human world it would be safer if we moved away. Before we did however we saw that Humans were spreading over the globe and destroying the natural environment as they went. The horse people had moved out of what is now India and spread into Europe. Egypt was now ruled by the Hyksos and our contacts in China were reporting more advances in weaponry. Already in our combined home in Crete the Minoan civilization had developed bronze weapons and strategies that were effective against all but the strongest monsters. When Thera or as it is known today Santorini erupted, and with everything in place the decision was made to move."

"We the Lords were based in the Mediterranean; I had been born in Egypt and moved to Crete with the other Lords when the Old Kingdom fell. Actually we moved before it fell during the late fourth dynasty as we could see it happening." Akasha looked at the faces and smiled. "My father was Hor-aha and my mother was Benerib. My step brother ruled as the Pharaoh. I was 'killed' during the succession by a vampire sent by Tenmei. The vampire took me back to Tenmei before the funeral rites could be started and I lived with him learning about my powers." Her grin got bigger as she looked at Tsukune "Before the reign of Djoser some four hundred years later it was first suggested that we move, because of the massive resources of magical energy required Tenmei came out of hiding and worked for a while in the human world. You might know the name he used" Akasha waited and then looked at Yukari with raised eyebrows. When no answer was forthcoming she lifted a DVD and showed it to them.

"Imhotep" they said together in shock

"To gather the required magical energy we needed to store it. The easiest vessel was within a pyramid but the amount of energy we required needed to be contained within an immense stone structure. He started working with the Pharaoh using the belief of the afterlife. Since there was no precedent we started 'small' also the materials were often sub-standard. Eventually we succeeded with Touhou working as an advisor to Hemon. Hemon never understood what the chambers and shafts were for. The deviation from true north is the amount of difference in the dimension between the Human world and the realms. A slight shift in reality was all it took. The unfinished chamber is where artefacts and writings were hidden that were required to hold the power. It took over a millennia to power it up but that gave Tenmei time to develop the console for the Great Barrier."

"I knew it was old, but not that old" Tsukune mused

Akasha smiled again and watched. She was pleased that her story of her past had no effect on Tsukune. He had known that she was old, and now even though she had confirmed it he still took no notice. He really was a true vampire in his attitude. Moka appeared to be having more problems than he was. She had always assumed that she was the product of two pure bred vampires, to find out that her mother was once human was a shock. Akasha waited until they'd settled again.

"The creations of the realms is a misnomer, there is only one realm." Again she looked at the impact this statement had made. Only Yukari seemed indifferent "Yukari"

"It's obvious once you think about it. The creation of the three realms all controlled by the Great Barrier" She shook her head "The creation of one dimension is a more accurate description, the realms are created under a single dimension"

Akasha smiled "Very good" she turned back to address them all "The realms are not actually separated, rather they are made up of a number of enclaves that are connected. Here we go to the politics for a while. There are only three Lords as the one thing we didn't need was prolonged debate or an attempt at a power grab. With the three the decisions are reached quickly and always with at least a two thirds majority. This is enforced by the way we created the realms. As I said the realms are actually enclaves, each enclave is surrounded by enclaves from the other two lords. There is no way a single lord can concentrate power to override the will of the other two. Every hundred years of so we reassess the strengths of the various enclaves and if required adjust the fealty of a few clans. This keeps everyone on a par. We all have representatives of every type of monster. There are currently five witch's enclaves because Tenmei's was growing stronger and was divided, rather the witches' created two new enclaves and populated them themselves."

"The mother suggested it" Yukari said "It's in our history that the leader of the enclave dreamt that he needed to reorder the clans. He was given a sign from Mother that it was a true dream"

Tsukune looked up "If you'd moved to Crete and created the console there, how come it's here. It would need to be set into the dimension to work and continue to work"

"It is Tsukune" Akasha smiled "We are sitting in a house in Crete. When we created the dimension we made a copy of the world as it was at the time. That is why the console is here."

"The whole world" Yukari asked

"Yes, exactly as it was when we released the magic. We copied everything but the humans."

Yukari sat in thought "Santorini was in 1620 BC" she sighed "Too early for the Great Library at Alexander"

"It was, but we managed to get copies of every work submitted to the library, they are held in another enclave. Your parents will tell you formally when you're of age. You'll just have to wait."

Yukari looked a little annoyed at the restriction, then brightened a little "Mama Akasha you're Eurasian, were the Pharaoh's Eurasian then?"

Akasha smiled "We're a little off topic, but no they weren't. My grandfather helped unify the Upper and Lower kingdoms, at that time there was no concept of race, we belonged to the Kingdoms and our appearance was a gift from the gods. If you look at Khafra from the Fourth Dynasty he's of European visage as is Menkaure who followed him. Huni the last of the Third Dynasty was African in appearance as were all the Third Dynasty rulers. Then look at the Fifth Dynasty they again are African. There was no distinction as far as race was concerned that is a modern affliction. Now" she said firmly "Back to what we were talking about."

"The realms and how they were set up" Tsukune said

"Precisely" she sighed "The balance is in danger of being disturbed because of the large number of Youkai who have returned to the Human world in the recent decades." She looked at her family "We the Lords need this realm brought under control and have decided to appoint a representative there." Her eyes remained on Tsukune "Someone who was born there and has wives who have lived in and with Humans; someone who understands the cultures. We have appointed you Tsukune as our representative. You've finished your schooling there is nothing the teachers here can teach you within the syllabus here. As to the lessons on integration you don't need them."

"But the balance" Tsukune said

"It is a risk we all agree but having seen you the other two aren't concerned that the power will go to your head. They know after over three thousand years I have no desire to be overall ruler, just as I know that neither do they. We keep the balance in the unfortunate event of the death of one of us. We have no idea what any successor would be like and so ensure that any transition will be as painless as possible. Issa proclaimed himself Lord but he had no idea of the structure and therefore couldn't cause more than minor annoyances within his own enclave which he thought was the realm."

"Who do I work for and take orders from" Tsukune was shaking his head.

"All of us, both directly and indirectly. Moka is my child and sworn to me, Sora is sworn to Tenmei, Mizore to Touhou through the spirit. Kurumu has lived her life with her mother in the world and therefore is your conscience. They are your court and will report to their Lords individually you will report directly. When you are in the Human world you rule there and the three report so that we all have independent sources, we can then evaluate our own positions. Again it's not that we don't trust you, but rather it's in-place in the event of the death of one of us."

"Where do I start" Tsukune opened his hands "I have no idea"

"We're not throwing you straight to the wolves" Akasha smiled "Tomorrow we'll all have a meeting in Tenmei's office, Touhou will be there as well. One of the first things we need to do is make sure that all our relatives are safe, both Tsukune's and everyone else's. Kahlua and Kokoa will be your bodyguards when you're there, and Ruby will join your cortege in case you need a witch." She turned to the smallest "Yukari you can't go out into the world as yet you'd be too vulnerable there, but we'd like you to be the co-ordinator based here"

"Tsurara and Ageha" Moka asked

"A little earlier than we anticipated but yes, if you agree of course Moka"

"I do" Moka smiled as the other wives all repeated what she had just said "Tsukune" she asked.

"Gods help me" he lifted his eyes to the sky "I do" he said with a lopsided grin towards Kurumu, he'd known it was coming as did Tsurara, the grin was for Ageha and her reaction. Tsurara they'd told due to the research and Tsukune's attitude towards those he considered his children. He'd asked Moka not to tell Ageha in pure fear.

.

Talking to the Priestess Tsurara looked at the expression of surprise on her face "What My lady"

The priestess smiled as one of her handmaidens held up a mirror to Tsurara "Time to go to your husband" she said as Tsurara looked in shock at the image reflected back. "Our hopes for all our futures rest with you" She waved her hand and Tsurara vanished. - END

oOoOo

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Well first thank you for reading. The idea came from a comment that bemoaned the fact that most of the stories were of Tsukune the vampire and wondering what would have happened if Gin had bitten Tsukune on the roof. I have written one of those before the irritating mafia arc so I looked at the idea.

I wrote the first paragraph, and then the first bit of the second and sat back. What would Moka have done now. If you look at the early chapters in the manga the Moka's are starting to flirt with Tsukune. So I concluded that she'd try and stop Tsukune from turning into a werewolf. That still left the premise that he'd become a vampire or something like the character in Underworld, again not what was required so I made him remain human, a changed human for sure but not a vampire or werewolf. With that I could continue, Tsukune takes the best attributes from both and eventually ends up as a yoki manipulator. He has the speed and constitution of a werewolf combined with the intelligence longevity and healing of a vampire.

Next is the storyline, the plot follows the main themes in the manga but as each encounter progresses the way it is handled deviates more and more from the original storyline. Tsukune slowly develops into his abilities and is always overshadowed by his Mother, just as the others are overshadowed by the Lords. Some aspects of the manga are ignored totally as now being irrelevant, a prime example is the chapter where Yukari uses the vase.

The characters of course change with the change in circumstances. Yukari is a case in point. I have made her the little girl that she is and given her parents. Since Yukari is now cared for and loved her disturbing sexuality is eroded she no longer has to seek love in such an overt manner and becomes a daughter. With regards to her now parents, the responsibility will mature people much quicker, also the change in parenting skills over the course of the story is I hope highlighted. Initially Moka playfully attacks Tsukune for calling her Yukari's mother. At the end she is using her disapproval to keep Kokoa in line; Kokoa knowing that if she passes a certain point then the stump awaits.

Sora I added to allow some interaction between the headmaster and the story, the more I involved her the more I was able to look, albeit superficially, at the motives behind what was going on. That of course led to Akasha. Left to rot inside Dracula; no I think not. However I was bemused that if Akasha was the Hades Lord why was Issa bringing in another woman, why were they leaving. That led to the concept of a matriarchal society and the vampire household. The Mother came as a belief for the witches, why not have their belief's as the truth for a change, it is a monster realm after all.

As to the story being a harem fixation, (Laugh) Tsukune has to satisfy two vampires a succubus and a Zenko. He's already looking exhausted during a normal school day. At the end you add two Yoki onna, another succubus and two other vampires on a part time basis and you've a recipe for the definition of hell. And I haven't gone to the fact that he's the head of Akasha's house as well. Poor sod.

Obscure references

Gargoyles and pigeons - Discworld

'Once a polly tighto..' - Happyness Stan (Youtube and Happyness stan - red777)

Shaken not stirred - James Bond

Hope he doesn't get trumpets - Voltaire (It is forbidden to kill; therefore all murderers are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets.)

Tripod


	16. Chapter 16

Tsurara blinked as she suddenly found herself standing in Moka's sitting room. The faces of the others were as shocked as hers at her sudden appearance. Akasha was the first to recover and started laughing.

"It seems that the priestess wants to know as soon as possible if Tsukune and Mizore were right about the causes of the Yuki Onna infertility."

Tsurara looked around and sank into a chair. "Moka why am I like this"

"Because Tsukune has accepted you as a wife" She looked at Tsurara with a smile "When did you start thinking of Tsukune as your mate?"

"After our talk in the village" she said quietly "When you'd explained about the results of the tests and Tsukune's attitudes towards mothers of his children. If I could bear him a child then the implications for all of us" she shook her head "The more I thought of it the more I wished him to be my husband even if I couldn't have a child I knew he'd never reject me. That was just too much to resist."

Moka nodded "I'll fill you in on the details later, but in short we've just agreed that you should come here and join the household as a wife. We're all going to be busy soon and that would have left Yukari alone. You know we were going to ask you to join as soon as we were settled but that's not going to happen in the near future" Moka sighed "Our husband has been appointed as the representative to the Hades Lords for the Human world. Your wives apart from Ageha have been appointed as the Lords representatives to his court." Again she smiled "As to your current form; when the bond is acknowledged on both sides then you receive a huge boost to your powers. Since you can't change back it's an indication to everyone that both of you acknowledge your position."

"You'd better come tomorrow as well when we have our meeting to discuss the situation" Akasha looked at Sora "Can you call your control and ask that they send a message for Ageha to attend tomorrow as well"

"I'll go and do it now" Sora lent down and kissed Tsurara "Welcome wife" she stood back up "I'll also tell them to advise Lord Tenmei that we have a new wife in the household and another tomorrow"

.

After being reassured by Moka Tsurara was ecstatic as each wife greeted her with a kiss although Mizore greeted her as her mother. Then when Kahlua Kokoa and Yukari also kissed her and greeted her as mother her tears fell. When Tsukune knelt down and kissed her the tears turned to regret as she looked at her arms and huge claws.

"There is time enough" Tsukune said correctly reading the reason for her tears.

"Will my Rosario work" Mizore asked Akasha

"No" Akasha shook her head "The Rosario must be made for the individual, after the initial contact it will only work for the person who touched it. To all others it's a nice piece of jewellery"

Tsurara had been listening "I'll wait" she said

"Not long" Sora said from the doorway, she held a small box in her hands. "The Lord Tenmei gave this to me when we returned from the village. I've two but this one has your name on it" she handed it to Akasha "He also said that if he wasn't present then you'd do the honours"

oOoOo

As Tsurara woke she felt the warmth of another body next to her then remembered the night. She smiled as she felt the soreness and moved closer to hug Tsukune while he slept. As she moved however she felt his arm come around her and pull her close.

"Good morning little RaRa, how are you feeling today?"

She rested her head against him "Sore, I'm well out of practice" she smiled "Little lullaby" she asked

"But very enthusiastic"

"I'm sorry, you don't hurt too much I hope?"

"I heal like a vampire lucky" he sighed

Tsurara's head came up "Do you really"

Tsukune smiled and moved his hand to trail slowly down her back "Yes, why" he asked teasingly.

She raised herself and moved to sit on him then lent forwards to kiss him "Well I wouldn't want to miss any opportunity to give Mizore a sibling" she moaned slightly as his hands started to gently comply with her wishes.

oOoOo

"How do you feel" Mizore asked as they all sat for breakfast.

"Apart from the obvious" Tsurara grinned "Like a girl again. I'm almost expecting to wake up at home and find that last night and this morning was a naughty dream"

"So when can I expect a sibling" Mizore asked with a grin

"In the normal time, I caught last night" Tsurara replied then sat bolt upright "How did I know that" she demanded.

"Because I just told you" an ethereal figure sat at the end of the table. "Tsukki and Mizore were right"

Tsukune had walked in as they were speaking and waited "Mother" he kissed her cheek "Are you staying for breakfast?"

"No I just came by, I felt you'd made another bond so I wanted to see" She smiled warmly at her 'son' "Finally you're going to make me a grandmother." She turned again to Tsurara "Do you want to know the sex, I can see that in the future."

Tsurara sat back in shock still "No, I'll just pray that it's a boy for my first with Tsukune and be happy that I'm blessed to be able to have any more at all."

There was a brief smile "You'd better hold her Mizore" she waited as Mizore held her mother who was looking pale "Do you want to know the sex of either"

"Either" they both whispered

"I'm having twins?" Tsurara asked incredulously and watched the nod in reply "Is one a boy, please tell me"

Again there was a nod then a smile "Both are". Tsurara turned to Mizore and fainted.

"Mizore will tell you Tsukki, I must go before my control breaks the seals here"

"Bye bye mother" he kissed her again before she vanished.

.

In the village the priestess listened to the spirit with closed eyes "Oh my" she said finally when her eyes opened.

"My lady" a handmaiden asked

"The supplements work. Tsukune's mother has just told the spirit that Tsurara is pregnant" She smiled at the reactions and kept to herself what the spirit had also told her; Tsukune didn't need to be inundated with Yuki Onna all trying to repeat Tsurara's good fortune.

.

At the table Mizore still held Tsurara as she started to explain. "For years it's been difficult for us to get pregnant, the falling rate is because even with every effort not every girl became pregnant. Even before we started to have the problems twins were incredibly rare I think that there are three recorded cases in our history" she looked at her mother who nodded but still couldn't talk "Then there's the fact that we have always had to look outside our race for males. Only one in a hundred was ever male which is how we got our reputation in the human world. We had to find mates there."

"So for twin boys" Moka asked

"It's unknown" Mizore answered

Tsurara sat a little straighter "It's going to bring its own problems"

Mizore groaned beside her "I'd forgotten" she looked around the table "The fathers of twins and males were encouraged to mate with every available girl in the hope that they'd produce more"

"So the father of twin boys" Kurumu said "Will be almost expected to have every Yuki Onna capable of having children"

"And now that we know the supplements work" Sora was looking at Tsukune "You'd better go into hiding" she added with a grin.

"Either that or make sure they all take the supplements and all get pregnant before Tsurara's two are born" Yukari said into the silence.

"Where would we find the males for that" Mizore asked

Kokoa scoffed and waved her hand "There are almost a thousand oversexed frustrated adolescent boys less than a mile from us here. I'm sure Mama Ku can make them forget the details and think that it was just a dream"

"That's not exactly ethical Kokoa" Moka said

"Then ask for volunteers and pay them a small fee like they do in the Human world for donors" Yukari said "Instead of dreams then they'll just remember the cup"

Akasha looked at Tsurara in wonder. The problem that had plagued both the leaders of the Yuki Onna and the Hades Lords was sorted in moments by her family. "They really do this" She asked

"Oh yes Mama Akasha" Yukari replied "Tsukune and I have been reading about college and university life recently. It's not a mainstream source of income but it is one that is utilised. There is a selection generally on health and mental acuity." Yukari returned to her breakfast with a smile

"If there aren't enough volunteers or there are other problems here then just set it up in the Human world, the Yuki Onna are used to Human mates from the histories" Tsukune looked at Yukari "And I'm for breakfast as well"

However before he did anything else he walked to Tsurara and hugged her tightly "Mother of my firstborn" he kissed her gently "Our firstborn" he amended "Now eat breakfast and keep your strength up, there are five expectant mothers here to look after you" As he walked back to his place he smiled at his idea to keep Ageha under control.

oOoOo

Akasha led her family into the chambers and sat down in her chair. The other chairs all had names attached. Waiting for them was Ageha.

"Tenmei before we start how many of the boys are on scholarships and might like to earn extra money?" As he stared at her she smiled "Yes it works, Tsukune and Mizore were correct"

"Then Tsurara"

"Is pregnant" Akasha finished for him "Tsukune's mother visited this morning and told us."

"But she only arrived last night"

"Don't ask me, perhaps they swim very quickly, but that is what she said and I for one am not going to contradict Mother Nature in the question of offspring."

"I'm not entirely happy about what you're suggesting, this is a school still"

"Yukari can you explain please" Akasha said with a smile "I'm still amazed myself"

As Ageha listened she looked at Kurumu and shook her head with a smile. When Yukari'd finished she grinned "Why didn't we think of that Ku"

"I don't know" she also shook her head

"Then you've heard of this" The Chairman asked

Ageha raised her eyebrows "Of course, but it's no good for us so I suppose that we've never thought it would help anyone else"

"The process involves fertilisation of the egg outside the body we in the realms haven't the medical knowledge" Yukari added "We were thinking of using Mama Ku's charm to convince the" she smiled "donors that they'd used a cup"

"Well we can certainly think about it" The Chairman looked at the faces "What else am I missing" he asked with a resigned sigh

Tsukune looked at Tsurara and she nodded "Tsurara is having twin boys according to my mother"

Both the other Lords looked at Tsukune then Touhou started to chuckle joined by the Chairman. When he'd stopped they looked at the family. "You'd like as many Yuki Onna as possible pregnant before Tsurara gives birth" Touhou smirked

"Let's get the priestess here as well" the Chairman rose and went to his crystal "You can't do your job hiding from suitors so we'd better sort this first."

oOoOo

"Hello Sora isn't it" Kyouko looked at the girl

Sora smiled "You remembered, that's good"

"Well I don't remember how I managed to get home" Kyouko's face flushed "I was going to tell Tsukki to come home but somehow I forgot"

"Then we'd better get you and the rest of the family packed for a trip"

"Where are we going?"

Sora remembered how Tsukune had said Kyouo would always get the wrong end of things "Here I've got a letter from Tsukune, I'm to pick up all the family and take them to see him" she passed the letter over.

"All of us his parents as well, why my mother" she asked as she read "Oh a holiday he's won. Special VIP. What does that mean?"

"That we make sure that Tsukune's father goes as well. His job is secure and he's been given the time off"

"I don't know about that he's just been given a promotion" Kyouko was going into her house

"We know" Sora said dryly "Let's get you on your way first, then I'll go and get Tsukune's parents"

.

"I can't just leave" Tsukune's father looked at Sora "I've just been given a promotion"

"Yes we know, promotion to a new section. One that you have no clue about and are kept in your office with spurious paperwork better done by a computer" Sora was cutting; so far she'd spent an hour trying to get them to move.

"How, I mean we can't just leave" His mother was like a headless chicken "What about dinner"

"Go and pack the things you value now" Sora said her patience was wearing very thin, the guards were trying unsuccessfully to hide their grins "You are leaving in five minutes come what may" she indicated the three large guards with her "You've read his letter so now please move we haven't much time."

"I'm not sure" his father started

"Enough" Sora said quietly "Move to the door now or we'll drug you and carry you." Sora looked at the faces "Tsukune can deal with you when you wake up" she shook her head in disgust as they fell to the ground asleep.

.

"What happened" Tsukune asked as the two were wheeled into the grounds on trolleys

"Over an hour trying to get them to move happened" Sora said sharply "I've got a headache trying to keep pace with your mothers thoughts. And your father" she groaned "He is beyond belief about his promotion and how important it is"

"In the current market, his position wasn't secure. To get promotion was an indication that they would keep him" he smiled "Also routine is very important to a salary man, upping and leaving just isn't done"

"Well you can deal with them, I know I've not made a very good impression as the daughter in law but they are children to me so I don't care" she looked over towards the kitchen garden and stump "If they continue like that I'm using the stump"

"They pay lots for that sort of thing outside I'm assured by Ageha, and she should know. She was a little disappointed I hadn't taken a video of her and Tsurara getting spanked by Moka, said it would have made her a lot of money in certain circles"

Sora had her face in her hands then looked at the smile on Tsukune's face "Oh you" she kissed him long and hard "I need a bath and then you're mine all tonight"

"Tsukune what does she mean daughter and all night" his mother was getting up from the trolley

"I'm off" Sora said and strode away towards the house

Tsukune watched as the guards took the trolleys away and through the ward with sympathetic grins. After five minutes of continual questions he was shocked by Moka's bellow from behind him

"Quiet" she glared at the two "This house does not allow displays of such childish behaviour. I know you're disorientated and have a lot of questions, but you need to listen to the answers before asking another. If you continue to behave in this manner I'll spank you as I would a misbehaving child"

"Who are you and what right do you have to threaten us like that. I don't know what you think you can tell me but I want some …."

He stopped as Moka picked him up and put him under her arm. "One question and one answer you were told" she sat on the stump. Slap "My name is Aono Moka" Slap "This is my home" Slap "I know as much as Tsukune about what is going on" she put him on his feet "Now we can continue like this or you can start behaving like an adult. What do you want to do, sit and talk or shout and get spanked?"

"Aono Moka" his mother said in a quiet voice

"One of his wives" Moka replied calmly

"Then who was that Sora person that's got Tsukune all night she said"

"Aono Sora, another of his wives" Moka smiled as she fainted "Well that's one shock out of the way" she looked at Tsukune's father "Aono Koji, do you have any more questions?"

"H How many wives" he stuttered

"Seven at the moment" she watched him closely but he seemed too shocked "Then let's get tea. Tsukune carry your mother please"

.

Tsukune sat looking at his family, apart from his father who couldn't get comfortable they were sat quietly and listening. Yukari had quickly made a potion so that Kasumi wouldn't faint or have hysterics.

"Well I remembered all" she stressed the all "of my last visit when I arrived" Kyouko said as she looked around "I was right you do know them all better than you were letting on"

"Yea, you'd take 'Hi Kyou chan these are my five wives' really well as an introduction" Tsukune smiled at her

"Five" she looked at Yukari "Tsukki tell me she isn't one of your wives"

"No Yukari is one of my children" he sighed "Kokoa and Kahlua are the others"

"Then who's the fifth" she looked at the seven girls sat with Tsukune

"Me" Akasha was standing in the door and came in with Tsurara and Ageha. They sat with the others. "Actually he now has seven wives, Tsurara and Ageha here have also become his wives since you visited" She looked at Koji "You've met the stump" she stated as he shifted again uncomfortably.

"Yes" he blushed

"Well both Kurumu and Mizore's mothers were there before you and they had no excuse for their actions. I'm Akasha, Moka's mother"

"Mother" Kasumi asked "But you said you were Tsukune's wife"

"I'm both, and I'm the person who arranged that you be brought here. Your lives were in danger and you didn't know it"

"How"

"Your husband's promotion; he doesn't know it but the company he worked for was taken over the day before the promotion by a group that are opposed to our aims"

"That would cost thousands of millions of Yen" Koji stated

"We tend to use dollars here and it did; fifty million dollars to be precise. We offered twenty million which was a little above the true value of the company."

"Why"

"To keep you safe of course; you would have been given personal assistants who would have looked after you and you'd be none the wiser. But after the takeover and the promotion it was clear that you'd been brought into play by one of the others" she smiled "They didn't expect us to move so soon. The purchase must have been a spur of the moment decision after they'd found out who you were. They obviously hadn't finalised their plans otherwise you'd have already been out of reach."

"You're telling me that someone" he stopped "That you would spend twenty million to 'keep me safe'"

"Well I didn't have to spend anything in the end, but a hundred million yes without a hesitation or question. You're now; or rather you were a rather important piece in a war that will shape the outcome of the world. I've managed to get you away and safe and you'll stay safe until it's over and safe for you to go back if you want"

"But I don't know anything" he looked appalled

"No, but Tsukune would move heaven and earth to keep you safe, and if you were harmed then the consequences aren't something I'd like to consider." She smiled reassuringly "If you were kidnapped or killed and the blame put elsewhere then that would be a group that would disappear"

"How did we get in this mess" he looked about.

It was a rhetorical question but Akasha answered anyway. "Tsukune was selected to go to this school, but you made the final decision. Tsukune coming here is how this all happened"

"What happens now?" Kasumi asked

"Well you can't stay here. It's one of the safest places in the universe but there's not that much room. Tomorrow we'll all go to my house and you can live in the summer house" she looked around "None of the new houses have moved into it yet. They will guard everyone and Gloria is there as well" she turned back "You'll find it easier to adjust, there's only one race there, Gloria is my sister, for a better description and everyone else there owes myself and Tsukune their allegiance"

"That sounds so old fashioned" Kasumi looked around "The whole set-up is like something out of a historical drama"

"Tsukune said the same as well. And that is a good way to view this, the society here is very feudal, it is nothing like the society you've come from. Manners are important here, people are killed for raising their voices or making inappropriate comments. We'll get you copies of the newspaper to read, that will help you understand things a little better"

"When I was here I couldn't tell that they weren't human" Kyouko said "Why go to yours?"

"Here at the school everyone stays in their human forms most of the time, elsewhere they don't. At my house" she paused "They're all vampires and look human so you won't have a problem interacting. Although I'd remind you that even the smallest child is far stronger that all of you." There was a smile "Kokoa change Kou into something non lethal and let Koji hold him. "Kokoa's sixteen at the moment" she added as Kou was changed into a staff and one end placed on the floor.

"He weighs one hundred pounds" Kokoa said as Koji gingerly went to pick him up. Kokoa smiled as he shook his head and used one finger to flick him back to her shoulder where he changed back.

"How does Tsukune keep you under control if you're so strong" Kyouko asked "You're going to be more than a handful" she smiled then chuckled at Kokoa expression confirming her suspicions "He hasn't caught you yet?"

Kokoa pouted "He did once and talked to me. He told me that if he caught me again he'd spank me himself" she caught Kyouko glance and look "Yea that's what I thought but he said that as I was a vampire he wouldn't hold back" Kokoa shuddered "I'd be blue for weeks" she whispered

Moka looked at Tsukune at the revelation "It's done with and Kokoa learnt a lesson. I haven't caught her again" he looked at her "Although I know she's done it again at least once I didn't catch her at the time"

Kokoa shot back to her chair and pushed her bottom hard into the cushion "Won't happen again I promise" she said quickly

oOoOo

There were shocked gasps as they arrived at the castle. Whilst Tsukune's family were trying to get a grasp of the scale of things James came towards them with a smile. "Lady Akasha Lord Tsukune welcome" he bowed then stood "The whole family?"

"Including Tsukune's human relatives, they are here to keep them safe. They'll stay in the summer house, they're also here to learn our society culture and history James" Akasha looked "I'm sure once they've settled in then they will help you teach the residents the basics of human society and culture as well"

Tsukune moved to his family "My father Aono Koji, mother Aono Kasumi, cousin Aono Kyouko and her mother Aono Kanae. This is the seneschal of the castle James"

"Welcome" James bowed

"We'll leave them in your capable hands James, but first we need to introduce them to everybody else" Akasha looked at the windows "Is the ballroom sorted?"

"Yes My Lady, it was done two weeks ago but you were rather preoccupied"

"Ah you told me and I didn't realise. Sorry James. There is a possibility that Tsukune's family might be in danger"

"We have enough staff to ensure security at all times. There will be three I'll assign to the summerhouse they are more than capable"

Akasha turned to the family "James will look after you, but if he or anyone else gives you an order follow it immediately, your safety and those around you depend on it. I'll not have my staff harmed because of intransigence on your part. It shouldn't come to that but he will be conducting drills" she turned back "They will also need clothing"

"There is quite a lot in storage, although most is the Victorian fashion. The residents are currently changing so there's ample opportunity to look through the catalogues and order. There is also a visiting seamstress and tailor at the moment" he looked at Kahlua "Lady Kahlua wasn't expected today but she will be pleased to see you"

"They will need office clothes, when they've finished the lessons they're working for the holding company so meetings can be in the summerhouse" she grinned at the expression on his face "Yes James let's get on shall we"

.

As Tsukune took Akasha's arm and led the others into the castle, James indicated that the rest of his human family stop for a while.

"Where's Tsukune going?" Kyouko asked

"Here we can start your lessons. Whilst you can refer to Lord Tsukune by his name to me as I realise that you have a close relationship and have lived in the human world; to do so to others will be taken as an insult to him and by inference who ever you are addressing." He indicated that they slowly walk "Lady Bloodriver and Lord Aono are addressing the residents of the castle and will be advising them both of your existence and the fact that you are to be protected at all costs. They will advise you on the correct forms of address and will make allowances for your memory in respect of their names. Most of the residents haven't met a human before apart from Lord Aono, and he I understand is far from ordinary" he gave a little bow to Tsukune's parents "You have raised a fine child"

He turned to continue the slow walk "Even though you are his family when you approach you must bow and wait, answer questions when Lady Bloodriver indicates, otherwise it would be best to be silent. Do not question any decisions in public from either Lady Bloodriver or Lord Aono" He stopped outside a set of closed doors "I'll stay with you at all times and indicate what to do, but don't whisper as everyone in the hall will hear you quite clearly. They will allow that you are unused to the protocols but will not forgive disrespect."

.

"Whoa that was surreal" Kasumi said quietly to Koji after Akasha and Tsukune had left. She realised what James had meant when everyone in the room laughed. "I felt that I should be wearing court robes" she said normally.

"Well that's an idea" A woman came up to them "We love the pomp" she held her hand to Kasumi "Alexia and my niece Sarah, welcome to the castle. Although nothing Victorian as it has very bad connotations here"

"I don't mean to be rude" Kyouko looked around

"Where are the men you might ask" Alexia smiled "Part of our recent history; Lady Bloodriver left an elder vampire in charge, he managed to corrupt her subjects and raise a rebellion against her. We are all that remain; the others wouldn't reaffirm their oaths to Lady Bloodriver"

"Exiled" Kyouko asked then quickly carried on "I'm sorry I shouldn't pry"

"Exiled a nice way of putting it" another woman came and joined them "If reincarnation is real then they were exiled, otherwise recycled might be a phrase" she smiled "We live in a matriarchal society here; he wanted to return it to a patriarchal society complete with abuse. We are all rather pleased they're gone, life is pleasant again for the first time in hundreds of years" She looked over the group "Alexia I think that Kasumi should form her own house"

"I don't think that would be possible Mistress Claire" Sarah said "These are all Lord Aono's close family, humans have a strict moral code, if they are related by blood then it wouldn't be morally acceptable to them"

"This is my husband, and Kanae is my sister, Kyouko is our niece" Kasumi held Koji's arm

"Then the problem is Kyouko" Alexia said thoughtfully and looked at Sarah and then to James "I assume that you wish to take them and get them settled James. If you don't mind Claire Sophia and I will join you and explain the structure of households to Kasumi" she waited for his agreement "Then Sarah take Kyouko and keep her out of trouble with your permission Kasumi"

Kasumi looked at Kyouko and then nodded "We're in your hands"

"Good, Sarah explain to Kyouko. Now off you go"


	17. Chapter 17

Moka sat and watched as her house slowly settled around her. Finally Kurumu came in and shut the doors, nodding to Moka as she sat.

"I've asked you all here as it is decision time" Moka looked around "Normally when a new pregnancy is announced then the house has a meeting to decide if any wives wish to leave after the child is born and has reached age" Again she looked around "However since not all are long lived I have decided that in this house when a pregnancy is announced the decision will be made then" she paused "At the moment you are committed to the house until Yukari is of age; six years. If you continue to be considered as wives the commitment is for another nineteen years"

Sora sat with Yukari on her lap "There is more than the question of longevity to consider" she hugged Yukari "As a race we can't consider more than three children, I am committed to two at the moment now that Kahlua has regained her proper age, although I still consider her mine"

Moka sat back and looked at her mother for inspiration. Seeing none there she gave a slight sigh "This has never been a very conventional household but the rights and idiosyncrasies of each member must be catered for. How will you view Tsurara's children?"

"Tsurara is my wife and sister; I will be aunt to them"

"If there are no dissenters" Moka waited for a moment "Then that is agreed. Yukari can you amend the House rules for the wives to show that?"

"Yes Mama Moka" Yukari looked at Sora and held her tight "Thank you" she whispered into her chest.

Moka smiled "Right; Kurumu"

"Tsurara is my wife, her children are mine"

"Mizore"

"Tsurara is my mother and my mate's wife; I will follow the customs of the humans and will be sister and aunt to them"

"Mother"

"Tsurara is my wife, her children are mine"

"Ageha"

There was a silence "I have read the rules of a household and although I've a connection with Tsukune" She touched the Rosario she now wore "I wish to be considered as a member not a wife. Tsurara has been my sister since we came to this school I would be Aunt to them"

"If you have children then he will consider you his wife"

"Whilst that would be fun" her grin covered the rest "And I will ask occasionally" her face fell as she continued "I've lost my mate and won't take another. Whilst I flirted with him before and will enjoy his body now, he's my son. We as succubae have no problems with the sex but in the matter of children" she shook her head "No I'll be a member and look after my sister"

Moka nodded "Then that is settled. Now in respect of our children I think that Kahlua should remain as a dependant until Kokoa is of age. There are two reasons, one she's never had a childhood and still needs to know that her father and mothers are there for her" Moka noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye "Mother"

"Traditionally the change from dependant to member wasn't dependant on age, it was when the parents considered the child adult enough to leave childhood behind and take total responsibility. In this I agree with Moka, Kahlua needs to continue as a dependant" She turned to Kahlua "You're a lot better since you've been back but I know you've had sleepless nights haven't you" Kahlua nodded "Then as with Yukari you sleep with a mother until you're ready. You'll sleep with me tonight"

"I'll have Kokoa" Moka said

"Yukari's mine" Mizore said quietly, "That should start the rota since Kurumu has Tsukune tonight"

"Yes the third point I'd like to raise; Tsukune"

"I've put him to sleep" Kurumu said quietly "I agree with you it's the three of us" she indicated Moka and Mizore. Mizore looked confused "He's overtired all the time, mostly me but you two aren't helping in the least"

Ageha stifled a laugh "Let him sleep at night and have an hour in the afternoon. You're not at school now so there is time. Also with his new responsibilities it will cut down on the meetings he has to have and allow him time to think and talk problems out" She smiled at the three expressions although her eyes were hard "Looks like he addictive"

"In spite of his age he is very accomplished" Tsurara said quietly

"And how long did it take to finally scratch your itch" Ageha asked

"Three hours last night; then two in the morning" Tsurara mumbled

Ageha looked askance at Tsurara then turned to the three girls "Is that normal, five hours?" Moka looked at Mizore then Kurumu and nodded. "So you've been allowing Tsukune two to three hours sleep a night and you're surprised that he's tired and not always at his best"

"Well when you put it like that, I didn't really think about it" Moka looked embarrassed then looked at Sora and her mother.

Akasha joined the others in grinning at Moka "You might have noticed that Sora and I always go to bed early. He's normally asleep about ten with me"

"Same here" Sora grinned as well "I'd hate to impugn Tsurara and Akasha but you two are like succubae"

"And the one that actually is should know better, she was taught to have more decorum" A sudden thought caught Ageha "You're not taking the whole time are you?"

Kurumu looked surprised then blushed "I think we need to see what's under those Rosario's" Akasha said firmly "Mizore you first, and hand your Rosario over so that I can examine it" Akasha looked closely at the Rosario and shook her head "Now slowly release all your yoki"

Moka looked shocked at Mizore's yoki and horrified at Kurumu's until finally it was her turn. As she continued to strengthen her yoki she realised that her power was many times what she was expecting. When she'd regained it and replaced the Rosario she looked at Akasha "I didn't realise" she said in a quiet voice "Do they all need replacing?"

"All of the stones are cracked but if you can hold it in then we can get replacements. They'll take a month or so to make if you break them" she sighed "I'll take from all of you in a minute to reduce the stress"

"The headmaster's here, I've invited him in" Yukari said into the silence.

ooOOoo

Touhou looked at Akasha then at the three girls standing with her.

"All three" he asked

Akasha nodded "They also need to loose a lot yoki; they got into the habit of helping Tsukune"

Touhou grinned at the expressions "Then forgot" he said with a smile. "Well I can't say that I don't need it" he looked at the Rosario's "Although they'll need stones for their Rosario's as soon as from the look of Moka's"

"Actually hers is in the best condition of the three" Akasha rolled her eyes

"Well let's start with Moka then the others will know what to do" Moka took off the Rosario and held out her hand "That's it, just relax your control. When you feel that you've released enough then stop"

After Mizore and Kurumu had released their yoki Touhou sat back down with the Rosario's shaking his head. "Where is the lad himself?"

"They also forgot that he needs sleep" Akasha said acerbically

"Ah, the folly of youth; don't be too harsh Akasha we were all young once." He looked up "Remember the captain of your fathers guards" he asked with a smile

Akasha smiled and her eyes lost focus for an instant "As well as I remember that slave girl that you found essential in building the pyramid"

"I wish she'd agreed to become one of us" he sighed and looked at Moka "You young lady don't know just how lucky you are" He indicated the Rosario's "Now these. I can set new stones so it won't take long, they'll be ready tomorrow. However you'd better stay since if you do destroy them it will take a month to make new ones" He rummaged around in a box "The stone's value in the Rosario is the actual strength of the stone according to what is now known as the Mohs scale" he held up a clear stone and used a loupe to examine it "Mostly when making a Rosario we use Corundum, that's Ruby's and Sapphire's to you. Since we can colour match to the eyes. Vanity I know but it does give a sense of achievement." He set the stone to the side and picked another. "Now I'm going to use uncut diamonds in your Rosario's" he put two other stones to the side after his examinations. "I've selected three with no colour at all, colour means weakness, you'll need to learn to control yourselves then you can return to a more normal looking Rosario"

"I'd better get back" Akasha stood and went to the door "Send them back when you've finished"

Touhou nodded and kept his smile hidden. Millennia of working with Akasha and he knew what she wanted. The girls would have one day of Tsukune's last year. The time difference would make sure he wouldn't loose any sleep, but the three girls would miss the night and get back for the dawn.

ooOOoo

Ageha grinned at Akasha's explanation for the lack of the three, and then turned serious "You Tsurara and Sora are wives and therefore as Yukari has explained the house rules can't contribute to the decision." She drew a deep breath "It looks to me as if our three girls are addicted to sex with Tsukune"

Kokoa sat up from where she'd been lounging against Kahlua "Is that a problem" she asked as she turned to look at her.

"In the normal course of events a healthy sex life is a good thing" Ageha smiled back at the open expressions "I'll teach the three of you what you need to know later" She included Yukari now awake and sat up from dozing on Sora's lap "However like everything else if taken to extremes it can be very damaging. Moka Kurumu and Mizore are taking it to extremes"

Tsurara sighed "I did wonder. Tsukune is very loving and never even suggested anything that I'd consider" she paused "distasteful. But he seemed to assume that I'd want to continue until I was physically incapable, almost as if it were programmed into him. I didn't complain as it's been a while"

"I suppose in many way's it's my fault as well. I never insisted that Kurumu learnt properly. When she came to the school, when any succubus comes to the school they spend the first part of the first week getting a harem and sorting it out. Then they take the best to bed. After a couple of weeks when they realise that even using up three or four lovers a night it's not satisfying her she'll call home. That's when her mother explains the facts of life to her. She needs to find a partner with enough yoki to satisfy her desires and needs"

"That's what you did" Tsurara said as she thought back to their own school days. Ageha nodded "But why did you stop? Suddenly you became almost a nun, you stopped screwing anything that was even remotely male and then started to pick fights with me"

"Because there wasn't anyone strong enough to sate me at the school"

Sora smirked as she hugged Yukari "It appears that the ability generally associated with Zenko's is starting to make its presence felt. It's nothing supernatural, it appears that we can put disparate comments together and there's a feeling when we're right. Better tell the whole truth my darling wife."

Ageha growled at Sora and turned back to Tsurara "The energy you gave off when we fought was enough to keep me satisfied"

"It wasn't just to get you to confess to your first real love" Ageha blushed and Tsurara's eyebrows rose "Kurumu and Mizore are also having 'fights'" Sora used her fingers as the quotes then nodded at Ageha's expression "Ask the others"

"True" Akasha said as Ageha turned to her "Does this mean more problems"

Ageha sighed "I fear so. Not only has she become addicted to the sex she's still taking from Tsukune and now you're saying Mizore as well. She's addicted to Yoki as well"

"It's unconscious though I hope" Sora asked

Ageha sighed and fell back into her chair "Not a happy thought even so. She won't like stopping. It feels as if you've got no energy at all"

"She'll have company in her misery, Moka is just as bad" Akasha moved to sit with Ageha "If I might suggest that Gloria comes to stay until they're on a stable footing"

"Can we do that" Ageha looked towards Yukari "What do the rules say about outside help?"

Yukari grinned at her vampire siblings "A vampire admitting they need help" her gaze moved to Akasha "But why don't we ask the originator of the rules"

"The rules were set up as we'd had a complete change in our society" she sighed "When we set them out there was no intention that they were to become so formal, they were guidelines and as such are amendable to the individual household's requirements. If we agree an amendment then it's for this household only" Akasha looked around "However Yukari's comment is correct, Gloria isn't a member of the house so let's try and do this without outside assistance; although she is family and will come if we need her"

Yukari was sat with a thoughtful expression and in the silence the others turned to look, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Mother Akasha exactly what laws apply here, rather where are they related to the human laws. I mean I know that we're in the realm, but are we in Crete or Japan for the basis of the laws?"

"Why?" Akasha was surprised at the seeming change of topic "In what aspect I suppose I should ask"

"Relationships, you were raised in dynastic Egypt the other lords were raised in even older societies. Our family has very close relationships I'm wondering if we're breaking some written or unwritten law that stems from the headmasters upbringing" There was silence "If we're working under current Japanese law then there's no problem as long as everyone is above the age of consent which is thirteen and there are no incest laws to worry about. If we're under the laws of Crete then the Greek laws apply and it's fifteen, but no close relations" she paused for a while "Then there is the question of marriage; the age of marriage without parental consent which is twenty for Japan and eighteen for Greece. With consent it's sixteen in Greece and sixteen for females and eighteen for Tsukune in Japan. It is also generally against the law to have more than one wife; if we're not breaking laws here, we will be outside. In some countries there is no age of consent; it is illegal to have sex outside marriage. Tsukune is now nineteen maybe even twenty, but Moka and the others are still sixteen or seventeen if they go to the US then in some states he'll be guilty of statuary rape"

"What in the names of all hells is that?" Kokoa shook her head

Yukari drew a breath "For example in California the age of consent is eighteen, if we accept that Moka is seventeen and Tsukune is twenty and they go there they can't have sex. If they did then Tsukune is guilty of rape. If Tsukune is physically twenty and Moka sixteen, therefore four years older, then the age difference would make it a felony which is at least a year in prison"

Akasha sighed "I hate human laws"

Kokoa was still confused "But they'll be married"

"Who will" Akasha asked her "If he's married to Moka then he commits rape with the others; only one wife remember, and don't think that Fairy Tale won't use that against us. He can't just go with Moka because of the politics there all of the representatives have to attend the meetings" she looked at Yukari "You have a suggestion"

"It also impacts on the addiction problems but will be what's called 'cold turkey'" Ageha looked confused "When Kahula had her problems Tsukune and his mother took her and allowed her to recover in her realm. Two or three years there in a single night here. If we bring them all up to twenty then there's no problem" Yukari explained.

"You want to go as well of course" Ageha said

Yukari sat for a while "No" she said finally as she looked at Kahlua "I want what's left of my childhood"

ooOOoo

Moka was surprised when Tsukune's 'mother' appeared in the garden, her expression did not bode well for those who had incurred her wrath. "Moka get the other two here now" her voice had carried and both Mizore and Kurumu had come to see what was happening. "Stand together, you're coming with me" she turned to Touhou "They'll be back tomorrow" her gaze turned to the three "You three will learn moderation, if I wasn't looking with my eyes, I'd say that there were three versions of my son in front of me. You will not find this pleasant but we will work hard so you have little time to dwell on the separation from your addiction" she paused and smiled "It's not all bad however. One side effect is that since you all come from races that have humans as their progenitor you will all become what was originally intended for your races" she pointed to Moka "Vampires are strength; using it in their magics and in combat" the finger moved "Succubi are illusion; their strength is in the mind" her eyes moved "and finally we have the Yuki Onna who control the environment" her hand moved away and they saw that they had been moved. "Here you'll be able to release your full potential without impacting on anyone else"

Moka and the others looked at the bleak landscape, suddenly Moka was alone. "The others are asleep elsewhere at the moment, you each have a year of individual training then a year of training together" The smile brightened "I'd loose the clothes if I were you, otherwise you'll have nothing to wear when we go back"

ooOOoo

Tsurara and Kokoa were getting breakfast ready when the three appeared in the garden. That they were older was immediately apparent, as was their increase in strength. They went out into the garden to welcome them back.

"Tsurara, Kokoa" Moka held out her arms as she saw them appear, she hugged them tight then let them go to greet the others "I don't know about the others but I need my bed and to sleep before we talk"

Kokoa was still holding Moka "Are you alright?"

Moka sighed "A year learning what is expected of me as a vampire, and two asleep then another year with all of us. I'm tired and sore, the last year Tsukune's mother had us training eighteen hours a day" she looked up as the others came outside "And I've missed all of you so much"

There was one person missing from the reunion "Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asked Ageha as she let her go. Moka and Mizore turned to hear the answer.

"It was decided to put him back to sleep. He'll wake normally when his body decides that it's fully rested" she looked at the shamefaced expressions on the three "Go and join him since you're all worn out as well" she paused "Then when you're rested we can all have a little chat" again she paused "Just sleep, you won't wake him and he won't react but I'll know if anything happens"

It was just before noon when the three returned to the sitting room after a quick bite to eat. Yoki helped with healing and the three needed only two or three hours to recover fully. Yukari was sat with Kokoa and Kahlua when they appeared, when she noticed them she sat back closing the book they had been reading from. Moka recognised the cover as a third year human history book.

"You'd better sit down mama as we need to talk about papa"

Moka looked and noted that everyone was in the room and had been waiting "As dependants and members" Moka asked looking at Ageha

"As dependants and members" Ageha nodded then her eyes lost focus "Tsukune is still asleep" she waited until they'd sat "Do you know that Tsukune heals faster than you do Moka?"

"What!" Moka who had just sat and almost stood again

"Yes" replied Ageha as Moka finally sat on the sofa with Mizore and Kurumu. All three looked amazed at the revelation. "Yet he's still asleep and has been since before you called the meeting last night"

"Mother examined him last night when we called her" Yukari said quietly "It appears from what she said that he was not sleeping when he was with you and using his Yoki to get through three days out of six. She was not happy that he was so weak; but she now understands why the original humans of the dawn died out"

"We have decided that since you have caused this through ignorance that you will be instructed and monitored. And I'm speaking as a Lord now, his fitness is vital to his mission as Lord of the human realm" Akasha looked stern "But it is also our fault" she indicated both Tsurara and Ageha "for not instructing you properly in the first place"

"So there will be changes" Ageha smiled "When I've finished you'll find it far more satisfying for a lot less effort" her smile transformed into a grin.

ooOOoo

Tsukune woke feeling better than he had for some time. He lay with his eyes closed as he wondered at the warm body next to him. He knew that Moka Kurumu and Mizore had all been his bed, and their scent was masking who was in it now.

"Well I know that you're awake, it's late afternoon" Ageha said and she moved Tsukune so that he now rested on her. "In a minute we'll go to the bathroom then get something to eat" her voice was normal and in no way her usual seductive purr "The four of you need to learn about sex and pleasure without going to excess and draining you of Yoki" Her purr returned "Although to sate a succubus" she growled "That's not bad from someone untrained. That's why normally a Mate of Fate is chosen at a much later age" She allowed him to absorb her comments then pinched his bottom hard "Now shower stinky and I'll change the sheets and join you"

Tsukune now fed, clean and dressed sat on the bed watching as Ageha shimmed towards him. The rest of the day had been taken up with reading and reviewing what was known about the Youkai who had gone to live in the human world. After dinner and time together as a family Ageha took Tsukune to bed about nine in the evening.

"In a minute you're going to make me forget my name" She held up a finger "You're not to release any Yoki at all. Before I can work out how to teach you I need to know what you know about women and what you can do. Second hand is no good and I want you to behave as you would to the others" again her voice was normal "One thing I do know is that normally you both just get undressed and get into bed" she sighed "Such a waste, therefore your first introductory lesson will be in a woman undressing you" she was now standing between his legs and her hand on his face, somehow Tsukune found that he was also standing. "And you undressing her"

A sweaty Ageha finally released her legs from around Tsukune's hips and hugged him against her ample breasts "Well did you enjoy that" she asked once they'd relaxed and recovered naturally.

"I did" Tsukune paused "But it felt different somehow"

"That's because you didn't try and help things along by using Yoki and I'm proud of you for that" she gave him a little hug "Now your knowledge is good but basic, you are almost fixated on the obvious erogenous zones, however you still made it a shared experience and even managed a synchronous orgasm. That's something even some incubi in training find hard with a new partner. Now are you ready?"

"What for" Tsukune sounded dubious

"Your first lesson" she brushed his cheek with a finger "Shut your eyes" she waited until he'd done so "Now" her finger slowly ran down his neck and then back up "I'm not going to touch the normal erogenous areas but you will" he felt her hot breath against his neck "want to ravish me in a while" again her fingers moved and Tsukune let out a small groan "But you won't because when I stop you're going to practice touching me. Do the same things to me, and I'll tell you where you're going wrong. You'll wait until I tell you you're allowed to" Tsukune shuddered as her fingers continued to move "And then everything goes apart from Yoki"

ooOOoo

Ageha left a sleeping Tsukune and quickly went into the shower. After a brief freshen up she grabbed a dressing gown and went to Akasha's rooms.

"You're early" Akasha said as she looked at the clock; she was sat reading.

Ageha smiled "I'm training; you can't spend too much time with each. They need to learn their lessons and practice them" she smiled at Akasha and raised her eyebrows

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go and sleep with him; in the morning, if he's in the mood, tell him to practice what I taught him. When you get to the stage you can't bear it count to two hundred slowly before you say 'he's allow to finish'"

"Well I won't say no" Akasha stood "So are you going to bed now?"

"No I need to start training the girls as well. Kurumu needs it most because of her nature so I'll start there" She watched Akasha's reaction "For us sex just is. It's a natural thing for us and holds no special meanings. Did you bite Moka to teach her, letting her bite you to practice?"

"Well yes"

"What's the difference? You were teaching her how to be a vampire. Just as I've been teaching Kurumu since she was a child. However it's all been theoretical so far. We don't start to teach physically until their bodies are capable of responding properly. As I said last night that stage starts when she calls because she has a problem" She regarded Akasha closely "You seem to have absorbed more of the human culture than you thought given that you come from the first dynasty"

"Perhaps it would seem that way from the histories. It was known to happen, but was more in the case of securing power and inheritance. If I hadn't been turned then I might well have been married off to an uncle. But morals change and now at this time what the humans call incest is a large taboo and needs to remain secret, otherwise it will alienate Youkai in their world"

"We know and it is. Remember most Succubae and Incubi live in the human world" she turned and went to the door "I'll be training you as well later so I want a full report tomorrow on Tsukune"

.

Akasha's scream of ecstasy and the huge release of her Yoki woke everyone in the morning. Running to Tsukune's room they found Ageha standing outside the door sending them back to get dressed with a satisfied smirk on her face. As Moka and Mizore hung back she said "I'll see you two tonight after Tsukune's second lesson. He appears to have absorbed much of the first" She then winked at the two before going back to her own room.

ooOOoo

It was late afternoon when Tsukune walked into the summerhouse on Akasha's estate to find his family sitting in the lounge. "Well did you have a good day?"

"Afternoon Tsukki, Kurumu" Kyouko replied absently. Then looked up sharply "charming again?"

"Not unless you need it" Smiled Kurumu

"What are you talking about" Kyouko's mother asked her

"Well mother can you imagine auntie Kasumi being this calm unless she's asleep. Kurumu has charmed us all" Kyouko glared at Tsukune

"Yes she did and she'll carry on doing it until you adjust" Tsukune was voice was firm and authoritative.

"Tsukki so manly, even more than when I saw you at the festival" Kyouko stood up and hugged him. "Actually even more of you as well" she ran her hands over him "Lots more of you" she looked at Kurumu to see her reacting slightly and moved slightly away "I know what Sarah said but he is my little otouto first"

"Sarah told you about the houses" Kurumu asked

"Yes we had tea and she told me all about things, then we went for a walk"

Kurumu interrupted her with a smile then looked closely at Kyouko "Come outside a moment Kyouko we need to have a talk as well"

ooOOoo

"How are things" Moka asked as they came into the bathhouse later. She noticed that Tsukune looked far healthier today, even after topping up the Yoki of some of the newly turned vampires.

"Well they're all still charmed, but Kyouko's is the lightest" Kurumu went and sat under a shower "If I released Tsukune's mother she'd be flying around the grounds" Kurumu shook her head under the shower "His father's getting better, especially when Tsukune told him that there was a lot of work to be done. They went off and Tsukune gave him a folder of stuff." Kurumu shut up as Tsukune washed her back and hair then she did the same for him. When they had finished their showers they went and sat for a soak.

"The women suggested Kasumi form her own house, but at the moment she's unable to think coherently" Kurumu continued once she felt the hot water relax her. "Sarah took Kyouko and talked to her, the women thought she would be a problem if she were in Kasumi's household" Kurumu smiled at Tsukune "Your cousin is quite happy batting for the other side as long as she can still play on her own team. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Sarah don't set up in a few rooms together I'd imagine and that will relieve the pressure on the other women" she looked at Tsukune expression "Sarah only trusts you at the moment. Any other man and she's ready to fight. Alexia asked me about her just before we left. I told her to leave Sarah and Kyouko to sort themselves out, she's got years to get over things"

"That's not a problem is it?" Tsukune asked Akasha

"None at all, we don't have the same hang-ups as humans appear to. For us if they want to be together it's fine. Sarah will be considered the lead in their relationship." Akasha smiled "Sarah's a capable girl and could go out to the human world if she wants with Kyouko; as long as they're guarded of course"

"One thing's been bothering me. I know we were lucky with my parents, but why, rather how?" Tsukune thought it was a topic that they should discuss as all the parents were theoretically at risk.

"We can thank Tsurara; she knew all about your parents and suggested that we use some of the cash Issa had lying about to diversify. He didn't seem to trust banks and had most of his wealth in gold within the castle. He had close to twenty ton of gold in one of the vaults" She looked at the expressions "About one thousand four hundred million dollars worth of gold. How to start using that money is something your father can help with later. Anyway she looked at the company he was working for and set an offer; it was realistically priced and in the normal course of business would have attracted no attention. However almost as soon as the offer went in they were offered the fifty million. That's well over the asking price and struck Tsurara as wrong, especially when the money appeared." Akasha smiled at Mizore "She bugged Koji so she could keep track of him. She also bugged the offices and phones. That's when she found out about buyer being one of the Fairy Tales so we decided to bring everyone under our protection."

"Do we know who yet?" Tsukune was frowning

"Not yet, but they didn't seem to have much idea about either business or money"

"Well that tells us something" Tsukune said and looked surprised as every face turned to him "They have a lot of cash but don't interact with the human world often. It's likely that they are a long lived race. They'd have to be. Put money into safe investments and forget about it" he smiled grimly "I'd bet a lot of the 'suicides' during the Wall Street Crash were unhappy investors extracting revenge"

"It does narrow the field for that particular operation. Tsurara said that there seemed to be an element of revenge there as well" Akasha looked around "Who have you" she stopped and looked at Sora "Kuyou" she said

"If that's so then there are also implications for the Zenko" Sora said quietly "I'll need to go home again and talk to them"

"How's your mother taken your joining the house?" Moka asked

"Actually once she sat down and thought about it she's not as annoyed as she pretends. It was the shock more than anything else that upset her"

"Then why don't we go and see her" Moka smiled "She can meet Tsukune. Will there be a problem?" she asked her mother

"It is in Mikogami's area of control; but in this there's no problem; all of us are agreed that these Fairy Tales need to be eliminated. I will need to tell him what we're doing however and the trip would be better by the bus."

"Is there a chance that any of the other parents could be in danger? Tsurara and Ageha are here, Fujiko and Taminori are in the enclave and the witches support this as far as I can see; but what about your mother Sora?"

"We've always had a little contact with the world, but nothing permanent so no she'll have no idea that she might be in danger; but she will be safe there." She shook her head at the intensity of feelings coming from Tsukune; he'd be almost as aggressive if her parents were threatened as his own. "The council won't like being told what to do"

"No one is ever told what to do Sora" Akasha chided "They are advised of pertinent facts and the choice is up to them. I'm not sure Mikogami has ever visited so this might be their first visit from a Lord"


	18. Chapter 18

After making the arrangements for the visit the next day, they were sat in the living room talking before bed. As the conversation quietened Ageha stood and indicated to Tsukune.

"Again" he asked

Ageha sat back down "Tsukune how many senses are there?"

"Five; touch taste hearing seeing and smell"

Ageha nodded "And we have done a basic introduction on touch" Ageha stressed the word basic as she stood and went to sit by Moka taking her hand. "It is likely that you will face opposition from Succubae who have no doubt been either enticed or forced to work for Fairy Tale; how are you going to defeat them?"

"Well" he looked at Moka

"When Moka had her spat with Kurumu, Kurumu had no idea of her powers" her fingers moved against Moka's hand and Moka slumped back with a groan of pleasure. "Do you think you've mastered touch yet, that was the basic introduction last night" she let go of Moka's hand and waited until Moka had sat back up. "There are four other senses as well" Her voice took on a lecturing tone "Each of the senses can be used for pleasure, as a weapon, or to gather intelligence; from each sense you can learn a lot about someone, either individually or combined. Used correctly they can make an attack seem as if it comes from elsewhere" Ice erupted from everyone's drink and formed daggers at their throats "Who did that Tsurara or me. You can see it now can you touch it?" she waited looking around as they all felt the ice "Now break off the end and taste it"

There were a number of snaps "Tastes like my coffee" Sora said looking at Tsurara. She licked her fingers for the moisture there "Smells like it too"

"Is it real or an illusion?" Ageha asked

"Well since you ask like that I'll assume that it's from you, therefore it's an illusion" Moka said sat next to her still touching the ice with a frown as it melted against her fingers with a hiss.

"Can it hurt you?" Ageha indicated Moka's fingers

Moka looked at her intently "Illusions can't hurt me"

"Hold your hand up"

As Moka did so the ice formed into a dagger and leapt forwards spearing her hand. They all saw the dagger go through her hand and blood flow from the wound dripping down the ice. Moka's face reflected her pain as her colour drained and her hand jerked off the ice. She held her damaged hand in the other glaring at Tsurara.

"It wasn't me" Tsurara replied calmly as she continued to break the ice in front of her and eat it.

"Look again" Ageha said and Moka looked at her hand; there was no damage or pain. "Illusions can kill you quicker than reality" the ice vanished from in front of everyone with a pout from Tsurara

"That was tasty" She complained

Ageha glared at her then continued "You need to learn to see through illusions. To do that you need to learn about the senses and how they affect you" She stood again "Get along Tsukune; and you Kurumu, you can help with this session as well" she looked at Kahlua and Kokoa then Yukari after Tsukune and Kurumu had left "We won't be long and you can have a night sleeping with your daddy"

.

Moka looked at the closed door then back to her hand "Now I understand why Tsukune's mother had us training together for so long"

Akasha sat back "It's a pity that Sora didn't join you as well for that. You each have strengths and weaknesses. Between you four you should be able to counter most things. If there is something totally outside your knowledge Tsukune can create a shield to protect you all and give you time to work things out"

"When we trained Kurumu's illusions weren't that convincing"

Akasha shrugged "Kurumu and both of you two are still children; you may well be twenty and have had the benefit of training with Tsukune's mother but Ageha is a fully mature succubus"

Tsurara joined in the conversation "Mizore is stronger than I am, but I have more experience in other aspects" she stood and a clone appeared, It walked to Moka and took her hand. "Warm is it not" said the Tsurara holding her hand.

Moka shook her head with a smile "I know I'm going to regret this"

"Not really" The other Tsurara took her other hand "Who is real?" they both asked

Moka squeezed the hands and both gave like normal flesh "I don't know" she replied as she looked at the second to take her hand. "You I assume"

"No me" Tsurara was still sat in her chair. As Moka looked over towards her both clones vanished.

"The more I see the less I feel that we are prepared to face those in the human world"

"Ageha is one of the most accomplished succubae I have ever seen" Akasha nodded towards Tsurara "And Tsurara is one of the lead defenders of the Yuki Onna village. She is far more powerful than any who have left to live in the human world" Akasha smiled "Remember her lesson about seeing what is there and not what you want, as well as not underestimating your opponent or overestimating your own abilities"

"There is one more thing to remember, and it applies to all of you" Tsurara turned to Mizore and then let her eyes catch all of the others "When you fight against Fairy Tale you are fighting those who are opposing the Hades Lords. They will have no hesitation in killing you. This is not a school fight where the looser will acknowledge that they have lost and you are superior. If they fight in earnest you will kill them as quickly as you can; less they kill you"

"You will have to use your judgement on if they are totally committed or just following orders" Akasha said after a long silence "In this fight err on the side of caution and kill if you are unsure. It's not a game" she said after a pause.

ooOOoo

"My thanks" Akasha said as she was sat by Tsukune before he took his own seat. Perhaps an outdated but elegant courtesy that Tsukune managed without detracting from her own position. Having seated himself Akasha turned to the Kitsune council for their private and informal meeting "You're aware that I have talked to Lord Tenmei before coming here and that this meeting is not in contravention of the Hades Lords charter?"

"Yes Lady Bloodriver" the Chairman replied "He contacted me indicating that we were to follow your advice in a matter concerning the human world as if it was his. I must say that I was surprised since we have little contact with humans, and there has been no sanctioned visit in the last decade" He looked at the notes that had appeared in front of him "We are wondering about your companion for this meeting. I understood that he should be in school" his face showed nothing, but somehow imparted that this question was not his, but from the passed notes.

Tsukune smiled at the council and said nothing as Akasha raised her eyebrows. "The purpose of the academy is to teach to a level comparable with human schools and to instruct in the integration within human society. Tsukune has exceeded the level of education and needs no instructions about integration as he is a human" Akasha replied

"Human, then why is he here?" one asked

"Sora chose that" another exclaimed

"His correct form of address is Lord Aono" Akasha looked at the councillors who had objected "He is also my mate and head of house for both mine and my daughter's households"

"Your daughter can not breed with that" The second objector turned to another member of the council.

"You imply that my mate; the mate of a Hades Lord is unworthy of Sora; my wife" Akasha asked her eyes narrowed in anger "You are aware of the structure of a Vampire household I hope"

"That has nothing to do with his daughter. She will be mated with Kuyou as was agreed"

"She will not" Tsukune said quietly

"This doesn't concern you human"

"Actually it does, Sora is my wife. Kuyou is ignorant, arrogant, bigoted and I will not allow him to be alone in the same room as her or any of my household. I didn't come here to fight but I will if you continue to insult my houses" Tsukune smiled "And me" he added as an after thought. "Call Kuyou in here and ask him who welded his tails together and taught him some manners. I know he's here I can sense his presence."

The Chairman had watched Akasha during the exchanges from his colleagues. There was nothing about her that expressed concern beyond her irritation; rather it seemed to be proceeding in the direction the two expected. "I fear we are about to be given a demonstration of some sort" he said "You have managed to insult both Lady Bloodriver as a Hades Lord and her household and she is at liberty to claim against that insult. You have also insulted another named as a Lord by the Hades Lords again personally and against his households. Also as Sora is a wife in a vampire's household, to suggest that she is forced to go with another will bring down the wrath of all members of the household; I suggest an apology and then we can continue"

"She brought it here"

Tsukune frowned "Enough" he said "With that you go beyond insult to my mate who is a Lord. Apologise at once"

"No"

"Since you are low on numbers I won't kill him unless he insists" Tsukune said to the chairman. At the nod he received he moved his hand and the councillor shot up from his chair and hit the ceiling then thudded back to land just in front of Akasha "No apology" Tsukune said to the shocked figure on the ground.

"Never" he started to get up

"Oh well" Tsukune's hand move up again and stayed raised holding the figure against the ceiling "If you change I'll do the same as I did to Kuyou and weld those tails together" he said as the figure on the ceiling started to transform. His hand came down fast. This time the councillor was a blur as he descended to slam onto the floor.

Tsukune stood and fetched a chair. Picking up the unconscious figure he placed him on it in front of Akasha and drained the councillor of his yoki. "A little pain should bring him round" Tsukune said conversationally as he held one hand. Then he squeezed hard and bones snapped making a few members flinch. The councillor screamed in pain as he came round and Tsukune relaxed his grip and moved to the wrist. "Your contempt of me I can understand, a little. However the ease with which you display a similar contempt to my mate, a Hades Lord gives me pause for thought. Have you heard of Fairy Tale" He blessed Ageha as he felt and understood the small flutter of involuntary movement the question caused "You will apologise or I will break you, this is the last time I'll tell you, from now on I'll continue to break bones" Tsukune shrugged at the expression of contempt he received and tightened his grip. The snapping of the bones was heard again as the figure screamed noiselessly "I placed a ward around his head, I don't want a headache from the noise" Tsukune explained as he let the hand go. The ward could be seen to shimmer.

They heard a sob and watched Tsukune look at the face, the sobbing was cut off as the ward shimmered again, and the figure tried to scream again as Tsukune sat back down then gestured towards the mans arm, there was another clear snap in the room as the bone broke.

"I apologise for the insult I've given you Lady Bloodriver" He said after Tsukune had broken a number of bones and then had moved onto the man's joints.

"I accept" Akasha said gently

"I want to talk to you again about Fairy Tale" Tsukune said to the figure slumped on the chair "But that is for later, for now you'll sit over here and wait" Tsukune dragged the chair and occupant out of Akasha's sight changed and extended his ward to cover the chair as well. Then he returned to sit beside her.

"Fairy Tale?" the Chairman asked

"The reason we came to talk to you" Akasha said as if there had been no interruption. "There is an organisation, rather a number of organisations that use that name. Their aim is to control the human world. It has long been in the covenant; in fact it is the second article, that any interference within the human world is proscribed. We the Hades Lords will not allow any relaxation of this article at all. With that in mind it has been decided by all three of us that a representative from our realms be placed within the human world to ensure our will is followed" her eyes followed the expressions and the looks towards Tsukune "Lord Aono is a human and is our representative. I don't know how much of your history is preserved"

"Enough to know what Lord Aono is now after that display" the chairman replied

"As you know we as Lords don't tell any race what to do, rather we advise you of the laws. The leaders of the various clans have always been allowed to sanction visits to the human world. They know that we are not adverse to interaction, but interference in their politics and attempts to control as rulers" Akasha shook her head "Fairy Tale will cease its operations and aims as it contravenes the laws of the realms, we are telling you first and informally as there are indications of links between a Fairy Tale and the Kitsune" Her tone changed "Also since we were coming here, we thought that we would take the opportunity as a household to meet Sora's mother" she looked at the councillor who had need on the receiving end of the abuse "And her father"

"Personal reasons aside" the chairman was worried and it showed in his voice "All that is understood, I'm now concerned with the questioning regarding Fairy Tale Lady Bloodriver, you know our policy here regarding torture and the death sentence" Tsukune's jaw dropped "Something surprises you Lord Aono?"

"I assume from your comments that you're opposed to torture and the death penalty here?"

"Most assuredly; which is why we didn't interfere as you said that you wouldn't kill if you didn't have to" he looked quizzically at Tsukune "You had information to the contrary?"

"Only the behaviour and attitude of Kuyou"

"That's a serious accusation against one of our own. Do you have proof?"

"His stated intentions; along with his actions when attacking two of my wives and myself. He had arranged a photographer to record our execution, although I'm still unsure what crime we're supposed to have committed. The photographer is not attached to my house and can verify my claims"

"Get Kuyou and guards this is a formal meeting" the Chairman turned to another, then back to Tsukune "You said he was nearby"

Tsukune concentrated "He was but now he's running. I assume that there are bugs in here" he looked at the uncomprehending faces "Listening devices; he was listening to the conversation" He smiled "I need to get Kurumu and Yukari before I talk to him" Tsukune indicated with a thumb over his shoulder "if you want I'll get Kuyou at the same time"

ooOOoo

Akasha smiled at the expressions and glances towards the door after Tsukune had left. "You needn't worry, he will bring Kuyou here" she shrugged "Mostly unharmed if he cooperates. Tsukune doesn't like violence."

"That display earlier doesn't comfort me" One said

"Notice that we didn't hear a sound, Tsukune told him what would happen and then did it, stopping at the first opportunity. He doesn't like it but knows that it is the rule of might within the realms and therefore must when need drives use it"

"The two he mentioned that he wanted to get?"

"Kurumu a wife and a succubus and Yukari our daughter and a witch; I'd imagine that he and Yukari have been looking at truth spells since he feels her presence is required. Kurumu will of course make things easier with her charm."

"We can tell lies and discern the truth"

"Yes but do you know what questions to ask and what relation to the human world that answers have?" Akasha smiled "If the reply was that the bank account was registered in the Camen Islands or that certain documents were held in Zurich that would have little meaning to you. Tsukune may not have your ability, but he uses what he has to the fullest" There was a pause "He is also the Lord of all things concerning the human world and has the sanction of all three Hades Lords to pursue his enquiries in all realms however he wishes" She recognised some of the expressions on the faces before her "I'd better reiterate; Lord Aono is our representative and will be accorded all the honours due. His duties will cross all realms ours as well as the human world. He is allowed unfettered access and his requirements will be given our top priority. If he feels that he needs to remove any individual either by incarceration or death then that is his decision and has our full backing" There were stunned looks at that statement "These organisations are trying to destroy thousands of years of our work. The full integration of our societies may happen, but first we have to get all races aware of their own responsibilities. There will be no domination over the humans. If the worst comes to the worst we are safe here in our realms. But those still in the human world would all die, a lot of the races can not afford to loose that many individuals" she paused "That scenario is not one we as Lords want to happen, the integration will continue, the realms will open and Fairy Tale will disappear. If there are complaints make them open, we will listen. Oppose us and then you'll suffer the consequences." There was no mistaking the threat in her voice.

"Then Lord Aono is a Hades Lord" one asked

"How can he be, he's human" Akasha smiled "You'd better listen to the thoughts of your women, they can tell you the source of his power, you don't want to miss the voyage of discovery do you"

"I could well do without it" the Chairman replied for him after looking around "But why do we fear humans to the extent of returning to our realms. In your worst case scenario surely those left would have the power to defend themselves?"

"When was the last time you went to the human world?" Akasha asked

"I went a few hundred years ago" one ventured

"Then let me bring you a little closer to the problems. Now a human can get to almost anywhere in the world within twenty four hours" she watched as the faces openly showed surprise "Their law enforcement routinely carry weapons that will kill all but the strongest monster. They can call for heavier weapons if they need them. Communications are a second or two between any locations in the world. Within a few seconds a picture of a monster can be available to any human with the technology. Certainly available to those who'd hunt them" she looked at the faces now shocked "Sixty years ago, during one of their wars that killed tens of millions they dropped a bomb" there were blank looks "A single device from the air that exploded and whipped out a large city killing tens of thousands instantly. There are now over six thousand million humans in the world. They could loose at a thousand to one against us and still recover their numbers within a few decades we however would be wiped out. This is the hornet's nest that Fairy Tale is poking and we, all the races, are in line to be wiped out if they succeed."

"From the air"

"They use machines called aeroplanes, the slow passenger transports travel at five hundred miles in the hour. The ones developed for killing can travel over a thousand. They have also left the planet and stood on the moon."

"We should have never left" the Chairman sighed

"Why did we leave" Akasha asked him

"You well know Lady, because there was a war brewing between ourselves and the humans. It would have inflicted serious losses on us all"

"That was before the development of their weapons; when their numbers could be measured in the tens of millions. We however have not developed much from then; we've taken their developments in housing clothing and some of the other things to make life here easier, but their biggest advances have been in how to kill each other as easily and quickly as possible"

ooOOoo

They sat in silence until Tsukune came back, dragging Kuyou and accompanied by Kurumu and Yukari.

"Tsukune how many died in Nagasaki and Hiroshima" Akasha asked once he'd put Kuyou in a chair and sealed him.

"I can't tell you exactly, two hundred and fifty thousand during and directly after" he sighed "Up to half a million I suppose in total taking into account all the factors; radiation sickness, diseases and starvation" his eyes reflected his sadness "Why?"

"We were talking about the advancement of weapons and the Second World War"

Tsukune shook his head "Weapons from that era are museum pieces. Modern weapons are far more efficient. Guns are guns to a large extent but their efficiency and effectiveness have increased. Rather the threat is from the other things that have been developed like rockets and missiles" he looked at the council "The bombs dropped on Japan were dropped from a plane that had to fly above the target. They were fifteen to twenty kilotons; the modern warhead can be four hundred and seventy five kilotons" he smiled grimly "A single missile that can be launched from thousands of miles away can have eight warheads. A warhead is smaller in size than I am, where as the two bombs dropped were huge by comparison at least twice the size for five percent of the destructive capacity"

"The reactions of humans to attempts to dominate their world" Akasha prompted

"Look at the propaganda from that war, the sides dehumanised each other. Since I've learnt to read English I've looked at some of the web sites and some of the literature. No prisoners was common and taking of heads ears and other body parts for trophy's to send back home appeared to be standard practice for some of the troops who fought against Japan in the Pacific. Some prisoners were subjected to experiments, others forced to work until they died or were killed on the Japanese side. If the world found out about the realms and decided that they were a threat then I hate to think of the consequences"

"How many died in that war" the Chairman asked

"Who knows but I think that sixty million is an accepted figure, twenty million combatants and forty million civilians, other estimates put the figure at almost eighty million which isn't beyond possibilities by any means"

"So we would be hunted down and killed" A member asked

"If you're lucky you'd be killed. More likely you'd be captured and subjected to experimentation. There if you're lucky they might give you anaesthetic before cutting you open, but I wouldn't count on it" he turned away "If you wish to know more then I'll prepare reading material for you. There are a number of factual documentaries you can watch and books that you can read. It's not a subject I want to think about in all honesty."

"It's been many years since most were in the human world, that's why they asked" Akasha said quietly.

Tsukune nodded in understanding "I'll send you some works to read in English about that war and the subsequent wars"

"More wars"

"The world has had a least one war somewhere for the last hundred years, either declared or otherwise, there are about ten ongoing conflicts at the moment"

Into the silence Akasha said "They killed more in what they call the Second World War than the total world population when we created the realms. From human research the population then was about sixty million. Our population has remained fairly static, some races actually increasing their numbers but there is little difference overall. Theirs has increased a hundred times to over six thousand million" She said the figure slowly and clearly. She nodded as the figures finally sank into the few that had failed to understand earlier.

ooOOoo

Tsukune brought the chairs to face the council and Kurumu applied a charm whilst Yukari set a zone with a series of spells. Once the zone had been set Yukari sat next to Akasha and held her hand and watched as Tsukune and Kurumu started their questions. As the questions and answers proceeded Tsukune elaborated and explained the significance of each answer to the council. The members of the council that were concerned and upset at the treatment of one of their own soon sat regarding the two with implacable disgust.

.

"What do you want done with them" The Chairman asked Tsukune once the zone and charms were released "This falls within your mandate from what Lady Akasha has told us?"

"Incarcerated until this is over and restricted to the realms afterwards. You can not afford to loose any of your population. However the assets in the human world will go to the holding companies to help combat the other factions. This was a small operation with limited recourses I'll finish with it later when we return home."

"Thank you for your understanding Lord Aono" Kuyou started at the title "The assets here will go to Lady Akasha for the insult"

"Lord Aono" Koyou asked

"Lord Aono of the human world" the Chairman replied "He has followed our customs and you'll live. If you'd been caught in the human world you would now be dead something we as a race could ill afford. You might bear Lord Aono a grudge but when you finally have them you will bring up your children to respect both him and the other Hades Lords"

"He can't be a Lord he's a weak human" Kuyou persisted "He has no standing here"

"Weak, I thing not; look at your cousin Kuyou. Lord Aono did that without effort, then reflect that you are far too weak to be considered to sit on this council. He dealt with you easily at the academy and caught you without effort here. If he is so weak what does that make you? As to his standing here, he has the same standing as a Hades Lord and will be acknowledged as such" He turned to the door of the council hall and indicated two guards that had appeared and were standing awaiting any orders since it had been declared a formal meeting "Incarcerate them and seal their powers until Lord Aono orders their release. Kuyou will additionally be incarcerated for a period of not less than five hundred years for his crimes whilst at the Youkai Academy. During this time he will reflect and relearn. When they petitions for release after Lord Aono has completed his task and given his authority that will only be allowed after successful testing" he paused to glare at Kuyou "If you don't reform we will not allow your release and your case will be passed to the Hades Lords for their decision as to your fate. We will accept a decision for your death. In simple terms Kuyou either accept our society or die, we will not have you destroy all of us and all we work for because of your own perverse ideology"

ooOOoo

Once the formal meeting was closed, Akasha stood "Now we have to join the rest of our family, finish our visit to Sora's parents and have lunch, I'm sure you Mr. Chairman have a lot to do communicating what you've heard and seen here to your other two enclaves" She waited for Sora's father to join them and took his arm leading him out "Tsukune and Yukari can tell you about the advances in human fertility treatments" she said as they walked, her arm supported him as he stumbled.

As they sat in the garden after lunch it was only because she was down on her hands and knees looking at a plant that Yukari felt Tsukune make a connection with the earth. She surreptitiously looked under her arm to see Tsukune and Akasha sat as a zone of silence formed around them. That they would need to talk privately didn't worry her; what did was the strength of the zone as she watched it grow. They wouldn't hear a bomb go off if it was placed next to them.

"Don't worry Yukari we just need to talk, we're not fighting" A whisper of Tsukune's voice came from in front of her. She looked at the ground where a small Tsukune face had formed. As she watched it winked at her with a smile then vanished. Looking under her arm again she saw Akasha watching her with a smile. Her finger lightly touched her lips as she indicated that Yukari should keep quiet.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N.

I didn't realise how long it's been since I last updated. Although this no longer concerns his days at school I might as well continue. I have another few pages written and will put them up. I do need a proof-reader, English speaking for preference not American, there are quite a few differences.

Thank you for your reviews, I don't reply as a rule as I'm a surly bastard on the whole.

Tripod

Tsukune put the latest reports from the human world down and went to stand so that he could look out of the window. Whilst the view was fantastic, he still regretted the necessity that meant his family had moved out of the house on the school grounds. There were however a number of reasons and he had to agree that they were valid. Neither he nor any members of his family still attended the school and with his responsibilities he needed to make a clean break between his childhood and his adulthood. His permanent presence at the castle had enabled his mother to finally accept and adjust to her new surroundings. On top of that the house was now used as a fertility clinic. Initially set up for the Yoki Onna, but now a number of the other races were using it as well. The support staff; mostly found by Ageha; and consisting of Succubus and Incubi were instrumental in the very high success rate that it boasted. Their natural affinity linked with the doctors from the hospital meant that almost everyone who attended ended up pregnant.

Tsukune smiled at his reflection in the glass. He shook himself back to the present and watched Yukari as she filed the last of the reports away. "What have I got this afternoon?"

"You're meeting the representatives of the European vampires with mother Akasha"

"And what are you doing?"

"I've got to give another lecture to the residents about human history." She frowned slightly "Since it's written from first hand accounts it's actually different from the versions in the history books."

"Problems" Tsukune asked

"Well your human family didn't like the version of the twentieth century Asian history that I gave the other week"

"That's because the history books were re-written by the politicians and they removed a lot of the more contentious issues. It was more blatant than most 'revisions' as it was so recent and well documented. Remember that in general the victors write history. What is this lecture about?"

"The American civil war; I managed to get a number of recorded interviews that were made by the survivors in the nineteen twenties. They also referred to conversations they had with their grandparents. One talks about his great-grandfather telling him about his involvement in the war of Independence as a child drummer and his fathers actions in the Indian wars. There are also a lot of interviews that give accounts of the genocide of the native Indians."

"Oral tradition has always been reviled because it often differs from the written history. Whilst it is often a more accurate account remember that even a direct eye witness will censor what he says for his audience. Native American accounts refer to the truly horrendous acts of the American army against women and children, look at the reports from the Sand Creek Massacre. The population of America didn't want to hear things like that so they were unknown to the majority. You must give all the details and not hold back because of their sensibilities. If you don't include things because they are too distasteful then you are not talking about history, you're telling a fairy tale"

Yukari came and cuddled Tsukune "But there were things I couldn't bring myself to say because they were so revolting"

Tsukune sat and held her tight "and you didn't want to upset my family even more"

"Your father told me that his grandfather was in the army stationed in Manchuria"

Tsukune sighed "It wasn't one of our greatest moments in history, but there were a number of factors that must also be taken into account. Your lectures are not only for my family but also for the residents here. They need to understand how opinions are formed about the enemy. How the perception of the opponent as a sub-human leads to such acts. This is a common incident throughout history, acts of bestiality and cannibalism occurred in the crusades of the eleventh and twelfth centuries because of the perceptions of the crusaders. These were supposedly solders of god. When you start today's lecture you must have a discussion on this, and tell them that you haven't included all the material because it was too distasteful otherwise they will never understand fully the lessons that history can teach. It's not only in history that these things happen, they are happening right at this moment because history has been edited and people don't realise the consequences of adopting this attitude."

"But what if your great grandfather actually did these things"

"If you talk to my father you'll find out that he was a loving man and tried his best for his family. There is a disconnection with actions that are done in wars and when they return to their families. It is as if there are two completely separate people; the brutal inhuman killer and the loving family man. It's not as if there are examples that far away. Akasha, Moka Kokoa Mizore Kurumu and myself have all killed. In general we kill as quickly as possible." Tsukune sighed "When Moka is defending her family then she turns into another person, don't you remember the Wendigo?"

"Mama pulled him apart whilst he was still alive" Yukari said in a quiet voice

"Some of the residents have also suffered terrible abuse because of the attitude from Issa that women were inferior. It doesn't only reflect in the human world, it is shown in all societies that differentiate because of any reason." He gave her a little squeeze "You've suffered from it yourself"

"How when" Yukari sat up in shock

"The lizard men"

Yukari sat looking at Tsukune for some time then snuggled back "I need to totally rewrite my lectures, but that can wait as today we're having the first of a series of discussions before we restart learning history"

Tsukune left Yukari working on her notes as he went to change. One of the disadvantages of moving to the castle was that now Akasha had returned and was accessible she had to hold court. This meant that on such days a proportion of the attendees were just there for the prestige of being there. The meeting with the vampires would take place after the formal court; that should be interesting. He looked at the notes for the court that James had left on the dressing table, this however was a total waste of time.

ooOOoo

Kokoa gave Tsukune a heavy thump to his ribs and he turned to frown at her. "Court's ended" she grinned

Tsukune noticed that a smiling Akasha was holding his arm as they were walking to the meeting rooms. "Thinking were we?" she asked

"Sorry" Tsukune replied

"That's ok" Kokoa said cheerfully "Nobody noticed, I just gave you little nudges and you moved and did what you were supposed to. It was like having an interactive toy"

"What were you thinking about, you were totally lost" Although the question was gently asked Tsukune could see that Akasha wasn't actually amused.

"I had a talk with Yukari about discrimination and how it affects attitudes towards others. I was also trying to work out what the Fairy Tales would gain if they succeeded"

"Discrimination?"

Tsukune sighed and brought his full attention to Akasha stopping her and Kokoa in the corridor "Setting laws is a first step, but history has shown us that it doesn't work in itself. For many decades there have been laws against discrimination against women in England, but there is still pay differential. Colour is another that is easily observable, as is race. But there comes a point where there is no discernable physical difference, then there is discrimination against tribes, theologies, religion, wealth. Those are just a few examples in the human world. Then you add in examples from the Youkai and that is where I've got to start from. I've got to try and understand the problems before I can try and sort them" He looked at Kokoa's frown and smiled

"Kokoa what do you think of Gin?" Her reply was instant and colourful. "What is Gin?" he asked when she'd finished

"A dog" she looked at his expression "A werewolf"

"And what are werewolves; how is their society formed?"

"They're pack animals"

Tsukune nodded "They live in family groups. They irritate some of the other Youkai because they seem to be so frivolous, but they're structure is one of support for all members. They play a lot. Now having told you that can you tell me about Gin's hobby"

"He's a pervert and an enemy of women?"

"No that's your initial reaction. Think about what he does and why"

"He takes pictures of girls, trying to get shots of them without clothes on or in compromising positions"

She watched Tsukune nod "How do they hunt as werewolves?" he prompted

"As wolves they either chase or ambush prey" Kokoa saw Tsukune smile "You're telling me that he's playing?" she asked angrily

"How often is he caught?"

"Once or twice a term" she replied sulkily

"And I know that he 'hunts' at least every day"

"What has that got to do with discrimination?"

"If there were more werewolves at the school then they would all do the same. That would give the impression that werewolves were all perverts. Your perception of werewolves as a race would be formed on not understanding the motives behind the actions of a juvenile member of the race. As in the wild he does give his 'prey' a chance. He doesn't use a long lens, and he uses a camera that holds film and has a noisy shutter. He keeps the pictures very private and destroys them within a week normally. Some he's kept because the 'hunt' was difficult. They're a reminder and a trophy of his ability"

"I still don't like him"

Tsukune grinned "Do you know that he's not the only one at the school?"

"What?"

"There are at least two were-leopards; one was in your class. Sat not too far away from you as it happens" He watched her anger build "She only took pictures of boys"

"She"

"I caught her trying to get a picture of me one day as we were changing for gym. We had a nice long chat. In the end I caught her nine times out of ten. So if you go and look at her trophies you might find a picture or two of me"

"What did Moka say?"

"Nothing, it was good training for both of us. Mizore also hunted like that"

"I know, she's taught me a few things"

"So what is Gin?"

"I want to say that he's still a pervert. But he's a young werewolf and playing at hunting is what you're saying"

"And Mizore and the other girl; are they perverts?"

"Mama Mizore is not a pervert"

"Then neither is Gin. Their actions are the same, their motives the same, although in Gins case they were actually more innocent than Mizore's. You are judging on Gin's sex, you are discriminating against Gin because he's male. Whilst there are undoubtedly real perverts who get sexual gratification from such activities and pictures, Gin isn't one of them. Also those perverts aren't only male"

Tsukune took her hand and retook Akasha's arm and continued down the corridor. "We all discriminate, every single day. Today I looked at the list and decided that the court would be composed of idiots and be a waste of my time. That was not a good decision and one I'm slightly ashamed of. However whereas normally in the realms we would have plenty of time, my duties concerning the human world mean that I have to move at that pace. I can't sit and ponder the situation, I need to make decisions soon on what to do"

"And what have you decided?" Akasha asked

"Those in living in the human world need to reaffirm their oaths. If they do that and live by the rules then they have free passage back and forth. Those who wish to remain in the human world or can not return due to conflicts with their Lords must swear to me, and live by the rules. I will then represent them, a separate enclave will need to be set up for them. The others" Tsukune paused and took a deep breath "If I'd known then what I know now, you'd still be chasing me to be your representative" he turned to Akasha.

"You were and are the best choice Tsukune. You are compassionate and don't desire power; and you are human"

"And as a human I don't break the rules if I fight and kill humans there"

"No you don't, it is the right of Youkai to defend themselves but affirmative action needs to be taken in some cases"

"And only humans can do that. Have you told our daughters yet?"

Akasha smiled "Not yet"

Kokoa had been following the conversation and stopped. Still holding Tsukune's hand both he and Akasha also stopped. They turned to look at her.

"Do you mean to tell me what I think you're…" she stopped

"Yes dear" Akasha said "That is why you and Kahula are Tsukune's guards. Since you are his children we can maintain a case that you are human if you need to take any measures there"

ooOOoo

There were loud voices as they entered the room set for the informal meeting. Tsukune saw Moka, Mizore and Sora sat looking both bored and disgusted at a small group. On looking closer he noticed that both Moka and Sora had a firm hold on Kahlua's arms; her looks towards the group were one of fury. As the others in the room became aware of the trio they stood and bowed. The man sitting talking loudly glanced in their direction and carried on speaking in what Tsukune recognised as Russian.

Letting Akasha and Kokoa go Tsukune caught Kahlua as she ran to him. "Gloria" Tsukune started then winced at the increase in noise. Suddenly there was silence in the room although the man continued to talk no sound could be heard from him. "Lady Gloria" Tsukune continued "Can you please explain, this was a meeting of the heads of the European vampires, he appears to be Russian"

"Igor Ivanovich" she saw the smile "No I'm not joking that's his name. He has holdings in Europe and demanded to come. It appears that he has ambitions to marry Lady Bloodriver so that she can produce strong healthy vampires for him, Da"

Tsukune kissed Kahlua on the top of her head "Go with Mama Akasha Kahlua, no matter what he says it's all noise and gas. Do you thing that your mama would ever accept another like Issa?"

"No, but"

"He's an arse and he's farting" he whispered to her; her mouth twitched at the crude joke. "Good, now go with mama" he passed Kahlua to Akasha and indicated that Kokoa stay with him.

Tsukune waited until Akasha had sat with Kahlua before continuing. "It is customary to rise and show respect when a Lady enters a room" he looked at the group and waited. They looked towards their leader, now struggling to move in his confinement and stood and bowed. As they did so they revealed a woman and two children within the group.

"Why should I bow to some woman" Gloria standing with Tsukune translated the young boy's comment.

"Where we used to live was the stump of a tree" Tsukune looked at the boy "If anyone behaved in a childish manner they were spanked on that stump" he turned to Akasha "Do we have a stump on the grounds we can use?"

Akasha seemed to think "Not really, but there is this chair" she pointed to an occasional chair set against the wall.

Tsukune turned back "Well, to answer your question, apart from good manners, of which you appear to have none, Lady Bloodriver is your Queen"

From the boy came a number of muttered comments, Tsukune recognised 'bljad' and 'trakhát'sja' He didn't need Gloria to translate as he knew their meaning. Out of the corner of his eye he saw both Moka and Akasha holding Kahlua.

"Fetch him here" Tsukune said to Kokoa as he walked to the chair and sat down.

Kokoa walked to the boy and stopped "The Lord of this realm has requested your presence, please come with me" She moved to the side and indicated that he precede her.

"That is good, women should always walk behind men" he stepped forwards

"No I'm here to stop you trying to run away. I am your guard" Her hand shot out and she brought his arm firmly up twisting his wrist as she did so. He was forced to crouch to alleviate the pain whilst she stood tall. She indicated a large mirror on the wall. "This is how you walk to the Lord of this castle" she stepped forwards forcing him to either fall or grovel forwards. Once in front of Tsukune Kokoa lifted slightly forcing the boy to his knees. "You know" she continued conversationally "For your first meeting of the houses of Europe, one of the Hades Lord and the Lord of the human realm you're not making a good impression"

Tsukune smiled at her comments and looked at the woman "Is he your son?"

"Da" she spoke to the girl at her side.

"My mother apologises that she hasn't good English. Yes he is her son, my elder brother"

"Tell your mother that I also apologise that I don't know enough Russian to talk directly" he waited until she had relayed his comment and saw the slight smile that crossed her face. "Come nearer; It seems more than a little rude to talk at such distance" He waited until they were standing next to Kokoa "How old is your brother?"

"He is twelve my lord, I am eight"

"Then tell your mother that he will survive, but he will be punished until he apologises to my wife. Not only words he will apologise in a zone of truth" he looked at the boy "What is your name?"

"Demetri" Kokoa raised his wrist "My lord" he gasped out in pain.

"Well Demetri, I find that your education has been lacking. In the first instance I'm going to spank you and then you'll be under one of my wives and she will modify your behaviour and outlook. My daughter will teach you your normal lessons until you have reached a proper standard of education" he looked at one of the house servants "Could you find Kurumu please and ask her to come"

"My Lord" he grinned "She arrived with your daughter Yukari; they were to take the minutes of the meeting"

"Thank you, I forgot" he turned back to the boy

"So Demetri, what do you think of Succubi?"

"They are whores and weak" the words were out before he had time to think

"Yes you're in a zone of truth. Kokoa let him up please"

Kokoa released his hand and stood back, as she did she changed Kou into a nagamaki "My lord I'm still your guard, if he offers violence he will die" She looked into Demetri's eyes and pointed down. She was still standing in the zone.

Tsukune nodded "Take off your Rosario Demetri" There was silence as the Rosario came off, his dark hair lightened and there was a small flash of red as his yoki was absorbed. "What do you think of women?"

"They are weak and there to serve men"

"Are you strong?"

"Of course I am a vampire"

"The other Youkai races?"

"Serve vampires"

"Humans?"

"Food, cattle"

The questions had been asked as soon as the answer was given, giving Demetri no time to think. Tsukune shut his eyes and shook his head. "Now you are unsealed do you think you are stronger than my daughter here" he indicated Kokoa

"Of course"

Tsukune moved the mother and daughter so that they were beside the chair "Kokoa put Kou away and keep your Rosario on"

Kokoa bowed and smiled "Attack me" she said; she easily avoided the blows, until finally she caught one with her hand, slowly she increased her grip until he was on the floor. She let him up and indicated that he stand in front of Tsukune again.

Tsukune had been watching both Igor Ivanovich and his retinue as Kokoa easily subdued Demetri. "Now Kokoa please remove your Rosario"

Kokoa stood in a storm of Yoki as her hair turned silver. Whereas Demetri's had barely covered his body, Kokoa's swirled around the whole room in her agitation, suddenly it disappeared with a rush and Kokoa stood in all her glory, radiating power, and when she looked at Demetri, contempt.

"I think it is clear that you are nowhere near as strong as my daughter sealed or unsealed. Having gauged your strength you will be instructed by wife Kurumu, she is a succubus. Not only is she a woman, she is also a lot stronger than you, she will implant a very simple compulsion that will cause you pain whenever you think that you are superior. You have been shown one of the errors in your education and you will learn the others, strong or weak male female whatever their race all are equal in the eyes of the law. You have no rights over anyone. I won't ask if you understand because I know that you won't at the moment. When you've stopped getting the pains you can come and apologise to my wife" He nodded to Kokoa "Now your spanking"

Kokoa put him across Tsukune's knees and pulled his trousers and pants down as Tsukune drained him of Yoki.

ooOOoo

Tsukune placed the boy back on his feet as tears of humiliation and pain flowed down his face. Once he had adjusted his clothing Kurumu stepped forwards and put her hand on his shoulder. "Can you place the compulsion after we've finished here; He's to stay and learn" he handed Kurumu the Rosario and she clipped it back on holding Demetri up as he was resealed.

Tsukune stood and bowed to Akasha "My Lady how would you like to deal with this"

"The discussion we were to have will be after you have examined what appear to be abuses within your realm my Lord"

"Then we might as well use the zone already in place" Tsukune sat back down "Kokoa can you please fetch Igor Ivanovich, from what has been heard I would like to ascertain whether any breach of the laws has occurred within the human world" Tsukune released the zone around him as Kokoa started to move forwards as he stood up Tsukune continued "Remember that any attempts at violence here will be met with a lethal response. You are also in the presence of a Hades Lord, neither her or my guards will countenance any threats against us"

"I have been misinformed I will leave" he said

"You came here of you own free will, and you will leave when we are satisfied with your conduct and you have reaffirmed your oath" Kokoa stood close with Kou's blade seemingly dragging on the floor. Tsukune knew from practicing with her that she could move with blinding speed from that position.

"I swore no oath therefore you have no… jurisdiction Da that is the word, no jurisdiction over me"

"You are a vampire correct"

"Da"

"Then Lady Bloodriver is your Lord. All vampires need her permission to enter the human world, who gave you permission to leave the realms?"

"The King; Issa"

Gloria gave a bark of laughter "I told you Lady Bloodriver that there were some who believed that Issa was King"

Tsukune smiled "Be that as it may, I wish to ascertain your activities in the human world. Either step into the zone or Kokoa will remove you. Permanently"

One of the entourage made to reach inside his jacket; Kokoa felt the movement and reacted. The man fell sliced in two lengthways her eyes never left Igor Ivanovich and Kou was back resting of the floor, he hadn't seen her move.

Before the group realised what had happened they were surrounded by Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Sora and Kahlua all having removed their Rosario's at the hint of a threat towards Kokoa.

Kahlua moved the jacket on the dead vampire to reveal a machine gun, her arm transformed and everyone with jackets stood in ribbons, and a number of guns landed with a thud on the floor. "You will go and answer papa" she hissed at Ivanovich "You bring weapons to a meeting with the heads of house and clans against all our laws, not only that, you have threatened both my mother and sister. You will die for the insults you have given" Her arm lost the blades and she thumped him hard in the stomach, as he was bent over she dragged him to Tsukune. Kokoa followed, Kou held close to his neck.

Demetri suddenly found Akasha standing next to him, she opened his jacket and flipped the pocket open. She sighed as she drew out a small pistol. "Any other weapons?" she demanded

"The other side, a knife" again his face showed shock at his ready answer

"You are still within the zone" Akasha said as she removed the weapon. She turned to the mother "Did you not know our laws regarding weapons, especially when leaders are concerned" she asked in Russian

"There are no such laws in Russia, everyone is armed. You are not armed here?"

"Kokoa is armed because she is Lord Aono's guard; it is accepted by the others because she is our daughter and Kou is her familiar" she looked again at Demetri "You will live because of your age and the fact that you didn't attempt to use this" she held up the pistol and crushed it putting it back into his hands. "This" she held up the knife "will be returned to you when it is felt that you are mature enough to be allowed it back"

Akasha turned to James "Summons the court and representatives from all clans. This now needs to be seen in full council"

"My Lady" James bowed and left

"Which of these were armed" Akasha indicated the Russian group now enclosed by all the European vampires.

"All but this one" Gloria held a vampire separately.

"Excuse me" the girl said tentatively as she came from besides her mother.

"Yes, what is it?" Tsukune smiled down at her

"Um" she opened her small bag so that he could see inside.

"Why are you carrying that?" Tsukune asked gently

"In case" she stopped "I'm attacked, in case I'm attacked" she repeated

Tsukune closed the bag and put it back into her hands "When you go to your room you can leave it there. No one will attack you here" he put his hand down so that she could hold it "You stay with me, and then we'll find someone to look after both you and your mother. Your brother will be learning on his own for a while"

ooOOoo

Tsukune escorted Akasha into the packed hall. He seated her and then went to his own chair set lower and behind Akasha's. He felt the looks in his direction and ignored them.

"Lord Aono remains as my consort. James clear the room" The servants resplendent in their house livery closed the doors leaving only vampires in the hall.

Akasha turned to Kahlua "Who has not attended?"

"My Lady" Kahlua bowed then stood up "Those who have not attended are as follows. Three clans from Russia; Moscow, Kaliningrad and Volgograd; none of the clans from the East of America and the Nevada clan from the west"

Akasha nodded "Continue"

Kahlua turned to the hall "My name is Aono Kahlua, my sire is Lord Aono and my Dam Lady Bloodriver; I am the Master at Arms for this meeting. The Sergeant at Arms is Aono Kokoa whose sire is Lord Aono and Dam Lady Bloodriver. Are there any who question our appointment?" Kahlua looked around the hall "We will now unseal and start this session of the council. Kahlua reached up and removed her earring. Once the display had finished Kahlua waited for a couple of seconds before she nodded to Kokoa.

Kokoa had watched some of those as she was named Sergeant at Arms, their smirks were unmistakable. They had been frequent visitors when Issa was in charge. She held her gaze on one who had made many derogatory comments and reached up to her Rosario. As she held it she waited until he realised what she was holding. Her eyes narrowed and a small smirk appeared as she slipped it loose.

The first public removal of a Rosario is a demonstration to her peers. The fact that Kokoa had been allowed to do this in a full council session was unusual but not unheard of. It was to allow everyone to see her power. The seal is released and the Yoki held at fifty percent for three seconds. If it didn't waver then it showed that it truly was well within their capabilities. Kokoa held her Yoki at fifty percent for the three seconds then switched it off in an instant. Her demonstration and control brought more than a few nods in her direction. It was an impressive display for one so young.

"Impossible" Kokoa grinned as the man reacted to her display.

"You challenge her power" Akasha leant forwards, her eyes fixed on the man

"It exceeds any expectations held for the child" he answered quickly

Akasha sat back "Since you have acknowledged her as my dependant, I don't suppose you wish to challenge me"

There was silence in the hall "A demonstration of full exposure" Gloria said

"Who will support her" Akasha asked "If it is me then because of the similarities of our Yoki it could be argued that I was complicit. The same can be said for her sisters"

Kokoa's grin became a full bodied smile as the man stood "Lord Aono is named as sire, he is not a vampire; he can support her"

"Some might argue that a non vampire supporting a child in a full demonstration of their Yoki is dangerous, therefore Kokoa will display as much as she is comfortable with, with Lord Aono's support" Akasha looked around at the council. "Lady Gloria will officiate"

Tsukune walked to Kokoa and rested a hand on her shoulder. Gloria stood on the other side, watching but not touching.

"Release your Yoki and tell me how much you are using"

Kokoa nodded and her Yoki billowed around her. She quickly counted to fifty and then slowed slightly until she reached eighty. Finally it was all released.

"All" she panted and held it there

"Regain" Gloria said quietly after a couple of seconds

Kokoa stood resting against Tsukune as Gloria turned to Akasha. "There was no discernable input from Lord Aono other that his support for her wellbeing. I would say that her initial demonstration was deficient in almost ten percent being a display of just over forty percent. Since she is still young I find no fault in not attempting to exceed her known capabilities. The implication that Aono Kokoa exaggerated her abilities I find false" She looked at Kokoa who had now recovered and standing upright and then at the open mouthed man who had fallen into his seat.

There was more than one member who reappraised Kokoa, she had held her Yoki well. Under Issa she had been regarded as a failure with no prospects of finding a mate. Now however it seemed rather the reverse, there were few with the strength to become her mate once she'd matured. Her strength and age also caused them to regard Kahlua in a new light. She was known to be stronger and older than Kokoa. Some shivered at the thought of her capabilities.

Akasha smiled from her seat as she read the expressions on the faces of the council. Ageha's training had come in very useful in understanding what they were thinking. She waited until they had settled again before hammering in the final nail to reassert her and her families authority; and all without bloodshed. "Aono Moka please remove your Rosario and help your sister in her duties"

"My Lady?" Moka looked confused as she regarded Akasha.

"A full exposure can leave you a little disorientated, since we have a criminal case to hear amongst other things I will allow you to assist her" Akasha paused "Treat it as your introduction"

Moka smiled and walked up onto the dais standing between her sisters. Her Rosario glinted in the light and many saw that the stone was clear. Like Kokoa she stood for a while with her hand on her Rosario then clicked it off and allowed about a tenth of her power to show. Being used to taking from Tsukune, and training with his mother for two years had dramatically increased her power. Set back in their seats the council adjusted to the Yoki "My name is Aono Moka, my mate is Lord Aono and my Dam is Lady Bloodriver" Another blast of Yoki emanated from her "I have limited my introduction to less than a quarter. Are there any here who question it?"

Gloria sat back in her seat and grinned. Moka was casually and effortlessly displaying more Yoki than all but a few of the oldest vampires could boast, even at their full strength. Kokoa could equal or exceed a lot of the current members of the council, and she was shown to be demonstratively the weakest of the sisters. All standing in front of their mother the message was very clear. Then to the side was the new Lord Aono, an unknown force who was consort sire and mate.

Moka's Yoki vanished in an instant causing everyone to drop forwards. Kahlua stood in front of Akasha again as she buckled on a sword, the other she passed to Moka. As Moka and Kokoa went to stand by Akasha's side Kokoa changed Kou.

Tsukune had enjoyed watching the reactions, and smiled at those who had obviously known Kahlua under Issa. Whilst she was still unsure in some situations, formal settings where her duties were well defined allowed Kahlua to show at her best. He returned his attention to the areas where the Russian and American contingents had been sat.

"In view of the fact that this is the first full council for many years, and especially relating to the charges we will hear I would like to reiterate the laws governing weapons" Kahlua was standing in front of Akasha facing the hall "Members of the Council I remind you that weapons of any sort are forbidden by death at any meeting where more than one house or clan meets; excepting the Master at Arms and their assistants. The only exceptions are registered familiars that can change. These must be visible at all times"

She looked around and glanced at Tsukune who nodded. "Sergeant bring in the accused"

Kokoa opened the door to a small container set at the side of the stage, she removed a key from the outside and unlocked a chain. She pulled the chain and a group of men were led to stand in front of Akasha. "Bow" she ordered and kneed any who she considered tardy. Once that was done she then turned them to face the hall and moved them into the light so that they could be seen.

On the stage a glow appeared "I have set a zone of truth" Akasha intoned "The destruction by me of a Clan leader, Head of House or Mistress of House must be seen to be valid by the council. This was ordered after the war of the brothers some fifteen hundred years ago" She paused "It was at the request of the council; many of you were present at the time; when they named me Queen. I accepted the necessity and never before have I had cause to bring any before you. Lady Gloria if you would please"

Gloria came and stood in the centre of the stage "An informal meeting was arranged between the major houses and clans of Europe and Lady Bloodriver and Lord Aono. The meeting was to be held in the castle after a session of Court. Igor Ivanovich leader of the vampires of Voronezh requested that he attend as his clan occupies part of Poland. Since there was nothing secretive about this meeting, we saw no reason to deny his request. When he arrived; and in contravention of established laws for such a meeting; he brought a number of his coterie" Gloria paused "Representatives for the Hades Lords appointed to Lord Aono court were present and therefore we took no action at this blatant breach of the law" she noticed Tsukune watching the contingents from Russian and American closely. "Whilst we were waiting for court to finish he talked about his intentions for the meeting. He was speaking Russian and I assume didn't know that most present also spoke it" Gloria paused "His intention was to have Lady Bloodriver return as his wife to provide him with children; this was said in the presence of four members of her house" She stopped at the sudden increase in noise and held up her hand to continue "I am still within the zone of truth"

"You mean to say what you have said so far is not the cause" one asked

"No that was just the introduction; and if I might continue. When Lady Bloodriver and Lord Aono arrived he ignored both and continued to talk to his coterie at such a volume that Lord Aono could not talk to me as I was standing next to him" She stopped "I now come to the cause. Lord Aono placed him in confinement so that he could ascertain what was going on. He admonished them for not showing respect to Lady Bloodriver and was then questioned by Ivanovich's son as to why he should. During this exchange the boy made comments both highly insulting and extremely derogatory in respect of Lady Bloodriver" Gloria smiled "Most have heard of Lord Aono's preferred method of dealing with those who display childish behaviour, however the hand is only used in relation to the culprits need for education. The boy is twelve and was punished and is being re educated in his proper responsibilities and duties. However during his questioning concerns were raised regarding Lord Aono's duties in the human world. Ivanovich refused to come forwards and be questioned and stood to leave. He did not acknowledge Lady Bloodriver as our Queen. When Aono Kokoa, who was acting as his Master at Arms was waiting for his compliance one of the coterie made a move to remove something from his jacket. It was then discovered that all but one of them were armed with firearms it was at this Lady Bloodriver ordered their detainment and called this council"

There was stunned silence from a large part of the council and Tsukune noted quizzical looks from the majority of Americans and Russians.

"There is no doubt that all of these are guilty of bringing weapons to a meeting involving another Clan leader, Head of House or Mistress of House. That is ignoring a Hades Lord and two Lords of Realms. As Mistress of House Lady Bloodriver was quite within her rights to kill them there and then, especially as they had made a move against one of her children. But as Queen she had to bring it to the council. I see no reason for the sentence to be deferred further; are there any objections?"

After a moment Gloria turned "There are no objections from the council your Majesty"

Kahlua picked up a katana and moved forwards; with no ceremony at all she quickly removed the heads where they knelt, leaving Ivanovich until last. When she got to him she stood him up and turned the blade holding it between his legs, placing her hand on his shoulder to stop him moving, she then slowly drew the blade up cutting him in two. When the nerves for his legs had been severed she held the blade in position and pushed down, allowing the weight of his body to finish the job. Flicking the blood and gore off she went to a table to clean and oil the blade properly.


	20. Chapter 20

Akasha rose again "We will recess for one hour to allow this to be cleaned up. I remind you that the council is still in session and the building has been sealed. There are refreshments outside and copies of the original rules for the new members

As they left the hall it was apparent that although refreshments had been set out, it was to be self service. Only one person stood at the top of the stairs leading to the atrium, he was the one identified as James. He stood behind a table piled with plain leather bound books set in front of two large printed posters that listed the Rules for Council. As the newer members watched the elders looked at the posters. Most politely acknowledged his presence and some greeted him briefly.

"How strong was Voronezh?" one asked a Russian counterpart as he waited.

"Difficult to say" he answered "He was given his domain by King Issa. Not the strongest, but not weak" he paused as he watched Moka, Kokoa and Kahlua leave the hall and separate. They walked slowly, not stopping to talk or listen but watching everyone as they passed. By now the two were at the table.

"It is the duty of the Master at Arms to ensure peace at meetings" James said as he saw where they were looking. "They will allow no violence at all" He held out three books to each "Rules of the Council, Laws of the Vampire and Laws relating to the Human World" He waited until they had taken the books "In answer to your question, Igor Ivanovich would not have been considered for his position if Lady Bloodriver hadn't been indisposed. Issa was a member of her house at one time but was never ratified as King by the Council, he was nowhere near strong enough" he saw that Moka was watching "Consider what you have seen; there are toilets downstairs" His voice whilst not loud was heard by all those near the table, and he turned to hand out another set of books.

Moka walked over "I will escort you to the toilet and guard the door. Only one person is allowed in at a time" she looked along the new members waiting by the table. "The council will not start again until I return so there is plenty of time for everyone"

ooOOoo

As Moka closed the door behind the last member Tsukune stood from where he had been talking with Akasha and Gloria. Once Moka was back on the stage Akasha turned "Are all female members accounted for Kokoa?"

"Yes Lady Bloodriver"

"Then I will go and do some work" Tsukune bowed and left.

"James tells me that they have quite a collection of guns now" Moka said after Tsukune had left "He arranged a chute from the toilet into a bin. He's got someone going through them at the moment making sure they're all safe. He says that some are quite unusual"

Akasha smiled and waited for a few seconds before returning to her seat and raising her voice "It has been many years since the last meeting and we have a lot to get through. For this session we will have introductions from the new members and then we will take their oaths. Then we will discuss any amendments that have been implemented or are needed since the last meeting fifty years ago. Requests for residence in the human world will be dealt with in the next session with Lord Aono present"

Kokoa picked up a list "Jules Aaron the third, Washington State America" she looked up "Please come and state the name of your sire and dam, and remove your Rosario or limiter if you wear one; then swear your allegiance to Lady Bloodriver as your Queen"

"I hate having a name that starts with two 'A's" he muttered as he reached Kahlua standing in the centre of the stage. The acoustics meant that everyone heard him, there were a few smiles.

Kahlua grinned good naturedly at him, she knew that Gloria had sought him out and explained what was to happen and what he was to do. She turned him to fact the hall "Please state the name of your Sire and Dam, after if you have a seal or Rosario please remove it"

"I have neither, I was attacked by a vampire and turned after being left for dead" there was a sudden profound silence that fell over the older vampires.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Akasha asked

"No Lady Bloodriver"

"When did it happen?"

"Seven years ago"

"How is it that you're here now?"

"Two years ago I was approached by a man claiming to be from King Issa, he introduced me to the society and told me that I could either pay the King and then I would be in charge of the vampires of Seattle or I would be killed"

"His name" Akasha was growing visibly more annoyed

"I found out that his name was Talaser"

Akasha looked up "Who is this Talaser?" she demanded. One of the elders stood "Kieran you know him?"

"Only by name Lady Bloodriver, he is part of the Nevada clan. I had heard rumours of this but never any proof until now. I was to raise it later with Lord Aono"

Akasha sat back returning her attention to Jules as he waited "I'm sorry that this had happened to you. You now have two choices, either you swear to me and we will find you a sire and educate you properly in our ways" she paused

"Or" he said with a slight smile "I face again that choice"

"I'm sorry" Akasha said "There is also the matter of Seattle, how many look to you?"

"Talaser has introduced me to ten so far"

"Kieran have you someone suitable"

"Seattle is a way off, but I do have some who need to stretch their wings. I'm sure that there is at least one in my clan who has a business in Seattle"

"Then it is so ordered" Akasha looked over to the recorder "As from this moment Seattle is part of the San Francisco clan" She turned back "Please ensure that it is brought to order with the utmost expediency"

Jules had watched the exchange in silence, when Akasha's attention returned he gave a little bow "I will swear"

Kahlua handed him a card "Read and add your name where appropriate"

"I Jules Aaron" he paused as he skipped the names of his Sire and Dam "do swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Queen Bloodriver. That I will follow the laws and usage of the realm, and the orders of her Majesty and those she sets over me"

To Jules the world beyond the stage fogged, as he looked around everyone appeared frozen. Akasha smiled "It is just us two for a moment; few in the hall are aware that I have altered their perceptions and sped up time. You did well it must have been difficult for an American to swear to a queen I know. Be assured that there are no onerous taxes, the laws are the laws in the books you were given, there are no trials as such, your actions are judged in a zone of truth and as you have seen in such a zone it is impossible to lie. Where you stand is a different type of zone and shows us the truth of your words. I shall demonstrate. How much was stolen from you by Telaser?"

"Ten Million dollars"

"Now inflate the figure. How much was stolen"

"Twenty Million dollars" He jumped back as the floor flashed red around him.

"Do not watch the floor when the others take their oaths, watch the legs of my chair. Now we will go back to a series of lies" The fog lifted and he heard the sounds appear again.

Akasha looked up "Kieran the figure is ten million dollars." She turned to Jules "I accept your oath Jules Aaron of the Clan of San Francisco. Be faithful to your Clan Leader, but know that we are available to you in need"

Kokoa waited until he had cleared the stage "Abraham Abras, Burkina Faso" she looked up "Please come and state the name of your sire and dam, and remove your Rosario or limiter if you wear one; then swear your allegiance to Lady Bloodriver as your Queen"

Akasha sighed in her mind; it was going to be a long session.

More that just Akasha were showing signs of irritation as the last of the two hundred and twenty new vampires were sworn. Issa's blatant disregard for the fundamental laws of vampire society had given them all a headache. Adding new 'clans' to the existing clans of the American West might have placed a burden on them all. Few of those sworn did so without an almost imperceptible flash of red from the legs of Akasha's chair.

The main problem however was the Russians. There had never been a large presence there. The freedoms required to change identities without trace had been difficult in the communist state, as a consequence there were few existing clans. In essence there were over one hundred and fifty uncontrolled clans that had formed to take advantage of the increase in opportunities. Most were just groups of thugs associated with organised crime.

"This won't be sorted today, whilst the accepted clans of western states can be integrated into the existing clans of Eastern Europe the problem are with those in Central Asia and Russia itself. We will take a break to allow those newly sworn to read the rules and then those who wish to return to the human world can formally request it. Lord Aono will witness any request to return. Another meeting will be called in a week; that will give the court time to arrange matters" Akasha indicated to Gloria that she should continue.

"I heard one of you snort as if to say that you don't need to be protected. Is this what you think?"

"We are vampires, the strongest. Who do we need to be protected from?"

Gloria looked at Akasha with a sad smile, she shook her head as she addressed a specific section of the hall. "This session has been closed so perhaps you should meet some of the other races" her voice hardened "Not the weaker members but the true representatives of their races. Have you met a succubus?"

"Whores"

"Kokoa can you ask Kurumu if she would join us please" Kokoa went through the door as Gloria continued "Kurumu is a succubus and unless you truly wish to die I'd suggest that you keep a civil tongue in your head. You have no idea how to live as a vampire; I'll give you a simple example, where do you keep your money, in one of your banks?"

"Yes"

"When you die, as you must in the human world, what happens to it? Living over twenty years looking like you're still twenty as you won't age will cause talk but can be overcome. After thirty years the talk becomes whispers at forty there is real concern in the community. You haven't changed but those who knew you as a child are now all showing the signs of ageing; have grandchildren maybe even dead. You look the same. By now the authorities are very interested in you and your every move is watched. What will you do? The bank account has been closed, cards and papers withdrawn because you are obviously not the man who you claim to be" she looked at all of them "If you proclaim that you're vampires and immortal; the other races will destroy you; if we don't get to you first. We all live there and we don't want to be revealed. That is why we live by strict laws. All this assumes that you have lived beyond the next few years. So what happens to the wealth that you've accumulated?"

Gloria waited "What happens if you commit a crime and are sent to prison, you can't live for long without blood but if you feed from another in the prison you will be discovered. Abraham Abras will tell you that not all cultures have lost the knowledge about the other races, Russia has lost their oral traditions, but many still know how to identify vampires, even before it becomes apparent with their eternal youth" she watched as her words, like those of Akasha before, made little impact. All the heads turned as Kurumu came into the hall with Ageha and Tsukune.

"We were trying to talk to these but there are problems, most of them are Vor, Russian mafia and they don't respect women or any who are not 'thieves' the others are just criminals or greedy" Gloria said to Tsukune "I was going to show them that they aren't strong but that isn't the problem. They have sworn to Lady Bloodriver as their Queen but none here meant it, they blatantly disregard anything said to them by Lady Bloodriver and myself. All these lied when taking their oaths"

Some realised that there had been a separation after the oath. More than a few of the Americans had joined them on their side.

Tsukune looked at the rest of the hall "I thought that a recess had been called?"

"It had" Akasha said "But now we will continue as they are not listening or taking anything seriously" she indicated to the recorder who picked up a phone. James appeared with two others carrying a chair. This they placed besides Akasha. "Lord Aono please join our council"

Tsukune bowed "Thank you Lady Bloodriver" he sat beside her "Kurono Ageha has just returned from a meeting with her leaders and was advising me of their decisions. It might be relevant to the discussion here"

Ageha bowed "Lady Bloodriver" she turned to the hall "Members of the Council. In short" she paused "We have asked Lord Aono to deal with the problems to our members in two main areas as a matter of urgency. Because we don't wish to reveal ourselves, as is the law, many of our members have been abused, raped and forced into intolerable conditions in Nevada and Russia. Many have been killed by vampires. We know this as they have been drained of all blood with multiple bites on the bodies. In most cases we were able to collect them before the human authorities were aware of anything. We asked Lord Aono because it is his realm and we didn't want to precipitate a war if we dealt with it ourselves. We don't know the status of those involved"

"A full meeting?" came from the floor

"The first in my lifetime" Ageha replied

"How many have been lost?"

"Lost; almost a hundred that we know of. Affected; nigh on a thousand"

Akasha indicated the group "These are forsworn but live in the human world"

"Raise your hand if you wish to return" Tsukune said. Every hand was raised "Master at Arms may we have the first" Tsukune turned to Akasha "Lady Bloodriver if I might impose on you"

ooOOoo

In the silence the first was brought and stood in front of Tsukune and Akasha "You wish to return?" Tsukune asked

"Yes"

"Will you obey the laws of the vampires?"

"No" he looked surprised

"Will you obey the laws relating to living in the human world?"

"No"

"Will you respect all other races including humans as your equal under the law?"

"No"

"You can not but tell the truth" Tsukune frowned "Have you killed or had killed any humans since you've been a vampire?"

"Yes"

"Have you or any under you killed or abused any Succubae?"

"Yes"

"Do you or any under you have a Succubus held against her will?"

"Yes"

Tsukune turned "He cannot return" he sighed "There is also the admission of crimes committed there. Who has jurisdiction here?"

Akasha smiled a tight little smile that didn't reach her eyes "You do Lord Aono. We the Hades Lords have given the crimes and criminals in the human world our utmost priority"

"Then I can continue here?"

"Please do, he is forsworn in front of the council" there was a slight pause "For that his death is assured"

"Then I'm interrogating a criminal whose sentence has been passed"

Akasha's smile was accompanied by a sigh of relief "My thanks"

Tsukune turned back "Slowly and clearly so that it can be recorded, name those under you, and the locations of those held against their will"

Tsukune's face grew grimmer as the list progressed When it was finished Tsukune looked at Ageha then back "List all assets you own or control"

Akasha waited until Tsukune had finished. "Recorder duplicate those lists please" Akasha then looked at Kahlua "Who is the first house or clan"

"Present; Adalade"

Akasha indicated "Adalade please retrieve those listed and the assets. Bring them here. We will continue with the next." She watched as he took the list "With those who've broken our laws you needn't be gentle alive will do. Bring any hostages as carefully as you can though"

After he had gone Akasha sat with her eyes closed, suddenly there was a change "Kokoa open the door to the container, it now leads to a large dungeon. When we are certain we have all those responsible for these attacks on our honour it will be sealed then flooded with water"

Kokoa shuddered at the thought and opened the door on one side; she quickly glanced inside and then moved back to her position.

Akasha moved her hand and the man flew to thump against the end. There followed a cry as he fell then another thump three seconds later.

"James please arrange for all the available healers in the realm to be present and set up the unused wing as a hospital" Looking at Ageha Akasha bowed her head "Please inform your elders what is happening. Aono Kurumu will unseal and stay in her true form to reassure those who arrive" There was a pause as Tsukune looked at her "Ask Aono Mizore and Aono Sora to join us as well"

ooOOoo

Many were interested in the Succubus wife of Lord Aono and watched as she reached up to a Rosario with a clear stone. Since she wasn't introducing herself there was no display of Yoki, but her transformation was unsettling to many as her huge wings and long tail appeared. Everyone tried to calculate their chances of success against her in combat, more than a few turned pale as they realised her power when she turned malevolent eyes on those now trapped in a ward. Young she might be, with the lack of finesse that was gained with years of training, but her pure power had many that were held whimpering in fright.

"Yes, you meet a true Succubus" Akasha's voice was quiet "Would you like to call her a whore?" There was no answer.

ooOOoo

Another three had gone to the dungeon when Mizore and Sora arrived. They waited for a break in the questioning before introducing themselves. They were also asked to remove their Rosario's. They separated to opposite sides, Sora radiated heat as her tails appeared and Mizore stood almost invisible in a blast of freezing air.

Even though she knew all of Tsukune's household Gloria was stunned. She'd known that they were strong because of their connections with Tsukune, she herself had benefited from that. But it was apparent that Tsukune was still strengthening his family. The reason for the clear stones in their Rosario's was now apparent. From the muttering of the council more than a few had also realised. Akasha had given her display of power, and now Tsukune's other family members were doing the same.

Watching as Tsukune explored contacts designed to distance those questioned from their crimes the few who had illegal activities decided to axe them as soon as they returned. Safe from human investigation they might be, but the way Tsukune was exploring every avenue they knew if they were subjected to the same they would face the wrath of the new Lord and his families.

When the first of those rescued appeared their terror was palpable. To those who were human it appeared as if they had been transported into Dante's inferno. A grim faced mass looked at them as they cowered in front of monsters. The terror was lessened as one looked at Kurumu and broke away to run to her. Kurumu's wings came round to protect and reassure as she hugged the girl.

Akasha went to the group as they still huddled for comfort in front of a tall vampire cradling another in his arms. He gave a small bow then spoke in Russian for those around him "These were being held, they are not in good shape" his Australian twang caused a few smiles. He indicated with his head the girl in his arms "This poor baby had been beaten unconscious we did some emergency healing so she could travel, but they've all been drugged. Bastards"

"One of the servants will show you the way, I've set up a hospital" She turned her attention to the girls "Do you trust this man?"

"He seems kind" the girl's voice quivered

"Then he will stay with you as your protector until you are fit enough to make up your own minds. You will be treated for your injuries and addictions, others will help you come to terms with what has happened. Our healers work in a different way from your doctors but don't be alarmed, you can all stay together whilst they work" she glanced at the girl in his arms again "Watch whilst they treat her. You will be here for a while so if any of you have family who will be worried, write and we will send them the letter. Once you are fit then you can decide where you want to live, your families will join you then"

"Where to live, what will we do?"

"I think that he's taken an interest in that waif in his arms, I suspect that he will try and convince her to move to Australia so he can continue to look after her. As to what she will do" she looked at the vampire

"A good education, university and get used to the real world again" he smiled "She'll work in one of my companies if she accepts. Otherwise I'll help her set up with whatever she wants to do" He looked down "She looks a little young" he said with a frown.

"She's twelve" one said

He controlled his anger with some effort "School first then" He led them after the servant.

ooOOoo

There were some signs of impatience as Tsukune tackled yet another vampire about his conduct in the human world. So far this session had taken ten hours and looked to continue for at least twice that again.

"Is there a problem?" Akasha asked as she flicked the vampire into the container.

"Is this necessary to do with a full council?"

"If we were in the human world then no; it could be done by Lord Aono alone, without any reference to us in the slightest. However Lord Aono has accepted the precedent that these crimes were discovered here and we are pledged to assist Lord Aono in his duties" Akasha looked around at the impatient. "How many laws do we have as a race, and as a realm?"

"Very few, but these questions are not concerned with our realm"

"No but they are connected with our honour as vampires and Youkai. Our Honour is the very cornerstone or our laws. These have besmirched our honour as vampires in the human world to such an extent that the elders of the Succubae considered taking action against us; going to war with us" she paused "Where would the Hades Lords stand in such a case; the persecution of one race by another; the deliberate disregard or our laws in respect of conduct in the human world. If this came before me as a Hades Lord what would be the verdict?" She didn't wait for an answer "Lord Aono realised that there was a problem and has allowed us to sort it here, away from the gaze of the other races. We can transfer to the human world, there you can go and do whatever you consider is more important. Lord Aono would then have to report to the Council of Races as he is mandated to do if he takes such actions there" She looked again at those she'd noticed showing impatience "Shall we conclude this council?" She ignored them and looked to Kahlua for the next.

Tsukune woke between Kahlua and Kokoa, gently he got out of the bed leaving them still asleep. Once out of the bedroom he went to Kahlua's room, showered and then to his study where a spare suit was in one of the closets. He sat in his chair for a while and listened to Gagaku. When he had calmed again he then followed it with his own compilation CD. Moka came into the room as Haneoto was finishing.

"That's in the future" she said quietly as she sat in his lap. "Why are you in here listening to" she looked at the cases by the player "Oh"

"I did sleep for a while, but I felt that I needed to re-centre"

"There was nothing more that you could have done" Moka said

"It's not that so much. It wasn't a good reflection on humanity. Although they were vampires, their morals and culture were human. Their being vampires was at the most a distraction. I know that you all feel that a stain has been removed; but I know that it's still there. Women have less respect in modern human cultures that they did when your mother lived in Minoan Crete"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

He stood up holding her in his arms "At the moment nothing; but I do want to go to the hospital that's been set up and make sure that those girls are ok"

Moka took his arm as they walked to the wing "Steeling your heart?"

"I suppose so" he nodded "Yes in a way I am" Moka noticed the look that passed his eyes "We're fighting a war and I'm trying to buy time. A strike here then another somewhere else; I've to reconcile that this is good for us. It was unexpected and has allowed us to catch up a bit. But the cost, those lives ruined by giving such scum the power they had"

"Well I spoke to Tsurara and she's been monitoring the news reports. The first gangs we took out caused a bit of a furore, then silence. She's following up on where the orders came from to gag the reporters"

"No reports in Russia at all?" Tsukune was amazed

"None" Moka smiled

.

"You know" Tsukune said as they reached the temporary hospital "Most of these are younger that we are. Ignoring the child, all the others are between seventeen and twenty"

Moka shuddered "Where are the ones who preceded them?"

"I don't know. But it brings up the question of how far are we responsible. They were abusing the girls before they were turned. Do we cut off help then or now? Personally I'm going to set up hostels where any girl can go in need. I don't have the time at the moment to investigate the past. If they come in then it may well give us the information we need"

As they walked around the ground floor they saw groups watched over by their minders. Some had joined together and were having animated discussions. Tsukune noticed a few who sat by themselves. As they passed the groups they were watched, and as Tsukune and Moka made their way towards one of those who were alone the conversation in the nearest group stopped. Tsukune sat near the girl who was holding her knees and rocking, he smiled reassuringly as he saw that some of the nearest group were concerned.

"Ask them why she's like this can you" he addressed the minder.

He waited for the conversation to finish.

"My Lord" the vampiress turned to him "They say that she was taken, and even after being drugged refused to allow herself to be" her face grimaced "used. She was tied naked to a frame and raped by the gang, then left there for visitors. The girls" she moved her hand "had to clean her up. It was done as a threat as to what would happen if they didn't follow instructions"

Tsukune moved away slightly to allow Moka to sit next to the girl. Moka held her hand out to her, not touching but visible. The girl ignored her and continued rocking.

"Has she been seen by a healer?" Tsukune asked, then indicated that the conversation be translated.

"Yes my Lord. She put her to sleep and then healed the damage inflicted on her"

"But she's catatonic, was she like this before?"

After another brief conversation the vampiress turned again "I was the one who released her from the frame. They say she was normal before"

Tsukune looked around and saw one of his and Akasha's house waiting nearby. He beckoned her over. "Can you fetch Ageha please?"

The woman went off and Tsukune addressed the girls "She has retreated into herself, if this were the human world then she would be given drugs, but here I hope we can remove the cause from her memory and allow her to start living again. If the lady who comes thinks that she will be able to accept it then slowly, after she has been prepared, they will be returned to her. If not, then she will have no memory of what has happened to her. Was she a virgin when she was taken?"

"The healer asked the same and restored her hymen as she was working" The vampiress smiled at Tsukune, then answered the questions from the girls.

It was a while before Ageha came into the wing and over to Tsukune. Her eyes looked at the girl as Tsukune told her what they knew.

"I've seen this before and so have most of the elders. Before we start Moka I need to ask if you will allow Tsukune to be her father figure for a while. If I regress her age so that she has the mind of a child, then Tsukune can heal her" Ageha looked closely at the girl and moving into her line of sight touched her lightly on the arm and shook her head. "She will never be able to accept what has happened"

"How many are like this" Moka asked "Tsukune can't be the father to tens of girls"

All the conversations in the hall had stopped as the groups became aware that something was happening. After a lengthy discussion between themselves and the healers one of the healing witches held up a hand for silence.

"Lady Moka she is the only one that has descended into this state. Whilst many are a cause for concern we have been advised that they can be helped by the Succubae healers who are conversant with this form of mental stress. One of their healers is to come here tomorrow"

"What about the child that came with the first group?"

"She has been adopted by her saviour, her group are happy with that. They say that her family would not have had her back, she would have been seen as unclean"

"Will she be accepted back into her family after her abduction?" Moka indicated the rocking girl.

"She and I lived on the same street; no her family wouldn't have her back. Like mine we are dead to them" she paused "Her mother died when she was young, I don't know for sure but it wouldn't surprise me if her father sold her; he was always beating her and calling her names"

"I need to ask the wives" Moka said to Ageha then smiled "Another daughter and this one human won't be a problem"

"If Lady Kurono regresses her age I have a spell that I can cast on her to teach her English" the witch said "If she is mentally young then it will not be a problem, to her she will have always known the language"

"Do it" Moka said to Ageha "Then Tsukune is going back to bed; Kokoa and Kahlua will be upset if he's not there when they wake up. Another sister will be a surprise but I think they'll enjoy having a younger sister to spoil"

Ageha held the girl's face still and looked onto her eyes for some time. The girl relaxed her grip on her legs and eventually slumped to sleep on the chair. "What's her name?" she asked

"Natalya"

Ageha waited until the witch had finished "Tsukune wake her up"

Tsukune moved to sit by her and touched the girl on the shoulder "Natalya wake up"

The girl moved and looked at Tsukune "Papa I'm sleepy" she sat in his lap and hugged him falling asleep again. Tsukune's eyes fell and a smile appeared as he hugged her to him. He felt his mothers presence within him, slowly as he held her Natalya began to shrink. Eventually Tsukune was holding a four or five year old girl, most of her clothes had fallen off, but her tee shirt made a nice nightdress. Ageha extended a single claw and cut the straps of the bra, it then slipped down and she unhooked it from around her legs.

"Mother said that she'd never be able to adjust, so she can start again" Tsukune said wearily "It was hard"

Moka helped Tsukune stand "Ageha take him and put him back to bed" As they went through the door she continued to the awestruck girls "I only allowed him to come here because he was so worried about you. He needs to sleep for at least a day to recover from what he had to do. You will see him again, but not Natalya I think. Seeing half recognised faces so soon might bring back memories"

One of the original group rattled off a string of Russian

"She says that she knows Natalya is safe, she saw her father look at her sister like that when she was born. It is a fathers love in his eyes" she paused "And a mothers love in yours"

Moka smiled at the girl "Tell her that Natalya is my daughter now. Any who wish to harm her had better be prepared to come through me"

The vampiress bowed her head "Your child my life" she said as Moka left.

A few spoke English and had listened to the conversations. "Can she really protect her; she can't be much older than any of us here?" one asked in Russian.

"Lady Moka has few equals. My sire told me of her introduction; only the oldest would have a chance of living at an insult. None would survive a direct threat to Natalya" She didn't mention that Natalya's family also included Akasha. Lord Aono had advised them not to expound on the differences in culture

"Well she now has loving parents and" she paused "three sisters to look after her" she looked at the girl who had lived in the same street as Natalya "Soon you will have a family again as well"

ooOOoo

Kokoa grunted in surprise as she saw the little girl lying on Tsukune. That woke Kahlua who first looked across Tsukune at Kokoa. As Kokoa watched Kahlua's eyes changed focus to the blur on Tsukune; once there her eyes opened wide, then she. Squeed. Her hands came to her mouth and she did it again.

Her eyes found Kokoa's again "It is real isn't it?"

Kokoa nodded "A little girl" she made the effort to concentrate "She's a little human girl so we need to take a lot of care not to hurt her"

Kahlua extended a finger and lightly brushed the girl's hair. The little girl waved vaguely at the touch and caught Kahlua's finger. Holding Kahlua's finger in her fist she stuck her thumb back in her mouth. She took her thumb out and sucked on Kahlua's finger.

Kokoa watched the enraptured expression that came over Kahlua's face. At first she felt jealous then she realised that Kahlua wasn't mentally old enough when she was that age. To Kahlua this would be her first baby sister; for sister she must be to be sleeping on Tsukune. Kokoa resisted the urge to touch the girl as Kahlua had done; she just watched Kahlua's face and started to cry for her older sister.

Moka slowly let a little Yoki out, it impinged on the two in the bed. She went and sat next to Kokoa brushing the tears from her eyes. "This is Natalya, she was so badly hurt that Ageha had to regress her to an age where she didn't have unhappy memories. Then Tsukune and his mother made her body the same age so that she can have a happy life from now on"

"Can we adopt her?" Kahlua asked. Natalya was still sucking on her finger and she showed no signs of moving.

"We already have. She's your sister Kokoa, but what is she to you Kahlua?"

"I want to be her mama, but I can't. I will be her big sister and look after her as she grows up" Kahlua stopped looking at Natalya and looked at Moka and Kokoa "I couldn't be a big sister to either of you" The floodgates opened and she moved her finger and went to hug Kokoa and Moka. Holding them tight with tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry"

Hidden in the shadows, so that even Moka didn't know she was there, Akasha watched as Kahlua finally came to accept her real ability to love. Whilst the bonds between the three had grown strong since Kahlua had joined them, now they were inseparable. She caught a flicker of something as Natalya realised that she no longer had a comforter and smiled. Tsukune's mother wouldn't miss such an opportunity.


End file.
